


Gay Chicken

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Non AU, Wow so gay, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo explains to Seungcheol and Jeonghan the concept of gay chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seungcheol recalled with utmost clarity the moment Jeonghan had entered the practice room for the first time. 

The new addition to their growing group stood in front of the trainees, his hands fidgeting against his thighs. The CEO did most of the talking as he introduced him to the others, and Seungcheol listened attentively while never once taking his eyes off the the new trainee. Immediately, prickles ran up and down his skin and his stomach felt like it had been flipped over. 

Worry for the group’s fate consumed him. How would this other trainee fit in with the dynamics of their tight-knit group? Was a seventeen member group really a wise idea? Seungcheol did not think so, but he had to hold his tongue in such protests.

He had been pushed back already from debuting with Tempest, he could not question the management, not when he was the eldest. He had to keep face. 

The new trainee looked nervously among the others until he caught Seungcheol’s intense gaze. 

Seungcheol’s eyes widened as the other smiled at him. The first thing he noticed was that it was not a very wide smile. It was small, barely an upturn of lips. 

It was so genuine.

Seungcheol reciprocated the gesture with his own eye scrunching smile.

“Seungcheol.” Their CEO voiced sternly.  
Seungcheol looked at him instantly, ready for the reprimand.

Their CEO only gave him a fond smile. 

“Jeonghan is only a few months younger than you. It seems you will finally have help rounding up this boisterous bunch.” When Jisoo seemed ready to retort the CEO added, “And so will you Jisoo.” 

With that, their CEO left the room and Jeonghan was left alone. The members immediately crowded around him asking him as many invasive questions as they could.  
Seungcheol sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew the younger ones meant no ill-intention toward Jeonghan, but they were being rude with their new member. He was ready to shout at all of them to give Jeonghan some breathing room, but he was startled when Jeonghan spoke up himself in a very stern but fond voice.

“Yah, back off. I’ll answer your questions one by one, calm down.”

The members nodded and all sat down almost as one on the practice room floor to await their turn. Jeonghan looked at the group surrounding him almost in a circle. He had on that same small smile. 

The only one still standing was Seungcheol, who was looking at Jeonghan with awe. Jeonghan caught his eye. 

And there Seungcheol knew he had found an equal. 

|~~*~~|

It started during their pre-debut days, among the sweat of hour-long practices, crowded rooms, and boisterous shouts. Seungcheol’s worries had fizzled to nearly zero. Jeonghan had fit perfectly into their group. Not only was he a talented singer and dancer, he was also a great friend whose personality mixed well with the others. Seungcheol couldn’t even remember why he had been worried.

He took a long clear breath. The group was taking a break from an intense dance session and Seungcheol was sitting beside Jeonghan, leaning against the cool mirror. They watched the other members collapsed in other areas of the practice room. The two chuckled at their states.

“You think they are going to make it to the dorms?” Jeonghan questioned.

“Maybe. I think a few of them might need piggyback rides.”

“Good thing we can count on your strong muscles.” Jeonghan teased and squeezed his bicep.

Seungcheol turned his head so he was facing Jeonghan. He pouted, “You’re not going to help me?”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, “I’ll carry Jihoon...maybe.”

“He weighs like fifty kilograms that’s not fair.”

Jeonghan mirrored his pout. “But I’m not as strong as you.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“No ones. You’re the one who decided hitting the gym everyday was a good idea. All its given you is the responsibility of carrying everyone back home.” 

Seungcheol smiled. “You are so lazy.”

“Am not.”

Seungcheol leaned in, “Are too.”

Jeonghan leaned in closer. “Am not.”

And closer, “Are too.”

Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan’s breath, their lips almost touching. He knew rationally he should pull away, but this teasing banter he regularly engaged in with Jeonghan was too much fun.

“Am not.” Jeonghan breathed.

“—What are you two doing?” 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan increased the distance between them rapidly. They looked up at Jisoo standing above them with amused smirk. He sat cross legged in front of them. 

“Playing gay chicken?” He asked in English.  
Seungcheol furrowed his brows. Jisoo rolled eyes and translated for them, “Gay chicken.”

“What?” Jeonghan asked. Seungcheol was confused as well. 

“It’s a game some people play in America. It involves straight people to see who has more balls, metaphorically speaking. People will do ‘gay things’,” he made air quotes, “Like pretending to kiss, or actually kissing, groping each other, dry humping to see who is the first one to pull away.”

“Why do you know this?” Seungcheol asked exasperatedly. “Weren’t you in church groups?” 

“Teen church groups are an enlightening experience.” Jisoo smirked.

Jeonghan tilted his head, “So...the objective of the game is to not pull away first?”

“Yup.” 

“Huh.” Jeonghan glanced at Seungcheol with a twinkle in his eyes. “That sounds like fun.”

|~~*~~|

A few hours later, Seungcheol was brushing teeth in the bathroom. Jeonghan was behind him brushing his teeth as well. Seungcheol spit into the sink, “You could have helped me carry Chan back home,” he said with a mouth full of foam. 

Jeonghan maneuvered around him and spit into the sink next. He continued brushing his teeth. 

“I was carrying the bags.”

Seungcheol sent him a half-hearted glare. 

“Hey.” Jeonghan spit again and rinsed his mouth. “I helped everyone get to bed.”

Seungcheol couldn’t argue with that. When they arrived back at the dorms, somehow all life had been restored to every member. Jeonghan helped him calm everyone down and finally send everyone to bed. Now, they were the only two awake.

“Thanks, I guess.” Seungcheol muttered with his toothbrush in his mouth. 

Jeonghan gave him that same soft smile. He came up behind him and placed his hands on his waist and tucked his head on his bare shoulder. 

Seungcheol sighed in contentment and continued brushing his teeth. He could feel Jeonghan’s fingers start rubbing soothing circles on his bare stomach. Seungcheol naturally liked affection so he leaned into the touch. What was a little strange however, was Jeonghan was touching him so intimately. Jeonghan usually shied away from such touches, but Seungcheol wasn't going to make a comment about it. It most likely meant Jeonghan wanted to be closer to him. Seungcheol would love to have Jeonghan be his best friend, knowing that their debut was only a few months away. Seungcheol would need that support. He believed Jeonghan was the best one to give it. 

However, he nearly choked on his toothbrush as he felt Jeonghan’s fingers dip into the waistline of his boxers and scratch close to his pubic hair.

Seungcheol shoved him away. He waved his toothbrush at him like a weapon. “What are you doing?” He hissed, foam spitting out. 

Jeonghan grinned widely, “I win.”

“Huh?”

“Gay chicken. I win.” 

Seungcheol groaned. He reached over and rinsed out his mouth. “You are ridiculous.” He decided to say, trying to avoid the awkwardness of Jeonghan's fingers near his junk.

“Nah, just bored.”

“Just don’t do it again.”

“Why? Don’t want to play?”

“No.”

“Cause you’ll lose?”

Seungcheol met Jeonghan's eyes in the mirror. Seungcheol stood upright. Seungcheol grinned. 

“I don't want to play cause what example will we set for the kids playing games like this?”

“They don't have to know.”

Seungcheol turned around. “Are you suggesting a secret game?”

Jeonghan's shoulders came up in a shrug. 

Seungcheol looked up to the ceiling then back at Jeonghan. Pride and competitiveness pumped dangerously in his blood. 

“Fine.”

Jeonghan grinned. “Great.”

“But we have to have rules.”

“Ok, fair enough.”

“Rule one. No one can find out about this game.”

“Ok. Are we allowed to play in public?”

Seungcheol thought it over. “Sure but let's keep it PG among the others.”

“Great. Is that it?”

“Let's set stakes. Whenever someone wins a game, the other has to buy the other food.”

“Deal!” Jeonghan stuck his hand out. 

Seungcheol shook it in agreement but then he smirked. With his his strength, he yanked Jeonghan closer, until they were chest to chest.  
Jeonghan only raised an eyebrow. Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan’s hands and slipped them under Jeonghan’s cotton t-shirt.

Jeonghan shivered under his cold hands as they skimmed his back.

“You are going to have to try a lot harder than that.” Jeonghan sung.

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes. He brought them impossibly closer and leaned his head in for a kiss. He hovered a few centimeters away from him. He wanted to curse as Jeonghan didn't even flinch. He stood there and even had the audacity to lean in closer. 

Seungcheol’s breath hitched, but he fought the urge to pull away. Instead, he slipped one hand out of Jeonghan's t-shirt and brought it up to cup Jeonghan’s face. He smiled sweetly at him and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
Jeonghan pulled back first.

Seungcheol laughed in glee. “Oh my god, you can handle a guy’s hands under your shirt, but not someone touching your hair?”

“Shut up,” Jeonghan blushed.

Seungcheol tried to quiet down, mindful the others were still asleep. He patted Jeonghan's shoulder and walked around him. “You owe me breakfast.”

“Don't get cocky now.” Jeonghan teased.

“I won't.” Seungcheol grinned stepping out of the bathroom. He was going to win this easy, he had already found Jeonghan’s weakness. This was going to be great.

He crawled into bed doing a mental tally.

Seungcheol: 1  
Jeonghan: 0


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Seungcheol groaned as he heard his alarm blare that annoying ‘wake up’ song. He swore he was never going to let Seungkwan anywhere near his phone again. He blindly reached for it and shut off the alarm right before he threw the covers over his face. The temptation of going back to sleep was very strong, but he knew he had to get up to go to the practice room and get the younger ones to school. Still, that tiny bit of laziness crept up and made him shout, “Jeonghan go wake up the kids!”

“They don’t listen to me for stuff like that,” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol’s eyes flew open. Jeonghan’s voice had sounded a lot closer than he had expected. He slowly brought down the covers and saw Jeonghan hovering a few centimeters over his face. Seungcheol yelped and rolled out of his mattress. 

Jeonghan chuckled and flopped onto Seungcheol’s mattress face first. “I win.” Jeonghan declared, rubbing his cheek on the pillow. 

It took a while for Seungcheol to understand what Jeonghan had meant. It was way too early for all this. He rubbed his head and stood up. He kicked Jeonghan’s butt with his foot. “That doesn’t count. I was sleeping.”

“It was never in the rules.” Jeonghan smiled at him. “I want doenjang jjigae. There should be some leftovers from last night.”

Seungcheol pouted and reached for Jeonghan, pulling him up from the bed. “Alright, alright,” Seungcheol said, mainly to get the younger one awake as well—sometimes he could be just as difficult as Jihoon. “Just help me get the others up. And hey!” He shouted as an afterthought “You owe me some too, you know.”

Jeonghan groaned as he was yanked to his feet. “Fine!” He let out in a sleepy moan. Suddenly, life was restored to him as he grinned at Seungcheol, “You get Jihoon.” He said, dashing out of the room.

Seungcheol grunted in dissatisfaction. Still, he went through the hectic motions of getting everyone ready for the morning. 

When everyone was in the kitchen, scavenging the fridge for leftovers, and searching for socks hidden underneath tables and cushions, Seungcheol searched for a clean bowl. Jeonghan appeared behind him and grabbed a clean bowl on his left.

He bumped Seungcheol to the side as he reached for the soup that was heating up. He grabbed the ladle and poured a hearty portion in the bowl. He handed the bowl to Seungcheol with no comment. Seungcheol thanked him and did the same for Jeonghan. 

They went to sit on the floor with the other members. Everyone gave them weird looks.

“What?” Seungcheol asked, sipping his soup. 

“Jeonghan never serves anyone food.” Junhui commented.

Seungcheol decided to play dumb, “Really? I could have sworn he serves Chan all the time.” He hid his blush, by raising his bowl. 

Everyone decided it was too early in the morning to gather meaning of all this, so they let it go. 

 

|~~*~~|

 

When it was late in the evening, the seventeen members returned back to the practice room. They were practicing some new choreography to a song that Jihoon had diligently been working on for the last few weeks; he had yet to give it a title. 

After a good hour of practice, Soonyoung had gotten frustrated with the group and forced everyone to sit down so he could walk them slowly through the new eight-step. Seungcheol had already memorized the choreography so he lazily paid attention. Jeonghan seemed to as well, because suddenly, Seungcheol felt a hand on his lower back. 

Seungcheol fought a shiver. Of course, Jeonghan would cure his boredom like this. He now tried to pay closer attention and ignore the way Jeonghan’s hand was teasing the hem of his shirt. His hands were difficult to ignore though.  

Seungcheol fidgeted under the touch as Jeonghan finally placed his hand under his shirt. He expected him to keep it there; but instead, he bunched up the shirt and raked his fingernails teasingly on his lower back. 

Seungcheol gulped and tried not to move. The hand moved in lazy circles, sometimes dipping under his pants. Seungcheol tightened his lips, afraid to make a sound. 

“Then it goes 5, 6—” Soonyoung froze as he caught something in the mirror. He spotted Jeonghan’s hands fondling Seungcheol’s back. Soonyoung’s eyes opened wide and then he nearly tripped over his feet. 

No one noticed as Seungcheol yanked Jeonghan’s hand away as everyone was preoccupied with Soonyoung who had fallen on his face. The dancer assured everyone was ok and as he stood, he looked at Seungcheol with confusion. 

The leader was much too embarrassed to look the dancer in the eye so he pretended to find a recent paper cut on his finger highly interesting 

After a few minutes, Seungcheol dared to look at Jeonghan. The piece of shit was wearing a proud smirk. 

Seungcheol shook his head—a silent promise that he would get him back.  

Seungcheol: 1

Jeonghan: 2

 

|~~*~~|

 

Seungcheol refused to play Gay Chicken with Jeonghan for several days. It kept the game exciting, and each time he leaned in toward Jeonghan the other would jump back in shock. He feigned he had done nothing wrong and apologized. His actions lured Jeonghan into the worst contradiction. Jeonghan had developed a false sense of security that Seungcheol no longer wanted to play but also created terror within him that Seungcheol was just biding his time. 

So when it was a random day and they didn’t have to go to the company for practice, the group decided to go have fun. Some members went out to the mall and others went to go play some soccer. The only ones in the dorm were Jeonghan and Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol choose this moment to strike. 

Jeonghan had fallen asleep on the couch, while watching tv. He was lying face down and his face was squished uncomfortably against the cushions. Seungcheol grinned at the state of his friend.

Taking caution to not let any body parts touch, Seungcheol climbed over him. Using his upper body strength he leaned down carefully and blew in Jeonghan’s ear.

Jeonghan woke up with a start, but when he noticed who it was, he grew overly still. 

“What were you watching?” Seungcheol whispered, looking at the tv that was still on.

He heard Jeonghan gulp. But still he answered, “Unpretty Rapstar.”

Seungcheol brought his forearms down so his entire body rested on top of Jeonghan. He made a show of getting comfortable, “Oh, who was on?”

He felt Jeonghan shift underneath him and Seungcheol grinned, ready to declare himself the winner, but all Jeonghan did was lie flat on his back to stare at Seungcheol directly. Seungcheol raised a brow and brought his weight down on Jeonghan again. He rested his forearms by Jeonghan’s head. 

“I don’t remember. I fell asleep before I could remember their names.” Jeonghan yawned and stretched under him like a cat.

Jeonghan brought his own arms up and placed them around Seungcheol’s neck.

“I did see this one girl starting a cat fight.” Jeonghan’s hand began to rake through his hair.

Seungcheol cursed mentally. Jeonghan was trying to take control. He had to get it back.

He leaned further down and placed his lips by Jeonghan’s jaw. Jeonghan took it further by tangling their legs.

“Oh that really narrows the episode down,” Seungcheol muttered his lips moving against Jeonghan’s skin with each word. As he did, he caught the scent of something woodsy and fresh, most likely from the bodywash Jeonghan used. He liked the smell. 

Jeonghan’s suddenly stopped petting his hair. 

“Every episode has some cat fight,” Seungcheol muttered against his skin again, this time moving to his neck.

Jeonghan's fingers tightened in his hair. Seungcheol continued, “Like every episode has Jessi dissing someone in English,” He trailed further down his neck. His lips moved against the gulp of Jeonghan’s adam's apple. He noticed Jeonghan was wearing a v-neck. He wiggled down and placed his lips on Jeonghan’s collarbone. He mouthed them for a bit and he swore he heard a moan come from Jeonghan’s mouth, but before he could be sure, he got a sudden knee to his gut.

Seungcheol gasped in pain and fell off the couch with laughter. He clutched his stomach, feigning it hurt more than it really did. 

Jeonghan flipped his body over quickly. He glared at Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol smiled up at him. “I want ramyun.”

Jeonghan’s eyes twinkled, “Is that a proposition?”

It took Seungcheol a while to figure out what Jeonghan had meant. He stood up and squeezed Jeonghan’s shoulders harshly. “Shut up. I won.”

Jeonghan turned his head the other way, “Whatever, now let me go back to sleep.”

Seungcheol ruffled Jeonghan’s hair before leaving him alone.

Seungcheol: 2

Jeonghan: 2

  
  


|~~*~~|

 

Seungcheol was lying in bed. It was in the middle of the night and he was overwhelmed with a contradiction of feelings. He raised his hand to his face and fiddled with the ring on his pinky finger. Their CEO had just awarded them their rings marking them as an official group, under the name of SEVENTEEN. Seungcheol couldn’t help but feeling excited, but he was also scared. He was announced as not only the leader for the hip hop unit, but also, the leader of the entire group. 

In some aspects, he knew he was already the leader in some way. He took care of his members, listened to them when they had problems, but now...he didn’t know. To officially be marked as the leader was scary. If everything failed, it would be on him. Was he ready for such responsibility? 

And not to mention that as they announced the official group, they had also implicitly announced those who did not make the cut. 

He shut his eyes and fought the urge to release a shaky breath. Admitting outwardly that he was scared or nervous, wasn’t allowed anymore.  _ He was the leader. _

Seungcheol’s eyes opened wide when he felt his mattress dip. He spotted Jeonghan kneeling down to crawl into his bed. Without any permission, he went under the covers and faced him.

Seungcheol waited for him to explain why he was here.

“I could hear you were still awake. You breathe loud,” Jeonghan whispered, minding that Jisoo was sleeping on the bunk bed a few feet away from Seungcheol’s mattress on the floor. 

Seungcheol didn’t reply. He licked his lips and tucked his hand back under the covers. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jeonghan whispered again. 

Seungcheol shook his head. He reminded himself that as a leader he couldn’t place his problems on other people. That’s not what a leader did. 

Jeonghan frowned and reached out under the covers for his hand. He felt him linking their pinkies, the one that had the ring. He looked back at Jeonghan and saw him give that small smile. Seungcheol gasped softly. His mind was taken back to that day when he met Jeonghan. That was right. 

They were equals.

Seungcheol leaned in close so their foreheads were nearly touching. “I’m scared.” He replied honestly. He hated the way his voice shook. 

“About being the leader?”

Seungcheol was shocked that Jeonghan knew what was plaguing him. He nodded and looked away in shame. 

“Don’t be.” Jeonghan said, “You’ve always been our leader and you’ve been a great one so far.”

“But I failed the others who didn’t...” His voice cracked a bit. God, he sounded so pitiful. 

Jeonghan’s smile fell. “That wasn’t your fault.” 

“But—”

“—No. It’s done. You can’t worry about it. You focus on us now. You focus on your group.” 

Seungcheol nodded. That was right. If he wanted to be a great leader, he couldn’t dwell on the past. He had to look to the future and this was it. His eleven other members were sleeping soundly in the dorms and Jeonghan was here lying beside him and offering comfort no one else could give. 

“Plus,” Jeonghan continued, much more sadly. “If anyone is to be upset it should be me.”

Seungcheol was taken back. “What do you mean?”

“Seungcheol—I only—I haven’t trained as long as the others and I got in. I didn’t deserve this, what if I just got in because of my looks?” His other hand reached out for his hair that the stylist had been urging him to grow out. He pulled at it self-consciously. 

Seungcheol squeezed their pinkies harder. “Jeonghan, you are deserving of this. You are a talented singer.”

“Not as talented as Seungkwan or Seokmin. I’m average. What if I make a mistake and they cut me from the group before we debut.”

“I’m not going to let that happen.” Seungcheol said with utmost certainty. 

Jeonghan met his eyes. They were so sad. Seungcheol realized he didn’t like to see his friend like this. It hurt him in ways his mind could not yet comprehend. Instead, his mind whirled in ways he could cheer up his best friend. He remembered the game. That always brought life to Jeonghan. He took a chance and leaned his head down so his lips were near Jeonghan’s. 

Jeonghan’s eyes opened wide and then realization seemed to hit him too because a mischievous twinkle shined behind his eyes. That was a much nicer look than his forlorn one. 

Jeonghan leaned in closer.

Seungcheol licked his lips and wiggled a little on the bed to draw even nearer. He noticed Jeonghan didn’t dare to get closer, so he decided to take the impulsive action. He closed the small gap and pressed his lips against Jeonghan’s.     

Both of them froze as their lips were tightly pressed together. Seungcheol expected Jeonghan to pull back immediately, but he remained rooted in place. Seungcheol opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them and saw Jeonghan with his own eyes closed, his left eyebrow twitching slightly. 

Seungcheol wondered what he was thinking of. Was he as prideful as Seungcheol as not wanting to pull away? Was he growing broke as much as he was? These last few games were starting to dry out his wallet. At the moment, he had lost count on who was ahead. Was it 9 to 7 or was 10 to 9? 

They stayed like statues for a long minute. Seungcheol was getting tired of being in this position and was tempted to move away, but then he felt Jeonghan’s lips moving.  _ Oh shit. _ Jeonghan was actually kissing him. Jeonghan’s lips pressed softly against his own, almost as if trying to get him to move as well. But the sudden tightness in his heart, startled Seungcheol. He pulled back with a gasp. 

Jeonghan’s eyes were wide with fright. 

Seungcheol immediately smiled at him, assuring him silently it was okay. He made sure to console Jeonghan it was just a game. He wasn’t mad, just startled. Jeonghan gave his signature genuine smile. 

Seungcheol rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He belatedly realized their pinkies were still linked. He gave a long breath and decided on impulse to get up.

“Where are you going?” Jeonghan asked when Seungcheol was pulling pants on over his boxers. He searched for a shirt. 

“Out. C’mon,” Seungcheol threw one of his own clean shirts at Jeonghan. “Get dressed,” He whispered excitedly. 

Jeonghan shed his pajamas and pulled on the long sleeve shirt without question. When they were both dressed, both of them snuck out of the dorms. 

When the door was safely closed behind him, Seungcheol grinned at Jeonghan, “C’mon. Let’s go for some ramyun. You pay for me and I’ll pay for you.”

“But I just won that last game, you owe  _ me _ food.” 

“Think of it as downpayment for the other games I’ll win,” Seungcheol said cockily. 

Jeonghan snuck a glance at the door and looked back at him. He nodded with a bright smile. 

Seungcheol pulled at his hand and the two misfits enjoyed their night in between the border of being idols and being friends. It would be their last night together without any fear of being stalked by someone. The last night as regular people. They walked together down the street, linking their pinkies—the one that did not have the ring— _together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramyun is the korean equivalent of netflix and chill in case you were confused. 
> 
> Ahhh!! I didn’t expect this story to explode as it did! Thank you so much. All the comments really made my day and squeal so much in delight!! They really did make me write faster! This is the first time, I’m writing a fanfic as I go with no outline and so far, I kind of like this spontaneity. 
> 
> Anyway, I have some bad news for you and good news for me. I am going to be graduating from college in May so thus marks this weekend as the stress weekend of papers and finals. Which means, I will not upload the next chapter until May is over. That’s why I made an extra long chapter for you all.
> 
> In case you haven’t noticed this story is going to be mixed with smut and feelings. Best kind right? Heavier smut will come later. 
> 
> Also, this story will be told primarily from Seungcheol’s point of view as he is my bias. 
> 
> So I think that’s it.
> 
> Follow me on my [Seventeen Blog](http://mansae-for-seventeen.tumblr.com/) and/or follow me on my [Main Blog](http://twinklingpaopufruit.tumblr.com/) which contains random nonsense (and shamelessly promoting myself a [LINK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1369366/chapters/2863048) to my longest fic ever written which is my pride, joy, sweat, blood, and tears sterek fanfic, if you are in the teen wolf fandom you should check it out) 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for all the comments, everyone take care!


	3. Chapter 3

Seungcheol sat with his hands in his lap careful to avoid touching anything in Jihoon’s studio. He knew from experience how Jihoon felt about others touching his precious equipment; Jihoon’s glare was always terrifyingly ball-retracting for those who had to witnessit. The only time Seungcheol moved was to flip through the several pages of lyrics the members had written. The two were trying to find a cohesive way to place everything together into a new song.

Although Seungcheol, wasn't quite sure why he was here. Jihoon tended to work alone once everyone turned in their lines; so when he had invited him to his personal studio, Seungcheol was a little wary. It's not like he was completely incompetent, he just knew that Jihoon had a better understanding of composition.

“Okay, rap to me these verses.” Jihoon instructed, thrusting a sheet of paper into his face without looking at him.

Oh, that's right. As talented as Jihoon was, his rapping skills weren't the best and he usually needed a rapper with him to hear how it would sound on the track.

Seungcheol took the paper and read over the lyrics while Jihoon played the beat that would accompany that part of the rap. He followed the beat closely; but as he finished the verse, he felt something missing.

He rolled the chair to the desk and reached for the pens. He crossed out the last two lines, scribbling something quickly. Satisfied, he asked Jihoon to play the song again.

Jihoon replayed the track.

He rapped the last two lines with a soft look, “Is it because I like how you smile at me? Or do I just seem funny to you?”

When Seungcheol faced Jihoon, the blond gave him a blank look. “What?” He was worried Jihoon hadn't liked it. He felt a little proud of it but if Jihoon said no, Seungcheol would remove the lines quickly.  After all, Jihoon knew best.

“Nothing. That just sounds good. Better even.” Jihoon commented, tapping away at his computer.

Seungcheol brightened. He poked Jihoon's shoulder. “It's not everyday you give praise.”

Jihoon gave a bitter laugh, “Shut up,” he chided, swatting Seungcheol’s finger with a smile. “Where did you come up with those lines anyway? Experience?” Jihoon teased.

Seungcheol felt himself flushing and not sure why. He hadn't known where those lines came from. It just seemed like something that needed to be spoken. “I don't know,” he said truthfully, voicing his thoughts. “The song is about adoring someone innocently, right? The lines just seem to fit.”

Jihoon delivered another blank look in his direction.

Seungcheol suddenly felt self-conscious and was saved by the opening of the door. Both their attentions drew to the doorway. Jeonghan walked through. Seungcheol smiled at him and Jeonghan smiled softly back.

Jeonghan without a word walked to Jihoon's desk and flipped through some scattered papers. Jihoon had stopped looking at Seungcheol with that blank look and instead continued fiddling with the track.

Seungcheol tried to pay attention so perhaps he could pick something up and help Jihoon carry the weight of being the sole composer for Seventeen. However, he was immensely distracted with Jeonghan’s presence in the room.

Jeonghan’s back was to him and Seungcheol could see that Jeonghan had tied his hair back in a small ponytail. Usually, he only did that when he had been dancing. And if that wasn't proof enough of his activity, Seungcheol saw the back of his light blue shirt was damp from sweat. He stared at a bead of sweat by the nape of his neck slowly trail down and hide beneath his shirt.

Suddenly, he got a wickedly stupid idea.

“Jeonghan, don't forget we still need to record your lines for Shining Diamond,” Jihoon said turning his chair toward the two.

Jeonghan began to speak, “I thought we—” but he paused in speech as Seungcheol dragged him into his lap. Jeonghan made a sound of feigned annoyance when Seungcheol maneuvered him to sit and wrapped an arm around his middle. Jihoon raised a brow but said nothing, “I thought we did already.” Jeonghan finished, pretending to ignore he had just been manhandled.

“Yeah, but I'm getting some weird static feedback on your and Seokmin’s lines.” Jihoon spun his chair and dragged himself to a different computer.

As Jihoon searched for the track, Seungcheol reached out with his hand and began to play with Jeonghan’s hair. Jeonghan began to squirm in his lap. Playing with Jeonghan’s hair was always a sure way for him to lose in gay chicken. And now that it was long enough to tie in a ponytail, he seemed more sensitive to it.

“Here listen.” Jihoon said, spinning back to face them. His eyes focused on Seungcheol alternating between petting the side of Jeonghan’s hair and twirling between his fingers strands of hair too short to be tied into Jeonghan’s ponytail. Jihoon looked away in embarrassment.

As the song played, Seungcheol buried his face in the back of Jeonghan’s hair. The smell of sweat invaded his nostrils, and at first, he thought he would be disgusted; but, the scent was mixed in with his woodsy smelling shampoo, and in turn, that created a musk that Seungcheol could find himself getting addicted to.

He sensed Jeonghan jump a little in his lap as he smelled him. But his refusal to get up only made Seungcheol more daring.

“You heard it?” Jihoon asked slowly, still watching the two interact in front of him.

It took a while for Jeonghan to respond as Seungcheol began to tug on his ponytail. “Yeah. What is that?”

“I think it's the mic, but I have to make sure before I talk to Kye Bumzu-shi about replacing it. So I need to record it again”

“Okay, when do you need me to do it?”

“Can you do it next week? Bumzu-shi wants to see the song by the end of the month so he can give his critique.”

Seungcheol slid his lips briefly against the back of his neck. “Sure,” Jeonghan nearly yelped as he felt Seungcheol’s cool lips against his heated skin.

Jihoon fought a snort as he watched their interaction. “What were you looking for?” Jihoon asked, just to see how far his hyungs would behave in whatever the hell they were doing.

“Oh! Soonyoung wanted to see the music sheets to help him with choreography.” Jeonghan sighed in relief as Seungcheol stopped mouthing his neck and went back to tugging at the ponytail. “I said I would get them.”

_Snap!_

_“Fuck!”_ Seungcheol shouted unexpectedly. Jeonghan’s hair tie had snapped and hit him straight on the nose.  

Jihoon began to laugh obnoxiously, clapping and all.

“Shut up.” Seungcheol muttered, rubbing his nose. Jeonghan had gotten up to check on Seungcheol's nose. He forcefully removed his hands to examine the injury.

“Ah, it's not so bad. Stop complaining,” Jeonghan said and drew back. His eyes twinkled full of mirth.

Seungcheol cupped his nose again as the sting was still present. He then narrowed his eyes at Jeonghan. Said boy, did the same. Silently, they agreed on a draw.

“Alright, well I gotta go.” He went back to the desk, found the sheets, and closed the door behind him.

“Innocent my ass.” Jihoon muttered with a smirk, looking at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol, who had been checking the state of his nose on his camera phone, missed Jihoon’s remark. “I'm sorry what?”

“Nothing. I'm gonna have Hansol rap those lines you just wrote.”

“Whatever you say,” Seungcheol said, frowning at his nose.

 

|~~*~~|

 

The boys were taking a well deserved break after Soonyoung completed his choreography for Shining Diamond. They still had to clean up their synchronization and a few other moves but for the most part it was done. They would work on perfecting it on a later date. Now, they were just screwing around in the practice room, blasting random tunes dancing like idiots.

It was Seungkwan—of course it would be him— who suggested they have a competition of who knew the most girl group dances. When he had announced it, he glared fully at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol knew he was displeased Seungkwan had lost the last round to him. Seungcheol couldn't help it. Girl group dances always caught his eye and he liked to learn them for fun.

The eldest decided to amuse their sassy little Boo and conceded to a match. The rest of the boys cheered in excitement and desired to claim the title. The only one sitting out was Jisoo, who called dibs on playing the music.

“Ok guys, same rules,” Jisoo called out, creating a playlist on the iPod, “If you only know parts of the song that doesn't count. You have to dance the whole time the music is playing.”

“Wait, are you only doing choruses?” Chan asked.

“Everything is all game,” Jisoo announced.

After everyone did their stretches and the trash talking between Seungcheol and Seungkwan finally calmed, the game began.

The usual participants were obviously Seungkwan, Seungcheol, and Chan. But it seemed the rest of the performance line had been practicing because they were hitting all the hip thrusts to a random Sistar song. Jun was even playing the sassy Hyolyn role to perfection.

The game continued for another five minutes and when the chorus of T-ara’s Roly Poly ended, Jisoo switched the song to play the beginning of After School’s First Love.

“No fair!” Seungkwan shouted. “There's no pole.”

“Improvise!” Jisoo laughed.

Seungcheol turned to the source of his laughter and saw the regular occurrence of Jihoon using Mingyu like a pole. The taller was spinning him around. Everyone laughed and shouted that it didn't count.

But before Jisoo could change the song, Jeonghan made his way over to Seungcheol and danced after the intro.

Seungcheol froze when Jeonghan got way too close to him. Jeonghan used him like a prop as he danced Nana-noona’s part and mouthed along to the words.

Seungcheol could vaguely hear the others cat calling and cheering, but Seungcheol’s sudden rush of blood to his head was way too loud and it muffled everything around him.

Jeonghan grabbed onto his open flannel as he bent down and tugged it to help him smoothly get up. He walked sensually around Seungcheol and stopped in front of him again with his back to him. One of his arms came round the back of Seungcheol’s head, his fingers tightening in his hair with purpose. And with even stronger determination, he rubbed his ass against Seungcheol’s crotch.

Seungcheol’s eyes opened wide at how in character Jeonghan was. He gulped and suddenly realized he had no idea what to do with his hands or his body for that matter. Was he breathing too loud? Was he not breathing at all?

Jeonghan spun to face him and walked around him teasingly. Seungcheol heard someone whistle and in the corner of his eye he saw someone drop to the ground in laughter.

Jeonghan met his eyes and Seungcheol flushed. The younger sent him a sly grin and turned away from him. On Seungcheol’s side, he placed a flat palm on Seungcheol’s thigh and dipped sensually.

Seungcheol’s dug his nails into his palms. Jeonghan slowly rose and when he was face to face again, winked at Seungcheol. With his right leg, he lifted it up and wrapped it around his friend’s waist for balance. Jeonghan leaned back, flipped his hair, and brought his leg back down with a fluidly Seungcheol did not know Jeonghan to be capable of. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Seungcheol, while licking his lips subtly.

It was that moment, Seungcheol felt his dick twitch inside his jeans. He panicked and immediately shoved the other away. Jeonghan fell on his back roughly, but their was a large self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

Seungcheol could hear the others laugh clearly now. He was entirely embarrassed and it didn’t help he could feel the flush on his cheeks. Luckily, the game continued as if nothing had occurred. However, Seungcheol found himself unable to recall anymore choreography as the image of Jeonghan licking his lips by his crotch was seared into his head. He walked toward Jisoo instead and sat by him to play referee. Watching the kids make a fool of themselves, calmed the heat in his jeans and his muddled brain.

By the end of the game, Chan was declared the winner. Seungkwan looked ready to protest, but even he didn’t have the heart to throw shade at their youngest member. He gracefully conceded defeat. Everyone packed their things.

Jeonghan snuck behind Seungcheol and whispered, “I’m craving grilled pork.” Seungcheol couldn’t even look him in the eye as he nodded stupidly.

 

|~~*~~|

 

On a random weekday after practice, the boys found themselves walking to a restaurant for some food. Usually someone would order takeout, but today they wanted to enjoy the walk.

At the restaurant, Jisoo kindly asked if they could group the tables in the back. The nice lady let them on the condition they would place them back.

The thirteen boys piled in the back of the restaurant with their usual ruckus. The few people in the restaurant gave them weird looks, but the boys didn’t really care. They ordered their food, and when the family plates came out in bundles, the boys teared at the food quickly.

Seungcheol eyed a tasty shrimp roll and reached out for it. Unluckily, Jeonghan snatched it first.

Seungcheol was ready to pull the elder card with no shame but then Jeonghan faced him and placed the food near his mouth.

“Open up Seungcheolie,” Jeonghan said sickeningly sweet. There was a daring look in his eyes alerting Seungcheol that they were playing.

 _Well if Jeonghan was offering._..Seungcheol opened his mouth wide. Jeonghan let him have the roll and Seungcheol chewed with much satisfaction as he listened to the others rant. He swallowed contentedly and not even a second later, Jeonghan held noodles up for him. “Eat!” Jeonghan shouted in glee.

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes although he couldn’t stop grinning as he replied, “Aw, thank you sweetie.”

Jeonghan feigned a smile.  He stuck the food in his mouth less than delicately. Seungcheol nearly choked, but didn’t let it faze him.

In front of Seungcheol, Seokmin gave them a strange look. In fact, most of them were. Seungcheol decided to use it to his advantage, “Jeonghannie! I want more.”

Jeonghan looked reluctant. If he stopped, it would mean Seungcheol won this round. “Of course!” Jeonghan forced out and this time feeded him like real couples did.

Seungcheol chewed to stop from laughing.

Across from them, Chan giggled, “Aww, you two are really like our mommy and daddy.”

Seungcheol this time did almost choke. Jeonghan immediately patted his back and Wonwoo sitting beside Seungcheol handed him a glass of water.

“I’m sorry what?” Seungcheol asked, but it went ignored as Jeonghan glared at the youngest member.

“I better not be mommy.” Jeonghan pouted.

“Why not? You take care of us—and you have long hair like a girl.”

Seungcheol could see Jeonghan’s eyebrow subtly twitch. He despised being called a girl. Seungcheol placed a hand on his thigh, “Aww, don’t be hurt Jeonghannie. It’s a little true.”

“How?” Jisoo replied. “Jeonghan is the laziest mother I have ever seen.”

“Thank you, Jisoo!” Jeonghan said, and he was actually sincere.  Laziness was always a compliment.

“Well he takes care of us!” Chan declared, trying to build an argument. “When Seungcheol-hyung or Jihoon-hyung yells at us he makes sure we are ok.”

“I do not,” Jeonghan scoffed. He reached out for food and grumpily chewed a piece of pork.

“You kind of do,” Seungkwan said, looking over Mingyu to tell Jeonghan. “Even if you don’t want to admit it. Hansol and I already joke that you guys are like our parents, and you are the oldest so it fits.”

“Ugh, I hope the fans don’t latch onto it.”

“That’s if we get fans,” Jihoon said bitterly. Seokmin, the only one of them unafraid of Jihoon, threw his straw wrapper at Jihoon.

“Hey! Don’t get that attitude! We haven’t started yet!” Seokmin exclaimed with a smile, trying to cheer up the moody one.

Seungcheol nodded, “We will have fans, Jihoon. And I can’t wait for them to call us mommy and daddy,” Seungcheol said, deciding that he did like the idea after all.

“You would,” Jeonghan glared at him.

“Shut up. Keep feeding me?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes fondly, but did continue placing food in Seungcheol’s mouth. The members gave them strange looks, but no one voiced anything. Everyone was slowly starting to get accustomed to their weird behavior.

“Hey!” Wonwoo shouted loudly, when he saw Seungcheol was rubbing circles on Jeonghan’s thigh as he was fed. “What are you two doing?” Very slowly.

Jeonghan was the one to push away Seungcheol’s hand away. Seungcheol hadn’t even been aware he still had it there.

“Daddy apparently can’t feed himself.” Jeonghan bit out.

Seungcheol didn’t say anything. Instead, he kicked his legs under the table happy that Jeonghan would pay his share of the food.

“Don’t get too excited. I’m going to get you back.” Jeonghan whispered in Seungcheol’s ear as they made their way back to the dorms.

“Not if I get you first,” Seungcheol whispered back, smiling brightly.

“I doubt it.”

Seungcheol accepted the challenge and reached out to lace his fingers with Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan pulled back in shock.

Seungcheol laughed. “I win.” Seungcheol whispered, mindful the others wouldn’t hear.

“Whatever.” Jeonghan scoffed. He reached out and interlaced his fingers back with Seungcheol. “First one to let go loses.”

“Fine by me.” Seungcheol declared, his lips brushing against Jeonghan’s ear. He pulled back and tightened his grip. He swung their hands together as they walked.

Little did the pair know, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Mingyu a few feet away were watching their locked hands closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I lied. I procrastinated. I regret it so much. I have two papers due Wednesday and instead I wrote this. Oh well. Good for my readers I guess. Give me feedback please!
> 
> In case you were curious:  
> This is the [SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmS3Qh_SFwU) Jeonghan dances to  
> And in fact, Woozi has used Mingyu as a pole before. [Link Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVHBIbb3Xbg)
> 
> Follow me on my [Seventeen Blog](http://mansae-for-seventeen.tumblr.com/) and/or follow me on my [Main Blog](http://twinklingpaopufruit.tumblr.com/) which contains random nonsense (and shamelessly promoting myself a [LINK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1369366/chapters/2863048) to my longest fic ever written which is my pride, joy, sweat, blood, and tears sterek fanfic, if you are in the teen wolf fandom you should check it out) 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for all the comments, everyone take care!


	4. Chapter 4

The members walked around each other carrying bowls of popcorn and other random snacks as they situated themselves comfortably in the living room.

Several members took the bed, some sat on the tiny wooden brown couch, and the ones too lazy to fight over the furniture, chose the floor. 

Hansol and Jeonghan sandwiched Seungcheol in the middle of the ground. The youngest of the three had brought a large blanket and draped it over all three of them so they could get comfy. They leaned against the bed waiting patiently for Minghao to skip past the commercials to the main menu. The Chinese member had chosen to watch some old horror movie. At first, Seungcheol had objected to the idea. He knew at least one of them would get nightmares and suffer from a lack of sleep and Seungcheol did not want to deal with that tomorrow seeing as they had some reality show to film. Still, he was outvoted. Soonyoung and Seokmin declared obnoxiously they could take any horror movie and Minghao’s true and strongest supporter had surprisingly been Chan. So that’s how Seungcheol found himself watching the movie with the rest of his members.

The first fifteen minutes were boring as was with any horror movie. He heard Jeonghan yawn and tuck his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Seungcheol dropped his head on him. “Tired?” Seungcheol whispered. If he was, he would send him to bed. Member bonding time be damned. 

“No, bored. I’ve seen this movie like five times already.”

“Well don’t spoil it for the others; they are really into it.”

And right on cue, the first scary scene popped up on screen. Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Wonwoo squealed. Seungcheol didn’t even know Wonwoo could hit a note that high. On the bed, he heard over his shoulder, Minghao and Chan laughing and holding in their snickers. What the hell was wrong with those two? He saw a few feet away from them on the floor, Jihoon with his head on Junhui’s lap, sleeping through the commotion. He shook his head in exasperation and continued watching the movie. 

The rest of the members only flinched when the next scary scene emerged. 

Hansol on the other hand worried Seungcheol as he clung to his left arm and hid his head on his shoulder. Seungcheol lifted his head and tried to take a peek at Hansol. “Do you want me to ask them to turn it off?”

“Nah bro, I’m good.” Hansol coughed and he eased his grip on Seungcheol’s arm. 

Seungcheol nodded. Hansol was brave; he could deal. Although, he made a reminder to have one of the members sleep near him in case he had any nightmares. 

Half an hour passed and Jeonghan continued watching the movie with bored interest. Seungcheol noticed he kept pulling out his phone and checking the time. He was about to tell him to cut it out but the attractive girl with big breasts was currently on screen running through a dark alley. The girl ran and hid herself in an abandoned warehouse. She went to some corner of the room and hid. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the speakers as her perpetrator found her.

Seungcheol tensed.

Not because of the scene though.

He looked at Jeonghan as the teen was engrossed with the scene and with his hand on Seungcheol’s thigh. The younger of the two was gripping him rather harshly. 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol whispered over the girl’s screams.

“What?”

Seungcheol looked down at his lap.

Jeonghan apologized, but he didn’t remove his hand.

Ok, then. 

The scene continued and the girl was horrifically gutted on screen. It would have grossed Seungcheol out but he was distracted with the way Jeonghan began massaging his thigh. 

Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan in confusion once more.

Jeonghan shrugged and mouthed, “I'm bored.”

“Then watch the movie,” Seungcheol mouthed back.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and stopped massaging his thigh, but he still kept his hand there.

Seungcheol thought that was the last of it but then he felt Jeonghan’s hand grazing up his thigh.

Seungcheol glared at him and leaned into Jeonghan’s side to whisper, “I thought we said PG in front of the others?”

“There's a blanket,” Jeonghan whispered back. “Unless you're uncomfortable, you can always move my hand or pull away.”

Seungcheol turned quickly to look at the others. Everyone was into the movie to pay attention. Impulsively, he grinned and said, “No way. Do your worst.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jeonghan squeezed his upper thigh. 

Seungcheol smirked and turned back to the movie, getting comfortable. Jeonghan continued massaging his thigh. Sometimes he would kneed his muscle and other times he would just slide his hand along his thigh in soothing motions. 

The eldest felt heat engulf his face as Jeonghan continued his ministrations. Other than the fact it felt amazing on his tired legs, it was starting to get embarrassing with the way he was sighing in contentment as his sore legs were cared for.

He gulped as he heard Chan shout, “Bathroom break! Pause it!”

Minghao did so. 

The other members chatted while they waited for Chan to come back, and Jeonghan took out his phone. All while  _ still _ fondling Seungcheol’s thigh.

Seungcheol tried to ignore it and talk to Hansol, but the little traitor had gotten up and sat with Seungkwan instead. Soonyoung had been booted out and chose to scramble on the bed with the others. Seungcheol tried to control his breathing and kept his eyes straight ahead. 

When the movie commenced, Jeonghan only kept his hand on his thigh so Seungcheol thought he got bored with the lack of reaction. But as the movie got to the climax, Seungcheol gasped loudly. Thankfully, it was masked by the members’ screams. 

Jeonghan’s hand had taken the daring approach and slid further up his leg. He stopped at the juncture between his thigh and pelvis and began to rub him through his jeans.

The feeling was new and sent blood to his head. He thanked he had tucked his dick on the other side because Seungcheol could feel himself getting hard. He opened his legs a little wider and at this point he wasn’t even sure if it was to hide his erection or so Jeonghan would have more room to work with. 

He gulped and banged his head on the back of the bed. He heard Jeonghan snicker and then he felt a breath against his ear. “You have thick thighs.” It was said like a fact, but Seungcheol had never been more turned on in his life. 

Jeonghan’s fingers suddenly stopped and then they began to slowly make their way across the front of his jeans— _ and _ Seungcheol rapidly stood. 

He shouted without looking back he needed to use the bathroom and for the others to not bother with pausing. 

He made it to the bathroom and locked the door. He collapsed over to the sink, gripping the edge with his left hand while his right cupped his aching member.  _ Shit. _ He ran his hand along his crotch and squeezed himself through his jeans. “Fuck,” he groaned lewdly and tried to muffle the noise by biting into his lower lip. He squeezed himself again and rubbed himself in earnest. Before he could satisfy himself, he remembered Jeonghan’s breath in his ear.

Seungcheol froze.

Jeonghan had caused this.

_ Holy mother of— _ ”Shit!” Seungcheol hissed under his breath. Both hands came to grip the sink. He took deep breaths and observed himself in the mirror.  His pupils were dilated, his mouth parted, and he could see a sheen of sweat on his hairline.  _ Double Shit.  _

That was a train of thought he so did not want to have, so he immediately stopped groping himself and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face. He kept doing so until the cold water stung his cheeks and he pulled back with a gasp. Thankfully, his erection subsided in time for Junhui to knock on the door and complain that he needed to pee.

Seungcheol wiped his face on the hand towel and looked at himself one last time. He looked better but still a little out of it. Hopefully and most likely, the others wouldn’t notice. He opened the door and let Junhui take his turn. 

By the time he had come back out, the movie was over and Jisoo had gotten everyone to start performing their long bedtime rituals. Several of the members wanted to sleep in the living room, probably because they were too scared, so many of them were dragging mattresses across the dorm to accommodate all of them.

Seungcheol went to his own bedroom and looked through his things to find his toothbrush. He heard movement behind him and turned quickly. 

He saw Jeonghan nicely primped with lotions and crawling into his bed. Seungcheol gulped. His cheeks grew red as he remembered not a few minutes ago he had gotten hard because of his best friend. He tried not to think about it. Especially since Jeonghan hadn’t noticed, and Seungcheol would prefer keeping it a secret. 

Still, Seungcheol’s body betrayed him. Before he knew it, he was sitting beside Jeonghan in his bed. 

Jeonghan didn’t even give him a questioning look, it was only expecting.

Seungcheol glared at him and decided to just be open about it. “That wasn’t funny you know,” Seungcheol chided.

“What was?”

“That  _ thing. _ ”

Jeonghan smiled with too many teeth. “It’s just a game, Cheolie.”

“What if the others saw? How would I explain that?” 

“But no one did.” Jeonghan sat up. His face grew solemn. “Do you want to stop playing?”

“No!” Seungcheol said too quickly. How was he supposed to explain that he had liked— _ nope. _ Nope, he wasn't supposed to explain anything caused he hadn't liked  _ anything _ . It was just a fluke. Although, that little dance number Jeonghan had done for him a few days ago—and  _ nope  _ again.

“Then?”

Seungcheol tried to come up with an excuse, “I said PG in public and no, the blanket did not count. You having your hand in the inside of my thigh wasn't very kid friendly.”

“I thought that was kid friendly. I could have had my hand down your pants.” Jeonghan said matter of factly.

Seungcheol paled. He didn’t even want to think about what Jeonghan’s hand would feel on his bare leg. “Yeah, well no, it’s not.”

“Huh. Maybe we should make more rules then so I know what’s ok.”

Seungcheol liked that plan a lot. It would probably save him future embarrassment. He nodded furiously.

“Cool! Let’s make them tomorrow though. I’m tired.”

Seungcheol agreed. “Thanks for understanding. I just don’t want to explain this to the others.” Although, Seungcheol wasn’t quite sure why he was uncomfortable with explaining it. It was only a game after all. 

Jeonghan stared at him curiously. “Is it only a public thing you’re worried about?”

“Pretty much.” Seungcheol shrugged.

A devilish grin conquered Jeonghan’s face. “Sooooo...does that mean I get to do that when it's just the two of us?” Jeonghan teased, breaching Seungcheol's bubble.

Seungcheol dug his fingers into his palm as Jeonghan was only a few centimeters away from him. “Yeah that's what we agreed on.” Seungcheol said playing along. He needed to show to Jeonghan he was ok with this. And more importantly, he needed to reestablish to himself this was just a game. 

Before Jeonghan could turn it in his favor, Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan flat on his back. He climbed over him and leaned in for a fake kiss.

Jeonghan only smirked. “You know caging me in like this isn't exactly fair. What if I wanted to pull away? You’re not exactly giving me a fair shot to escape.”

“You can always push me.” Seungcheol smirked. 

Jeonghan's eyes narrowed. He lifted his knees under the blanket and maneuvered the two around so Jeonghan was on top of Seungcheol. Seungcheol gaped stupidly at Jeonghan hovering over him while straddling one his legs.

_ “Oh.”  _ The heat came back and the beating of his heart hurt his chest. 

“Yeah, feels claustrophobic doesn't it?” Jeonghan shot back and he was ready to get off Seungcheol and declare Seungcheol the winner, but Seungcheol found himself reaching up and placing a firm hand on the back of Jeonghan's neck to keep him from moving.

He dragged him down until the two were nearly pressing their lips together.

Seungcheol could feel the way Jeonghan's breath rapidly increased against his lips.

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan whispered.

_ “Playing the game.”  _ Seungcheol said before closing the distance between them.

He captured Jeonghan's lips.

The second their lips connected Seungcheol feared he had made a grave mistake but almost immediately, Jeonghan began to move his lips against his and every sane and rational voice faded into a low murmur as he kissed Jeonghan back.

They were kissing; his hands running up his back before he buried them in the mass of his thick hair; Jeonghan’s arms caging him in and his fingers raking through his wild, untamable stands. Jeonghan’s lips were soft, moist, and warm. When Seungcheol parted them open with his tongue, the other met it with his own. The fast, rhythmic movements of their mouths made Seungcheol’s head spin and a groan rose from both their throats. 

They pressed their bodies closer together and Seungcheol held him tighter in his embrace. God, kissing other girls hadn’t been anything like this. The few girls he had kissed had been a wonderful experience but this— 

_ Jeonghan. _

His name pulsed in Seungcheol’s mind, but there was no questions; not while the intensity of the kiss began to awaken his body. One of Seungcheol’s hands were running along the back of Jeonghan’s back, slipping underneath the hem of his shirt to touch the skin of his waist. Seungcheol could feel something bubbling and floating near his grasp waiting to be explored, discovered, and realized. But before that could happen he heard a loud yelp. 

Jeonghan and him broke apart with a loud pop. Seungcheol and Jeonghan refused to look at each other so they turned to the noise.

Mingyu was there, and he wasn’t exactly looking at them either.

“I uh—Jisoo bed—living room cold—” Mingyu babbled incoherently. He finished with a strange scream and laughter that only Mingyu was capable of producing. He backed out the room and ran.

Seungcheol terrifiedly looked at Jeonghan. He was ready to move away but as he shifted his knee. Seungcheol was nowhere near naive enough to mistake what that was. Above him Jeonghan moaned lewdly and Seungcheol’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. The heavy weight against Seungcheol's leg was almost comfortable, but before he could say anything. Jeonghan was springing from the bed and rushing out of the room.

It took a moment for Seungcheol to keep up with the situation.

He dashed after him, but it was too late. Jeonghan was already slamming the bathroom door.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol muttered, leaning his head against the door. He had wanted to tell Jeonghan it was ok. He was hard too. But it didn’t seem appropriate to announce in the hallway. 

Suddenly and a little gratefully, Seungcheol heard a scream from the living room. He sighed and the noise calmed his erection. 

He followed the noise and saw Seungkwan and Hansol shouting over who would get the couch. He was much too tired and frustrated to deal with this. Plus, he saw Jihoon already coming at them with a pillow to shut the hell up. 

He turned his back on them and retreated back to his bedroom. Unfortunately, he was accosted by Mingyu. Oh God no, he did not want to have to explain that to him.

He couldn’t even protest because the larger of the two was already dragging him toward the garage of their dorms. He shut the door behind him.

“Look Mingyu, I can explain—” Seungcheol started, terrified what the younger would think.

“Hyung, it’s ok.”

“What?”

Mingyu smiled at him, “I only screamed caused I was startled with you two kissing that’s it.”

“Oh.” It took a while for Seungcheol’s mind to catch up. “What do you mean  _ that’s it?! _ ”

“Well you two have been kind of…” Mingyu trailed off and when he saw the glare his leader was sending him he spilled everything. “Ok, so Soonyoung said he caught you two a few months ago fondling each other during practice and he told Jihoon, in which Jihoon told him you two were in each other’s laps practically making out in Jihoon’s personal studio, and then Soonyoung told  Seokmin what Jihoon had told him, and then Seokmin told Wonwoo and then Wonwoo told them and me that he caught your hand in Jeonghan’s lap, and well that day you two were pretty chummy with each other feeding and acting all coupley and then we all saw you guys holding hands and smiling and don’t even get me started on that weird strip tease and so well...we assumed you two—”

“Wait, hold on,” Seungcheol cut off Mingyu’s rant. “So what you are saying is…”

“That,” Mingyu smiled brightly, “I want you two to know that I’m happy you are together.”

Seungcheol could only choke on his own spit. “We aren’t together!”

“Hyung, I caught you two with your tongues down each other's throats. It doesn’t get more official than that.”

“No, we were only—”

“I get it!” Mingyu rose his voice. “You two want to keep it a secret right? I get it could hurt the group since we are close to debuting, but if you two have found something in each other I say go for it. I won’t tell the others what I saw. I’ll keep it a secret and let their rumors keep going. And better yet, I’ll get the others to leave you alone so you and Jeonghannie can have alone time,” Mingyu winked, but his wink only looked liked an eye twitch. 

Seungcheol wanted to scream. He wanted to pour out that Mingyu had it all wrong. He and Jeonghan were not together, but in reality, how stupid would it sound that he was only kissing his best friend for a dumb game. 

Seungcheol looked at the ground and sighed. “Yeah, thanks Mingyu.”

Mingyu seemed really proud of himself. He hugged his leader and Seungcheol was momentarily suffocated. “I’m so happy for you!” Mingyu’s hug tightened.

Seungcheol slapped him harshly on the back to let go.

“Sorry,” Mingyu giggled. “I really am happy.”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol muttered. “Well, we got to get to bed. We are filming tomorrow.”

“Right!” Mingyu declared.

The two went back inside and when Seungcheol made his way back to his room to face the awkwardness, he found that the room was locked.  _ Jeonghan, you little shit. _

Seungcheol groaned and wandered around the dorm to find an empty mattress. He found one in the cupboard with their computer. It was usually reserved when Jisoo wanted to watch anime without any interruptions and Seungcheol couldn’t have been more grateful Jisoo set this up. 

He shed all his clothes and climbed into bed, hoping whatever he and Jeonghan had would solve itself tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has to be reason why Mingyu is the biggest Jeongcheol trash shipper am i rite? Sorry for the late upload! I have more time now so be expecting regular weekly or every two weeks for a new chapter! 
> 
> Tell me what you think. The more you comment the faster I write!


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere from the living room, Seungcheol heard Seungkwan arguing with Seokmin. The heavy weight of sleep prevented him from opening his eyes and investigating the situation. Like the responsible leader he was, he brought the blankets over his face and hoped the two would kill each other.

Couldn’t the members just give him at least five minutes of peace after waking up?

“I wanna hold the camera!” Seungkwan complained in a high-pitched voice.

_Camera?_

Groaning, he rolled around the mattress trying to remember why his members would be arguing over something like that so early in the morning. Brain functions kicked in and he recalled they would be filming a reality show today. He groaned again. While filming a reality show would bring them more exposure and fans, the idea of having to wear a wholesome facade was not going to be. He could already hear half of the boys running their big mouths and that would not look good on camera. He just hoped Seungkwan and Seokmin had the knowledge to not have the cameras on for that.

He sighed and reached out blindly for his phone. His hands grazed the floor but no phone. What the hell? He swore he had left it charging last night. He gave up after a minute and let his arm hang limply on the mattress.

He suddenly heard Seungkwan singing and Jihoon complaining. That probably meant the cameras were finally on. He should probably get up but...sleeeeeep. He slowly began to drift back into it but his eyes flew open as he felt someone tug his blankets.

“Woah!” Seungcheol shouted. The fans did not need to see Seventeen’s leader only wearing his boxer shorts.

He looked up and saw Seungkwan and Seokmin grinning down at him.

Seungcheol controlled his face and brought Seungkwan down next to him on the bed. He apologized for not wearing any clothes to the camera that Seokmin was holding. The two wrestled a bit and Seokmin thankfully shut off the camera so Seungcheol wouldn’t flash anything.

When Seungcheol got his revenge, he finally sat up and the youngest helped adjust the blankets around him. As he was doing so, Seungcheol finally got a good look at his surroundings. This wasn’t his room. Where was he? He saw the computer on his left.

Flashes of yesterday’s events slapped him across the face, finally waking him up. God, his brain was having a blast at giving him a violent morning.

That’s right. Jeonghan had locked him out his room. _Crap._ He hoped everything would be ok because the two did not need any drama right now. Seungcheol tried to push it out of his mind. He had to be strong. Once more, he controlled his worried facial expression when Seokmin said he would turn on the camera.

This time, Seungcheol properly greeted the camera.

“What does reality show mean to Seventeen?” Seungkwan asked, taking the MC role quickly. Seungcheol always admired his skill.

He looked away from the camera to think of an answer. His expression almost betrayed him as he caught Jeonghan walk past the doorway and into the living room. His eyes went back to the camera, concealing everything quickly.

The leader laughed awkwardly as he answered, “It’s real.”

He was saved from answering any more questions as Soonyoung came into the room and began to take everyone’s orders for breakfast. Seungcheol already having memorized his order from the Chinese restaurant around the block, gave it quickly, and got up to go to his room.

He went immediately to his phone to check the time. It was a little before seven in the morning. He automatically calculated how many hours he got of sleep. Five hours. That wasn’t so bad. He juggled his phone in his hand as he looked at the room.

His eyes were drawn to the bed. Jeonghan had already neatly tended the bed. It made it seem like all evidence had been erased. Well, almost. Seungcheol could still recall the way Jeonghan’s lips had slid against his—

He shook his head before he could get carried away from such thoughts. Yesterday, was a fluke. Just like all the others, which was the reason he really wanted to talk to Jeonghan. The younger of the two hadn’t let him last night, and Seungcheol hoped that whatever frustration Jeonghan had felt had dissipated and they could have a civil conversation without any awkwardness.

Seungcheol tried to mentally prepare what he was going to tell Jeonghan as he gathered his stuff to take a shower.

It was a mistake?

I got caught up in the game?

Would you like to do that again?

No, all of those weren’t enough to express what he wanted to say. Screw it—he would just wing it.

He hoped to speak with Jeonghan before breakfast arrived but it seemed that the delivery boy had been quick that morning because he already saw Soonyoung and Minghao separating everyone's orders. Seungcheol figured he could pull him away after.

The camera was passed around from member to member as everyone ate breakfast. Seungcheol refused to take it since the younger ones seemed to have the most fun playing with it. He watched them fondly before looking at Jeonghan. Upon sitting down, it was obvious Jeonghan was avoiding him. He purposefully sat in between Chan and Jisoo. Jisoo was enjoying time with his friend and Seungcheol nearly forgot that Jeonghan was equally close to Jisoo as he was with him and because of the stupid game they were playing, Jeonghan hadn’t spent time with Jisoo. Seungcheol pushed his own selfish desires to the side and just made a reminder that he would speak to Jeonghan later, preferably with no cameras or no other members.

After all, the kiss wasn’t that big of a deal.

Breakfast was inhaled quickly and soon all of them met outside to walk to the studio. As they waited outside, Seungcheol caught Jeonghan staring intently at him. They locked eyes and Jeonghan rapidly looked somewhere else, then pretended he had something in his eye.

_Oh no._

Seungcheol _hated_ when people acted awkward around him. It only caused him to be awkward too. Extremely so, to the point that Seungcheol was putting up the hood of his sweater and tugging at the strings so he could hide inside it like a turtle. _Fuck._ He hadn’t done this since his first year in high school. He laughed awkwardly to avoid the members around him from laughing at him.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice or care and they began making their way to the studio.

He tried to catch Jeonghan’s gaze one more time in hopes Jeonghan was just tired and there wasn’t really any awkwardness between them, but the younger boy wouldn’t even look at him anymore. Instead, he went up ahead with Soonyoung and Chan.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ran through Seungcheol’s head like a mantra. He screwed up. He shouldn’t have kissed Jeonghan. Oh god, he ruined their friendship. Jeonghan was probably disgusted with him and only got an erection out of the kiss last night from the lack of sexual experience—not because he actually liked it. How was he going to fix this? That’s right, he wasn’t going to because he ruined it. And now there would be cameras all around them to show the world how awkward they were behaving. _Fuck._

“Coups!” Seokmin shouted beside him.

“Whaaa,” Seungcheol replied stupidly.

“What do you think we are filming?”

Seungcheol shrugged, “Who knows. Probably games and stuff.”

And boy, was Seungcheol wrong. Seungcheol already had a bad feeling as he sat in the back of the bus. Their CEO hadn’t been his bright self, instead he was overly direct and formal. He had only behaved that way during their auditions and when he had cut people from the group.

Was the reality show going to focus on that?

Were they going to cut more members?

Seungcheol worried his bottom lip. His leg shook up and down as he tried to listen to the other members’ conversation, but it felt like there was a storm inside his head, causing everything around him to cloud over. He wanted desperately to speak with Jeonghan about this. He had learned that he could trust Jeonghan with his worries of being the leader or the group, but at the moment, Jeonghan wasn’t even sitting with him. He was being all buddy with Jisoo.

No, he could do this without Jeonghan. He was the leader for a reason and it was time to show the public that. He gathered up the courage and pulled up a fake smile. “Whatever it is,” Seungcheol spoke. The voices in the bus quieted down almost instantly. “We are going to give it a 100%.”

The boys half-heartedly cheered, but Seungcheol could still see the uneasiness across their faces.

He settled back in his seat and tried not to fidget.

A few minutes later, he felt his pocket vibrate. He scrunched his face and pulled out his phone. There was a message from Ostrich Legs or otherwise known as Mingyu.

He looked to the seat in front of him and he saw Mingyu gesturing to his own phone.

Seungcheol unlocked it and read the text.

 _Ostrich Legs:_ What’s up with you and Jeonghan?

Seungcheol debated on whether to reply. He figured that since Mingyu had seen them make out, there would be no harm.

 _Seungcheol:_ What do you mean?

 _Ostrich Legs:_ You two are sooooooo awkwaaaaaard!

 _Seungcheol:_ No we aren’t.

 _Ostrich Legs:_ You two can’t even look at each other! Seriously what’s up?

 _Seungcheol:_ Nothing

 _Ostrich Legs:_ Is it cause you are scared the cameras might catch you guys?

 _Seungcheol:_ No

 _Ostrich Legs:_ You are such a bad liar

 _Seungcheol:_ Shut up and mind your own business

 _Ostrich Legs:_ I just wanna help! D:

 _Seungcheol:_ Please don’t

 _Ostrich Legs:_ Just stand next to each other when we get off the bus you look suspicious

That one didn’t even deserve an answer. Seungcheol pocketed his phone and pushed it out of his mind.

Although, he did follow Mingyu’s advice and stood next to Jeonghan when they arrived at the venue for their next mission. He didn’t even want to look at Mingyu, who was grinning stupidly at them somewhere in the line.

Before Seungcheol knew it though, there was a song playing from the speaker and everyone was bumping into each other as they tried to get into position.

Seungcheol cursed himself as the group struggled during the first two songs. It was an obvious wreck but when the third song played. Seungcheol felt at ease and confident for the first time since he woke up that morning.

Not only were he and Jeonghan in sync but the entire group.

This is what they were supposed to be. This is what Seungcheol was supposed to be focusing on—the group and _not_ his personal feelings.

He shut his eyes for a brief second and continued following the heavy EDM beat of the song. He realized that perhaps Jeonghan wasn’t disgusted or even awkward with the kiss from last night. Maybe he was just acting like the mature one and just pushing it aside in favor of focusing on what really mattered and that would always be Seventeen.

Ok, Seungcheol could do this.  

|~~*~~|

Seungcheol could not do this.

When they returned back to the company building, their CEO had reprimanded them. Seungcheol tried to direct the blame toward himself so the others wouldn’t have to suffer, but he wasn’t able to absorb all of it. The performance team suffered most of it and Seungcheol had to hold in his shouts to argue it wasn’t their fault. But their CEO, did think so. As a result of their performance, he took away everyone’s rings.

Seungcheol felt like he had been stabbed in the heart when he saw everyone’s reactions. The CEO left the room and let them wallow in their own failure.

Seungcheol glared at the door for a second. All of this was so stupid. “Hey!” He said sternly, garnering everyone’s attention. “We’ll just get them back. It’s that simple.” The confidence in his voice surprised him, but it was enough for the group to snap out of their pity and beam at him with determination.

Ok, maybe he could.

|~~*~~|

Seungcheol still had not spoken to Jeonghan. It had been several days and Jeonghan was refusing to speak to him. Seungcheol glared at him from the back of the bus while Jeonghan spoke with Jihoon up front.

“He is ignoring you in case you were unsure.”

“Huh?” Seungcheol gaped. He turned toward Jisoo sitting beside him. The other was only smiling at him.

“He's ignoring you.” Jisoo repeated in hushed tones.

“Oh. Yeah, I know.” Seungcheol muttered leaning toward Jisoo so they wouldn't be overheard.

Jisoo seemed to be frustrated that Seungcheol only left it at that. He narrowed his eyes. “Do you know why?”

Seungcheol mirrored Jisoo’s expression. “Do you know?” He asked back. He didn’t want the other members to know what he and Jeonghan had done. Mingyu was bad enough.

Jisoo snorted and shrugged. “I only know as much as I need to know. So do you know why he's ignoring you?”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol decided to say.

“Well are you gonna do anything about it?”

“How can I do anything when he's ignoring me?”

“I can get you two alone.”

Seungcheol’s eyes opened wide. “Oh God! You spoke with Mingyu didn't you?”

“Mingyu? About what?”

Oh thank the heavens. “Nothing.”

“Okaaaay, well you need to talk to him.”

Seungcheol pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He saw Jeonghan laughing with Jihoon, but even from this far away, Seungcheol could tell his large smile was fake. “Why?”

“Cause I can't handle Jeonghan when he's being all salty.”

Seungcheol thought it over. His eyes went to the front of the bus as the cameraman said he would start recording in five minutes. “I'll try, I guess.” He flinched when Jisoo send him a nasty glare, “What?”

“No, don’t say ‘I guess.’ Say you will actually do it and fix whatever you two are acting weird about.”

Seungcheol frowned. “Who's the leader here?”

Jisoo looked at him smugly. “I am when it comes to you two idiots.”

Seungcheol sighed. “Fine. I will.”

“Great!” Jisoo shifted in his seat as he adjusted his shirt. “We are gonna win by the way.”

Seungcheol laughed, “We’ll see about that.”

Half an hour later Seungcheol found himself wandering the streets with the rest of the hip hop line. Their mission was to promote the show they would be having late in the afternoon. It was their mission after their average performance of Shining Diamond, which translated to a mediocre one in the music industry.

Seungcheol was invigorated with a need to prove to the company they were the best. He worked all night with his teammates to prepare an amazing song and now he was ready to show all of their hard work.

Most of the self promotions were going smoothly.

His team found a system that worked. Seungcheol would look for the girls who would most likely be interested in them. Wonwoo and Mingyu would charm the girls and then Hansol would give a sneak peak of their rap. It was a fantastic way that was getting a lot of people excited and a few people to even approach them.

While their cameraman went on a break, the group continued handing out stickers to a few teenage girls. Seungcheol heard a random guy’s voice over his shoulder. “Hey, are you guys a new boy group?”

Seungcheol spun around and saw a guy about his age, with dyed fire engine red hair.

Seungcheol smiled brightly. “Yeah, we are hosting a small concert at the park. You should come check us out.”

His teammates heard him and spun to face their new company.

The guy who had spoken, grinned and leaned a little back. His eyes roamed Seungcheol up and down, “Yeah. I think I might check you out.”

Seungcheol fidgeted under the stare and blushed. He coughed awkwardly. “Great. Here’s some stickers you can keep.”

The guy’s hands lingered as Seungcheol handed him the sticker. Seungcheol pulled back quickly.

“Cool, thanks. So what’s your concept?”

“Huh?”

“Concept. Doesn’t every new rookie group have a concept?”

“I guess ours would be a youthful one.”

“Really? So what are you guys, singers? Dancers?”

Hansol interfered, “We are rappers.” Seungcheol nodded in confirmation.

“That’s awesome! I wanna hear you rap.”

Seungcheol looked to Hansol, but the guy interrupted and said, “No, I wanna hear you.”

Seungcheol bit his lip, but did so anyway. He gave a free verse and the guy seemed more than pleased. He clapped and praised Seungcheol’s flow and quick mind. It made Seungcheol a little uncomfortable, but mostly embarrassed. His blushing face made the redhead laugh boisterously. If it wasn’t for the guy’s strange behavior, Seungcheol would go as far to say the redhead had a nice laugh and smile.

“Can I take a picture with you?” The guy asked.

Seungcheol nodded and his teammates moved behind the guy to take a selfie with him. They took the picture and when they thought that would be the last thing to say to him, the guy pouted at Seungcheol.

“Can I take a picture with just you?”

Seungcheol looked at the others awkwardly, but agreed nonetheless. The redhead wrapped an arm around him and raised his hand to take another picture. Seungcheol prepared a pose and at the last second, the guy leaned over to press a kiss on his cheek to take a picture.

“Ok! We have to go back!” Wonwoo declared worriedly as he pulled Seungcheol away.

Seungcheol didn’t know how to react, but then he saw Mingyu step toward the redhead. He easily towered over him and asked “kindly” for his phone. The redhead looked too shocked to do anything. Seungcheol watched their interaction and saw Mingyu delete the second picture. Sometimes Seungcheol forgot that Mingyu could be intimidating.

Mingyu bowed forcefully and made his way toward Seungcheol who was being guarded by Wonwoo.

He pulled Seungcheol down the street and they began heading toward the park again.

“I can’t believe that guy,” Hansol said, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah!” Mingyu shouted. “I can’t imagine what would have happened if Jeonghan was here!”

Seungcheol snapped his head to send a glare at Mingyu. The other two didn’t seem to react so Seungcheol hoped it went over their heads.

However, as Seungcheol recalled the brief interaction, he couldn’t exactly say that he hadn’t enjoyed it. He had never received genuine flirtations from other men before, and the other members didn’t count, it was always an act. And when he thought about it more, he realized with a little bit of fear that if he had been prepared and the other members weren’t there, he would have probably flirted back.

_Oh shit._

Was he—?

“Coups?” Mingyu asked with a worried expression as Seungcheol stopped walking.

The other two were giving him equally concerned faces.

“Um,” Seungcheol licked his lips, trying to think of something to say, but all that hit him was the possibility that he might like men the same way he liked woman.

_“Heeey!”_

Seungcheol looked in the direction of the voice as he saw Soonyoung waving his arms a few meters away. “We have to head back!” Soonyoung shouted.

Seungcheol took a deep breath. He would worry about it later. And he would worry about Jeonghan later.

He had a performance to give.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to obsessively watch seventeen project for this chapter. Apparently everything is Jeongcheol if you have shipping goggles on! No but seriously, if you watch the episodes and read my fic it almost seems real.
> 
> Sorry for no smut! I promise there will be some next chapter (hopefully lol)
> 
>  
> 
> [Anyway can we all take a moment to appreciate how hot Jeonghan looks at :50 seconds and how awesome Coups' slide on the floor looks at :54](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuBZmSXSOZA)
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews make me write faster! I don't think I've ever written a chapter in a week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for you all cause I'm sick and have nothing better to do. 
> 
> Sexual content ahead (but I'm pretty sure you are aware of that)

After the judges gave their critique and the hip hop unit won the competition, everyone went to the lower floors of the studio to return their clothes. Clothes were shed tiredly and all everyone wanted was to head back to the dorms and sleep. The only one still filled with boundless energy seemed to be Jisoo.

Before Seungcheol and Jeonghan could escape, he accosted both of them. “Hey guys! Jisoo said in English. He wrapped an arm around both of them and switched to Korean. “Let’s go out and eat.”

“Let’s try some other time,” Seungcheol said, glancing awkwardly at Jeonghan. The other looked uncomfortable and Jisoo let them both go. Seungcheol increased the distance between him and Jeonghan significantly. 

“Aw, come on! We haven’t hung out together in a long time,” Jisoo pouted. 

“I’m serious Jisoo; we’re tired.” Seungcheol pleaded, “Let’s just head back to the dorms.” 

Jisoo sent him a look. 

Seungcheol’s eyes stupidly widened. He recalled earlier in the day, Jisoo had said he wanted him to talk to Jeonghan. Maybe this was the opportunity he was giving them to be alone? 

“Buuuut, if you really wanna go I guess we can.” He looked at Jeonghan, “Are you cool with that?” He asked timidly.

Jeonghan only shrugged. “Are you gonna pay for food?” Jeonghan unashamedly asked Jisoo.

Jisoo cringed a little at the prospect of paying for Jeonghan’s never ending stomach, but for the sake of his friends, he consented. 

When everyone was ready to head back to the dorms, the 95-line said goodbye to the younger kids, (Jeonghan and Jisoo informed the others they would clean the dorms when they returned) and made their way to the usual Chinese restaurant by their dorms. 

“You’re pretty cheery for someone who was so cocky about winning,” Seungcheol said to Jisoo, who was smiling to himself as they waited for their food.

“Jessi said it herself, this is useless. We are going to be judged more as a group than individual units. Who cares if you won?” Jisoo stuck his tongue out. 

Seungcheol repeated the gesture and looked to the right of Jisoo. Jeonghan was staring out the window as they sat in the back of the restaurant. 

“You guys did well too,” Seungcheol said, more to Jeonghan than Jisoo. Jisoo didn’t seem bothered, instead he looked at Jeonghan expectantly. 

“Thanks,” Jeonghan sighed. “Shua and Jihoon did a good job on the arrangement.” He began to fiddle with his straw in the water cup set out in front of him.

“You chose the song though,” Jisoo stated. 

Seungcheol smiled. It wasn’t a complete conversation yet, but Jeonghan wasn’t ignoring him anymore. That had to count for something. 

Their individual plates arrived and everyone’s faces lit up. A hot meal was what they needed after a strenuous day. No one really talked much as they ate. They only enjoyed each other’s company and picked off each other’s plate without permission. Jeonghan was a little more reluctant in giving up his rolls, but after Seungcheol and Jisoo ganged up on him, he was forced to give them up. 

When they were near to finishing their food, Jisoo stood. “I’m gonna use the restroom. I’ll be back.” He squeezed Seungcheol’s shoulder as he walked past him and headed to the restroom on the opposite side of the restaurant.

Seungcheol looked awkwardly down at his plate. He knew this was the moment Jisoo was giving him, but it still felt too soon to say anything. He was terrified that whatever would come out of his mouth would strain their relationship more and that was the last thing he wanted. Seungcheol had worked hard to build their mutual friendship. He glanced briefly at Jeonghan, who was looking down at his phone. He had been friends with Jeonghan for a long time now. Jeonghan didn’t seem like the type to want to let go of their friendship that easily either. Plus, if his behavior while they were eating indicated anything, Jeonghan had missed joking around with him too.

Seungcheol gathered up the courage and sat straighter. The shuffle in his seat though, caused him to accidentally drop his chopsticks on the ground. He cursed and reached below the table for them. As he grasped them, he froze as he saw Jeonghan’s legs uncross and then stretch as he stood up. Seungcheol refused to move. He followed the movement of Jeonghan’s legs and from the corner of his eye he could see them walk around the table and finally sit beside him.

Seungcheol slowly sat back in his seat. He looked to his left and saw Jeonghan intently staring at him.

“Shua just texted me saying that I need to stop being salty and talk to you.”

“Oh.” 

“I don’t really know where to start though,” Jeonghan shyly looked down. 

Seungcheol gripped the chopsticks in his hand tightly. “We can start with I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Jeonghan looked up at him. 

“Yeah. It was wrong of me to throw myself at you without permission.” 

“It’s not like I said no.”

“It’s not like you said yes either.” He placed the chopsticks on the table with a dull thunk. 

Jeonghan leaned in to whisper and blushed a bit as he said, “Kissing you back was yes enough.”

Seungcheol replied stupidly with, “Oh.”

“...Yeah.”

Awkwardness again. Seungcheol didn’t want that awkwardness to fester, so he spoke up, “Still, I feel like I need to apologize.”

“Don’t.” Jeonghan bit his lip before replying. “I feel like I should be the one apologizing for liking it and well  _ that _ .”

“If it makes you feel better, I got  _ that  _ too. Twice. On the same night.” It was Seungcheol’s turn to blush. 

He looked away but looked to Jeonghan when he suddenly bursted out laughing in that breathy way of his. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“But you’re straight,” Jeonghan whispered even softer.

“Yeah, about that—”

“—No, you’re lying. I’ve seen you flirt with girls.”

“Well you’ve never seen me flirt with guys,” Seungcheol fought back.

“Are you telling me you flirt with other guys when my back is turned?”

“Yeah and what of it?”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. “I call bullshit.”

“Well, it’s not. You can ask Mingyu about it.”

Jeonghan was startled, “Really? Oh my god, you are actually serious.”

“Sort of. It was just one guy—today. He flirted with me and I didn’t exactly stop it.”

“So Coups got the moves huh?”

“Shut up.” Seungcheol shoved Jeonghan a little in his seat. 

“I bet you just stood there and blushed the whole time.”

“I didn’t.”

“Uh huh. You know, I will take you on your offer and really ask Mingyu all about how smooth you are with the dudes.”

“Oh god, please don’t. He already thinks we’re dating.”

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. He then sighed exasperatedly. “I swear, God graced Mingyu with so many gifts that to be fair with the rest of the population, he decided something had to give.”

“Common sense?”

“I was gonna go for brains.”

They both laughed. Seungcheol was glad they could return to this without much trouble. 

“So?” Jeonghan returned to his shy self when their laughs died down. “You’re…”

“I think I’m bi?” Seungcheol said quickly, “I’m not sure.”

“How can you not be sure?”

“It was just one guy.”

“Oh so you actually did something with him?” Jeonghan teased. 

“No, I didn’t. But I think I liked him flirting? I’m telling you, I’m not sure.” He bit his lip. “What about you then? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you flirt with anyone.”

“I’m…” Jeonghan’s entire face scrunched, “I don’t think there’s a korean word for it and I’m too scared to look it up but I’m pretty sure I’m pansexual,” He said the last word in English.

“What does that mean?”

Jeonghan shrugged awkwardly and looked away for a brief moment, “That I don’t really care about someone’s gender. I’ve found myself to be attracted to all sorts of people before.”

“Oh.” There was a quiet lull over them as they pondered over what each one had said. Seungcheol though came to a rapid conclusion, “Wait a minute. When we were playing gay chicken, you were actually—”

“—that’s why I find the need to apologize to you.” Jeonghan interrupted, “I sort of used you. I was feeling a bit um...frustrated...and when I decided to play I didn’t actually think you would wanna play too. Although, what straight guy would want to, so I should have assumed there that maybe you weren’t completely straight either. So maybe you are bi.”  

“Is that why you were ignoring me?”

Jeonghan nodded, “Yeah. I was scared you would find me gross for getting um well  _ that _ . I didn’t want you to hate me.”

Seungcheol laughed, “Are you kidding? I thought you would hate me.”

The two settled on a comfortable laughter at their idiocy. It quieted down and the two were left grinning at each other. Seungcheol glanced toward the restrooms. There was still no sign of Jisoo. Seungcheol leaned a little closer, “Hey, why don’t we keep playing?”

“It’s not really a game though if we both like guys.”

“Not if we change it up.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I think it’s pretty obvious from what we’ve been doing that you find me sexually attractive and I find you too,” He saw Jeonghan splutter a bit, but the other seemed pleased at the indirect compliment. “So let’s just change the rules. Whoever gives in loses?”

“Gives in? Like kisses and stuff?”

“Yeah and then both of us don’t have to be sexually frustrated.”

“So gay chicken, just to see who’s gayer?”

“Yes.”

Jeonghan smiled with all his teeth. “I like it.”

“But we have to set boundaries. No kissing in public and no kissing in front of other members. And hands where others can see them.”

“That doesn’t leave a lot of room for fun then.”

“You’re a creative guy.”

“I am. Ok then, I’m in.”

“Good.”

Seungcheol extended his hand out so Jeonghan could shake it. Jeonghan did with a large smile. They gave each other one last long look before Jeonghan pulled his phone out again, “I should text Shua that we’re done and he can stop fake shitting.” 

Seungcheol snorted and reached out toward Jisoo’s plate to steal his drink. Jeonghan stole some more of Jisoo’s noodles.

A minute later, Jisoo came back out. “We good?”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a knowing look before turning to Jisoo and together they said, “Yup, we’re good.” 

 

|~~*~~|

 

Seungcheol felt so much lighter the next day. God, he should have spoken to Jeonghan sooner because everything felt so much better. The other members sensed his good mood and it only raised theirs and subsequently it only increased the fire of wanting to be the best goddamn rookie group out there. Everyone was excited for the new mission.

But before they could fall into the hectic work of it, Seungcheol had asked the PD’s if they could have a few hours of relaxation. It didn’t take much convincing since they had been wanting to shoot the group dynamics outside of the studio and practice room anyway.  

They didn’t have much time to go somewhere fancy, so Seungcheol suggested the Han River.

They arrived at their destination and they laid out the foil to sit on. Immediately, Seungcheol sat next to Jeonghan. Both of them smiled stupidly at each other. Somewhere around him, he heard Mingyu giggle. But before he could yell at him, Soonyoung and Minghao were squeezing themselves between them.

Seungcheol was a little perturbed but tried not to show it. He focused on the group instead. However, as they discussed what they would be doing for the next mission and Soonyoung stood up, Seungcheol slid over to Jeonghan as inconspicuously as possible and linked their pinky fingers for one brief moment before paying attention to the group once more. 

Discussion continued for several minutes until they were satisfied and then they decided to play a game.

Despite that they were tired, the basketball game was brutal. Everyone was pulling out all the tricks and Seungcheol found that the opposite team was closing in on him from all sides, preventing him from actually playing.

Seungcheol had the ball in his hand and was dribbling it at a steady pace. His defensive opponent was Jeonghan. Jeonghan suggestively lifted his eyebrows.

Seungcheol snorted. He repeated the gesture and was rewarded with Jeonghan’s breathy laugh. 

“Distract him Jeonghannie!” Mingyu shouted.

Seungcheol scrunched his eyes in confusion but then he saw Jeonghan’s intention. The other licked his lips. Seungcheol faltered a moment and Jeonghan was able to successfully steal the ball and make a clean shot into the hoop.

It went in.  _ Jeonghan you little shit.  _

“Gotta focus, Cheolie,” Jeonghan teased.

“Hahaha, funny!” Seungcheol yelled back. 

Seungcheol realized as the game continued on, that Jeonghan never really took many things too seriously unless it was competition, and then he just turned into a giant cheat. With all the fancy dribbles and shots, there was also the teasing that Jeonghan kept sneaking in when the cameras were focused on other members. He made sure Seungcheol was looking when he licked his lips again or tucked his flannel into his pants or when he would bend down to grab the ball.

Seungcheol knew it was part of their own special game of gay chicken and Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol wasn’t going to give in during these circumstances. But god, Jeonghan was making it difficult to decide between punching him in that shit-eating grin or kissing him. Both seemed equally rewarding. 

The game ended with Jeonghan making the last shot and gloating with the rest of his teammates. Everyone headed to the staff where they handed out drinks, while Jeonghan sauntered to Seungcheol. 

“You are way too easy to tease,” Jeonghan grinned. 

“Whatever, I just didn’t expect you to do that today.”

“I wasn’t even pulling out all my teasing tricks.”

“Oh I know.”

“Do you?” Jeonghan looked over his shoulder and made sure the cameras weren’t on them. He stepped dangerously close to Seungcheol and opened his mouth to release a breathy moan, but Seungcheol was much too distracted to appreciate that noise because—”Puppy!” Seungcheol shouted in Jeonghan’s ear.

He pushed past Jeonghan and ran toward the beautiful golden retriever. 

 

|~~*~~|

Their practice was tiring. They had been working at the new choreo for several days now and in between the ache in his legs and arms, and the sexual frustration building, Seungcheol was ready to call this whole debut thing quits. 

But really he only had to blame this whole sexual frustration thing on himself. The choreo Chan had made for Dangerous, required a lot of hip thrusting, and Seungcheol could not fight the urge to stare at Jeonghan through the mirror and bite his lips. 

Jeonghan retaliated brutally. Each time they got to the part in the choreography where it said, ‘I know you want me’ Jeonghan would mouth it each time while directly staring at him in the mirror. Seungcheol was ready to say fuck it and pull Jeonghan out of the room.

The only thing that was keeping both of them from giving in was the fact they really needed to perfect their performance for their next mission. 

Luckily that night, the choreography was starting to take shape that they decided to call it quits and work on it the next morning. 

Everyone went back to the dorms. Seungcheol was in his room, wanting to peel off his gross sweaty clothes and hop into shower before the kids stole all the hot water. 

He grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom. 

“C’mon,” He heard someone whisper in his ear. 

If Jeonghan hadn’t done it a million times already, Seungcheol would have flinched and screamed, but the fact that he didn’t, spoke volumes of how often he and Jeonghan were wrapped around each other. He turned to face the younger. 

Jeonghan was already gripping his arm and spinning him back around toward the bathroom. “The kids are busy filming in the living room,” Jeonghan whispered in his ear. “They won’t dare follow us in here.” 

The bathroom door shut behind him. 

Seungcheol was allowed to face Jeonghan again. 

“What?” Seungcheol questioned.

“Are you that stupid?” Jeonghan hissed, already tugging off his shirt. 

Seungcheol gaped and felt his jaw crash into the tile floor. Jeonghan wasn’t muscular, but he was nicely toned and there was  _ so _ much smooth skin. Seungcheol quickly got with the program and started shedding his own clothes quickly, nearly tripping over his sweats as he rushed to the shower. He turned on the water to warm it up.

When he faced Jeonghan again, he found the other already in his arms and pinning him against the wall.

Seungcheol didn’t seem to be the only one affected. Jeonghan’s hands roamed over his chest and to his biceps. He squeezed the muscle there.

Seungcheol breath hitched in his throat. His own hands went down to Jeonghan’s waist and fumbled with his tight boxer shorts, that neither of them had removed yet. 

“Is this ok?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan breathed. 

Seungcheol tentatively bit his lip as he lowered Jeonghan’s boxers to his knees. 

Everyone in the dorm had seen each other naked countless of times, but no one had seen each other like this. Seungcheol hands gripped Jeonghan’s hip bones, taking him in. Jeonghan was already half-hard. He had caused that.  _ Fuck, that was hot.  _

Jeonghan lowered Seungcheol’s boxers too and both their garments fell as Seungcheol dragged them over to the shower. 

They were both holding their breaths, careful to not spook the other. But when the warm spray hit their backs and they both leaned in to kiss each other, the sexual frustration that had been building and building finally poured out like a damn.

Jeonghan slammed him against the shower wall. Seungcheol moaned into the kiss and had one hand wrapped around the back of Jeonghan’s head and the other wrapped around his waist. Jeonghan’s own were on his chest and stomach, rubbing back and forth.

Seungcheol’s heartbeat triple-timed and he hardened too full length almost instantaneously at the feel of so much naked wet skin. Jeonghan skin was this amazing contradiction of sensations. He was soft in so many places and hard and filled with ridges. It was intoxicating as he desperately tightened his arm around him. And oh dear lord, he could feel Jeonghan growing against his hip. 

He kissed him with abandon, relishing the feel of his lips and tongue against his. 

He wanted more.

He spread his legs and brought the arm around Jeonghan’s waist to squeeze the back of Jeonghan’s thigh and pull him closer. Their erections rubbed against each other.

Both of them gave a soft moan and parted from the kiss.

Seungcheol pressed the back of his head against the tile as he looked at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s hair was already drenched and plastered against his face. Eyes were heavy and dilated, his cheeks were flushed from the heat and mist hovering around them. 

“I win.” Jeonghan breathed out with a small laugh. 

Seungcheol quirked his lips in a smile, “No, I did. You were the one who dragged me to the bathroom and started taking off your clothes.”

“You pulled me into the shower.”

“You kissed me.”

Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed, “You are the one with infinite amount of samgyupsal.”

“It’s not really infinite.” Seungcheol got comfortable again and put both hands on Jeonghan’s waist. Jeonghan wrapped his around his shoulders. They pressed their erections comfortably against each other as they continued their conversation. “More like one free meal ticket.”

“Then give me your share.”

“Why? I was the one who won.”

“For convenience sake, let’s say I did.” 

“Oh, really?” Seungcheol laughed. He pulled Jeonghan closer to him, causing a groan to slip past Jeonghan’s lips. “Just admit, I won and I’ll give you that free ticket for samgyupsal.” 

Jeonghan hovered near his lips again, “Never.” He locked their lips again and the intensity of their activities resumed.

Jeonghan’s kiss was demanding, the frustration of the past few days still seeping out of them. Both of them groaned again as their erections rubbed against each other.

Seungcheol began to roll his hips. Jeonghan got the message quickly. 

Their movements were erratic and frenzied, the lack of sexual experience on both their parts making them struggle to find a rhythm. 

Seungcheol could already feel himself nearing climax, but he didn’t want to release just yet. Who knew when would be the next time they would be able to do this?

He dug his nails into Jeonghan’s hips. The boy whimpered. Seungcheol pushed him a little back and just stared at Jeonghan’s face. He kept Jeonghan from moving as Seungcheol rocked his hips slowly up. 

The moan that slipped out of Jeonghan was almost loud enough for others to hear. He let go of Seungcheol and brought both hands to cover his mouth. 

Seungcheol grinned and concentrated on keeping up the slow maddening pace. He pressed his back against the tiles and grunted as he felt the wide slide of their cocks. The squelching wet noise was a little disgusting but neither cared too much as the heat kept increasing around them. After a few moments, Jeonghan was not ok with being a passive player. He got close once more and draped himself onto Seungcheol and began to move his own hips in time with Seungcheol.

Seungcheol groaned. He couldn’t see Jeonghan anymore, but his scent was enrapturing. He mouthed his shoulder and gripped Jeonghan’s waist tighter as he pressed even harder. Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan releasing a series of breathy moans that reminded Seungcheol of Jeonghan’s laugh. It was particularly amazing, that Seungcheol wanted to hear more of it.

He increased the pace of his hips and so did Jeonghan.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol gasped out. 

His breathing became more labored and the heat was starting to become too much for him. His hands lowered to Jeonghan’s ass and he squeezed both his ass cheeks, pulling him impossibly close as he spread his legs even more.

“Oh god,” Jeonghan moaned.

He pushed a little against Seungcheol so he could get a good look at him. Both of them were a complete wreck. 

“Keep doing that,” Seungcheol whispered, trying to guide Jeonghan to roll his hips even harder.

Jeonghan compiled and both of them panted into each other’s open mouths as they did so. 

The friction between them was starting to become unbearable. The water kept washing away their precome too quickly for it to slide comfortably against them. Whoever said water was good for lube was a fucking liar because Seungcheol was starting to feel a burn as they continued to grind against each other. But  _ fuck _ , he couldn’t be bothered to stop.

Seungcheol opened his mouth in surprise. His head hit the tiles, all coherency lost.

_ Oh god, he was… _

He spilled all over Jeonghan’s chest. Seungcheol stopped moving and wanted to collapse against the wall, but Jeonghan still hadn’t finished yet. Seungcheol stood limp, but kept his grip on Jeonghan’s ass, and let Jeonghan continue rubbing against the muscles of his stomach. Jeonghan’s pace quickened and in a manner of seconds, he was arching his back and throwing back his head with a moan. 

Seungcheol gaped and watched in satisfaction as Jeonghan came. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds breathing heavily. Both of them began to laugh at the same time.

Jeonghan buried his head in Seungcheol’s chest, suddenly shy, “Oh my god, I can’t believe we did that,” Jeonghan laughed.

“I can’t believe you lasted longer than me,” was Seungcheol’s retort.

“Trust me, it wasn’t easy.” Jeonghan pulled back and gave Seungcheol his soft smile.

Seungcheol chuckled, “It was ok, right? You’re not gonna ignore me for several weeks again are you?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “Hell no.”

“Good.”

“I think I’m hundred percent sure you are into dudes.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He finally let go of Jeonghan’s pert ass and spun him around. Without any warning, he reached for the large shampoo bottle and poured it into Jeonghan’s hair.

Jeonghan’s head collapsed against his shoulder comfortably.

Seungcheol smiled as he rubbed his fingers in them. The two continued helping each other in their shower as if they had done this several times before. They rinsed off and grabbed the towels they had left discarded on the floor.

The two wrapped the towels around their waist right on time as the door opened.

They both fearfully looked at the door as Seungkwan came in with his own towel. “Are you guys done?” Seungkwan asked, already shedding his clothes.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol refused to speak. Seungkwan hopped into the shower and closed the shower curtains.

Seungcheol belatedly released he and Jeonghan hadn’t done that, so the entire floor was all wet. Seungkwan hadn’t made any comment, so as quietly as they could before he could notice, they grabbed a few towels scattered in the bathroom and wiped the floor dry. 

They stayed in the bathroom to avoid looking suspicious and grabbed the industrial sized lotion bottle behind the sink. They went through the rest of their nightly routine and in five minutes, Seungkwan was already out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his own waist, and brushing his teeth by Jeonghan. 

It was that moment, Seungcheol already preparing to leave the bathroom saw the bathroom door open slowly. 

He saw Seokmin and Soonyoung with the camera. “We will only film up to here!” They said.

Jeonghan and Seungkwan awkwardly laughed at the camera. However, Seungcheol could see dumb and dumber sneakily positioning the camera toward the giant mirror so they could get a glimpse of their upper halves.

Seungcheol came to save the day. He stood in front of the camera’s line of sight and glared at both kids, “You have three seconds to turn off that camera,” He threatened with a smile.

Soonyoung and Seokmin did not dare to see what threat was behind those words.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen Project Episode 4 used for this chapter
> 
> Sorry for not replying to all your messages, I was sick. I did read all of them and they kept me plenty motivated and made me forget the dying pain in my throat. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. Reviews make me write faster. How's my smut?


	7. Chapter 7

In the poor excuse of a practice room that looked more like a store room, Seungcheol listened to the rough beat and clip tones of his team’s song for their next mission. He worked alone in the room with only his headphones blasting in his ear and his laptop out in the desk in front of him. Jihoon had been stressing for the past few weeks while he produced the other team’s songs, and Seungcheol felt the least he could do was help. He kept replaying the song trying to incorporate different lyrics into the beat. He found a few that fit the theme and mood of the song, but he wasn’t completely satisfied with them.

His vision turned black and Seungcheol suddenly let out a high pitched squeal. He jumped in his seat and turned quickly to face the intruder, who had covered his eyes. 

There was Jeonghan standing over him with a grin on his face.

Seungcheol sighed and tugged the earphones around his neck.

“I knocked like three times,” Jeonghan said, immediately defensive. 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He went back to his laptop and shut off the music to OMG. Jeonghan took that as his cue to pull up a chair and sit next to him. 

“Still working on lyrics?” Jeonghan questioned.

“Yeah, Jihoon barely finished the other teams’ songs and now he’s working on ours. I have a rough version of it right now and I’m trying to write some lyrics to help Jihoon a bit.”

“Ah, what do you have so far?” Jeonghan leaned in to get a look at the screen.

Seungcheol lowered his laptop’s screen, “Hey no peeking, you little cheat.”

Jeonghan leaned back in his chair with a huff, “I have no need to cheat. I’ll have you know that my team is practically done.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Yeah. Songs done and choreography is good. Soonyoung is working on the finer details right now so he kicked Wonwoo and me out for a few minutes so he could focus.”

Seungcheol folded his arms over his chest, “And what have you done?” He teased. 

“Keep the team together and organized.” If Seungcheol wasn’t the leader, he would have called Jeonghan lazy. But he was, so he knew how hard Jeonghan must have been working to keep disputes down to a minimum, while still maintaining debates for improvement. “I have no idea how you do it.” Jeonghan yawned and rested his cheek on the table, shutting his eyes. A few strands of hair escaped his ponytail and fell on his face. 

“I don’t either.” Seungcheol swiveled in his chair a few times and stopped facing Jeonghan. “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan mumbled, with his eyes still closed. 

“Is it me or is Jihoon acting…”

“Like someone else decided to take a shit in his ass?” 

‘So you have noticed?”

“Everyone has.”

Seungcheol groaned and spun one more time on the chair, “I don’t know what to do about it. Each time I try to even bring it up to him, he snaps and yells at me.” 

“He’s under a lot of stress.”

“I know that but…” Seungcheol closed his laptop properly and folded his arms on top of it. He looked at the white wall as he rested his chin on his forearms. “Him snapping at me isn’t that bad, but he’s snapped at the other members and that’s what bugs me. He almost made Seokmin cry the other day and that’s not what we should be doing, you know.” 

“Well you set the precedent.”

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol turned his head on his arms to face Jeonghan. Jeonghan was staring right back with his own arms pillowing his head. 

“That because you haven’t said anything, no one else has. We’re waiting on you to say something to figure out how we should act. Seungkwan told me he wanted to be the first one, but he’s scared of talking to Jihoon.”

“Fuck. I have to do something.” Members being scared of other members was not a good thing for the group. Seungcheol looked pleadingly at Jeonghan, “What should I do?”

“You’re the leader, Seungcheol. You have to figure it out.”

“I know.” Seungcheol felt the burden return.

“But whatever way you approach it, it’s going to be fine. We all trust you.”

Seungcheol smiled, “Thanks.” 

Jeonghan smiled softly in return. 

They both shut their eyes for a moment, sneaking in as much rest as they could. But with the mission day approaching and even their own debut, rest never lasted long. In the silence of the practice room, they heard Jeonghan’s phone buzz.

He mumbled a little as he pulled out his phone from his sweat pants. He yawned as he read the text. “I have to head back.”

“Mmm,” Seungcheol just wanted to get a few more moments of peace. 

His eyes snapped open when he felt someone pressing against his lips. He saw Jeonghan kissing him and his own eyes fluttered shut. He wanted the kiss to last longer but Jeonghan didn’t let the kiss linger. 

“I owe you sweet cakes for that one. I’ll get them for you later tonight,” Jeonghan said with a small frown, “Talk to Jihoon.”

“I know.” 

|~~*~~|

Seungcheol was starving once he left the hair salon. He had been forced to go to the stylists in preparation for their debut. When they had finished, he had constantly looked at himself in the mirror while they finished up with the others. Now an hour later, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about his hair; although, he liked Junhui’s new short hair and Minghao’s silver head. He hoped this time the stylists would let him keep that color. Poor kid, had been forced to suffer the stylists fickle minds and hands. They had yet to decide what color to give him and as such, they decided to just try everything. They were gonna fry his hair, that’s what they were gonna do. 

Minghao didn’t seem to mind much though. He was the only one of the three, who voiced he liked this look. As they walked back to the dorms, Junhui was grumbling over his own hair. He had lost the debate with the stylists that he should be allowed to keep his long hair; Jeonghan be damned. (Seungcheol and Junhui still believed that Jeonghan had sweet charmed the stylists after the company announced there could only be one guy with long hair.) 

But in good news, it was dinner time. Seungcheol just hoped someone had the common sense to order three extra plates.

He let Minghao walk in through first, since the kid decided he wanted to show them off one by one. Seungcheol and Junhui waited near the doorway, sharing an amused look. 

Seungcheol heard the over exaggerated cheers of the members. He snorted and he saw Junhui roll his eyes fondly. 

Seungcheol couldn’t hear much from inside once the members quieted down, but then he heard them imitating the sound of a drum roll then Minghao’s shout Junhui’s name.

Junhui grinned, “Guess that’s my cue.”

He walked in first. Seungcheol followed him, feeling silly standing outside by himself. He shut the door and waited near the partition between the living room and entrance, only to amuse Minghao’s antics and excitement. 

He could see Junhui from this angle. The guys all complimented them and Junhui gave them the middle finger with a sarcastic smile. He heard Jeonghan’s breathy laugh, so he figured the finger was directed at him.  

“Now our leader! Coups!” Minghao shouted.

Seungcheol sighed and walked into the living room. He expected the loud ooh’s they had given Junhui and Minghao but all he was given was dead silence.

“Yah!” Seungcheol shouted loudly. “Why don’t I get any compliments! Don’t I look pretty!”

The group went into a series of exaggerated shouts even for them. 

Quickly, the boys got over it though and went back to eating. “I got you food,” Hansol said, handing him the styrofoam box.

Oh, bless Hansol’s sweet sweet heart. He grabbed the box and sat next to Jisoo and across from Jeonghan. 

He immediately began to eat. He engaged in conversation with Jisoo and as the conversation continued on, he noticed Jeonghan had not said a word. That was strange. He quickly glanced over. Jeonghan was finished with his meal and was only staring back at him without even trying to hide it. 

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked, a little worried.

Said boy, snapped out his trance. He coughed awkwardly and then gave a large smile. “Yeah?”

“Nothing.” He went back to his conversation with Jisoo and once more Jeonghan stared at him too intently to be comfortable. This time, Seungcheol didn’t bring it up.

Food was done and for once, everyone was starting to head to bed. It was probably because their mission was tomorrow and competition had fueled them with the need to win.

Seungcheol retired to his room with Jeonghan once they had brushed their teeth and everything. It was quiet between the two of them and Seungcheol was about to ask what was wrong, but Jeonghan broke the silence after they both got into their separate beds. 

“Fuck it!” Jeonghan nearly shouted.

He kicked off his covers and headed to the door. Seungcheol watched him curiously as he shut it. Jeonghan then made his way over to his mattress and crawled on top of him.

“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asked, sitting up.

Jeonghan pushed him back down. “It’s your fucking hair.” 

“Is it bad?”

_ “Yes.” _

Seungcheol was a little hurt. What was wrong with his hair? 

Suddenly, Jeonghan reached out for the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Seungcheol’s expression softened and he couldn’t help but smile into it. He could hear Jeonghan grumble with his lack of response, but Seungcheol found this way too funny to ignore. 

He pulled back with a snort. “Is that why you were staring at me all throughout dinner time?” Seungcheol teased, waggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up.”

“So it’s actually nice?” Seungcheol asked, rubbing his blonde lavender hair. 

He saw Jeonghan direct his eyes away shyly. He nodded. 

Seungcheol grinned and smoothed his hands around Jeonghan’s front and tugged on his shirt a little, prompting Jeonghan to bend and fall back onto the mattress. Jeonghan captured his lips again.

Immediately, Seungcheol’s hands moved to either side of Jeonghan’s face, petting his cheeks with his thumbs. Jeonghan, underneath him reached up and tangled his fingers in his newly dyed hair. The blonde moved to deepen the kiss and parted his lips just enough to let Jeonghan know his intentions and gently flicked his tongue over his bottom lip. Their tongues met. Seungcheol sighed as he tasted heat and minty toothpaste. 

They kissed much more slowly than they had that time in the shower. The rush and buildup didn’t allow for them to just enjoy making out. 

Seungcheol was a little peeved however, that they couldn’t take this further, seeing as the dorm was practically silent and any noise released could probably be heard. Jeonghan understood this as well because he didn’t take it any further than tangling their legs. 

Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan’s fingers rubbing circles into his scalp as they continued to kiss. Seungcheol smiled idly and his hand was placed on Jeonghan’s neck, feeling the pulse tap rhythmically against the pads of his fingers. They stayed like that for several minutes, lost in each other’s presence and touch. 

However, Jeonghan created the disturbance between the two as he pulled back. 

“What?” Seungcheol questioned, wanting to return to the kiss.

Jeonghan shushed him. “I hear something.” 

A second later they saw the door open. Hansol and Chan came into the room grumbling sleepily. Neither noticed Seungcheol on top of Jeonghan. Chan collapsed on Jeonghan’s bed and Hansol climbed onto the top bunk. “Mingyu is snoring,” Chan mumbled.

The two hyungs were too afraid to move. They stayed motionless for a while, making sure that Hansol and Chan were really sleeping. Luckily, it didn’t take long. 

“That was close,” Seungcheol whispered, after checking on Hansol on the top bunk. 

Jeonghan agreed as Seungcheol crawled back into bed. 

“Chan stole my bed. No one steals my bed.” Jeonghan complained in an equally quiet voice. Seungcheol snickered as he saw Jeonghan’s pout. He made the other move over so he would have more room. 

“That’s what you get for babying him. He thinks everything of yours is his. He even calls you mom.”

“Oh is that what he thinks? He’s my baby?  _ Fine then.” _

_ “Jeonghan.” _

“What?”

“Don’t traumatize the maknae.” Seungcheol wrapped himself around Jeonghan to get more comfortable. “Please.”

“I’m not.”

Seungcheol gave him a look of disbelief, “You have your scheming face on.”

“I don’t have a scheming face!” Jeonghan hissed as silently as he could. 

“Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan pouted and then flipped over. Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s middle and smiled into his neck. 

“I promise it won’t be bad, just embarrassing.” 

Seungcheol huffed out a small laugh. He tucked Jeonghan closer to him catching Jeonghan’s woodsy shampoo. It smelled nice. “It’s not like you had any intention sleeping there tonight anyway,” Seungcheol yawned.

Jeonghan snorted. “Oh? Cocky aren’t you.”

“A bit, yeah. You still owe me sweet cakes from last time and this time I think I want ramen.” 

“I got it. I’ll buy you some the day after the mission tomorrow.”

“Deal.” Seungcheol yawned again. “Now sleep.”

|~~*~~|

Seungcheol for the life of him could not stop acting like a creep. He already got several nudges from Jihoon and playful slaps from Chan to focus, but all that was holy in the world could not prepare Choi Seungcheol for Yoon Jeonghan in a motherfucking Englishmen suit. 

What the hell was that getup anyway?

This was the Hongdae B-Boy Theater, not some gala event. And what the hell was with that umbrella he kept swinging around?! This was all nonsense that Seungcheol was a hundred percent not ready for. 

The only salvation to grace him was that he had discovered he was bisexual a few weeks ago. He couldn’t even picture the major identity crisis he would have been inflicted with today if he hadn’t known.

Because damn Yoon Jeonghan.

And you know what?

Damn Soonyoung too for creating that choreography.

Seungcheol’s healthy cocktail of competitiveness, cockiness, and fear of screwing up, thankfully allowed his team to give a spectacular performance after Jeonghan’s team. It also helped that their song held a lot of Seungcheol’s current sexual frustrations. So he put all his effort into it. 

After his own group was done, Seungcheol was distracted by the others. He stared at his other teammates in awe and cheered for each one of them like a proud parent. 

By the time the entire event was over and everyone was heading to the dressing room of the theater, Seungcheol thought he had become desensitized to Jeonghan in that suit. But, when Jeonghan was returning the mic, the box fell to the ground, and Jeonghan leaned down to pick it up. 

Seungcheol wet his lips.

_ Nope.  _

Still screw Yoon Jeonghan.

“Ok everyone!” One of the PD’s shouted. “Your bus is stuck in traffic so it’s going to be another fifteen to twenty minutes. You’re free to grab anything from the snack table just be patient.”

Seungcheol from his position on the couch immediately saw everyone rush toward the snack table everyone had been eyeing all this time.

Seungcheol got an impulsive, stupid idea.

He saw Jeonghan reach for one of the random snacks and when everyone was distracted; he gripped Jeonghan by the bend of his elbow, and dragged him out of the dressing room.

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan questioned.

He didn’t answer as he focused on the task ahead. There was no one in the hallway as Seungcheol dragged him to restroom. He shut the restroom door behind him and let go of Jeonghan as he bent down to examine that each of the four stalls were empty.

“Cheol, what’s going on?” Jeonghan asked as Seungcheol captured his arm again. Seungcheol dragged him to the furthest stall from the door. He pushed Jeonghan inside and shoved him against the stall.

Seungcheol knew Jeonghan wasn’t naive, so it was a major relief that when Seungcheol attacked Jeonghan’s lips, Jeonghan was quick to reciprocate and knock Seungcheol’s hat off in his haste to kiss back. 

Jeonghan’s moan reverberated between the two of them as their tongues pressed against each other. Immediately, Seungcheol went into action. He only had fifteen minutes after all. He unbuttoned the jacket first and had to restrain himself from ripping the dress shirt underneath. Jeonghan helped him unbutton it as well and their hands met halfway. Seungcheol gripped both of them and pinned them over Jeonghan’s head, kissing him deeply. Jeonghan struggled against his hands. Seungcheol placed all  his strength into and pressed him against the wall. 

Jeonghan moaned into his mouth. 

He gripped both of his wrists with one hand and brought the other one to loosen the red tie to allow access to his neck. He trailed open mouthed kisses and lightly sucked on the skin.

Jeonghan breathily laughed, “I have to ask, what brought this on?” 

Seungcheol tried to capture Jeonghan’s mouth to avoid answering. Jeonghan turned his head the other way. 

“No, you got to make fun of me last night. Answer me.”

Seungcheol went back to his neck and in between every suck, he said, “That fucking suit. That dance.  _ You. _ ” 

Jeonghan whimpered. 

Seungcheol finally let go of Jeonghan’s wrists and brought his hands to Jeonghan’s belt. He tugged Jeonghan forcefully trying to unbuckle it. Their erections pressed against each other and both groaned. Jeonghan began to tug Seungcheol out of his jumpsuit. Seungcheol helped him along and only succeeded in taking out both sleeves before Seungcheol was  once more enraptured with Jeonghan. He pulled down the zipper of his pant suit and successfully was able to open it enough to only take out Jeonghan’s dick. 

He stroked the hardened flesh and Jeonghan practically melted into his touch. Seungcheol belatedly realized this was his first time touching Jeonghan here and he wished he had all the time in the world to enjoy it because the sounds Jeonghan was breathing into his ear at every twist of his hand was so dirty. 

“I promise I’ll buy you all the black bean noodles you want,” Seungcheol muttered against his neck. 

“Yeah, whatever just keep going,” Jeonghan breathed out as Seungcheol gathered the precum at the tip of his dick as stroked him smoothly back down. His hands yanked at Seungcheol’s grey jumpsuit. 

Jeonghan’s brows scrunched. “Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

Seungcheol pulled away and looked down at his tight boxer briefs encasing his cock. “The jumpsuit wouldn’t go over my thighs with jeans.” He said with embarrassment. 

“Fuck.” Jeonghan groaned at his response, his hands tugging the back of Seungcheol’s thighs. He squeezed hard once before going back to work at pulling out his dick. 

Seungcheol helped him pull his boxer briefs down. The material tangled with his jumpsuit and instead bunched up at the back of his ass. Seungcheol didn’t care. It was enough for him to grip his erection and line it up perfectly with Jeonghan’s. He held them both in one hand.  

They both threw their head backs as they rutted against each other. Seungcheol pressed his forehead against the stall door and pumped both of them. His hand was wet as they leaked out even more precum but he couldn’t complain of the mess because Jeonghan’s dick in his hand felt glorious. 

Each time he pulled up, his hips followed the movement. He grunted against each stroke as Jeonghan’s zipper pressed against his bare thigh. 

Jeonghan’s own hands gripped Seungcheol’s long sleeved white shirt and bunched it up near his collarbone. His hands skimmed Seungcheol’s chest. His fingernails skimmed against Seungcheol’s nipples, causing a hiss to escape Seungcheol’s mouth. His hands didn’t linger in one place though. His hands dipped to his abdominal muscles and scratched against his thick pubic hair before sliding his hands back up and repeating the process. 

It only served to rile up Seungcheol even more. He started stroking faster. Jeonghan whined. His hands needed purchase on something. Jeonghan brought his fingers to Seungcheol’s head and tugged him away from the stall door to bring their mouths together. 

The kiss was absolutely filthy. Teeth clashed against each other, lips were bitten, and a little bit of saliva ran down their chins. 

Seungcheol suddenly realized that they couldn’t afford to get the clothes dirty. The stylist would be out for blood if they got any stain on them. 

Seungcheol regretfully pulled away from the kiss to concentrate on their erections. Jeonghan’s hands tightened harder on his hair. He looked down at their dicks and the sight almost made him cum. Their dicks pressed against each other was obscene. Both their heads were exposed as they dripped against Seungcheol’s fingers. Seungcheol squeezed both of them at the base once in curiosity. He noticed that they were both roughly the same length, Jeonghan beating him by a few centimeters, but Seungcheol was thicker. 

He didn’t realize he was still squeezing the two until Jeonghan’s hands were banging against his chest. “Dear god, Seungcheol. Let me cum.” 

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan. His hair was out of place and there was sweat gathering at his hairline. His suit was open all the way and his tie while still in a knot, was loosely hanging against his bare chest. Somehow, Jeonghan still looked classy but oh so debauched. “Fuck,” Seungcheol muttered, making sure he had Jeonghan’s full eye contact. “You look so hot.”

Jeonghan keened and looked away in embarrassment, “Shut the hell up and keep going.” 

Seungcheol smiled in amusement. He pressed a kiss against Jeonghan’s temple before going back to work. He stroked them again, building up a quick and unforgiving rhythm. 

Jeonghan’s moan echoed in the bathroom. He clutched onto Seungcheol’s shoulder, holding on for the ride. 

They released simultaneously and Seungcheol had timed his hand in time to catch all of their mess in his palm. 

Jeonghan sagged against the bathroom stall and Seungcheol rested his forehead on Jeonghan’s shoulder. He wanted to stand there forever, but realistically he knew he never could. He pulled back and reached behind him for the toilet paper. He wiped his hand clean and threw the paper in the toilet. He flushed the evidence and by the time he turned around he saw Jeonghan had already pulled up his pants and was starting to button up his dress shirt. 

Seungcheol started pulling on his clothes. Both of them kept sending each other bashful looks, not believing they had resorted to a restroom romp, but because it was one of the sexiest moments they had ever had, neither could joke about it. 

They walked out of the stall and headed to the sinks. They washed their hands and checked their appearance. Seungcheol put on his hat to hide the mess Jeonghan had made of his hair. Jeonghan wasn’t so lucky. Seungcheol helped Jeonghan remove the knots that had formed in his hair, applying a bit of water to get them out. 

Seungcheol’s fingers stopped at a tangle as the bathroom door opened. Soonyoung came into the bathroom. His cheeks slightly flushed, “Um...our bus is almost here.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a look. “Okay,” Seungcheol spoke. He coughed as his voice came out a little hoarse. “We’ll be out in a few.” 

“Okay,” Soonyoung repeated. “Yeah um never mind.” He quickly turned on his heel and left the bathroom.

“You think he heard us?” Jeonghan questioned anxiously.

Seungcheol had no idea but to ease Jeonghan’s mind, he smoothed his hair and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist. He stared at their reflection in the mirror, “I doubt he heard anything. Let’s go.” 

Jeonghan sighed. “Alright.” 

Seungcheol squeezed his waist once before heading out with his best friend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I’m embarrased for writing this scene. Anyway, you know the drill! Reviews mean faster uploads!
> 
> In other news, I’m currently writing a really angsty cheolsoo two-shot fic that starts off with jeongcheol but will end with cheolsoo. You should check it out cause I think that story truly shows my full writing capabilities. [LINK HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7268674/chapters/16504081)
> 
> Also I made a jeongcheol playlist in companion to gay chicken. Take a listen [HERE](http://8tracks.com/twinklingpaopufruit/jeongcheol-1) it’s just nonsense. 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://mansae-for-seventeen.tumblr.com/)Follow me on Tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8

Seventeen was bustling with energy as they drove to the location of their next mission. Seungcheol was at the front of the bus explaining the plot of Kingsman to the camera with much exuberance. He realized that wherever the bus was taking them most likely involved the need of teamwork and Seungcheol was prepared to help the team no matter the cost.  

“I will do it!” Seungcheol interrupted the PD before he could explain anything, “I’ll do everything you guys can’t do! But if it’s something like bungee jumping and I have to go thirteen times because all of you say you can’t...Let’s not do that!”

The group exploded with laughter. Seungcheol scanned the bus, smiling at all his members’ happy faces. His eyes caught Jeonghan’s. The brunette was biting his index finger and staring at him with hooded eyes. Seungcheol licked his lips and gulped. When Jeonghan realized he had been caught staring, he bashfully smiled and turned to look out the window. Seungcheol in turn, awkwardly ruffled his hair. 

He wasn’t a mind reader, but he had a pretty good idea of what Jeonghan had been thinking. Since their last mission at the Hongdae B-Boy Theater, the group had been preparing for their debut, which was quickly approaching. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had made a mutual agreement to cease their own private activities and focus solely on the group. The most either had been able to do was sneak quick pecks in the middle of the night, but the toll of stress and sore muscles prevented them from doing anything else. 

So Seungcheol understood. Jeonghan was a little backed up. Hell, Seungcheol was too. It was only natural to be caught staring at each other. Seungcheol just hoped they would be able to have some alone time this weekend before real promotions started picking up. 

A good fifteen minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination. The group shrieked as the frigid air blasted them from all sides. Seungcheol huddled to the nearest available member. Seungcheol laughed as he saw Jeonghan reaching for Seungkwan first and clutching on to him for warmth. 

Heat collected in Seventeen’s bodies temporarily as they ran to the beach hand in hand. It was a great feeling and when they finally reached the sandy beach, their mission was revealed. 

Seungcheol offered to read the card, ““I’ll receive it.” 

He opened it and laughed awkwardly at the mission. 

“Is it really this?” He asked the PD’s. 

“Yes.”

Seungcheol laughed to himself. This couldn’t possibly be real, it was too embarrassing. And the coincidence of it aligning perfectly with him and Jeonghan’s antics seemed a little purposeful. But no one knew about them, right? Right?!

He refused to read it aloud to the others, who were already restless to know what it was. Seungcheol didn’t comply. He placed the card near his crotch knowing that none of the members would reach near that area. But he was wrong, of course. And really, Seungcheol berated himself that he should have known better that Jeonghan of all people, who had practically touched every part of him, would have no qualms sticking his hand toward his crotch in front of all the cameras. 

Seungcheol panicked and tried to make a run for it. But before he knew it, he was already looking at the sky. He got up from the ground and saw Jeonghan running a few feet away from the group to read the letter. By the time Seungcheol stood up, he caught sight of Jeonghan’s breathy laughter and a small flush on his cheeks. Then Jeonghan was running.

Seungcheol eeped as all the members ran past him to chase after Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol laughed loudly and decided to help him out. He made eye contact with him and cleverly, the two were able to play keep away from the younger ones for a good minute before the PD’s reprimanded them to get on with reading.

Seungcheol caught his breath before reading the card aloud, “Capture the hearts of the Seventeen members.” 

The group awkwardly cheered.

The PD explained the mission and Seungcheol sighed in relief now knowing the mission was to only have them relax. 

Everyone split into groups going along the beach and exploring. Seungcheol wanted to head toward Mingyu but he suddenly felt someone gripping his arm. His confusion morphed into contentment as he saw Jeonghan lock arms with him. They walked along the coastline of the beach engaging in idle conversation.

“Were you thinking what I was when I read the card?” Jeonghan asked with a smile. 

“If it involved  _ that _ then yes.”

“Thank god, it wasn’t.” 

Seungcheol snuck a glance at Jeonghan. The wind was blowing the loose strands of his ponytail erratically all over his face. Seungcheol snorted, “Why are you grinning like that?” He asked.

Jeonghan shrugged, “I’m happy we are having a break.”

“And?” Seungcheol asked, sensing there was something else.

“And...I’m happy to be here with the others and... _ you. _ ” 

Seungcheol understood. Despite the cameras and the other members running amuck, Jeonghan and the activities that they did together were a complete escape from his worries; his entire stress really. With him, he hadn’t had to think about the song composition, choreography, or leadership duties. He wondered if Jeonghan somehow decided he needed this escape and was doing this entire game of convoluted gay chicken for him. 

He hoped not. It was more gratifying to know that Jeonghan was doing it for himself, as well. Being with Jeonghan; getting lost in him, had been half about giving him something too. And it wasn’t just sexual either. It was the comfortable companionship and the pleasant promises that Jeonghan’s mere presence implied. His breathy laughter, those words they exchanged with their eyes, those nights where one or the other would be too lazy to crawl into their own bed and use each other as support instead.

He came back into reality when Jeonghan was looking at him with worry at his lack of response. 

Seungcheol beamed brightly at him to dissuade his fears, “And I’m happy to be here with you too.”

Jeonghan sighed in relief. He began to walk with him much more calmly. Seungcheol wanted to say something else but he stopped himself as he saw they had caught one of the camera’s attentions. 

Both of them awkwardly laughed, ceasing their conversation. Their salvation came with Seungkwan popping out of nowhere and separating him from Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol laughed as he saw the two wrestling. Both were trying to throw each other into the water.  

He let them have their fun and headed toward Mingyu like he originally intended. 

Mingyu was sitting on the sandy beach with Wonwoo. Seungcheol sat beside him and took off his shoes, placing them by Mingyu’s.

“You two looked cozy,” Mingyu giggled.

“What?” Seungcheol was very much confused as he took off his sweater. 

“Ignore him,” Wonwoo spoke. 

Seungcheol didn’t want to question it. Instead, he urged Mingyu to stand up and they raced together along the beach. It was Seungcheol’s rush of excitement of being here with the team that made him jump into the icy waters. 

Mingyu was next to follow. Monkey see Monkey do. 

Seungcheol laughed as he came out of the water with Mingyu. Adrenaline pumped through both of them that they could no longer feel the cold. 

Seungcheol collapsed against the ground catching his breath after the random dip.

“Hyung?” Minghao questioned worriedly, “Aren’t you cold?”

Seungcheol beamed at him, “I’m good.” His eyes caught Jisoo near the shoreline. 

He quickly got up and as strong as he could, shoved Jisoo into the water as well. He heard the American boy screaming at the coldness of the water but after the members told him to dunk his head in, he stopped complaining. 

Seungcheol jumped back into the water with Jisoo and Mingyu. Mingyu was swimming out there like some sort of convulsive dolphin, trying to get Wonwoo’s attention and into the water with him. Wonwoo was not budging. 

“I can’t believe you,” Jisoo said, getting Seungcheol’s attention. 

“You were asking to be pushed.”

Jisoo ignored him, “After all I’ve done for you!” He carried on dramatically. 

“What have you done for me?”

Jisoo pointed over his shoulder. Seungcheol looked to see what Jisoo was staring at. He saw Jeonghan laughing with Wonwoo over Mingyu’s need for attention.  

“I don’t get it.”

“I got you two to stop fighting and finally confess,” Jisoo said. 

“Confess?” Seungcheol spat out, very much confused. 

“Oh?” Jisoo looked panicked. “I thought you two—nevermind.” He looked back at Jeonghan. “Want to throw Jeonghannie in the water?”

Seungcheol smirked, “Hell yeah.”

Both Jisoo and Seungcheol creeped out of the ocean. Jeonghan was quick to spot them.

“Guys no!” Jeonghan screamed, already backing away from them.  

Jisoo and Seungcheol shared a look, already setting their minds to chucking him into the water. They cornered him quickly.

“You take the legs,” Seungcheol told Jisoo.

“No!” Jeonghan shouted, but he was laughing along with them.

And of out fucking nowhere, Mingyu came like a bulldozer at poor Jeonghan, throwing him over his shoulder and straight into the ocean.

The splash and screams that followed caused everyone to turn to them. Jeonghan spluttered as he finally popped out of the water’s surface. When he saw Mingyu laughing, Jeonghan screamed and tried to dunk Mingyu’s head back into the ocean. 

Seungcheol and Jisoo laughed their heads off. They were about to jump in and join in on the fun, but one of the PD’s called them back out, saying it was getting late.

The stylists were there handing each one of them towels and let them head to their rented home to go change.

By the time, they came back out it was nighttime and there was a bonfire. The PD explained the true purpose of bringing them there and when it was time to talk, an awkward silence settled over their heads.

Seungcheol wanted to be the first to speak, but surprisingly it was Wonwoo. Seungcheol was proud of Wonwoo for not only taking the initiative but pushing past his shy self and voicing his worries. 

After Wonwoo, the ice broke and everyone took the time to share what had been bothering them. Several of their concerns, Seungcheol had known but a greater amount had gone unnoticed and Seungcheol made the resolve to be a better leader because of it. 

When it came around to his turn, Seungcheol snuck a glance at Jeonghan, remembering their conversation. He steeled himself and braced to talk about Jihoon. 

It was a little rude of him to bring up such a sensitive topic in front of the cameras, but Seungcheol couldn’t think of a better place or time. They were in a safe space with the members, the PD’s weren’t interfering at all as they spoke, and with the cameras rolling, Jihoon would be forced to listen instead of lash out. 

Seungcheol chose his words carefully. And as he kept speaking, this entire situation felt extremely cathartic. Without realizing, he was crying and so was Jihoon as he shared his side of the story.  

But it turned out well. Seungcheol felt so relieved and a part of him knew everything would be fine, because while Jeonghan was his best friend, Jihoon was like a brother. Jihoon was someone he treasured and wanted to share many happy memories with. 

Their talk ended with Soonyoung; the performance leader always knowing what to say to diffuse tension and lift everyone’s spirits.

Seungcheol was joyful. He was there with his favorite people; the people he cared about most and cherished. 

Filming ended and everyone began to head back to the rented home. Seungcheol still wanted to say more though. He jogged up to catch up to Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Soonyoung who were all chatting together. 

“Hey, make sure everyone gets to sleep ok?”

The serious expression had them agreeing without question. 

He jogged back to Jihoon. He whispered, “Hey, can I talk to you?” He glanced at the group walking away and the filming crew storing everything. “Without cameras?”

Jihoon nodded.

They sneaked away from everyone else and settled themselves back at the beach. They ended up talking more about their personal lives and troubles. They cried more but it felt so good to let it all out.

By the time, they felt they had catched up, they walked back in comfortable silence to the rented home. 

The filming crew had rented them three spacious rooms. Each room had two large king sized beds enough to fit three people comfortably. Seungcheol followed Jihoon into one room but saw that it was mostly full. He left Jihoon there and instead searched out for Jeonghan, not entirely sure why.

He found Jeonghan’s room. In one bed there was Mingyu sandwiched in between Hansol and Seungkwan. Seungkwan’s arm was entirely over Mingyu’s face but the oldest didn’t mind as he had his leg thrown over Hansol. The bed closest to the window was Jeonghan and Wonwoo. 

Seungcheol immediately went to Jeonghan’s bed. There wasn’t any room next to him, but Seungcheol still squeezed himself in there as best he could. 

He felt a little guilty for waking Jeonghan, but only a little.

Jeonghan woke up slowly and when he saw who it was, he moved to the middle of the bed so Seungcheol wouldn’t fall off the edge. 

“You talked to Jihoon?” Jeonghan whispered. 

Seungcheol nodded, kicking off his shoes. He was too tired to take off all his clothes. Now, he just wanted to crawl into bed. Jeonghan helped him throw the covers over his body. 

“How did it go?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol leaned into his space to avoid waking the others “Good.”

Seungcheol could see Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrow in the dark, “Are you cold?” Seungcheol shook his head. “You’re shaking.” Jeonghan brought the covers tighter around him. 

Seungcheol hadn’t realized he was trembling. He wasn’t cold in the slightest but when he stopped to think about it, he found his body shaking more. The conversation with Jihoon had really brought a shock to his system and now that it was over the adrenaline he was using to fuel his courage, finally died down. It only left him feeling raw and vulnerable. 

“Turn over,” Jeonghan said.

“What?”

“Turn over.”

Seungcheol did. He faced the window. And then he felt Jeonghan’s arm coming around his middle. Seungcheol released a shaky breath and then his body calmed. He leaned back against Jeonghan’s chest. He felt Jeonghan’s hand searching for his under the cover. He allowed him access to it. Jeonghan placed both their hands on Seungcheol’s stomach and linked their pinkies together. 

Seungcheol released a long breath and could already feel sleep overcoming him. 

The last thing he remembered was Jeonghan pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter! I didn’t want to ruin the feeling of this scene. But author! How can smut ruin a chapter? I don’t know lol it just didn’t feel right. Seventeen member reactions coming next chapter! I promise! I also just wanna say all of you are nasty for wanting hoshi to hear them (don’t change readers please—all of you are awesome!) And just wanna say thanks to all of you! I finally reached 500+ subscribers! 
> 
> Last chapter involving the Seventeen Project. I will most likely end this story with their trip to Jeju, so there is still more to come.
> 
> On another note. All of you should watch how Jeonghan stares at Coups at 5:27 for that episode because seriously it’s like uh, what are you thinking Hannie?
> 
> You know the drill! Reviews please! 
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr! ](http://mansae-for-seventeen.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

The second the door to the dorm closed, Jeonghan and Seungcheol reached toward each other. Jeonghan caught his mouth with his as he pushed off Seungcheol’s track jacket and shoved him toward their room instead of the open space of the living room. 

Seungcheol’s lips traveled to Jeonghan’s throat and Jeonghan made a breathy little sound as he whipped the jacket off. Jeonghan’s hands were on Seungcheol’s shirt as he tugged the hem upward, getting him out of it. The shirt was discarded in the empty hallway.

Seungcheol realized then that he was still fully clothed and he wasn’t going to stand for it. He unbuttoned the rest of Jeonghan’s shirt, revealing smooth flesh. 

Jeonghan’s skin was a bit chilly, but Seungcheol warmed it with his hands, his palms pressing around his waist, his flat stomach and then his chest. 

They finally made it to their room. They shut the door behind them and Jeonghan locked the door just in case any of the members wished to return. 

However, an early return did not seem very likely. It was the day after filming the music video for Adore U. Everything had gone smoothly and as a treat, the company gave them one free day. The company said it would be the only free day they would have once promotions started kicking in, so they were told to enjoy it to the fullest. Nearly all the members decided to go to the movies, Seungcheol had wanted to go with them; but when he saw Jeonghan’s scheming face, he decided to stay under the pretense he wanted to catch up on sleep. The members made fun of him; Seokmin called him a 100 year old man, but Seungcheol didn't care. He and Jeonghan had the dorms to the themselves for at least two hours. And they were definitely going to make the most of this.

He cupped Jeonghan’s face urging him to slow down. They had two hours. They could enjoy this without any rush.

He reconnected their lips into a long deep kiss. 

Several more minutes of lips on lips, they were both undressed. Seungcheol gripped Jeonghan’s waist and guided him to Jeonghan’s bed. Carefully, he lowered Jeonghan to the mattress. 

To avoid crushing Jeonghan, he supported his weight with one arm. He let their bodies align and their erections press against each other’s stomachs. Their lips continued moving together, Jeonghan’s hands now in his hair. 

A few minutes into the kiss, Seungcheol was struck with how much more intimate this felt. Lying horizontally and completely naked in bed contrasted starkly to a quickie in the shower or a bathroom stall. It made not only heat gather in his gut but expand from his chest, filling him with a warmth he had felt before but could not yet name. He could definitely get used to this though. 

He felt a wet slide against his stomach as Jeonghan fidgeted beneath him. Seungcheol pressed a smiling kiss to Jeonghan’s jaw, giving the other what he wanted.

His lips drifted to Jeonghan’s neck. He toyed with the idea of leaving a visible mark, but the stylist and most likely Jeonghan would hunt for his blood. He contented himself with mouthing his collarbone and using one hand to roll Jeonghan’s hardening nipple under his thumb.

“Yes,” Jeonghan gasped softly. He arched his neck, giving Seungcheol more room. Seungcheol grinned and slid further down Jeonghan’s body. 

He took a nipple into his mouth, ran his tongue over the flesh, and then lightly bit the bud. 

Jeonghan tensed and his voice cracked in an audible  _ ‘ah.’ _ His fingernails dug into Seungcheol’s scalp. Seungcheol held the bud in between his teeth, waiting for Jeonghan to relax. When he did, Seungcheol increased the pressure and licked the sting away. In less than a minute, he had Jeonghan writhing under him and Jeonghan’s dick spreading precum on his stomach. 

Before he could give the other side the attention it deserved, two arms gripped his biceps and flipped him over.

Seungcheol yelped as he toppled off the twin sized-bed.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan managed in between laughs. “That wasn't my intention; I swear.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seungcheol grumbled, climbing back on the bed. “Why do you always have to be so violent towards me?”

Jeonghan smiled, throwing a leg over Seungcheol’s waist so he was straddling him. “It's how I show affection.”

“You suck at showing affection,” Seungcheol chuckled, hands on Jeonghan’s thighs. 

“Suck?” Jeonghan raised a brow.

Jeonghan shoved his entire weight on Seungcheol while he kissed the living daylights out of him. Seungcheol grunted a little because of the weight, but after a few seconds of Jeonghan doing something interesting with his tongue, Seungcheol realized he liked the heaviness above him.

Jeonghan broke their kiss and instead drifted his lips to Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol believed Jeonghan meant to give him some payback, but he should have known Jeonghan’s revenge was always so much worse—or in this case better. His mouth moved past his chest and down and  _ down. _

Seungcheol’s breath hitched.

Jeonghan grinned up at him. Using one of his legs, Jeonghan spread Seungcheol’s. He settled comfortably on his stomach on the new open space.  

Jeonghan rested his cheek on Seungcheol’s thigh, trying to stifle a laughter. 

“I don’t appreciate you laughing near my dick, you know,” Seungcheol said, nudging Jeonghan’s face with his leg. “I don’t think any guy does.” 

“Sorry. I’m not laughing at your dick. It’s a lovely one; I promise.” He smoothed his laughter into a smile. “I just didn’t expect this to happen when I joined a boy band.”

“Expect what?”

“Sucking my leader’s dick before noon.”

Seungcheol suddenly broke into laughter. “I’m sure this doesn’t happen in every group.” 

“Who knows?” Jeonghan muttered as he pressed a kiss into Seungcheol’s thigh. “How do I know you aren’t doing this with the others?”

Seungcheol sent him a glare but it wasn’t very intimidating seeing as he let out a small moan when Jeonghan bit into his inner thigh. But the idea of doing this with anyone else was weird. Sure, he could appreciate the other members were good looking but  _ this _ , he only wanted Jeonghan. 

“Trust me,” Seungcheol sighed as Jeonghan began to alternate between kissing and biting his inner thighs. “I’m not.”

He let out an embarrassing whine as Jeonghan bit his skin and then sucked hard. “Good.” 

The brunette suddenly focused all his attention on Seungcheol’s thighs. His hands roamed the thick flesh, rubbing and squeezing. Each touch, kiss, bite, and suck, was making a knot form in the back of Seungcheol’s throat.

His moans were coming in louder and he was doing all that was possible to not grab Jeonghan’s head and lead him to his dick. His hands tightened against the sheets.

Every few sucks or so near his pelvis were making his cock twitch against his stomach. When Jeonghan finally noticed it, he stopped altogether and rested his chin on Seungcheol’s stomach. Seungcheol gulped as he felt his dick rub against Jeonghan’s collarbones.

“I’ve never done this before,” Jeonghan shyly muttered. 

“I haven’t either.” He tentatively pressed up to get some friction against his cock. “Don’t worry, ok. If you don’t like it, you can stop anytime.” Seungcheol smiled at him.

Jeonghan mirrored him. He nodded and leaned back down. He finally gripped his erection, holding the base. Seungcheol watched Jeonghan’s expression carefully. He still looked a little hesitant but he seemed more sure of himself. He locked eyes with Jeonghan again and Jeonghan gave a teasing shy smile. He sneaked his tongue out between his lips and gave a lick at the head. 

Seungcheol didn’t really feel it, but the sight of it made his jaw slack. His hands gripped the sheets on either side of him until his knuckles turned white. Jeonghan took his time mouthing along the side of his cock before finally getting the confidence and taking him in his mouth.

“Shit, shit!” Seungcheol groaned, doing his best to not thrust into that hot  _ wet _ mouth. 

Jeonghan couldn’t take him all in, just a little more than halfway, but it was enough that Seungcheol knew if he looked down at Jeonghan he would immediately cum. 

Jeonghan with what he could fit in his mouth, began to bob his head up and down, and hallowing his cheeks. To both their inconvenience; however, every few seconds Jeonghan would pause to take a bit of hair out of his own mouth. 

“Ugh,” Jeonghan groaned out. He sat up and brushed his hair back. Seungcheol gaped, never really appreciating Jeonghan’s long hair until that very moment. “How the hell do girls do this?!”

“I got it,” Seungcheol said, lowing Jeonghan back down. He combed back Jeonghan’s hair and with his left hand gripped his hair in a loose fist. Jeonghan sent him a grateful smile and went back to sucking Seungcheol’s soul out of his cock. 

After a few minutes, Jeonghan figured out how to move his hand and mouth in time. Seungcheol was moaning loudly now at this point, seeing as Jeonghan had cupped him and began to roll his balls in his hand. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Seungcheol moaned. His thighs were twitching and his toes were curling. He could feel it.

He yanked at Jeonghan’s hair in time to release on his own stomach. His hand uncurled from Jeonghan’s hair and his hand sagged onto the mattress. He was lying there stupidly with his legs spread wide open and Jeonghan looking up at him with too much satisfaction. 

Seungcheol wanted to kick him because Jeonghan looked entirely too proud, licking his lips like some sort of cat. 

“Alive down there?” Jeonghan teased. 

“I think I just entered nirvana.”

“I didn’t know you could reach enlightenment through your dick.”

“I think it’s reached through your mouth.”

“Shut up,” Jeonghan looked away bashfully.  “I even know it wasn’t that good. I couldn’t take all of you.”

Seungcheol sat up and reached out to cup Jeonghan’s cheek, “It was amazing. Now lay down.”

“Why?” Jeonghan questioned even though he was moving already. 

“I want to show you how it feels.” Seungcheol sat between Jeonghan’s legs and spread them with both his hands. He apologized as he stretched Jeonghan a little too far in his eagerness. 

He fell on his stomach and cringed as he could already feel Jeonghan’s sheets sticking to his stomach. Whatever, he would worry about it later.

Seungcheol didn’t have the resolve to tease Jeonghan the same way he was. And he didn’t think Jeonghan would appreciate it since they had been neglecting his erection for so long.

So instead, Seungcheol pressed down on Jeonghan’s hip bones securing him to the bed and pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh before taking Jeonghan in his mouth.

And really, Seungcheol berated himself for always being eager with new challenges because taking an entire dick in your mouth when you have never sucked dick before is the worst decision anyone can make in their entire life. Immediately, he pulled up and started coughing, his eyes watering. 

Jeonghan bursted out laughing. “Cheol, no one can deep throat on their first try.”

Seungcheol kept coughing. Dear god, he hoped he didn’t throw up all over Jeonghan. How unsexy would that be? 

When he got back his resolve, he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Jeonghan, but you just made that a challenge that needs to be accepted.”

Jeonghan continued laughing as Seungcheol leaned back down, but a swell of pride engulfed his chest when he shut up Jeonghan as he took him back in his mouth. 

Ok, Seungcheol had seen his fair share of porn like any other guy his age. He had seen this done before, he could do this too. He went slowly to avoid activating his gag reflex and because of it, he really had to press Jeonghan into the mattress because Jeonghan was a writhing mess under him. His hands came to Seungcheol’s hair and was burying them in his blonde locks, his legs spreading as far as he could without straining a muscle. 

Seungcheol realized smiling with a dick in your mouth was extremely difficult, but as he met Jeonghan’s eyes he knew the other was aware he was mentally doing some backflips in cheer. He leaned those last few centimeters and his nose pressed against Jeonghan’s pubic hair. 

He stole Jeonghan’s nerve as Seungcheol remembered to breathe from his nose. He breathed out and then swallowed.

Jeonghan’s moan was loud and lewd. His fingers pulled at Seungcheol’s hair as he tried to press impossibly closer to Seungcheol’s mouth.

Seungcheol felt his throat straining so he pulled back. He tried to start a rhythm, but he realized he couldn’t deep throat at the same time. Jeonghan was right, how the hell did girls do this? All girls who did this deserved some Nobel Peace Prize. Seriously, what the hell! 

Still, Seungcheol did his best. He was a little smug though at the fact he was able to take Jeonghan further, even when Jeonghan was longer than he was. So with that fact he pulled out all his enthusiasm into sucking a dick for the first time. 

He wasn’t as neat as Jeonghan was so there was saliva dripping down his chin. But the loud moans Jeonghan was releasing, showed Jeonghan didn’t care for the mess.  

He continued for a few more minutes until he recognized Jeonghan’s hitch in his breath. He pulled off but not quick enough for some of Jeonghan’s seed to splash his chin.

Jeonghan wasn’t allowed to enjoy his blissful high, because when he saw Seungcheol’s face he panicked.

“Oh fuck!” He sat up and tried to wipe away the mess. 

Seungcheol pushed his hand off, “It’s ok.” He giggled. Really Seungcheol? Giggling? 

Jeonghan sat back on his heels a blush staining his cheeks when he noticed Seungcheol was hard again. 

“Are you serious?”

“It’s natural!”

Jeonghan laughed and tugged Seungcheol back down into a kiss. Seungcheol laughed shallowly as he climbed over Jeonghan. They continued kissing for a few long minutes. It didn’t take long for Jeonghan to get hard again. Soon, they were rubbing against each other again.

“So what got you hard,” Jeonghan asked, when they parted to take a breath. Still their grinding had not stopped. “Was it you sucking my dick? Or were you thinking of something else between my legs?”

Ok, Jeonghan dirty talking was not fair. “None,” Seungcheol grunted. “It was you moaning.”

“Really?” 

Seungcheol stilled in his movement as Jeonghan began to moan exaggeratedly. He knew it was a show, but the fact that Jeonhan was doing it for him was making Seungcheol extremely hot and bothered. He grabbed Jeonghan’s arms pinning them to the mattress and using it as a point to control his movements as he rolled his hips with more vigor.

Seungcheol didn’t know how long they lasted. With Jeonghan moaning, Seungcheol’s grunting everything became a blur and they were both releasing onto each other’s bare stomachs. 

Seungcheol collapsed on top of Jeonghan. 

“Ugh, you’re heavy.” Jeonghan complained, diva voice eerily present. 

“Sorry,” He groaned, rolling over. They looked at the top bunk, trying to catch their breath. Seungcheol expected there to be some awkwardness between the two, sucking your best friend’s dick wasn’t exactly a daily activity, after all. But really nothing. There was just comfortable, blissful, post-orgasmic high.

“Who won that one?” Jeonghan questioned after a few minutes. 

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

“Tie?”

“Tie.”

“Cool. I hid some doshirak at the back at the fridge. Wanna share?”

“Sure.”

Clean up was the only thing that was a little awkward. Seungcheol threw some baby wipes at Jeonghan he had near his bed as he searched for his shirt. Where the hell was it? When he couldn’t find it, he put on some new fresh clothes. 

Together they stepped out of the room, fully dressed. Seungcheol found his missing shirt and bunched it in his hand, throwing it in the direction of his room. 

Jeonghan chuckled at his antics, but all laughter stopped when they saw two people sitting in the living room.

Bodies froze as they all looked at each other. 

Junhui was lying on the couch with his head on Wonwoo’s lap. Junhui was on his phone and Wonwoo was reading some sort of book.

“Ummm,” Seungcheol said intelligently. 

Junhui set his phone down as he sat up. A giant leering smile pulled at his lips. “You guys done?” Junhui asked. 

Wonwoo awkwardly closed his book and removed what looked like earplugs from his ears.  

Seungcheol avoided the question and instead asked, “How long have you been here?”

Junhui looked at Wonwoo then back at them. “I don’t know twenty minutes or so?”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan awkwardly turned around to look at their attack on titan clock. It had only been an hour since the others had left. Which, A: meant he and Jeonghan had been at it for a really goddamn time and B: the others had been forced to hear nearly half of it. And Seungcheol knew, that last half had been their loudest.

“Oh god,” Jeonghan muttered, his face growing a bright shade of red. He tried to book it in the direction of his room, but he saw Jihoon come into the living room, blocking his path.

Jihoon cheeks were a bit red when he saw the two. He took out his own pair of earplugs. “Finally!” Jihoon cheered. “You guys scarred Soonyoung. He’s hiding under my bed right now trying to forget you two were just fucking.”

“Oh god, no, no, no, no. Nooooo!” Seungcheol moaned. 

Jeonghan was now quiet, his soul deciding to just vacate this entire situation altogether and letting Seungcheol deal with it. 

“Hey, we don’t mind,” Junhui said. Seungcheol noticed he was the only one without earplugs. “Just keep it down next time...or not, if you don’t want to,” He said giving them a sly grin.

“This isn’t happening!” Seungcheol collapsed to the ground. 

“It’s ok hyung,” Wonwoo spoke. “We’ve known for a while, so you shouldn’t be that embarrassed.”

Seungcheol shouted, “Known what?!”

“That you two are together, duh,” Junhui said. 

“Who told you that?”

“Mingyu,” The three said in tandem.

“I swear to god, I’m going to murder Mingyu,” Seungcheol threatened.

Jeonghan’s body sucked back up his soul to give a vague threat of, “Leave that to me.”

“Who else did he tell?” Seungcheol beckoned. 

“Um...practically everyone, accident of course. All of us know, he can’t keep a secret or lie.” Jihoon said. “We stopped him though before he could get to the younger kids so I don’t think Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, or Chan know. I threatened him too if he was going to tell. It’s not his place to tell, you know.”

_ “Oh, Minghao knows,” _ Jun interrupted with a slight chuckle. He flinched when Jeonghan sent him a glare. “I didn’t tell him! He was there with Soonyoung and me that day you guys were fucking in the bathroom.”

“You guys were doing  _ what? _ ” Jihoon spluttered, his cheeks turning the same color as his hair.

Wonwoo laughed awkwardly and looked like he wanted to join Soonyoung in whatever hiding spot he had found. 

“We weren’t!” Jeonghan denied.

“They were!” Junhui laughed, taking absolute joy in this. “We could hear them moaning. It was kinda hot, a bit unsanitary if you think about it though. I wanted to bust in there but Minghao said we should be polite. We played rock paper scissors to see who would be the one to tell you the bus was there. Soonyoung lost.”

Seungcheol sighed in exasperation. He buried his fingers in his hair. 

Jeonghan had gotten enough traction of the situation to sit beside Seungcheol and ask the three, “Why are you guys here? Where are the others?”

“Oh Seokmin got the showtime wrong for the movie,” Junhui informed. “We didn’t wanna wait. So the five of us went to eat then came back here to just chill, but lo and behold we walk in and hear you two getting into some F.U.N. of your own.”

“Why didn’t you guys just leave!” Jeonghan shouted.

“We were tired and I told the others they could just put earplugs in. Soonyoung took it to the extreme and decided to crawl in some hole.” 

“I can’t believe you,” Seungcheol muttered. Now, he wanted to join Soonyoung in his hole. “Wait a minute. Five? Who else is here?” 

And right on cue, Mingyu walked into the living room.

Silence.

Mingyu broke it with an awkward laugh. 

Seungcheol screamed Mingyu’s name like some sort of war cry. He stood up quickly and chased after Mingyu, who was aiming to jump out the window. 

Seungcheol caught him quickly and dragged him toward Jeonghan, so he could deliver the punishment.

Mingyu continued to smile awkwardly at all of them. A squeak wanted to emerge when he saw Jeonghan.

“Hi guys! Had fun?” Mingyu laughed.

Jeonghan looked him straight in the eye, “I just want you to know that you should fear going to sleep tonight and in the near future,” Jeonghan patted him on the thigh, before rising to his feet and heading to the kitchen. “You should get Soonyoung to make sure he’s okay,” Jeonghan called over his shoulder. 

Seungcheol nodded, ignoring Mingyu who was shaking like a leaf on the floor. He started heading to Soonyoung’s room, but stopped when he heard Wonwoo call his name.

“Hyung, we just all wanna say we are happy for you two.” Wonwoo gave him a thumbs up and a large genuine smile.

Jihoon nodded, “Yeah. I mean, I’m a little peeved I had to find out from Mingyu of all people but I get why you felt the need to hide it. You two look good together. Plus, we kind of all saw it coming before we debuted.”

_ “What?” _

“Yup!” Junhui interrupted. “My money was on Hansol and Seungkwan though.”

_ “What?”  _ Everyone in the room said simultaneously, in various degrees of confusion and disgust. 

“Nothing!” Junhui smiled and went back to his phone. “But yeah congrats you two. Now, go save the poor child.” 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and made his way to the room.

The door was open and he saw Soonyoung hiding under the bottom bunk. He had his earphones in and was playing the music so loud Seungcheol could hear it. He kneeled on the ground. 

“Hey Hosh,” Seungcheol tapped his arm.

Soonyoung screamed in surprise. He jumped and in result hit his head on the bottom of the bed. Seungcheol winced and helped pull him out.

“Sorry about the noise,” Seungcheol muttered when Soonyoung took out his earphones.

Soonyoung looked awkwardly at his leader. “It’s ok. Please don’t do it again. Once was enough.”

“I promise.” 

“Good.” Soonyoung hovered awkwardly. “Congrats.”

“Why is everyone congratulating us?”

“Cause you two are happy and better together,” Soonyoung said. “Why wouldn’t we want to congratulate you two?”

Seungcheol wanted to ask the performance leader more questions, but they all heard Mingyu scream from the living room. Seungcheol groaned in frustration. Whatever, he would ask later.

And it wasn’t until later that night, that Seungcheol realized that neither he nor Jeonghan had denied they were together. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no Verkwan in this story! I just couldn’t pass including that line. Here is the smut I denied you last chapter!
> 
> And who else is excited for the new comeback!!!!! I succeeded uploading this the same time the comeback is about to start!
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to announce something. If there is a specific jeongcheol moment (fansigns, vapp, bts, etc) you would like for me to include in this fic the same way I did for seventeen project, please put so in the comments below.
> 
> Rules:
> 
> Only from Adore U and Mansae era please.
> 
> Link me to a video and preferably one with english subs. Can link it here or send it to my tumblr page.
> 
> If you can, try to include a date of when it happened, if you don’t know the exact day, a month will be fine.
> 
>  
> 
> And that’s about it! Thanks for the reviews. I couldn’t reply this time cause I was rushing with this chapter. But again, reviews make me write so much quicker! Take care carats!


	10. Chapter 10

Giddiness strummed pleasantly in Seungcheol’s stomach. In a few minutes, he and the rest of Seventeen would finally get to meet their fans at their first fansign event. The accumulation of fans over the course of their first mini album, while not large in number, showed they were just as dedicated as Seventeen was. Seungcheol really couldn’t wait to greet them.

However, he knew not everyone shared his sentiment.

Jihoon retreated into his reserved shell, assuring he would be his smiling self during the event if they just gave him alone time for half an hour to preserve his energy. Seungcheol knew about Jihoon’s introverted nature, so he did not worry too much.

What was really threatening his giddy buzz was Jeonghan sitting motionless on the couch in the waiting room. He was staring at his phone; but for the past five minutes, Jeonghan had not moved his thumb over the screen.

Seungcheol stopped in mid conversation, sighing despondently. He apologized to Seokmin and Wonwoo and ambled toward Jeonghan.

Now much closer, he could see the slight shake in Jeonghan’s right leg and the worried crease along his forehead.

Slowly as to not startle him, Seungcheol sat beside Jeonghan.

“You ok?” Seungcheol questioned, already knowing the answer.

“I’m fine,” Jeonghan lied and resumed his scroll through his phone.

Seungcheol knew he could call him out in his lie very easily, but choose to approach the situation more delicately. “Good. I’m excited for the fansign. I wonder how long they’ve been waiting.”

“Too long. I saw the twitter posts and some of them have been waiting all morning.”

“That’s nice of them. We just have to make sure we give a good show.”

“...yeah.”

“What? You don’t agree?”

“I do...it’s just—” Jeonghan dropped the phone in his lap. “You know I’m no good in social situations. People tire me out and I’m not like Jihoon or Wonwoo who can fake it until they make it.”

“But you don’t have to fake it. Everyone out there is here to support us and they will be happy with whatever you give them. And I know you Jeonghan, you wouldn’t give them anything but your best.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrowed. “But what if I—”

“Hey!” Seungcheol clamped a hand on Jeonghan’s thigh to banish his pessimistic thoughts. “If you feel overwhelmed just turn toward me...or the others—we got your back.”

Jeonghan met his eyes and frowned, “Can’t our fans just say hello from one of Seungkwan’s and Soonyoung’s Andromeda?” He whined.

Seungcheol snorted, “That isn’t the same. C’mon, it’s not going to be that bad.”

“How do you know?”

“Because they quizzed us already on the questions they are giving us and the answers we have to reply with it. We know what games we are playing. They gave us a list of things to bring up when the fans come for their autographs. We are all prepared. You are prepared. You are capable of more than you think, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan’s eyes opened wide.

Seungcheol sighed, seeing the surprise running in Jeonghan’s eyes. He couldn’t have Jeonghan be a nervous wreck up there. He knew one anxious person would contaminate the rest of the group and Seungcheol wanted a positive fansign experience.

Seungcheol turned away from Jeonghan’s vulnerable look to quickly scan the waiting room. Wonwoo and Seokmin were talking to each other in one corner of the room while Jihoon was on his phone in the other. The rest of Seventeen were in the next room over, still getting their hair and makeup done. Seungcheol looked back at Jeonghan, who was still giving him that wide eyed look. Seungcheol licked his lips.

It’s not like the others would care, right? Plus, they already thought that they were…

He decided to push away his own nervousness and reached out his hand to the back of Jeonghan’s neck. He tugged him forward and pressed a long chaste kiss to his lips.

A shaky sigh left Jeonghan’s mouth before he pressed back. Seungcheol used his thumb to rub circles on the back of Jeonghan’s neck and did not part from him until he felt the muscles relax.

When they broke apart, Seungcheol smiled in contentment as he saw life return to Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Better?”

Jeonghan nodded, cheeks flushed.

“Good. Just remember that when we are up there and know that I’ll treat you to dinner afterwards. Okay?”

“Okay.” He breathed out, leaning back against the couch.

Seungcheol leaned back as well and smiled fondly as he saw Jeonghan extend a hand toward him. Jeonghan placed his left hand on Seungcheol’s lap and then slid it up towards his pocket. A few fingers sneaked into his pocket, and he just kept it there, holding on.

Seungcheol chuckled and threw an arm over Jeonghan’s shoulders, getting comfortable as they waited for the others.

He looked around the room. Jihoon was still on his phone, not even sparing them a glance but when he glanced at Seokmin and Wonwoo, the two were smiling like idiots in their direction.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He heard Seokmin laugh and giggle. Dear god, he was like another Mingyu. At least Wonwoo had the decency to be quiet.

Seungcheol ignored him and instead dropped his head on the back of the couch.

Half an hour later, the staff told them they were ready to head out. Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan’s shoulder, waking him from his small power nap.

Everyone headed out to the stage and the amount of screams were overwhelming. Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan a few feet away from him. They locked eyes and Jeonghan sent him a large smile.

Everything was going to be ok.

As the next fansigns came, each one became easier than the last. Many of the fans were more than happy at their random antics and their cringe-worthy aegyo.

Even Jeonghan, who had been nervous at their first fansign was a lot more at ease, despite that at this fansign, Jeonghan got roped into singing.

Seungcheol could see the embarrassment conquering Jeonghan’s face. Seungcheol could never understand how he could be embarrassed at singing when Jeonghan was a singer, but Seungcheol was learning to accept that it was one of the things that made Jeonghan well, Jeonghan.

When the mic was handed over to Jeonghan, Seungcheol found his feet taking him toward Jeonghan without his consent.

His chest pressed against Jeonghan’s shoulder as Jeonghan began to sing a SHINee song. Jeonghan stole a quick glance at him, mirth filling his eyes at his presence. At the next line, Seungcheol saw that mischievous smile take shape. Jeonghan pressed a hand to his face like several times before and pretended to lean in for a kiss.

The fan’s loud screams, told Seungcheol this wasn’t the place—what a shame, he would have loved to kiss that stupid grin off his lips. Instead, Seungcheol took several steps back, all while laughing as Jeonghan chased after him. The fans screamed even more at that.

Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan’s game. One of the staff members made Jeonghan return to his spot and Seungcheol followed him like a magnet. He would have repeated the gesture, but one the members, he wasn’t sure who, pulled them apart.

Still, despite the lack of a kiss, Seungcheol was overwhelmingly happy because Jeonghan had gotten the courage to show his mischievous side to the fans.

He was opening up and showing the world why Seungcheol enjoyed Jeonghan’s presence.

 

|~~*~~|

 

Seungcheol was being bombarded by every member left and right after they saw him pick up Jeonghan. Now, every member wanted a try and for a while, Seungcheol was doing it to amuse them and make the fans there for the fansign happy, but after a few members, Seungcheol’s arms were getting tired.

It was Seokmin who came at him full force and Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him to avoid carrying him, and hopefully distract him into some impromptu wrestling match. Luckily, it worked. Seokmin struggled in his arms and Seungcheol laughed as he spun the younger around. He succeeded in bending Seokmin over and climb on his back. Seungcheol glanced around the stage.

He caught Jeonghan’s stare on them. Before he could attach his look to any emotion, Jeonghan turned away as a fan screamed his name. A smile tugged at Jeonghan’s lips once more and Seungcheol attributed it to Jeonghan’s stare as merely him being tired.

Yet, Seungcheol couldn’t help but notice that throughout the entire fansign event Jeonghan had clung to everyone but him.

He tried to not let that bother him but it became more difficult as the day wore on.

When everyone was piling back into the vans, Seungcheol tried to pull Jeonghan to sit near him, but Jeonghan slipped out of his hold and instead sat next to Seungkwan.

Seungcheol pretended he wasn’t hurt and climbed instead in the front seat with their manager.

 

|~~*~~|

 

Things between Jeonghan and Seungcheol were tense, despite that they were still talking like normal. None of the members found anything off, and Seungcheol couldn’t blame them. Everything did seem okay, but each time Seungcheol tried to initiate anything like a kiss Jeonghan would pull away. He would cover it with a smile, saying not now, and then find another member to spend his time with. And it was those actions that alerted Seungcheol, that something was wrong with Jeonghan.

He knew it had something to do between the two of them, that much was clear. It was also clear that whatever funk Jeonghan was in, Jeonghan believed Seungcheol to be the cause of it. Seungcheol wished he knew what it was so he could fix it and move on, but touching the subject seemed awkward. It’s not like they were actually together, despite nearly everyone in the group thought they were. Addressing, the problem seemed a little too close to relationship troubles and Seungcheol didn’t want to give Jeonghan the wrong idea. They had established they were just friends, at least Seungcheol thought they had.

Seungcheol leaned back in his chair watching the scene before him.

Seungkwan and Seokmin were off recording Sukira, so Soonyoung had been left alone to MC Andromeda by himself. Soonyoung refused to record it on his own and invited Jeonghan and Jisoo to help them. Although, watching the three up there was almost cringeworthy.

Some fans seemed to like it, mistaking the duo’s nervousness with playful banter, but Seungcheol knew better. Jeonghan and Jisoo were just not very good MC’s.

Seungcheol made fun of them with Wonwoo and Mingyu out of the camera shot only to distract himself in his current situation with Jeonghan.

Seungcheol and the others behind the camera had their mouths water as the three in front of them began to eat. Thankfully, Soonyoung noticed and had the members come out to join them.

Seungcheol saw an opening to solve his problem.

Before Mingyu could coddle next to Jeonghan as he often liked to do, Seungcheol immediately dragged his seat next to Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan didn’t take note of him as Seungcheol expected. So he carried on with his plan.

He invaded Jeonghan’s personal bubble.

Jeonghan although was playing strong. He kept looking at the comments scrolling quickly on the computer screen.

Suddenly Soonyoung announced, “...Intern Hong got first place!”

Everyone clapped and cheered on Jisoo, but Seungcheol saw the disappointment on Jeonghan’s face.

“Jeonghan, you lost?” Seungcheol asked aloud in disbelief.

Jeonghan sighed, “Yeah and I worked so hard...I’m so disappointed in everyone.”

Seungcheol pouted under his face mask. He leaned his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder in comfort. And since the Andromeda broadcast started, Jeonghan finally looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

Jeonghan’s smiles meant the world to Seungcheol.

It meant everything was going to be okay.

That whatever was going on between them was  _still_ okay.

Seungcheol gave a beaming smile under his face mask and knew that if he didn’t have the face mask on, the entire comment section would have been filled with questions on why he looked like an idiot.

So throughout the rest of the broadcast, Seungcheol contented himself with leaning his head against Jeonghan, wrapping an arm around his waist, or placing a hand on his thigh. And whenever a member or Doogi PD came in between them to grab some food or fix something on the computer, Seungcheol returned by Jeonghan’s side.

It had only been a little more than a week, and Seungcheol couldn’t believe how so little time could have created this need to not let Jeonghan go.

He was a little scared of the feeling.

He looked up at Jeonghan and wondered if he had been feeling the same way.

And then he saw it.

He really had meant to look at Jeonghan’s face, but his eyes drew to the flesh of his neck. Seungcheol saw that a single button on Jeonghan’s white button down was undone. Seungcheol licked his lips. And really, if someone held him at gunpoint he would still adamantly contest that his original intention had been to button up that shirt. Seungcheol’s hands maneuvered around Jeonghan’s arms and flicked the second button open.

Above them, Seungcheol heard Junhui snort at their antics. His muffled laughter however, alerted Jeonghan that something was amiss.

“Hey!” Jeonghan chided, trying to pull his shirt closer to his body. “When did you even unbutton this?”

Seungcheol’s scrunching eyes were the only thing visible as he broke into laughter. Jeonghan gave him a playfully annoyed look.

But everything was good as Jeonghan began to feed him only a few minutes later. Seungcheol enjoyed every bite and when he felt sufficiently full, he leaned back against Jeonghan.

The broadcast went on and Seungcheol barely paid attention. He only focused on Jeonghan beside him. He didn’t get thrust into reality until he heard Wonwoo’s name and realized they were planning on giving him the cake then. When the quick celebration was over, the members went around thanking the list of people who helped.

Seungcheol nodded his head and rhythmically tapped his hand on Jeonghan’s as the names were read. Curiosity and daring nerve as always took the better of him that he risked holding Jeonghan’s hand in front of the cameras. In his periphery, he saw Jeonghan’s smile grow and a touch barely there stroked against his thumb.

Seungcheol wanted to giggle at the gesture, but he knew it would draw attention. So together, both pulled apart and bid the fans goodbye.

“You two are so obvious,” Jihoon laughed aloud as soon as the cameras shut off.

“Obvious about what?” Chan questioned innocently.

“Nothing,” Seungcheol said

“Right,” Junhui grinned lewdly behind. “Don’t think I didn’t see where those naughty hands were going. Sweet though.”

“And we're done!” Jeonghan declared, rising from his feet. “C’mon,” Jeonghan urged him to get up.

Seungcheol hastily did. The two headed for the door and behind them they could hear Junhui, Mingyu, and Jihoon cat calling and whistling behind them. Soonyoung was covering his ears while Jisoo tried to console him.

Seungcheol ignored all his members and followed Jeonghan out the room. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and linked their fingers together.

“Where we going?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan only smiled in his direction and yanked him in the direction of the emergency staircase. Seungcheol followed Jeonghan up there without question.

The frigid night air assaulted them as soon as the door was open. Still, Jeonghan pulled him forward until they were at the edge of the building. He sat down and Seungcheol sat behind him, pulling him close to keep warm.

It was a few minutes where they silently watched the city lights from the rooftop. The noises of cars or bicycle bells ringing below them never gave them a pause of silence.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan finally decided to mutter. He brought his knees up and rested his chin on them. Seungcheol tucked his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“What for?”

“I’ve just….nothing it’s stupid.”

Seungcheol sighed. “So you were avoiding me again?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

Jeonghan shook his head in defiance.

“Obviously I did something to upset you.” Seungcheol frowned.

“No, you didn’t do anything you weren’t supposed to be doing. I was just being...me.”

“So…”

“It’s in the past and I just want you to know I won’t act that way again.” Jeonghan thunked his head back on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

Something still nagged at Seungcheol, but if Jeonghan genuinely told him everything was okay. Then it was, so snaking one arm away from Jeonghan’s waist, he maneuvered Jeonghan’s head towards his own and locked their lips together.

The kiss started off as innocent. Both of them were just enjoying the feeling of kissing each other after so long. But their press of lips didn’t remain innocent. Both their mouths parted and tongues pushed against each other. The heat in their bodies increased, forgetting that the cold wind was all around them.

Jeonghan made a grunt of frustration into Seungcheol’s mouth. He spun in Seungcheol’s arms and climbed instead into his lap.

Jeonghan’s heat and mouth, made his mind process the situation quicker. His hands went to Jeonghan’s ass and guided their erections to press against each other. The thick denim of their jeans rubbed against each other painfully, but the promise of the friction turning into pleasure had them rutting against each other like mad.

“Wait, wait!” Seungcheol felt stupid for saying that as Jeonghan’s mouth had traveled to his neck.

Jeonghan pushed back and looked at him like Seungcheol was stupid too. “What?”

“We can’t have sex on our company’s rooftop.”

“Why not?”

“Because—because—ok, I’m sure there’s a good reason for it. And I’m pretty sure it states in our contracts: no sex on the company building.”

“Really? I’m sure there’s a loophole.” Jeonghan tried to move back to his neck.

Seungcheol chuckled and pushed Jeonghan away. “No. We aren’t doing that here.” He pushed off the ground, forcing Jeonghan to stand up as well. “Let’s at least go inside.”

“Fine.”

They rushed down the stairs, thinking of places they could go. Seungcheol toyed with the idea of going to the dorms, but it was too far and the others were probably already there.

So instead, he took the option that was quickest but most deadly.

He started pulling them toward Jihoon’s personal studio.

_“Seungcheol! Jeonghan!”_

Both of them stopped in the middle of the hallway as they heard Doogi PD address them. Slowly, they spun around.

“Yeah?” Seungcheol said, hoping that their vocal trainer would keep his eyes above waist level, because Seungcheol could feel his erection pressing against his jeans.

“What are you two doing here? Everyone already left.”

Jeonghan’s quick mind jumped in, “We forgot something in the studio. We were heading back.”

“Oh ok. Well I’m heading out now, Seungcheol I’m putting you in charge of locking up.”

“Got it.” Seungcheol said quickly, just wanting to get rid of him.

Their vocal trainer smiled and waved them off. Both released a sigh of relief and returned to their initial intention.

They clambered into Jihoon’s studio. Fully aware that if Jihoon found out, torture would immediately follow.But perhaps, that added to the excitement.

The door shut and Jeonghan remembered to lock it. He shoved Seungcheol onto one of the swivel chairs and climbed back in his lap.

Seungcheol was already unbuttoning Jeonghan’s shirt as quick as his fingers could.  He yanked it off Jeonghan less than gently and Seungcheol’s shirt followed. Hands groped bare flesh needily.

“Get up,” Seungcheol muttered against Jeonghan’s mouth.

Jeonghan nodded, standing on shaky legs. Seungcheol undid his own pants and shoved them to his ankles, while Jeonghan removed his pants and shoes completely. He climbed back onto Seungcheol’s lap.

Groans echoed loudly in the studio as they felt their erections brush against each other. Jeonghan reached out first and began to stroke both of them with two of his hands.

Seungcheol threw his head back against the chair, bucking his hips into the movement. Precum, made the glide down smooth and Jeonghan was taking joy in sticking his thumb in Seungcheol’s slit to elicit a moan and more precum.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol grunted. He bit his lip and watched Jeonghan’s concentrated face closely.

An idea came to mind. Seungcheol reached down and stilled Jeonghan’s hands. Jeonghan gave him a confused look, but took his weight off Seungcheol as he squirmed underneath him.

When Seungcheol was leaned properly on the chair, he guided Jeonghan back into his lap. His own dick, brushing against Jeonghan’s smooth butt.

Jeonghan gasped and tried to get up again.

Fear was evident in his eyes.

“Hey, hey,” Seungcheol reassured. “I promise it’s not that. Trust me.”

Jenghan cutely bit his bottom lip. He nodded and let Seungcheol guide him where he needed to go. Seungcheol meanwhile was stroking his own dick, trying to get it as slippery as possible. When he felt satisfied, he guided his dick between Jeonghan’s ass cheeks.

He didn’t intend on entering Jeonghan tonight, but he wanted to have some illusion of it. Jeonghan understood.

He parted his own ass cheeks with both hands to allow Seungcheol easier access. When Seungcheol was seated comfortably there, he gripped tightly onto Jeonghan’s bare thighs and Jeonghan squeezed him between his ass.

“Shit,” Both cursed in unison.

Jeonghan quickly got with the program. He began to rock up and down and squeezing his ass. From Seungcheol’s angle, and their heavy breathing, made it seem like they were truly fucking. And it was that thought that had Seungcheol meeting every single one of Jeonghan’s thrust.

Jeonghan was whining above him. Hair curtaining his face and swollen lips made him look like he was enjoying himself too much. Every movement made him whimper. His voice increased in pitch and his breaths came heavier as Seungcheol reached out to stroke his cock.

Jeonghan moaned. He leaned forward and began to suck on Seungcheol’s neck, just trying to hold on.

Seungcheol groaned as well.The new angle allowed him to see exactly where his dick was and the sight made him thrust up even harder. The power in his movements made the chair squeak and it sounded obscene paired with their heavy breathing and slap against skin. However, the chair could not handle their laborious movements

“Woah!” Seungcheol shouted as something cracked and the chair snapped down. Jeonghan was jostled above him.

“Don’t stop,” Jeonghan panted, continuing to move his own hips. Seungcheol complied. How couldn’t he? Plus, the chair didn’t seem to be broken.

So he kept going and going until he released in between Jeonghan’s ass. Jeonghan sat up straight and gasped at the sensation. His own release occurred not a few seconds later and Seungcheol continued to stroke him until he was sure Jeonghan got everything out.

Jeonghan sagged back against his chest, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“We broke the chair,” Jeonghan laughed out.

“What? No we didn’t. It’s still standing.”

“We broke the lock. It’s going to sink, each time someone sits on it.”

“Shit. Jihoon is going to kill us.”

“Yup.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to protect you.”

Jeonghan sat up straight and mockingly said, “My hero.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late upload! Extra long chapter plus smut to make it up!
> 
> Here is the list of all the sent requests for jeongcheol moments I’m going to try my best to include.  
> [DOC](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Oc8sfNnZk6oV6kNNQhIx2niO8F1XxFYSltaJXlR9Y7Q/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> Scenes used for this chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> [Jeonghan singing view](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bflFCl0UQ0w)  
> [Jealous Jeonghan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6w1uSXBfquM)  
> [Andromeda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RMyURPNaoo&list=LL7HX1HXRPpCLTycnoUbHLRA&index=2%20)
> 
>  
> 
> Message me if the links do not work. 
> 
> Please continue giving me support. You all have been great so far! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Seungcheol could not stop thinking about his last experience with Jeonghan a few days ago. The image of it was seared so deep inside his head that every time he dared to close his eyes he saw Jeonghan moaning above him. His dreams supplied him with more detailed and imaginative images, where Jeonghan would sit in his lap while Seungcheol thrusted inside him.

And each dream he had, made him want to make them into reality. But he had no way to go about it other than insert dick into hole. And Seungcheol knew doing that wasn’t going to be kind to anyone’s asshole.

So he waited for the best time to do research.

Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, and Chan were all out buying food for the rest of the group. Jeonghan usually hated going on food runs but Seungcheol reminded him that Jeonghan was behind in his food payments.

So while the others were in the living room or in their own rooms, Seungcheol had locked himself alone in the bedroom with his laptop and earphones.

It took him a minute to get the courage to type anything. He reminded himself he had seen and done so much already, that nothing could possibly embarrass him. He took a deep breath and opened up his favorite porn website.

His fingers twitched on the keyboard once more, thinking what to type. And like the dumbass he was just typed in: `gay.`

Thousands of videos popped up on screen. Seungcheol scrolled through the thumbnails and cringed at nearly all of them. Several of the videos had large and overly muscular men fucking other men that barely looked legal. Implied peophilia was just not his thing so he didn’t even bother clicking them. When he got to his fifth page, he realized looking for gay porn was pretty much the same as searching for straight porn. It took forever to find one video to just enjoy a five minute wank. Great.

But seriously, this was ridiculous. He was about to call it quits when he saw one thumbnail with two white men who were of similar build to him and Jeonghan. Ok, that didn’t seem that bad.

He clicked the video and got comfortable in his bed—surely for only educational purposes, not to get off on it.

But really, only thirty seconds into the video, Seungcheol felt himself bite his lip as he saw how attractive the guys were.  The two men on screen were kissing lewdly, noises and all, that Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel his pants get tight. He wondered if he and Jeonghan looked that hot when they kissed.

He licked his lips and snuck a glance at the door. It was locked and if he was quiet enough...ah, fuck it!

Seungcheol set his laptop to the side as he hastily undid his pants. He bunched the denim mid thigh and set the laptop to the right so he could watch without having his laptop overheat his dick.

The video resumed with the two men taking off each other’s clothes. Their mouths mouthed at every new patch of skin uncovered and Seungcheol slowly and loosely stroked his cock at the sight.

His mouth parted in a sigh and his fist tightened as one of the men began to go down on the other. His cheeks hollowed and from the angle, Seungcheol could see how cleverly the man was swallowing him down and using his tongue. Seungcheol really needed to learn how to do that properly, only to piss off Jeonghan that he was better at giving blow jobs.

A few more minutes passed, and the video finally got to the part that he was most curious about. The man giving the blowjob released the other’s dick with a pop and a trickle of saliva. He reached behind himself and grabbed a bottle of lube. Seungcheol stopped stroking himself himself and watched curiously.

The man spread the lube on his fingers and began to insert them in the other’s asshole.

_ Oh! _

Ok, that made sense. Seungcheol brought the laptop closer. Soon, the man was at three fingers. The man getting finger fucked suddenly whined that he needed more. Seungcheol began stroking himself faster and out of curiosity's sake, let his other hand travel to his ass. His finger pressed around the puckered hole, but never entered. He imagined, fucking himself on his own fingers and then Jeonghan fucking him, and them him fucking Jeonghan. Seungcheol wheezed as he fet his orgasm approaching. The tip of his finger began to push in and out and the sensation was new but brilliant.

He hoped the men in the porn video would just hurry it up because Seungcheol didn’t know how much longer he could take. But instead of the guy sticking his dick in the other man’s ass, the guy stuck another finger and then another—

_Oh god!_

Was that a fist in his—

_What the hell?_

No! Seungcheol’s hands left his body quickly.

Was that blood?

Why was the guy still moaning!

_Oh god no don’t stick that in there it doesn’t fit!_

_Wait, why is he now pee—_

Seungcheol shut his laptop in a panic, his erection completely gone from the horrifying images.

Seungcheol made a note to himself: Don’t watch porn ever again. Ever.

Seungcheol laid in bed for a few more minutes, contemplating why anyone would let themselves be treated like that. When his panic reached a manageable level, he decided to open his laptop again. The video had paused (thankfully) but there was a clear picture of— _nope!_

Seungcheol closed the browser and opened up a new one. His fingers hovered over the keyboard wondering what to type again. In an act of actual brain use he typed:

` safe sex `

He squinted at the words and went back to edit it:

` safe gay sex `

Immediately several links popped up, and Seungcheol clicked the one that looked more credible. He spent most of an hour reading articles and safety tips and several of them were actually helpful. They explained how to have sex, what to expect, and what might happen.

Seungcheol smiled when he got to the last few tips.

` Talk to  your partner(s) about what you feel comfortable doing sexually. Sometimes we may feel pressured into doing something that we don't want to do—but the bottom line is that it's your body, and you have the right to decide. `

That one was very comforting to read. He laughed at the last one though.

` Have lots of condoms and lube in handy places—by the bed, in the bathroom, in your jacket pocket, with you when you go out . . . wherever! `

Considering the places he and Jeonghan got up to, that wasn’t such a bad idea. He laughed at the thought of hiding condoms in Jihoon’s studio—which reminded him, he still needed to find a way to replace that chair before Jihoon noticed.

But more important things first.  

Where was he going to get condoms and lube?

It wasn’t like he could walk into any drugstore and purchase them. He couldn’t even imagine the headlines if he was caught.  ` _ROOKIE GROUP_   ` _`SEVENTEEN’S LEADER SECRET PERV!`  _ The paparazzi would love to print those pictures and articles.

_“FOOD'S HERE!”_ Seungcheol heard from the living room.

Deciding he would solve that dilemna later, Seungcheol closed his laptop and buttoned up his jeans before heading outside.

Seungcheol stepped into the small kitchen and saw Jeonghan unloading everyone’s separate boxes, while Chan passed out utensils and Seokmin handed everyone a bottle of water or cola.

Seungcheol washed his hands and then leaned against the counter, watching Jeonghan with fondness as he took care of the younger members first. He waited patiently for his container and when he got it, he moved to the living room.

The others had turned on the television and were watching reruns of Weekly Idol. Seungcheol chose a random spot on the floor and smiled at Jeonghan when he sat beside him.

Everyone ate their food in relative peace and when they were all done, Chan collected the trash and took it outside.

The others settled in random spots in the living room, many of them on their laptops or in Wonwoo’s case, a book. Seungcheol chose to be a bum with the younger kids and sat on the couch watching tv. He left enough space for Jeonghan to sit beside him, but the long haired male had disappeared somewhere in the dorm.

Seungcheol didn’t think much of it, knowing the other was probably just recharging his batteries after being in their company for so long.

Late at night, nothing much had changed. The members were still in the living room, television blasting, Soonyoung sharing snacks with Jihoon, and Jisoo watching anime on his laptop with his earphones.

Jeonghan had returned and took the empty space next to Seungcheol. Seungcheol grinned at him and threw an arm over Jeonghan, while Jeonghan leaned comfortably against his chest.

It didn’t take long for Seungcheol to get distracted from the tv to Jeonghan’s hair. He raked his fingers through the brown locks, admiring the softness. His hands scratched at Jeonghan’s scalp as he saw his darker roots peeking through. He smiled and pressed his nose into his hair, smelling his shampoo.

Seungcheol happened to glance down and saw Hansol sitting on the floor in front of them, giving them a weird, confused look.

Seungcheol blushed and fought the instinct to pull away from Jeonghan. He wasn’t sure if the other was sleeping, since he hadn’t moved in the last fifteen minutes, so he didn’t want to wake him.  

But of course, the tree with legs decided to pop out of the kitchen and come into the living room. He immediately gave that high pitched giggle of his.

“Awww you two are you so cute,” Mingyu took out his phone to take a picture.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan said threateningly. Well that proved he wasn’t asleep.

Mingyu put his phone down with a pout. “But you two are such a cute couple. Don’t you want couple pics? I can send them to you.”

“Couple?” Hansol asked. HIs eyes opened wide. “Oh! So that’s why you two were in the same bed that one night.”

“Hold up!” Seungkwan said coming out of the kitchen as well. “Couple! Couple! Why didn’t I know about this?”

Seungcheol sent a glare at Mingyu’s direction. Mingyu looked sheepish and looked around the dorm like he wanted to hide. It would be useless of course, Mingyu couldn’t exactly hide his large body in their tiny dorm anyway.

“Cheol!” Seungkwan shouted. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

Jeonghan sat up properly with a groan.

Seungcheol did as well, “We didn’t want any of the younger ones knowing.”

Jeonghan frowned at Chan who was lounging on the floor, still watching the tv. Jeonghan “lightly” kicked him. “Yah! Why aren’t you saying anything.”Jeonghan accused.

“Huh?” Chan asked, barely realizing the others were talking. “What’s going on?”

“That Cheolie and Hannie are together,” Mingyu cooed. Seungcheol heard the other members snort.

Seungcheol threw a pillow at Mingyu. It missed and hit Seokmin instead. Seungcheol apologized.

“You’re dating Hani from EXID?! I didn’t even know you knew her!” Chan exclaimed.

The group bursted out laughing.

“No!” Jun wiped pretend tears from his face as he explained the situation, “Jeonghan and Seungcheol are a couple. As in Jeonghan and Seungcheol sitting in a tree, K-I-S-”

Seungcheol felt his eye twitch. “Jihoon.”Seungcheol said, knowing he could count on him.

“On it.” Jihoon grabbed the discarded pillow by Seokmin and aimed with scary accuracy at Jun’s face. Jun yelped.

Chan ignored his fellow performance team member and instead looked between his two eldest members. His face scrunched. “...Oh.” Chan turned back to the television with indifference.

Jeonghan cooed and sat on the floor. He squeezed Chan in a hug that was threatening to suffocate him. “And this is why you are my baby.”

Chan whined in Jeonghan’s hold but he had learned if he played dead, Jeonghan would lose interest. Jeonghan did and instead, just had Chan in between his legs as they watched tv together. Both of them ignored the rest of the members.

“Hey!” Seungkwan snapped his fingers in Seungcheol’s face. “What do you mean you didn’t want the younger one knowing! I’m not that young!”

“Seungkwan,” Seungcheol began.

“No, I thought we were friends.”

Seungcheol took a deep breath, “We are, but um…” He glanced at Jeonghan who turned to look at him curiously. Jeonghan shrugged, so Seungcheol took it as indicator to lie, “We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while, but  _Mingyu_ .” Mingyu laughed apologetically. “Caught us and told everyone.”

“Caught you doing what?” Seokmin laughed.

“Nothing.” Seungcheol said through gritted teeth.

“So wait, how long have you guys been together?” Jihoon questioned.

“Umm…”

“It kind of happened,” Jeonghan said, saving him. “Neither of us bothered to keep track of when.”

“Seungcheol,” Seungkwan shouted dramatically, “You unromantic tool! How are you going to keep track of all the couple days?”

“Yeah!” Soonyoung helpfully added. “Like when do you know how to celebrate your 100 days?”

“Or yellow day?”Seokmin pipped in.

“Or green day?” Wonwoo snuck in.

And then Mingyu decided to take it a step further, “How would you guys celebrate valentine’s day and white day?”

“I think Jeonghan would give the gift on valentine’s cause he’s more girly.” Soonyoung said.

“Are you kidding?” Jihoon snorted, “Seungcheol is way girlier.”

“He couldn’t keep track of what day they got together; he’s not girly,” Hansol inputted.

“And neither did Jeonghan,” Minghao said.

“Wait, no hold up!” Seungkwan shouted over the others “I wanna know how they got together.”

Nine different faces immediately turned to Seungcheol in expectation of some grand romantic love story. The only ones who were not looking were Jisoo, who was still watching anime, and Jeonghan and Chan.

“Yeah! Who confessed?” Jun questioned, tongue in cheek.

“Alright!” Seungcheol stood up. “All of you off to bed!”

“What? It’s only nine!” Seungkwan pouted.

_“Bed.”_

The group broke into random murmurs and complaints that Seungcheol was behaving like such a dad. But they all wandered into their rooms, some of them (Mingyu, Jihoon, and Jun) whistling and making inappropriate comments that the parents wanted to be alone.

Despite their less than helpful remarks, Seungcheol did retire for the night with Jeonghan to their room. Everyone had to be up early to film a segment for a tv show anyway. It was best they took advantage of the extra hours of sleep.

When Seungcheol shed to his boxers, he crawled into Jeonghan’s bed without thinking. Jeonghan didn’t even bat an eyelash. He just made more room.

“Well that was interesting—” Seungcheol began, but was cut off by Jeonghan shushing him.

Seungcheol scrunched his brows in confusion, but remained quiet. He heard the shower turn off and a door open. He waited a few more seconds and then he heard a large thud, followed by Mingyu screaming.

_“Oh god!”_  Mingyu shrieked.  _“It’s everywhere. What the hell?”_

He heard another thud.

_“Feathers!”_  Mingyu shouted in disbelief.  _“Feathers?!”_

Jeonghan chuckled darkly. Seungcheol gave him a wide eyed look.

“What did you do?” Seungcheol asked, trying his best not to laugh as he continued to hear Mingyu scream. Jihoon and Minghao seemed to be the first to laugh. Wonwoo’s and the rest of the dorm were quick to follow.

Jeonghan grinned, “Oh I just removed the base of his bed and balanced the mattress on the frame so he would fall through. I also might have filled his bed with honey and toothpaste. And knowing how clumsy Mingyu is, I dropped feathers around his bed.”

Seungcheol broke into laughter.

“What?” Jeonghan laughed with him. “I told him he should fear going to bed in the near future. I never exactly told him what day in the future.”

“So that’s what you were doing when you disappeared today. You are so evil. Our fans so have it wrong when they call you Seventeen’s angel.”

Jeonghan shrugged cutely. “I left a note on the bottom of the top bunk to stay out of our personal lives. Hopefully, it works. Although, it’s kind of funny that the others are more invested in our relationship than we are.”

“But we aren’t in one.” Seungcheol’s eyes scrunched.

The smile Jeonghan was carrying immediately disappeared. “I know.”

Seungcheol reeled back in shock. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That uh  _I know_ .” Seungcheol imitated Jeonghan’s sad tone.

“I just meant I know we aren’t in a relationship.” Defensiveness leaked in.

“But it sounded like…”

“Sounded like what?” Jeonghan snapped.

Seungcheol bit his lip, considering his next move. Stupidly, he asked, albeit cautiously, “Do you want to be in a relationship?”

“What? No!” Jeonghan immediately denied.

“No?”

“No.”

_“Oh.”_  It was Seungcheol’s turn to take on that same despondent tone.

There was a moment of silence before Jeonghan decided to ask, “Do you want to be in one?”

“Psh, no.” Seungcheol retaliated. A lump formed in his throat.

Jeonghan sat up and leaned against his headboard. “Maybe we should be mature about this.”

Seungcheol mimicked Jeonghan. “What do you mean?”

“Neither of us wants to be in a relationship, but we are good with what we have now, which is just sex buddies—what?” Jeonghan asked when Seungcheol made a face.

“I don’t know, it just sounds so crude like that.”

“So what do you suggest?”

Seungcheol genuinely thought it over and when he came up with a suitable response he smiled as he said, “Bedroom friends.”

Jeonghan gave him that look that Seungcheol took to mean, why am I friends with you. Yet, Jeonghan amused Seungcheol. “Okay...bedroom friends, so we should stay like that, nothing more. Why ruin a good thing, am I right?”

Seungcheol bit his lip but then nodded. “I’m okay with that.” A knot formed in his stomach, his mind not comprehending why.

“Good and the others thinking we are together actually gives us more time to ourselves. We don’t have to share the room with anyone else, which means more, you know.”

“True,” Seungcheol said, his body loosening at the familiar territory. “And speaking about alone time...um how about we actually do it?”

“Do what?”

“Sex.” Seungcheol said like it was obvious.

“We have been having sex.”

“No I mean, sex sex.”

Jeonghan groaned. He kicked off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What? What did I say?” Seungcheol followed him and sat behind Jeonghan.

“Are you really that much of an idiot that you think inserting a penis somewhere constitutes as real sex?”

What was he even supposed to say to that? “Yes?”

Jeonghan groaned loudly. “No! It’s not! Sex is hard to define but it’s not just penis in a hole.”

“I don’t follow. Am I supposed to be following?”

“Think about it Seungcheol. How would two girls have sex?”

Seungcheol’s mind veered off in the completely wrong direction. Jeonghan turned to look at him and asked, “You’re thinking about lesbians, aren’t you?”

Seungcheol giggled. “Yeah.”

Jeonghan pushed him, the tense atmosphere falling apart and returning to their usual banter. Seungcheol returned to the bed and climbed under the covers, Jeonghan followed him back.

“Okay, I think I get it.” Seungcheol said, “Sex is not so clear cut. The definition of sex can change from person to person and you think sex is…”

“When two consenting people make each other have an orgasm. That’s it.”  

Seungcheol snorted, not expecting Jeonghan to be so technical.

Seungcheol lied on his side facing Jeonghan, “Okay...so let me ask again. Do you want to try having penetrative sex?” If Jeonghan could be mature about this, so could Seungcheol.

There was quietness on Jeonghan’s end for a long while. “I don’t know.” He finally muttered.

The fear and uncertainty in Jeonghan’s eyes made Seungcheol frown. He climbed out of bed once more. He grabbed his laptop on his mattress and climbed back into bed. He opened up his laptop and showed Jeonghan the page he was looking at—the informative page, not the porn. Fuck the creeper porn.  

“See,” He pointed at the screen. “I was looking for safe ways we can do this.”

Jeonghan read the page silently and after a few minutes of Seungcheol nervously twitching, Seungcheol asked, “So?”

Jeonghan gave him a wide eyed look. “You researched this for us?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to hurt you.” Seungcheol said as if it was obvious.

Jeonghan nodded. “Okay, I want to do it.”

Seungcheol smiled and set the laptop down on the floor. “Great! But not now...or anytime soon.”

“Why?”

“I need to get my hands on lube and condoms.”

“Oh, good luck with that.” Jeonghan chuckled, turning away from Seungcheol.

“You’re not going to help me?”

“Nope.”

“You suck.”

“You’re the better sucker in this, don’t forget that.”

“Hahahaha, you’re so funny.” Seungcheol said sarcastically.

“Thank you for appreciating my humor, now sleepy time.”

“You’re so lazy.” Seungcheol laughed, throwing an arm over Jeonghan’s waist.

“You like it.”

Seungcheol hummed into his neck, eyes drooping shut, and smelling Jeonghan’s shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much smut but will be next chapter. Heads up everything is equal (HINT)! Tell me what you think! Poor Mingyu right? Also thanks so much for everyone's support, all your subscriptions, and reviews have really made my day.


	12. Chapter 12

Seungcheol’s eyes didn’t know where to look out into the crowd. They were outdoors this time, the fanmeet being more of a photoshoot than an actual fansign event. Although, that did not stop the fans from screaming their names from every which direction. Seungcheol did his best to smile and wave at every fan that called his name, but it was very difficult. He wanted to be attentive to all the fans that were supporting them. 

“Hey, we wanna do a group pose,” Soonyoung whispered, holding out his pinky to everyone.

The group nodded and everyone got into position to do the corny pose. The ones in the back bent over, and when Soonyoung called three, they came up. The fans went crazy and Seungcheol broke into a large smile. 

He glanced at Jeonghan. Seungcheol couldn’t help it. He linked their pinkies together. Jeonghan met his eyes and out of instinct from the amount of times they had done it, squeezed his pinky back. Seungcheol shifted his weight. The atmosphere around them prompted Seungcheol to carry the gesture further. He twisted his hand to bring their hand into a couple pose, mostly to get a reaction out of the fans. From the sound of it, they were really going crazy.

Jeonghan’s eyes opened wide and he pulled away, telling the fans that it was all Seungcheol’s doing and not his. 

Seungcheol laughed and backed off, until Jeonghan muttered, “Don’t do stuff like that in public.”

Seungcheol pressed his chest to Jeonghan’s shoulder, grinning as he got close, “And why not?”

“Guys,” Jisoo warned, standing beside Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan smiled at the fans while he muttered, “Cause the fans don’t want us to.”

“Fair enough,” Seungcheol chuckled, pulling away. 

His attention averted to Seungkwan as he continued his role as MC. Seungkwan called Jeonghan forward again. Seungcheol nudged him, “Go keep being a camera whore.”

Jeonghan laughed, “You’re just jealous I’m prettier than you.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and watched Jeonghan make incredible cringe-worthy aegyo. Although, Jeonghan seemed to be enjoying himself so Seungcheol didn’t have the heart to judge. He ended up laughing fondly anyways, as Jeonghan pushed his hair back, made sexy poses, and overall catered exactly to what the fans wanted to see.

A few more photos later, the fansign event ended and Seventeen was directed back to the company building to begin talking about their second mini album.

All of them were situated in the conference room, with their vocal trainer, choreographer, managers, and CEO. They spoke of songs they wanted to include, songs Jihoon wanted to perfect before releasing, when they would film their new music video, and other important things. Conversations continued well into the late hours; and when they were no longer able to make plans until a future date, they called their meeting a night.

A few of them lingered in the conference room, catching up; and when Seungcheol himself was ready to head back, he was called over by Doogi PD. 

He walked toward him and saw him arguing with Hyerim, their supervising choreographer. Hyerim glanced at Seungcheol and sent him an awkward smile before continuing to shout in whispers at Doogi PD. She seemed to gain some traction in her fight and was able to shove some black plastic bag in Doogi PD’s arms. 

“Hello Cheol.” Hyerim said.

“Um hi?”

“Goodbye Cheol.”

Seungcheol bowed and watched her go in confusion. 

Doogi PD was glaring at her back and Seungcheol had to cough to regain his vocal trainer’s attention. 

“What’s up? I’m not in trouble am I?” Seungcheol questioned hesitantly. 

“Not necessarily.”

Seungcheol’s eyes opened wide in worry. “What? What did I do?”

“Umm…” Doogi blushed. He grabbed Seungcheol’s shoulder and directed him to a corner of the conference room. “So it recently came to Hyerim’s and my attention, that you and Jeonghan have been um...how do I say this?”

“Oh my god!” It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Doogi PD had meant. 

“Trust me, it’s more embarrassing for me since I have to do this. I was supposed to do this with Hyerim but as you can see, she chickened out.” 

“Do what?”

He gave him the black plastic bag—well shoved it at him more like. He cautiously opened the bag. His cheeks burned at the sight of the bottle of lube and two boxes of condoms. He scrunched the bag in his hand and clutched it close to his chest. This was beyond mortifying. Seungcheol snuck a glance behind his back and saw a few of the managers conversing. God, he hoped they weren’t eavesdropping. 

“It has everything you need to be safe. It was Hyerim’s idea.”

Seungcheol couldn’t move his mouth to form any sound. He was just frozen in place. Doogi PD wasn’t helping the situation at all either. He was just as awkward as him. 

“Hyerim called it woman’s intuition.”

Seungcheol swallowed the knot in his throat to ask, “And how did you know?”

Doogi PD’s face flushed, “I sort of might have most possibly overheard you and Jeonghan in Jihoon’s studio.”

Oh, look at that, it got worse.  _ “Oh god.” _

“Yeah, I had forgotten my badge and when I went to get it, I heard…”

“Please don’t bring it up.”

“...You two didn’t exactly close the door right.”

“Please, stop.” His vocal trainer was like a parental figure. This was like getting caught by your parents, which meant he was getting condoms from his parents. Seungcheol visibly shuddered 

“Cause that room is soundproof in case you wanted to use it again, but I wouldn’t condone it unless you buy Jihoon a new chair. I don’t think he’s been in there yet to notice you broke his favorite chair.”

_ “Doogi.” _

“Right.” Doogi PD awkwardly glanced at his shoes. “So yes, all yours...um be safe? If you need more just ask me or Hyerim. No, ask Hyerim. Definitely ask her. She deserves it for making me do this by myself.” He clapped Seungcheol’s shoulder and tried to walk around him. Seungcheol frowned as a thought crossed his mind.

“Aren’t we in trouble though?” Seungcheol questioned. “Why aren’t you yelling at us?”

Doogi PD grasped his shoulder and pulled him out of the conference room. Seungcheol followed him down the hallway. “This isn’t as uncommon as you think, Seungcheol. It happens and when it does, we cover it up as best we can. So keep it on the down low. Okay? But I have to ask, who else knows?”

“Just the members.”

“Good. Just keep it there.”

“What if the manager's or CEO find out?

“If the managers find out, they know they have to keep it a secret and the CEO won’t exactly be upset but he won’t be happy either.” 

Seungcheol’s face fell a little, already making assumptions that they would be sacked.

Doogi PD smiled sympathetically, “He won’t terminate your contracts if that’s what you're thinking, he’s not that kind of man. It’s just pressure on him to keep this whole thing hidden. So, it means it’s your job to make sure this doesn’t get out of hand.”

Seungcheol was grateful for his vocal trainer’s assurance. “Got it.”

“Good. Well I’m done with parenting for the day. Hyerim owes me dinner for a week.”

Seungcheol laughed and tucked the plastic bag inside his jacket as they walked outside. They parted ways, Doogi PD heading toward the garage, and Seungcheol walking down the street to the dorms.

His hands trembled against his sides as he kept the plastic bag from falling outside his jacket. He felt twitchy with the contents. He was dead terrified that if he ran into anyone, they would know of the illicit material he was carrying and that would be worse that being caught buying them. 

He tried to walk as casually as possible and sighed in relief when he got to the dorms. He immediately barreled through the living room and toward his own bedroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the door. 

He fumbled inside his jacket and pulled out the plastic bag.

_ “So what was that about?” _

Seungcheol yelped, barely realizing Jeonghan was in the room. He was lying in his bed looking as if he was about to take a nap.

“What?” Seungcheol intelligibly replied. 

Jeonghan repeated his question but his quick eyes caught the bag, “What’s that?”

Instinct yelled at him to hide the bag and pretend it didn’t exist. But watching Jeonghan stretching under the covers and yawning reminded him this was Jeonghan. He had done a lot more embarrassing stuff with him. So he gathered the courage, and threw the bag at Jeonghan’s face.

Jeonghan sent him a glare as he sat up. 

He grabbed the bag and dumped the contents on his lap. 

Seeing Jeonghan’s face turn red was worth throwing the bag at him. “Oh.” Jeonghan said.

“Yeah.”

Jeonghan’s eyes looked up at him. “Do you wanna do it now?” Jeonghan asked earnestly. 

Seungcheol flushed. “Maybe we should wait for the others to fall asleep.”

Jeonghan agreed and while his cheeks were still flushed, he hid the condoms and lube under his bed. 

Seungcheol didn’t really know what to do with his body. So he went to his bed and pulled out his phone. 

He was surfing the net for only an hour when his mattress shifted. A hand touched his and lowered it to his lap. Seungcheol hesitantly looked up at Jeonghan. 

He wasn’t given room to say anything before lips were pressed against his. The kiss was gentle, Seungcheol could barely feel it.

He pulled away, “Are you sure?” Seungcheol questioned as he watched Jeonghan place a condom packet and the bottle of lube by the side of his mattress. 

Jeonghan’s eyes were unblinking. His muscles were slightly tensed against his shoulders. But there was that soft smile telling Seungcheol to take the opportunity.

Seungcheol brought his hand up and let it slide gently back and forth on Jeonghan’s cheek. He waited for Jeonghan to close his eyes in bliss before kissing him. 

Seungcheol made a point to keep the kiss slow and tender for as long as possible. He wanted Jeonghan to understand that he had no reason to be tense. Seungcheol had done his research, he knew how to proceed with minimal pain. 

Jeonghan broke the kiss with a slight growl, “I’m not something to break, Cheol.” He shoved Seungcheol on to the bed. He straddled his thighs and crashed his lips to Seungcheol’s neck, nipping the skin. Jeonghan touched him, holding his heat in his hand with firm, rhythmic strokes. Seungcheol buried his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s shoulder and neck, groaning as he pressed his hips back and forth to a responsive motion. 

Seungcheol’s hands bunched up Jeonghan’s shirt, trying to get him out of it. Jeonghan chuckled, but he sat up, yanking his shirt up in a fluid motion. Seungcheol gaped at the sight, his own hands wanting to run up that smooth skin. His hand settled at Jeonghan’s core, but Jeonghan slapped his hand away.

Seungcheol whined and Jeonghan’s response was to grin. He looked at Seungcheol expectantly. Seungcheol began to laugh, but did what Jeonghan wanted. He got up as much as he could with Jeonghan still sitting on him and removed his shirt. He was rewarded with Jeonghan unbuttoning his jeans and slowly lowering his fly. 

They locked eyes.

For a second, Jeonghan looked down then back up.

Seungcheol laughed again. “You are unbelievable,” Seungcheol told him. He rolled them over and got to his knees. Jeonghan spread his legs. 

Seungcheol popped open his jeans and looked down at Jeonghan, who was biting his lip. Jeonghan’s hooded eyes were focused on his crotch. Seungcheol decided to let Jeonghan savor the moment. He threw his head back and began to palm himself through his jeans. He let out a tiny groan. 

Jeonghan’s hands slid up his thighs, encouraging Seungcheol to keep going. A tight squeeze to his thigh made him hiss and look down. They locked eyes again. Seungcheol felt himself flush and when he looked away, Jeonghan painfully squeezed his thigh again. He looked down and Jeonghan’s grip released. He gulped and felt his cock twitch against his jeans when Jeonghan’s hands went to squeeze his ass. 

“Keep going,” Jeonghan whispered.

Seungcheol nodded. The temperature within his body increased and he felt his stomach tie into knots as he continued to squeeze himself while still maintaining eye contact. He pressed himself harder into his hand as Jeonghan kept massaging his ass.

The intense eye contact, nearly had Seungcheol cumming in his jeans and he prayed to whatever higher being, when Jeonghan told him to take off his jeans.  

Seungcheol shuffled back on his knees to properly remove his jeans and underwear. As he looked back at Jeonghan, he was already pulling his off as well. 

When both were naked, they crashed into each other. Jeonghan gripped onto Seungcheol’s shoulders and tightened his legs on either side of Seungcheol’s waist. They grinded against each other, concentrating on each other’s breath and sounds. 

They almost lost themselves to the moment until they remembered why they were there. Seungcheol unwillingly untangled himself from Jeonghan and looked to the side of the bed where Jeonghan had put the condom and lube. 

He didn’t quite want Jeonghan to freak out yet. So he lowered his hands to Jeonghan’s inner thighs and massaged the muscle. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the side of Jeonghan’s length. His lips sucked at the base and he slowly drew his tongue to the tip.

He heard Jeonghan sigh and Jeonghan’s hands came to bury in his hair. Seungcheol hid his grin in Jeonghan’s thigh. 

Seungcheol chose that moment to finally reach for the bottle. He popped it open and immediately Jeonghan tensed beneath him.

“Shhh,” Seungcheol whispered. “I promise, I’ll take it slow. I’m not going to hurt you,” Seungcheol muttered, pressing kisses along Jeonghan’s tense belly. He felt it twitch under his lips as Jeonghan tried to relax. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Seungcheol repeated. “I’m going to make you feel good; I promise.” He kept pressing his mouth against his stomach, dragging his lips against it. 

“You’re always so protective of me, Cheol,” Jeonghan said. 

Seungcheol stopped and laid his cheek against Jeonghan’s thigh. He pressed a lingering kiss there. “Cause I care about you.”

Jeonghan smiled and Seungcheol smiled too when he saw a flush on Jeonghan’s cheek. “Okay,” Jeonghan said. “Go for it.”

Seungcheol pressed a grateful kiss to Jeonghan’s hip. He grabbed the bottle again and spread it on his fingers, to distract Jeonghan, he kissed him. His tongue worked over Jeonghan’s diligently, keeping the blonde’s mind fogged over. It wasn’t until the blonde’s fingers touched Jeonghan’s entrance that the brunette tensed. Seungcheol broke their heated kiss. 

He wanted to tell Jeonghan to relax, but he wasn’t sure that would go over very well, knowing Jeonghan’s temperament. 

Jeonghan’s eyes were wide with nervousness but Seungcheol kept them locked with his and massaged the tight muscle gently with his fingertip, watching Jeonghan’s cheek twitch with the new feeling. 

Seungcheol allowed Jeonghan to get used to the sensation before pressing forward and inserting his lubed finger. The intrusion was frightening and Jeonghan gasped, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth. His toes curled and every fiber of his being tensed. 

Jeonghan let out a shuddering breath and furrowed his brows together. “That’s only one finger, isn’t it?” Jeonghan huffed abruptly. 

Seungcheol tried really hard not to laugh, “Like hardly an inch, yeah.”

“Oh god,” Jeonghan groaned and held his face in his hands. He took another breath and let it out slowly. “Okay,” He muttered to himself and Seungcheol quirked a brow. 

“Am I hurting you? Should we stop?” Seungcheol questioned, immediately frightened. The website had said it would hurt no matter what, but he didn’t think it would be this bad. 

“No! No. You’re not hurting me,” Jeonghan blurted. “It’s just really weird. Sorry.”

Seungcheol licked his lips, trying to remember a way he could help Jeonghan relax. Light shined behind his eyes. Keeping his finger from moving, he leaned down and took Jeonghan completely into his mouth.

Jeonghan groaned loudly. Thankfully, the brunnette remembered that he had to keep his voice down because he slapped his hands over his mouth. 

Seungcheol breathed out and began to move up and down along Jeonghan’s shaft. He breathed out through his nose, increasing his pace. Jeonghan tightened even more on his finger as he pressed himself deeper into Seungcheol’s mouth. 

Seungcheol pulled back enough so he wouldn’t gag and when Jeonghan’s hips fell back on the mattress. He slid his lips back down. Jeonghan’s whine became muffled behind his hands, and the pressure on his finger increased.

Seungcheol pulled his finger out instead of back in, just like the website had said. And almost like magic, Jeonghan’s hole fluttered open without anything inside. Seungcheol timed it right and pressed his entire finger back in. Jeonghan’s swallowed him inside without any resistance. 

Yay, for basic reflexes! Seungcheol cheered mentally. He sucked Jeonghan’s dick again and repeated the process once more until he was able to insert three fingers inside Jeonghan. When that happened, he curled his fingers up, finding Jeonghan’s prostate. It elicited a whole new vocabulary from Jeonghan, the likes of which Seungcheol had never heard before. He wondered if the other members could hear. God, he hoped not. 

Although, the sudden noise Jeonghan emitted made Seungcheol grin. He pulled off Jeonghan with a pop. He bit his lip as he saw Jeonghan now thrusting his hips on Seungcheol’s fingers. Jeonghan’s eyes were shut in bliss, his hands in his own hair, and mouth parted in a silent moan. By the time he was sufficiently prepped, Jeonghan’s arousal was weeping and his body was coated in a thick film of sweat.  

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan gasped out. 

Seungcheol nodded and tried to reach for the condom. But Jeonghan grabbed it first. He teared it open and slid the condom down his length. Seungcheol groaned as Jeonghan grabbed the lube and generously applied it to his cock. He gripped him tightly and began to pull him toward his entrance.

Seungcheol understood, he pulled his fingers out and pressed his arousal at Jeonghan’s entrance. Jeonghan swallowed him completely. Seungcheol groaned silently and Jeonghan covered his own mouth.

There was long moment where neither moved. Jeonghan after a few seconds of breathing, said, “That’s not a finger.” He let his hands trail to Seungcheol’s shoulders, digging his nails into the skin, though the blonde didn’t notice.

He could hardly concentrate enough to stay upright. Jeonghan’s squeak snapped him out of his sensations though and he shifted hazy eyes to the brunette's face. 

“Are you okay?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan nodded quickly, “Yeah,” He let out another silent moan, “Fuck, you’re thick,” He chuckled between breaths.

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol replied, not quite sure why he was apologizing. “Did you want to stop?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Just give me a few more moments before you move.”

Seungcheol hovered over Jeonghan and tried not to jostle him too much. “Good, cause I think if I move right now, this might be over before it begins,” Seungcheol rasped out, followed by an embarrassed throaty chuckle. 

Jeonghan snorted. He took deep breaths and finally loosened his grip. He brought one of his hands to push his hair out of his face. “I’m good, you?”

Seungcheol moved back and both of them moaned. “Perfect,” Seungcheol gasped out. He pushed back in and once more Jeonghan’s hole sucked him back inside. 

Seungcheol laid himself on Jeonghan gently and smothered his face in a wave of affectionate kisses. Jeonghan chuckled. 

Seungcheol this time began to move in and out with purpose. Jeonghan released a rather loud moan when Seungcheol hit his prostate. Seungcheol’s eyes opened wide at the sound. Shit, the others.

He captured Jeonghan’s mouth with his and Jeonghan latched back on him.

Jeonghan’s and his own moans were muffled, and Seungcheol was grateful for that because as he increased the pace, Jeonghan began to get a bit louder.

Seungcheol’s eyes were squeezed tight, trying his best to not orgasm. He used his hands by Jeonghan’s head to control the thrust of his movements, but it seemed like Jeonghan had a mind of his own because he planted his heels on either side of him and began to thrust his own hips on Seungcheol’s cock.

Seungcheol had to break away from Jeonghan’s kiss to moan out, “If you keep doing that with your hips, this isn’t going to last.”

“I don’t care,” Jeonghan whined, keeping his movements steady, grinding in sinful rolls. 

“Fine then,” Seungcheol challenged. He sat up and grabbed Jeonghan’s hips, slamming into him. 

Jeonghan’s breath hitched. He then inhaled sharply as Seungcheol’s hand found his own cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrust. 

Jeonghan trashed under him, losing control. His legs buckled and fell on either side of Seungcheol. But on the next harsh thrusts, he brought them back up and wrapped them around Seungcheol’s waist, the heel of his foot digging into Seungcheol’s ass. He was moaning erratically and Seungcheol didn’t have the heart to try to shut him up. After all, he was in the same predicament.

Suddenly, he felt Jeonghan clench around him and Seungcheol’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hips jerked and he was soon releasing. Jeonghan’s own release was not far behind.

His chin pressed against his collarbones and after a few excessive breaths, he pulled out. He pulled off the condom, made a knot, and threw it, hopefully in the direction of the trash bin. 

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan and saw a very satisfied smile resting on his face. Seungcheol couldn’t help but giggle as he fell on top of him.

“Get off, you’re heavy,” Jeonghan whined on top of him.

“But you’re comfy.” Seungcheol wrapped his arms underneath Jeonghan’s back, becoming dead weight.

“I can’t breathe.” He thunked him weakly on the back, “God, you’re fat.”

“You’re too skinny.”

“Better than fat.”

“But then if I was skinny like you, I wouldn’t have this great ass.”

Jeonghan slapped said ass. Seungcheol grunted with the pain, but still did not move. 

“I could live without the ass,” Jeonghan replied. “Now move.”

“Really? But you couldn’t stop touching it.”

Jeonghan dug his nails into his butt and Seungcheol did not know whether the sound that wanted to release from his throat was a moan or yelp. 

Jeonghan hummed sleepily, “If I compliment your ass, will you get off?”

“How much of a compliment are we talking here?”

“I will serenade it while Jisoo plays the guitar in the background. Hell, I’ll even write lyrics for Hansol so he can rap in the background too, now get off.”

“I’m sure Mingyu would volunteer to help,” Seungcheol laughed and finally did fall beside Jeonghan. 

“Like I’m letting that twitchy ostrich legs anywhere near your ass.”

They faced each other on the mattress, laughter dying down. Seungcheol was about to ask how Jeonghan was feeling, but Jeonghan saw the question in Seungcheol’s eyes.

“I’m fine.” Jeonghan stated, with a smile. “I feel fantastic.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now let me go to sleep.” Jeonghan reached for the covers and threw them over his body. Seungcheol climbed under the covers. He continued facing Jeonghan, who had closed his eyes, and watched his face closely. 

After a minute, Seungcheol disturbed Jeonghan’s sleep, “I’m glad my first time was with my best friend.”

He swore he saw Jeonghan smile before a pillow was coming at his face. He yelped as it thunked on his head.

“Don’t get sappy on me, go to sleep.”

Seungcheol frowned throwing the pillow under his head, “But we are all sweaty, and you’re all sticky.” He reached his fingers out to Jeonghan’s stomach and rubbed Jeonghan’s cum all over his stomach in fascination. 

“I’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

Seungcheol grinned and thunked his forehead with Jeonghan’s, “Alright, just don’t complain about it tomorrow,” He said before closing his eyes too.

 

|~~*~~|

 

The next morning, Jeonghan did complain.

Seungcheol awoke to Jeonghan screeching of how uncomfortable crusty jizz was and threw several pillows at Seungcheol. Seungcheol blearily woke him and the last he saw was Jeonghan wearing  _ his  _ boxers and heading to the bathroom. He didn’t think much of it mainly because he wanted five more minutes of sleep. But they had schedules to get to so Seungcheol had to drag his fat ass out of bed. 

When he got to the kitchen, he was met with Jisoo’s glare.

“I hate you,” Jisoo said monotonously. 

That was weird. It was usually Jihoon’s wrath in the mornings. “What did I do?” He whined.

“Just know that I hate you and be thankful everyone else in this goddamn dorm is a heavy sleeper.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I’m going to be everyone’s older sister and clarify this is as accurate as I can get to real anal sex without getting into the gross bathroom stuff. And I just need to say all those fics that have a guy scissoring the other, No! NO! Do you understand how much that would hurt, an anus is NOT the same as a vagina! They do not stretch the same way! Do not force it open (unless you have a lot lot lot of experience being a bottom)! The only way to have safe anal sex is when someone squeezes as hard as they can on someone’s fingers and when you pull them out, their hole automatically opens and will pull anything inside. That’s why Cheol gave Jeonghan a blow job. When you are being pleasured you automatically clench, it’s a basic body reflex. And what happens when you squeeze something really really hard? IT RELAXES! Also, anyone looking to have anal sex because fanfic made it seem an interesting idea to try, i beg of you to please look up what to eat before you have anal sex, it will save you from an embarrassing first time. 
> 
> And something I felt like I need to address that is as equally important. 
> 
> I’ve been getting comments saying that if S.Coups bottoms I will not read this story. 
> 
> And I want to say, fine don’t read because this will be a switching fic. 
> 
> I also want to address when people say they only like a certain character to bottom, it bothers the hell out of me (I swear if you keep sending them, I will flag your comment). I’ve noticed in the smut side of fanfic and within the gay community that when someone is a bottom they think they are being labeled less than a man (and i know people want jeonghan to bottom because they see him as “feminine”). There is this giant falsehood of bottoming as an identity and its time for people to see it for what it is—only an erotic activity. 
> 
> Now what is a cis bi woman lecturing to you about gay sex for? Well as someone who is actively involved in the queer community, this always becomes a topic of conversation at any conference/panel/q&a I'm at, so I like to think I’m somewhat okay to talk about it. 
> 
> So I just want to end this author note saying I CALL BULLSHIT to say that a top is more masculine than a bottom. First, the preference for a sexual position says NOTHING about you as a person. Just like your sexual orientation says nothing about your character, your preference for bottoming says nothing about your masculinity. Masculinity isn’t about what you put into your body. It’s about what you put out in the world. 
> 
> Rant done.
> 
>  
> 
> [Jeongcheol Moment used for this chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlL9Mo53I_8%20)


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was in the waiting room prepping for the next fanmeet. Stylists had their attentions absorbed in fixing the members’ hair and adding last minute touch ups, all while incredibly managing to cease the boys’ antics before they could get out of control. 

Any form of rowdiness dissolved however, when their managers entered the waiting area. All the members watched them curiously as the managers argued over the content on their phones and occasionally glanced back at them. 

No one really wanted to ask them what was wrong. Usually, their own managers were just as strange as they were, which most likely explained why they got along so well. And something Seventeen had learned themselves was “if you are not prepared to listen to someone’s explanation, don’t ask.” 

So they all ignored them and went back to amusing their stylists with their cringe worthy jokes. Until, one of their managers coughed. They stepped closer to the group as if they were about to give a speech to the whole country. 

“It has come to our attention, that over these past few weeks, you have been gaining more popularity,” One of the managers in the middle said. She flipped her tablet around to show the group some ambiguous chart. 

“Yes and?” Jihoon asked.

The managers all shared a look. “We just—okay, this isn’t awkward. Every group does this.” She took a deep breath. “After observing social media posts we have noticed a trend that your fans really enjoy skinship.”

Everyone’s eyes opened wide, knowing  _ exactly _ where this was going. 

She looked away from the group as she said, “And we would like you to do more of it.”

The manager on her right spoke up, “Well not all of you! Some of you can keep doing what you are doing, but there are certain number of you that the fans would really like to see together more.” 

Seungcheol spoke for the group, “Which are?”

“10,000 won on guess who,” Seokmin whispered in Soonyoung’s ear, although not quietly enough. Seokmin received a harsh nudge from Jihoon. 

The managers didn’t seem to notice. “Well fans seem to really enjoy Jihan, Jeongcheol, Jicheol, and Meanie the most. There’s a few more like Verkwan, but the fans like the innocence of you two together, so you can carry on as normal.” 

Jihoon had a vast distaste at the mention of being paired up with Seungcheol, “How much does the company pay you to research this?” 

“Not enough,” Their only male manager spoke.

There was a lull in the conversation as Seventeen processed this new information. 

Seungcheol met Jeonghan’s eyes in the mirror. His entire face was neutral except for his eyes. They were shaking. Seungcheol understood Jeonghan’s apprehension. The concept of fanservice wasn’t foreign to them. They knew that if they debuted that they would have to engage in the activity like every other group. But what was causing tension all across their body was the fact that the fans wanted them together—when they weren’t.  

Seungcheol fretted that perhaps, the fans had picked up on the sexual tension between them. And by god, Seungcheol didn’t want to imagine if the fans actually had proof of it. 

“How much fanservice are we talking about?” Mingyu asked, the only one appearing unfazed. 

The managers sighed in relief as the members seemed to slowly consent to the situation, “Just what you've been doing but more often. We know all of you like to hug each other anyway, but don’t be afraid to let hugs linger and stuff like that. Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been doing a good job so far. They are one of the top favorites, the fans even trended #jeongcheolisreal for a few minutes.”

Many members began coughing exaggeratedly to draw away from Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Somewhere Mingyu sneezed for real before hollering, “Real!” He laughed obnoxiously loud. “Are you kidding me?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung laughed awkwardly as well. “Why would the fans even like them?”

“They hardly even interact!” Seungkwan jumped in. “Real!? Real!? Don’t me me laugh. Everyone knows the true couple is me and Vernonie.”

Hansol made a face somewhere between disgust and amusement. 

“Please! I should be one of the favorites!” Junhui cried aloud, “How come I’m not in the top couple list? Who do they pair me with?”

One of the managers glanced down at her phone, then said, “Most popular with you is Minghao and Wonwoo.”

“Ewwww,” Minghao shuddered. 

But Junhui’s eyes were open wide in glee, “Wonwoo! Hell yeah, I’m a homewrecker!” He leaned back in his chair with a large smile, “Wonwoo let’s go on a date with Mingyu, I’ll treat both of you,” He said sweetly. 

“Anyway,” The male manager stated, redirecting their attention. “You don’t have to do fanservice for this fanmeet, you can wait till the next one. That gives you time to plan anything in case you want to do something big. Sound good?” The group gave various sounds of consent, “Awesome, well we have to go again. We are trying to schedule you to show up on Weekly Idol for your next album. So wish us luck.”

They watched them go and when they shut the door, Jeonghan immediately stood up. Seungcheol watched him curiously as he grabbed Jisoo by the arm and dragged him out of the waiting room. Seungcheol twisted in his hair, watching them go.  _ What the— _

“Alright, Cheol,” The stylist said, working on his hair. “All done.” 

He nodded absentmindedly, eyes still on the door. He rose from his chair and began to steadily walk to it, but he felt Mingyu grab him, and then drag him to the couch. He was immediately surrounded by Mingyu, Soonyoung, Junhui, and Jihoon. The others were still with the stylists.

“Hey,” Junhui asked softly. “Are you two okay with this? 

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol questioned, very much confused.

Jihoon leaned into his space, “You and Jeonghan. Wouldn’t it be kind of risky to do fanservice?”

Seungcheol wanted to say it would be risky, but not for the reasons they thought. Although being bedroom friends or boyfriends would be synonymous to the press if word ever got out, but to Seungcheol, bedroom friends sounded a lot worse. 

“It won’t be,” Soonyoung spoke. “If you hide your relationship in plain sight, no one will think you are actually together. Everyone will just think it's fanservice, nothing more. Which, could actually work in your favor.”

Seungcheol lips thinned. 

“The real question is,” Soonyoung continued, “Are you okay with doing fanservice with other people?”

Seungcheol glanced over at Jihoon. He chuckled, “I really don’t mind doing it with you.”

Jihoon’s arms crossed over his chest, “Well I do,” He pouted, but there was a small mouse smile on his lips.

“What about Jeonghan?” Mingyu questioned suddenly. “Are you okay with him doing fanservice with us?”

Seungcheol hadn’t thought about that, until Mingyu asked. He recalled their manager pairing Jeonghan with Jisoo and there he froze. He knew the two were just best friends but just picturing them together caused a bad taste to contaminate his mouth. It was irrational, he knew; Jeonghan and Jisoo weren’t together. Hell, he and Jeonghan weren’t together either so there was no reason to be jealous. But Seungcheol couldn’t stop the feeling.

Mingyu placed a hand on Seungcheol’s knee as he said, “We don’t wanna come in between your relationship.”

“You wouldn’t,” Seungcheol said, in a slightly bitter tone. “Trust me, you wouldn’t get between  _ anything _ .” He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together, trying to force a smile. “It’s not like we don’t hang off everyone anyway. Half the time you and I,” He said to Mingyu, “Are practically in each other’s laps. We just have to be a little more extra. I don’t have a problem with that.” He quickly glanced at the door, “And I bet Jeonghan doesn’t care either.” 

The four of them stared at Seungcheol cautiously, unsure whether they should take his word. But when he met Jihoon’s eyes, he gave him a large smile, hoping to fool him.

Jihoon fondly rolled his eyes and snorted. It prompted the others to relax.

“We should plan something between you two,” Junhui declared to Seungcheol and Jihoon. When Wonwoo was done with his hair and makeup, he began to conspire with him on what they wanted the pair to do. It didn’t take long for the others to join in.

By the time everyone but the party involved decided on the skit, Jeonghan and Jisoo came back into the room. 

Jeonghan sat beside him on the couch. “What did I miss?”

Seungcheol wanted to ask him where he had gone off to, but Jeonghan had a fresh smile on his face and he didn’t want to pester him. “Meanie and their mistress Jun, are planning my wedding with Jihoon.”

Jeonghan snorted, “Fanservice?” 

Seungcheol nodded and then quietly (and very awkwardly) asked, “Are you okay with that?”

Jeonghan shrugged, seemingly indifferent to the situation. “Yeah, Josh and I planned to serenade each other anyway.” 

There was that bad taste again. “Cool,” Seungcheol lied.

His attention drew to one of the PD telling them they were on in five minutes. Everyone nodded and began to head to their positions. 

The fanmeet wasn’t so bad. Seungcheol noticed with each one the fans got more lively and he greatly appreciated it. But then awkwardly, the fanservice began.

Junhui yanked Jihoon and Seungcheol around the table so the two were forced to stare at each other and hold hands.

Seungcheol thought this entire thing was ridiculous, especially since Wonwoo and Mingyu shoved their microphones in their faces. 

But because of the fans’ screams and camera shutters going off like crazy, Seungcheol continued. And Seungcheol realized, it was actually quite hilarious. He saw Jihoon biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh, but the obvious shake in his shoulders was giving him away. Seungcheol kept dramatizing the situation and lowering his voice so Jihoon would break character, but Jihoon was a strong one.

Fine, he would get him next time. 

By the time he was done with his skit, he saw Jeonghan whispering and in deep conversation with Jisoo. He hoped they were only planning their fanservice because if it was something else—and no. He couldn’t be jealous. There was  _ nothing _ to be jealous about.  

He leaned against the table as Jeonghan and Jisoo came up front. As planned, the two began to serenade each other. Joshua singing some English song and then Jeonghan an oldie. 

But somehow, Seungcheol found his feet taking him to Jeonghan and the two began to sing a very laughable duet. When their eyes met, the two broke into giggles, although both still tried to sing. From his periphery, he could see all the members smiling like idiots and for some reason that made Seungcheol smile as well. 

Seungcheol brought his microphone down, now only encouraging Jeonghan to continue singing on his own. His stomach churned and Seungcheol did not know his stomach could create a reaction so pleasant.

Their duet came to a rapid close but as soon as it was over the female PD was urging Seungcheol to continue singing.

It was Jisoo who suggested Seungcheol to sing Jason Mraz’ “I’m Yours.” Seungcheol politely rejected the idea. But Jisoo insisted. 

When Seungcheol finally agreed to, he saw a twinkle in Jisoo’s eyes. But he could not concentrate on Jisoo’s look, as Jeonghan stood in between them.

Seungcheol did his best to remember the lyrics, but of course it was a total disaster. He locked eyes with Jeonghan, pleading for some help. Jeonghan didn’t remember the lyrics either, and Jisoo, the punk bastard had wandered to the other side of the stage. However, Jeonghan began to sing the beat and Seungcheol began to dance along with it. 

Fans cheered, and when Jeonghan could remember no more either, Seungcheol felt like a magnet. His shyness emerged and automatically his arms came around Jeonghan’s waist.

But the moment was too intimate. Too real to show to the fans and somehow Jeonghan sensed it as well because they pulled apart before any fans could gain momentum in their scream. 

The rest of the fansign was a hit. The fans really enjoyed themselves and Seungcheol found himself not minding the rest of the day’s events. 

When he arrived at the dorms, he received a text from one of his managers. He opened it and saw it was an image of him and Jeonghan in an embrace during the fansign. He scrolled down and read the manager’s text. 

Great job!

Seungcheol didn’t reply.

And for some reason, the text prompted  him to seek out Jeonghan. 

A few minutes later, the encounter resulted in him being buried deep inside Jeonghan.

Seungcheol laid over him. Instinctively, Jeonghan reached up and wound his arms around Seungcheol’s middle. 

Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s groans were muffled against each other’s shoulders. The only thing barely audible was their heavy breaths. Occasionally, Seungcheol’s continuous rolls of his hips would pull a tiny squeak from Jeonghan’s throat. It made Seungcheol’s movements gentle. He wasn’t moving erratically or pushing inside him in a jarring fashion. Instead, he was doting. He nuzzled under Jeonghan’s jaw with the occasional kiss and moved perfectly against Jeonghan prostate.

Jeonghan’s arms tightened around Seungcheol’s waist. His back arched with every brush against his prostate, causing friction against his cock. 

After a minute or two of the repetitive moment, Seungcheol began to question why he was doing this so softly. If the media told him anything about people in their situation was that sex was never gentle. It was only a selfish need to fulfill one’s own sexual drive. But since the beginning of this game, Seungcheol had never felt that way. He wanted Jeonghan to feel as good as him.

He thought back to the day’s events and recalled being unable to truly show how he felt about Jeonghan during the fanmeet. 

He faltered in his movements. 

Felt? 

What did he feel about Jeonghan?

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan whispered into his ear. He bit his earlobe. 

He broke out of his trance and continued to to thrust inside Jeonghan. In less than a minute, both of them were releasing and stifling each other’s groans with a bruising kiss. Seungcheol remained buried inside Jeonghan as long as he could. He let his heavy breaths linger by Jeonghan’s ear, merely enjoying the way Jeonghan’s hole fluttered around him, still coming down from his high.

As he felt himself going soft, he pulled out. He discarded the condom and without looking at Jeonghan, he pulled on some sweats, and went to bathroom for a washrag.

He came back to the sight of Jeonghan lying in bed with his eyes shut. He wasn’t sleeping, that much Seungcheol could tell. But what was captivating Seungcheol, was how gorgeous Jeonghan looked. 

Hair strewn over his pillow, arm over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach, and legs spread slightly open. 

He gasped as Jeonghan opened his eyes and faced him. 

_ That soft smile.  _

Seungcheol glanced at his toes and then looked back at Jeonghan. He walked toward him and helped him clean up.

Jeonghan lazily stretched as Seungcheol drew the rag over him. Neither said a word at Seungcheol’s careful movements. 

When they were sufficiently cleaned up, they put on the rest of their lazy clothes and headed back to the living room. 

The other members were still awake, some of them making dinner for the group. When they sat down in front of the tv with the others, no one really made any comments as Jeonghan and Seungcheol kept to their word as they were relatively quiet in their room. 

Yet, Seungcheol had hopped someone would have made some inappropriate comment only to distract him from his thoughts.

Because all he could think about was:

What were his feelings toward Jeonghan?

He didn’t quite know, but he did know that perhaps this convoluted game had stopped because he couldn’t recall the last time he and Jeonghan exchanged food.

_ Shit.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I don’t include the jeongcheol moment you requested. I’m trying to fit them all together in a way that makes sense and some don’t fit. But I’m still gonna try with the last chapter. In case no one has caught on yet, last chapter will be from Jeonghan’s perspective so everyone’s answers will be answered there of what he and Joshua talked about. 
> 
> I’m also sorry if I didn’t reply to your comments. The ones for last chapter were especially lovely, and I read every single one of them. Thank you very much for the support and the time several of you took to write such lengthy reviews. I really appreciate it and I just wanna say I haven’t received this type of feedback before nor have I ever felt this much love in a fandom before. It makes me really proud to be a carat and keeps me writing this, despite my busy life. So again, thank you so much each review is very much treasured.
> 
> Next chapter will move to August 2015, which means this story is heading toward mansae era (and also means this story is almost over D:) and bottom cheol!! 
> 
> Also quick question. Was MAMA before they filmed Jeju or after? 
> 
> Jeongcheol Moments  
> [Jicheol—pay attention to Jeonghan in the background](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cABfVuWnJIs)   
> [Jeongcheol Duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vJJn4R7YP4)  
> [Seungcheol singing I’m Yours ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFAXlfYcbTs)


	14. Chapter 14

Seungcheol was sitting in the tiny closet sized practice room trying to balance a pencil between his lips and the bottom of his nose. It was an idle activity that he was mostly doing unconsciously as baffling thoughts swirled inside his head. 

He had been lucky these last few days. He didn’t have any time to think as preparations for their next mini album drew nearer. However, now as he sat alone in a room, attempting to write lyrics, all he could think about was Jeonghan.

He wasn’t quite clear if they were still playing gay chicken. And most of all, he wasn’t clear where he stood with Jeonghan anymore.

Did he like Jeonghan?

Of course he did. 

He was fascinated by him the moment they had met. They were best friends. But was it possible he liked him more than that?

He leaned back on his chair contemplating that question carefully. His pencil now tapping rhythmically against his thigh. 

Sex complicated the matter, he knew that much. But he was also aware and nowhere near naive enough to associate sex with love, it had the possibility of being a product of it, but not always. And most importantly, sex was not the origin of love. So if sex was taken out of the equation, his behavior toward Jeonghan wasn’t that different with the way he interacted with the other members. In fact, he was closer to a few of them more than Jeonghan.

He was a lot more touchy with Mingyu. The two were always hanging off each other and if Mingyu wasn’t available then he was usually smothering Seokmin. And if neither was there  _ then  _ he would seek out Jeonghan. 

And when it came to divulging secrets or personal problems, Seungcheol trusted Jihoon and Jeonghan on the same level. 

So when it came down to it, he realized he had no idea what constituted loving someone. 

How did one know when they were in love?

_ “Oh thank god, you’re in here,”  _ Jeonghan exclaimed, barging into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Seungcheol jumped in fright, spinning in his chair. 

“Wh—” Seungcheol’s words were stolen out of his mouth as Jeonghan captured his lips. He couldn’t even protest. Jeonghan climbed into his lap and shoved his tongue down Seungcheol’s throat. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and Seungcheol’s own hands automatically cradled the small of Jeonghan’s back. 

A pencil clattered to the ground.

Lips continued to move against each other headily until breath became a necessity. They pulled away slowly, Jeonghan’s upper lip dragging against Seungcheol’s bottom one. They remained in close proximity, breathing in each other’s space. 

“What brought this on?” Seungcheol chuckled, hands rubbing along Jeonghan’s sides. 

Jeonghan began to rock his hips back and forth. Jeonghan’s eyelids fluttered shut, he bit his lip, and tipped his head back “I’ve been horny since this morning.”

Seungcheol’s hands fisted the back of Jeonghan’s shirt at his blatant admission.

Seungcheol felt himself shiver as Jeonghan kept grinding in his lap. “But we all had to wake up early for practice, and then Junhui stole all the hot water so I couldn’t jerk off in the shower comfortably, and I think I’ve been semi-hard all throughout practice. I tried to get to you after but then Wonwoo wanted to get lunch, and I was hungry. I’ve been looking for you everywhere after that.”

“Really?”

“Mmmm.”

Seungcheol moaned as he finally felt his erection tenting against his basketball shorts and rubbing against Jeonghan’s sweats. He jerked trying to get more pressure. He pressed his lips against the side of Jeonghan’s neck, recalling briefly of the embarrassing thoughts he had been having about Jeonghan earlier. Above him, Jeonghan keened. He would worry about those thoughts later. Right now, he had a very willing Jeonghan straddling him.

He softly bit the skin and then mumbled, “You know we can’t have sex in here.”

“I know.” Jeonghan looked down at him and with a large smile said, “I forgot to bring the lube.”

Both of them chuckled. 

Seungcheol’s hands smoothed down the wrinkled shirt and languidly traced toward Jeonghan’s inner thighs. Seungcheol leaned back in his chair and asked cockily, “Do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

Jeonghan flushed. “You would do that?”

“It’s not like it would be torture.”

“Well...I kind of want to try something. It’s not anything weird, I promise, but it’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a long time. Are you okay with that?”

“Sure?”

Jeonghan nodded and slipped off his lap. Seungcheol watched him carefully as he palmed himself over his basketball shorts. Jeonghan gave a large breath before steeling himself to his next move. He lowered his gray sweats and boxers down to his knees and walked back toward Seungcheol.

Seungcheol eyes scrunched in confusion, but his hands like magnets fell on Jeonghan’s waist. He licked his lips as he looked up at him. And then Jeonghan straddled his right leg and lowered himself down. Seungcheol shivered as he felt Jeonghan’s precum rub against his bare thigh. He was so warm. 

Jeonghan avoided looking at him. Timidly, he pushed up the leg sleeve of his basketball shorts further up his thigh. 

Jeonghan gave a shaky sigh, smearing his cock against Seungcheol’s leg.

Seungcheol was still confused until Jeonghan began to slowly slide back and forth against his thigh. “You gave up a blowjob for this?” Seungcheol teased.

“I’ve always admired your thighs,”Jeonghan stuttered. “They’re so _hard and_ _thick_.”

Seungcheol damn near swallowed Jeonghan’s tongue then. Neither could fight back a moan. 

Jeonghan rode Seungcheol’s thigh. His hips moved to a silent tune, urged on by Seungcheol’s tight hold on his hips. 

Seungcheol growled into Jeonghan’s mouth as Jeonghan’s fingers tightened painfully in his shoulders. Seungcheol threw his head back to get some air. Through a heavy hooded gaze, he glanced at Jeonghan, biting his bottom lip. Jeonghan’s eyes were scrunched tight and his mouth was open with silent groans. 

The leader was very much appreciative. 

The chair was too small and Jeonghan too far on his thigh to grind on Jeonghan’s leg, but Seungcheol didn’t mind. Watching Jeonghan writhe and roll his hips sinfully on his thigh was enough for Seungcheol. 

“Fuck, why are you so hot?” Seungcheol hissed.

Seungcheol’s hands let go of Jeonghan’s waist and cupped his ass instead. He helped the younger grind against his thigh much more efficiently. Jeonghan groaned and fell forward on Seungcheol’s chest, his mouth seeking Seungcheol’s neck. Desperately, he kissed his way up his neck and from the high of the pleasure, tugged on Seungcheol’s earlobe with his teeth.

Seungcheol jerked in his seat. He hissed and bucked up, which did interesting things to the thigh Jeonghan had been grinding against. The muscles flexed and jumped and Jeonghan clamped down with his own thighs, rocking back and forth, searching out the friction.

The coarse hair on Seungcheol’s thigh rubbed deliciously against the sensitive skin of Jeonghan’s inner thighs. 

With a gentle nudge, Seungcheol helped Jeonghan sit straight up on his thigh again, and then he began to bounce his leg as much as he could with Jeonghan’s weight. Jeonghan’s eyes flew open. And for that moment, Seungcheol clearly saw Jeonghan lose it. A startled shout of pleasure erupted from Jeonghan’s mouth, and continued with a series of expletives.

Knowing that the practice room wasn’t soundproof, Seungcheol captured Jeonghan’s mouth again. 

Fingernails dug impossibly tight on his shoulders.

A moan became muffled.

And then Jeonghan came on Seungcheol’s thigh. 

Seungcheol continued flexing the muscles of his thigh and gripped Jeonghan’s tightly, guiding him with the movements. It wasn’t until Jeonghan was shaking above him, did Seungcheol let Jeonghan sag against his chest again. 

“I can’t believe you came on my thigh,” Seungcheol chuckled, brushing sweaty strands away from Jeonghan’s face.

“Poor you,” Jeonghan replied, pushing away. He stretched his arms overhead and gave a very satisfied smile. He pecked Seungcheol on the lips and then stood up. Quickly, he pulled up his boxers and sweats. Walking over to the desk, he grabbed a box of tissues and threw them at Seungcheol, who immediately began to clean his thigh. Jeonghan stretched again and then abruptly let his arms fall against his sides, “Thanks, I needed that. Bye, then.” He started heading toward the door.

“What?” Seungcheol hollered. “You can’t just leave me here like this!”

Jeonghan put his hand on the doorknob. “Like what?” He teased.

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes. He stood up abruptly; and without second guessing himself, he gripped Jeonghan’s waist and dragged him to the table. He gripped Jeonghan’s ass to lift him onto the table and attacked his lips. Seungcheol immediately pressed his hard cock against Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan groaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, letting Seungcheol thrust against him.

Seungcheol bit Jeonghan’s bottom lip before muttering, “I should have you exchange what you just did for a blowjob. Does that seem fair?”

“I only did it cause I have a thing for your thighs,” Jeonghan chuckled, now trying to get away from Seungcheol’s kisses. “So not really fair.”

“And I have a thing for your lips around my cock so I say it is.”

Jeonghan gave a breathy laughter, “Oh, is that so?”

Seungcheol nipped at Jeonghan’s neck and Jeonghan laughed again. He gave half hearted attempts to push Seungcheol away, and Seungcheol began to chuckle against Jeonghan’s skin.

His stomach churned pleasantly. It wasn’t demanding like the heat in his dick, but rather it was comforting.

After playful wrestling, Seungcheol finally managed to get Jeonghan to stop fidgeting. He made Jeonghan wrap his arms around his neck, and press their foreheads together.

Jeonghan was out of breath but there was still a few giggles tumbling out of his swollen lips. 

Seungcheol froze.

The laughter and the smiles always caused a soothing warmth to whisper against Seungcheol’s skin.

And there lied the difference between Jeonghan and everyone else. 

Seungcheol’s mouth parted in awe. 

_ “Ewwww, you guys. People work here.” _

Both young men’s heads snapped in the direction of the doorway. They saw Jihoon poking his head through the door, his face shifting through disgust, exasperation, amusement, and then back at disgust. 

Seungcheol turned back to Jeonghan to look over his head. He licked his lips, willing his still present erection pressing against Jeonghan’s thigh to subside. 

“Ummm,” Seungcheol mumbled. “Jihoon, we’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“I can see that, but I need to have a quick word with both of you. Now.” 

Seungcheol sighed. The worried leader in him made him nod, “Okay, just give us a minute.”

Jihoon nodded, shutting the door. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Seungcheol groaned in frustration.

“Hey,” Jeonghan said abruptly. “Golden retrievers.”

“What?”

“Think of golden retriever puppies in a giant dog sized blender.”

“Whaaaaat?” Seungcheol exclaimed. “Why would anyone put them in the blender?!”

“I don't know,” Jeonghan untangled his legs with a smile, “But it got rid of your erection.” 

“Huh?” Seungcheol glanced down at his basketball shorts, no tent. 

Jeonghan grinned and Seungcheol shoved him. “Let’s go see what Jihoon needs.”

Seungcheol agreed. They straightened out their disheveled clothes and finally stepped outside. 

Their bodies stiffened immediately. 

Jihoon was standing patiently outside the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Right beside Jihoon was his favorite swivel chair.

“What do you have there Ji?” Seungcheol questioned, trying to play dumb.

Jihoon’s eyes narrowed into slits. 

“A broken chair apparently,” Jihoon answered.

Seungcheol made quick eye contact with Jeonghan, before replying, “It doesn’t look broken to me.”

“Oh yeah it is.” Jihoon walked toward Seungcheol. “You should take a closer look.” He shoved Seungcheol onto the chair.

There was a loud snap as the chair sunk with Seungcheol’s weight. Seungcheol shifted on the seat and looked up at Jihoon in fear. Jeonghan was behind Jihoon and was slowly walking backwards, trying to slip away. 

“Not so fast Jeonghan!” Jihoon called out without even looking back.

Jeonghan froze in fear.

Jihoon stood between them. “Next time you two decide to have your  _ fun _ in  _ my  _ studio, you can rest assured everyone will question why Seventeen suddenly became an eleven member group.” 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan both nodded stupidly.

“But,” Jihoon continued, “My favorite chair is broken because god knows what you two did in it, So I want a new chair and I want dinner for the next two weeks. Seem fair?”

Again the two nodded. Seungcheol could feel his own balls shriveling inside his basketball shorts.

Jihoon’s glare mutated into a large deceiving cute smile, “Great! I’ll see you two later.”

Jihoon turned on his heel and began walking back toward his studio. When he turned down the hallway, Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan, “Thanks for trying to sneak away and leave me here.”

“I would have collected whatever was left of your body and be sure you would have a proper burial.”

Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan as he walked to him. Jeonghan sat himself on Seungcheol’s lap, both his legs dangling on one side. There was a teasing smile on his face. 

Seungcheol’s arms wrapped around his waist, “We both know that Jihoon wouldn’t leave anything that could be considered incriminating evidence.” 

“Then we can have a symbolic closed casket.”

Seungcheol’s gummy smile appeared at Jeonghan’s ridiculous answer. In response, Jeonghan lips upturned too. 

Seungcheol was filled with a strong desire to kiss him. He tipped his head up, but before their lips could connect, they heard a crack and the seat groaned. A second later, both were on the ground and the chair, now very much broken beside them. 

Loud laughter echoed in the hallway. 

 

|~~*~~|

 

Seungcheol was on the ground, stretching his limbs in the dance studio with the others. Jihoon had just finished their title song for their new mini-album and Soonyoung was already showing them the new choreography, but because he said this was more intense than their last title song he wanted each one of them to be limber.

Seungcheol let his hands grip onto Seungkwan’s as they helped each other stretch. Seungcheol pulled Seungkwan forward and Seungcheol took the time to look around the practice room and he noticed Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Mingyu missing.

But suddenly, the door opened and Jeonghan hovered by the doorway.

“Jihoon, come here,” Jeonghan hissed.

Jihoon, who had been stretching with Soonyoung, raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Jeonghan’s face hardened, “I said come here.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but finally stood up.

“Hey!” Soonyoung shouted at them. “Practice starts in ten.”

“I got it!” Jeonghan replied back, walking back out with Jihoon.

“I wonder what that was about,” Seungcheol said, telling Seungkwan.

Seungkwan sat up and then pulled Seungcheol so he could stretch Seungcheol. “I don’t know. Boyfriend talking to your best friend? That doesn’t good.”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but agree.

The missing members arrived exactly ten minutes later and their face betrayed nothing. Seungcheol really wanted to ask what the hell they were planning, but Soonyoung had his serious face on so Seungcheol let whatever suspicious behavior slide.

They arrived back at the dorms at one in the morning after dance practice. Nearly everyone was confused whether they wanted to eat or head straight to bed but after a very short discussion they decided they were already up anyway and food sounded perfect for their rumbly tummies.

Mingyu and Minghao searched desperately in the kitchen cabinets for some ramen packets, but they only had enough to feed half of them.

Seungcheol opted out of the ramen and instead reached for the fridge but before he could open it, Mingyu shoved him to the side. He was handed two apples and a jar of peanut butter. It was way too late to question Mingyu’s strange behavior so he headed over to the counter. He cut up the apples, placed them on a paper plate, and took it and the jar to the living room.

He found Jeonghan and Jisoo against one of the walls and leaning against each other, nearly falling asleep.

He sat in front of them and nudged them both. When they saw that they were only going to have fruit for their extremely long-overdue dinner, they sighed once but decided not to complain. 

They ate their apples with idle conversation. A few of the other members had found some bread and when they saw the peanut butter, they began to share. The members who got to eat the ramen, also shared their food, so all in all, the meal wasn’t that bad.

It was already two in the morning when everyone retired to bed. Seungcheol was way too tired to change into his nightwear, so he stripped to his boxers and fell on his mattress face first. His arms seeked his pillow and once in his grasp, he cradled it under his head. He shut his eyes, ready for some sleep, but the dip on his mattress alerted him to another person.

He knew it was Jeonghan without opening his eyes. He shifted over to the wall to make more room, all while ignoring the racing of his heart.

Jeonghan fell in beside him and legs tangled with his.

Immediately, Seungcheol’s eyes flew open.

That felt like too much skin.

He saw even with all the lights off, that Jeonghan hadn’t worn any pajamas, which was very weird. Jeonghan hated sleeping in just his underwear. 

Seungcheol wanted to ask if Jeonghan was wearing so little to only torment him, but there was a tired look on Jeonghan’s face that made Seungcheol feel guilty because he was suddenly very awake with the feeling of so much skin. 

Jeonghan, always a master of knowing when he was being stared at, opened his eyes. “What’s wrong?” The long-haired male asked.

Seungcheol licked his lips. “Nothing.”

Jeonghan shifted a little more in the bed and chuckled when his knee brushed against Seungcheol’s semi-hard dick. “That feels like something,” Jeonghan chuckled.

“Shut up,” Seungcheol muttered. It wasn’t his fault that Jeonghan made him perpetually horny nearly all the time. 

Jeonghan hummed and then yawned. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

The polite gentleman would have ignored his erection and go to bed, but Seungcheol wasn’t that polite, nor was he that much of gentleman. “Yes, please.”

Jeonghan snorted at Seungcheol’s response. He kicked off the covers to the floor and positioned himself in between Seungcheol’s legs without any prompting. And with even less warning, Jeonghan pushed his hair back and leaned down between his legs. 

Fuck, Seungcheol could already feel blood rushing down south without even being touched. He licked his lips, watching Jeonghan pull the boxers off his legs. 

Jeonghan made eye contact with him for a few seconds before fluttering them shut and engulfing him in that wet heat. Seungcheol’s hands didn’t know where to go other than Jeonghan’s head. They tangled in his hair and Jeonghan opened his eyes at the contact.

Seungcheol shivered as he saw the sight of Jeonghan’s swollen lips around his cock and eyes hazy with lust. Seungcheol had to look away if he didn’t wanna come right there.

His legs flexed as he felt Jeonghan hum around his dick. “Fuck,” Seungcheol hissed out. He tipped his head back and focused his gaze on the ceiling. 

When did Jeonghan get so good? With his skilled tongue he pulled back his foreskin, and then hollowed his cheeks, sucking in earnest. He bobbed his head back and forth finding a  _ very _ good rhythm. He wasn’t deep throating him, but Seungcheol couldn’t give a fuck. He was in heaven right now. Every small scrape of teeth against his sensitive head made him hiss and want to buck into his mouth, but Seungcheol wasn’t that cruel so he restrained himself with that. But  _ fuck,  _ it was so hard not to. 

His hands tightened even more around Jeonghan’s hair as the pressure around his dick became pleasurably unbearable. He let out a choked out moan. His head thrashed for a moment and he turned his face against his pillow. He bit the sleeve of his pillow, holding in his moans.

But of course, Jeonghan was always ahead of him in every single thing and took the pleasure to greater heights. Because suddenly, Seungcheol felt a finger poking around his entrance.

His head snapped down and was met with Jeonghan’s face.

He had stopped moving, but his lips were oh so swollen and wrapped around his dick. Saliva and precum escaped Jeonghan’s tight lipped hold. His eyes however were what got to Seungcheol. He understood what Jeonghan was asking.

He was a little hesitant but he could feel his cock twitching against Jeonghan’s palate in anticipation as well. He took a shallow breath and finally nodded.

Jeonghan popped off his dick, licking his lips and massaging his jaw for a brief moment. He stood up on shaky legs and Seungcheol felt proud that he could see a tent in Jeonghan’s boxers.

The younger man stripped off his boxers as he walked to his own nightstand. Seungcheol watched him appreciatively, his hand coming to stroke around his cock. 

Jeonghan grabbed the lube and condom and made his way back. 

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Jeonghan questioned, kneeling between Seungcheol’s legs.

“Just fuck me Jeonghan,” Seungcheol whispered, meaning to say it like a command but it came out more breathless than expected.

Jeonghan nodded with a small smile, but popped open the lube, but then he paused. He looked at Seungcheol and then yanked his favorite pillow out from his head.

“Hey what are you doing?” Seungcheol asked.

“Hips up.”

Seungcheol’s dick twitched at Jeonghan’s command. He planted his heels on the bed and lifted his hips. Jeonghan placed the pillow under his hips, angling his ass upwards. 

“What’s this?” Seungcheol questioned.

“I did my research too.”

He grabbed the bottle again and applied it generously on his fingers and like the asshole he was, dripped a bit of it straight on Seungcheol’s ass.

Seungcheol flinched at the coldness. “What the fuck Jeonghan?”

“Oops,” Jeonghan chuckled. “Spread your ass for me.”

Seungcheol found himself obeying Jeonghan’s command. He reached behind his spread legs and pulled apart his ass cheeks. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He focused his gaze back on the ceiling again. 

He tried not to tense but the feeling of a finger poking around his hole made him slightly nervous. Jeonghan sensed his tension and his beautiful mouth went back to sucking his dick. Thankfully, Jeonghan had paid attention when he had done this to him. 

Within a few minutes, Seungcheol had a finger buried deep in his ass and massaging his prostate. The moan that came out of his mouth, he knew was way too loud. Shit, everyone was asleep. 

He slapped his hands over his mouth and regretted the amount of times he had made fun of Jeonghan for the noises he made when he was being fingered. “Holy fuck,” Seungcheol whispered. “Shit, shit,  _ shit _ .”

How did Jeonghan handle this? The pleasure was so overwhelming. He bit into bottom lip as another finger went inside. The stretch was painful but Seungcheol found himself not minding the burn. He kind of enjoyed it. He tried to rock more against the feeling but Jeonghan lightly bit the head of his dick in warning. Seungcheol stopped. 

He clamped his eyes shut. 

Two fingers became three and Jeonghan had stopped sucking his dick as he pulled his fingers in and out. 

_ “Jeonghan,” _ Seungcheol whimpered.

Jeonghan smiled, pressing a kiss to Seungcheol’s knee. It made Seungcheol’s heart clench. 

The fingers slipped out of his ass so Jeonghan could put on the condom and apply lube to his dick. 

“Cheol, you ready?”

Seungcheol couldn’t even find his voice. 

Fingers caressed his cheek and his eyes flew open. “Cheol, I need you to give me the okay.”

Seungcheol took deep breaths, anticipation burning his skin. “Go for it.”

Seungcheol’s eyes shut once more at the feeling. Jeonghan slowly plunged inside. His long cock parted Seungcheol’s loosened walls, warm and thick. Seungcheol groaned at the intrusion and pressed his cheek against Jeonghan’s, reaching around to hold Jeonghan’s head in. His fingers threaded through Jeonghan’s hair. His mouth opened in a languid moan that was cut short with Jeonghan’s mouth. 

Shit, Jeonghan was big. 

And because Jeonghan paid attention to every detail, a second later he was brushing his prostate that made pleasure wash over Seungcheol’s body. It short-circuited his head and made it hard to breathe. It was so good already. 

Jeonghan pulled out again, slow and to the head, and pushed back inside. Seungcheol pressed his ass up to meet it; it hit that spot again. Seungcheol writhed in delight, holding back his moans. 

He wanted to be loud, but god forbid any of the members listening in. They were already too familiar with their sex lives. 

Jeonghan went in and out, in and out, torturously slow, steady and very hard.

Seungcheol wanted more. “Faster,” He managed to whisper without whimpering like an idiot.

Jeonghan didn’t obey. “Unless you want me to rip your asshole, you have to let me make sure you are used to this.” He continued his pace. 

Fine then. Seungcheol’s right hand scrambled to find Jeonghan’s, and then he was holding Jeonghan’s wrist. Jeonghan understood the message. In the next second, Jeonghan had his fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing him lightly and pumping him. 

_ “Shit,” _ Seungcheol hissed again. Eyes were still shut tight. He wanted to see Jeonghan’s face but he couldn’t manage to keep his eyes open.

He knew though that Jeonghan was losing it though because suddenly his slow pace began to increase. 

His mouth parted stupidly and his hands gripped Jeonghan’s hair tighter.  _ “Jeonghan,”  _ Seungcheol whimpered. 

He didn’t want this to end but at the same time, it was too much. Jeonghan was fucking his ass, pleasuring his cock, ravishing his mouth. Jeonghan was all over him. He didn’t want anyone else. 

He moaned hard into Jeonghan’s mouth, and his face scrunched up, and his fingers tensed in Jeonghan’s hair. He came into Jeonghan’s hand, and he felt his own ass twitching against Jeonghan’s dick. 

Jeonghan was still going, but he parted their lips to whisper, _ “Seungcheol.” _

And then Jeonghan came. 

Jeonghan pulled out and collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy and sticky with sweat. 

He thought they would pass out.

But they didn’t. 

A few minutes later they were both under the spray of water. 

They were kissing each other softly, gliding soap across their skin. Chuckles and whispers were escaping their lips. 

“Was it good for you?” Jeonghan asked self-consciously.

“It was perfect,” Seungcheol muttered against Jeonghan’s collarbone. 

“How’s your ass?”

“Burning.”

Jeonghan released a wonderful breathy laugh. “Yeah, that’s how I felt. But l liked it.” A kiss was pressed to the corner of Seungcheol’s lip.

“Me too.”

“By the way,” Jeonghan whispered, arms resting on his shoulders. “Happy Birthday.”

Seungcheol was floored, not realizing it had been his birthday for the past three hours. He felt a smile stretch his face. His arms wrapped around Jeonghan’s waist, hugging him tightly. 

_ “Thank you.” _

They continued to shower in contentment in the dead of night. The world was theirs in that moment.

Water stopped flowing, fluffy towels wrapped around waists and rubbed affectionately against heads.

Their feet tiptoed across the wooden floor. Hands grasped each other and doors slipped shut. They put on their pajamas and climbed this time onto Jeonghan’s bed. 

Their limbs immediately tangled with each other, Jeonghan’s head resting comfortably under Seungcheol’s chin. 

Seungcheol’s hands caressed Jeonghan’s hair and the small of his back. The quietness of the room and the warmth in his arms made Seungcheol aware of the one thing he had been questioning all week.

Maybe, perhaps, most possibly, he liked Jeonghan more than a friend.

 

 

 

 

The sweet, wonderful moment turned melancholic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for all the wonderful support. Sorry for the late chapter, I started teaching so uploads may come slower.
> 
> Dedicating this chapter to jeongcoups1996! (you know why) She is awesome and thanks for fangirling with me! 
> 
> What do you think of angry woozi? Bottom cheol? 
> 
> Reviews make me happy!


	15. Chapter 15

There was too much heat was the first thought that Seungcheol had upon waking. He could feel his pajama pants and shirt sticking with sweat on his body. It reminded him of why he so often slept in his boxers. However, when he felt something even warmer on his neck, Seungcheol couldn’t complain. Instead, he sighed and pushed his back against Jeonghan’s chest. 

Jeonghan’s lips lazily dragged up his neck. Seungcheol hummed in contentment as a soft kiss was pressed against the back of his ear.

“Good morning,” Jeonghan said, voice husky with sleepy.

Seungcheol leaned further into Jeonghan’s chest and subsequently felt a hard line pressing against his ass. Seungcheol grinded against it, murmuring, “Good morning to you too.” Very vivid images and sensations from last night immediately filled his gut with heat. 

The arm that was around his waist tightened as Jeonghan pushed back. He slowly rolled his hips along Seungcheol’s cheeks. 

“Do you want coffee or orange juice this morning?”

“What?” Seungcheol questioned, not comprehending the question when Jeonghan was doing  _ that _ .

“Coffee or orange juice? It’s your birthday. Your day to get whatever you want.”

“Is it really?”

Jeonghan nipped the back of Seungcheol’s neck, humming his consent. 

Seungcheol grinned, already getting an idea. He stretched his arm and pulled open the nightstand by Jeonghan’s bed. He pulled out the lube and threw it at Jeonghan. “Fuck me again.”

“Are you serious? Aren’t you still sore?”

“I’m not,” He was, but he was much too horny to care. “So go for it.” 

Jeonghan didn’t even pull off the blankets. He dropped the lube between them and only tugged down Seungcheol’s pajama bottoms under his ass. He reached for the lube again and spread it on his fingers. Seungcheol got comfortable and reached under the covers to pull his ass cheek apart. 

Jeonghan’s fingernail was a tantalizing scratch across the rim of muscle. And then he felt the warm lubed tip of Jeonghan’s finger at his entrance, poking at the puckered skin. Seungcheol cursed and titled his ass back invitingly, pressing his head against the cool sheets by the pillow. He already felt hazy satisfaction.

Jeonghan was relentless. He was piercing deeper with each incursion before withdrawing to mouth sloppily at Seungcheol’s neck. 

It was filthy. 

As Jeonghan entered his entire finger fully, Seungcheol strongly believed he could come from being fingered alone. He was so upset with himself that he hadn’t done this sooner. It would have changed the whole game to masturbating. Every guy needed to learn about the wonders of their asshole.  

And then there were two fingers, entering him with a skillful twist and curl. It hit his prostate perfectly. Seungcheol drove himself back until he could feel Jeonghan’s knuckles against his ass. Seungcheol gasped out a tiny moan, barely biting off a cry as nearly a minute later he felt another finger glide in deep and strike against his prostate. Seungcheol felt himself ignite inside. 

He wanted to look over his shoulder to see Jeonghan’s expression, but he couldn’t even concentrate because,  _ oh god,  _ he was actually going to cum without being touched. 

He buried his face in the mattress, to muffle his own strangled whines, in case—

There was a soft knock at the door.

Seungcheol’s eyes popped open, because _fuck_ _no_ , _it isn’t._

“Jeonghan?” There was a creak as the door pushed open.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Seungcheol was the one facing the door and his eyes opened wide in fright as he saw Mingyu come in through the door.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you two are still sleeping—” Mingyu muttered bashfully, slowly turning around to leave.

Yes, leave.  _ Leave.  _ Jeonghan’s finger was still in his ass that Seungcheol felt himself freeze in horror. His body and ass tensed around Jeonghan’s finger. 

But then Mingyu’s face brightened considerably, “Oh my god, Cheol. You’re the little spoon? How adorable!”

He was a little happy the covers were thrown over them so it did look like from an outsider perspective they were just doing an innocent activity. 

But then, Jeonghan said, “Isn’t it? He insists to be cuddled,” And then fingers twitched inside of him. Seungcheol slowly looked over his shoulder giving Jeonghan a look of don’t you fucking dare. Jeonghan’s eyes twinkled. “What did you need Mingyu?” Jeonghan asked cheerily. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath.

“Whether you wanted us to grill or fry the...it?”

“Grill.” Jeonghan answered.

“Cool. Are you gonna help us or?”

Jeonghan hummed in thought. “Yeah.”

Mingyu laughed awkwardly as Jeonghan didn’t bother to move. “So are you coming?”

Jeonghan hummed again. Seungcheol swallowed a whimper as Jeonghan moved his fingers in and out, “I would like to come. I would really like to, but I’m still tired.”

Seungcheol bit his tongue as Jeonghan hit his prostate, once, twice, three times in succession. 

“So when are you getting up?” Mingyu asked laughing at what appeared to be Jeonghan’s laziness. 

“I would like to be  _ up _ soon.” Another hit to his prostate.

Seungcheol tried to pull away but Jeonghan’s fingers pushed even deeper into his ass. 

“But I don’t know yet when that would be.”

A whimper escaped Seungcheol’s mouth.

Mingyu’s attention went to him, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Seungcheol choked out. “We’ll be out in a bit.” His entire face was red in embarrassment. He had no idea if he wanted to choke Mingyu or just descend into another plane of existence to escape the ludicrous and mortifying situation. Shit, he gritted his teeth as Jeonghan pressed more insistently against him. 

“Okay!” Mingyu laughed brightly, “Keep cuddling you two! Take your time!” He backed out of the room and tripped over his feet as he exited. He laughed again and finally shut the door.

Seungcheol mustered the strength to break free of Jeonghan’s grip as soon as they were alone again. He turned around and straddled Jeonghan, pinning his shoulders to the mattress while he glared above him. 

Jeonghan’s eyes were twinkling. Jeonghan coyly bit his bottom lip, “Are you gonna punish me?”

Seungcheol nearly choked on his saliva. “I should walk out and leave you here with this,” Seungcheol threatened, grinding his bare ass against the cotton of Jeonghan’s pajama pants. He felt the cock twitch against his backside.

Jeonghan seemed momentarily frightened with Seungcheol’s threat. “You have to admit you would have done the same.”

Okay, Jeonghan won reasoning points for that. Seungcheol could definitely see himself doing that. Flashes of fingering Jeonghan at some dinner table with the other oblivious members, made Seungcheol embarrassed but even more aroused.

“I’m still going to make you pay.”

Jeonghan’s delicate eyebrow rose. “How?”

Seungcheol licked his lips. The searing heat against his ass made him want to try something. He had seen it in porn plenty of times and it was always his favorite position to watch, but he had never envisioned himself doing…

His insecurities were shoved away. He grinned, reaching for the night stand. He grabbed a condom. He sat back down, this time on Jeonghan’s thighs and made direct eye contact with the younger.

Slowly, he pulled down Jeonghan’s pajama pants and boxers to his knees. And even more slowly, he put on the condom and applied lube to Jeonghan’s glistening dick. Jeonghan’s eyes widened considerably when he saw Seungcheol climb back into his lap. Seungcheol reached behind himself and carefully sunk down on Jeonghan’s cock.

Seungcheol tipped his head back as he felt Jeonghan’s dick stretch him wide. A silent groan fell past his lips. But his mouth quickly turned into a satisfied smirk as he felt Jeonghan’s hands clamp on his thighs and a loud moan erupted from Jeonghan’s mouth.

Once fully seated, Seungcheol rolled his head and hips. It was so much deeper than being in a missionary position, but it felt glorious. 

Below him, Jeonghan was biting his lip trying not to release any more noises. Seungcheol was going to destroy Jeonghan’s resolve.

His hands fell on Jeonghan’s chest, still testing the stretch. It stung more; Seungcheol’s rim being more sensitive because of last night’s activities. But god, it felt amazing. He made a mental note to try to fuck Jeonghan twice in a row just so he could experience this.

And once more he slowly sank back down.

A muffled moan came out of Jeonghan’s mouth. 

Seungcheol started a rhythm. His ass begged him to slow down but the way Jeonghan was moaning under him really broke his resolve to just deal with the consequences later. 

He wanted to go faster, but he couldn’t quite do that with the top bunk overhead. So instead, he hunched over, reached up and gripped the bottom of the top bunk bed and began to bounce up and down on Jeonghan’s dick.

Jeonghan’s hands tightened on his thighs, fingernails biting into skin. Seungcheol hissed but didn’t falter a beat. 

He kept the brutal place. 

His ass squeezed a minute later when he found the perfect angle.  _ Shit. _ Seungcheol gave a breathy laugh and maintained the position. His eyes were scrunched tight in bliss and he didn’t even have to look to know Jeonghan was enjoying himself.

The moans were evidence enough. Fuck, Jeonghan was loud. It made Seungcheol laugh again and he wondered how far he could take his revenge. He sat down fully and clenched his ass. “Are you okay there, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol teased. “Just lying there, making me do all the work. Bet you wanna fuck me, huh? Wanna move on your own?” Seungcheol began to bounce again, using the power in his thighs and his arms overhead to increase the speed and force. “I’m gonna ride you until you come and you’re not allowed to move at all—”

“Who said you were calling all the shots?” Jeonghan managed to gasp out, but it was a bit pathetic the way he was lying helpless underneath.  

“You did remember?” Seungcheol leaned down until his lips were by Jeonghan’s ear, “It’s my birthday remember? And birthday boy gets what he wants.”

Seungcheol sat up and then fucked himself on Jeonghan’s dick the way he wanted to, fast and rough. The sensation was new, scary, and strange, but every thrust and hit against his prostate made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

He kept up the pace, biting his lower lip and savoring the way Jeonghan was moaning loudly, as if he was the one getting fucked. 

But Seungcheol hadn’t calculated this accurately. Because really this position was so much more overwhelming that before Seungcheol knew it, an orgasm was ripping out of him and catching him by surprise. He clenched impossibly tight on Jeonghan’s dick and Jeonghan released with a deafening scream.

Seungcheol slipped off Jeonghan’s dick and fell beside him on the bed, laughing like mad. Jeonghan tried to bat him away but he had been thoroughly fucked, that he couldn’t even move. 

“I think you killed me.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Seungcheol chastised, completely forgetting his own previous embarrassment.

He jolted on the bed when there was banging on the door. Thankfully though, it didn’t open. Instead, they got an earful of Seungkwan’s screech. “Seungcheol stop inserting your engorged bratwurst inside Jeonghan’s chocolate starfish. You can do that anytime. Come to the kitchen!”

Seungcheol laughed into Jeonghan’s shoulder obnoxiously and Jeonghan sent him an unamused look.

“Again, you’re own fault.” Seungcheol chuckled. 

Seungcheol got to his feet and stretched. His backside ached, but it was nothing a warm shower couldn’t fix. He pulled up his pants and readjusted himself before deciding to leave a very comatose Jeonghan on the bed.

As he exited, he saw Seungkwan with a look of indignation and somewhere Junhui laughing his ass off with Jihoon. 

Seungcheol felt much too cocky and giddy to feel embarrassed now. He walked past them and even accepted a high-five from Mingyu, none of them the wiser that Seungcheol had managed to fuck Jeonghan’s brain out while he was being fucked.

It was a day definitely to be remembered.

He headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Returning to his room, he saw Jeonghan gathering his stuff to enter the bathroom too. Jeonghan walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Seungcheol felt his face flush.

“Don't go to the kitchen until I come back,” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol was left stupidly nodding.

Strangely enough a kiss to the cheek felt more intimate than riding Jeonghan’s dick.

Fuck, what was his life.

He walked around the room, choosing something comfortable to wear, while thinking of last night’s realization. 

He liked Jeonghan.

He had feelings for Yoon Jeonghan.

He tried out different variations of the statement in his head, getting used to the idea first.

Now what?

Should he confess? He had no idea. If this was any other person than a group member he would have no problem confessing his feelings. But this was Jeonghan. Not only his group mate but his best friend. 

He could ruin everything and more importantly, he received no indication that Jeonghan liked him back. So in reality, it wasn’t even worth confessing. However, not saying anything about his feelings and continuing with their sexual activities made Seungcheol feel selfish. It was wrong of him to use Jeonghan in such a manner, but yet again, Jeonghan was using him too—at least sexually.

Seungcheol sat on Jeonghan’s bed stuck in a very big dilemma. He had no idea what to do. He worried his bottom lip, deep in thought. 

But this entire situation redirected him back to one thing: he was Seventeen’s leader.

He couldn’t let himself be carried away in this.

Seungcheol would let go of his feelings for Jeonghan. 

It was that simple.  

The door pulled open and Seungcheol flinched slightly as he saw Jeonghan peek his head. He was fully changed and his hair was all dry making Seungcheol wonder how long he had been thinking.

“C’mon let’s eat.” Jeonghan said with a soft smile.

Seungcheol nodded.

He entered the living room and Seungcheol’s smile widened considerably at the sight. The members had laid out a giant blanket on the ground and with all his favorite foods on top of it. 

“You guys made this?” Seungcheol asked.

“Everyone did!” Chan shouted happily.

“Except Jeonghan,” Jisoo exposed.

Jeonghan kicked Jisoo as he sat down. Seungcheol sat as well, mouth already watering. 

“I planned it,” Jeonghan said snootily. “I even bought the foods.”

Jihoon snorted, “Yeah and had us carry the groceries home.”

“Anyway!” Jeonghan redirected. “It’s for you and it’s a giant gift from all of us. So enjoy!”

Seungcheol grinned and did exactly that.

 

|~~*~~|

When breakfast was over, Seventeen headed over to the practice area. They were working on the new choreo for hours and when it was break time, they filmed a quick happy birthday video to post on instagram. 

The managers even bought Seungcheol a small cake that they all shared during their lunch break. 

Overall, it was a great day for Seungcheol. 

He received small gifts from the others and Seungcheol expressed that they didn’t have to. But secretly, he was very pleased that they had all thought of him.

Seungcheol tried not to be bothered that he still hadn’t received anything from Jeonghan. But worries dispersed as he was dragged away from the others and into a random hallway.

Seungcheol leaned against the wall as Jeonghan crowded him against it.

This close Seungcheol could see a red tint spread across Jeonghan’s face. A hopeful side wanted Seungcheol to believe it was because he was embarrassed, but in fact it was most likely because Jeonghan was exhausted from practice. 

“I didn’t really have time to get you an expensive gift.” Jeonghan mumbled. He stepped back with his hand inside his sweater.

Seungcheol’s eyes drew there as Jeonghan took out a neatly wrapped package.

Jeonghan handed him the gift and Seungcheol took it curiously, opening the package with care, knowing Jeonghan had spent a lot of time wrapping this carefully.

He pulled open the gift and tiny smile graced his lips when he saw it was a very tiny leather bound book.

At the bottom right corner of the book was his name stitched into the brown leather.

“I bound it myself,” Jeonghan said softly. “Even the stitching. I messed up the stitching one side so I had to flip over the leather.” Jeonghan pointed to the left corner a small indentation in the leather where Jeonghan had messed up. “But I hope it’s okay.”

Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan’s face, but the other was looking at the gift between them.

“It’s a small book so you can write all your lyrics inside. And here,” Jeonghan opened up the small book. “I made it so when you run out of pages you can just put in more. I have a drawer where I cut the paper to fit the size of the book. So just ask me when you need some, okay?”

Seungcheol shut the book and leaned down so he could catch Jeonghan’s gaze. Jeonghan finally looked up at him, his wonderful brown eyes shaking slightly.

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

Tension released from Jeonghan’s shoulders.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol began. “There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

He knew he had resolved to forget about his feelings a few hours ago, but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t say  _ something _ .

“Tell me what?” Jeonghan looked up at him expectantly.

“I think this game we’ve playing...if we are still playing. It doesn’t—”  _ sheesh _ , Seungcheol was stumbling like an idiot with his words. “I mean, I feel like we aren’t—I don’t want to—ugh, I mean, I think I might have fee—” 

_ “Hey Seungcheol.”    _

Seungcheol voice cut short as he saw Wonwoo and Jihoon standing in the hallway with him, Jihoon was wearing a jacket and had his phone in his hands, “You promised we would go out and eat today.”

“Oh!”

He had promised. He glanced at Jeonghan whose face had closed off completely.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Seungcheol told the two.

Wonwoo and Jihoon nodded a little bashfully, knowing they had interrupted something between the two. They turned down the hallway and toward the exit. 

Jeonghan’s gaze went back to the floor. “What were you going to say?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol bit his lip, “I’ll tell you later.” He wanted to lean in and kiss Jeonghan’s cheek but he had never done it before outside of the bedroom or as a form of departure, so he refrained from doing so. Instead, he awkwardly nodded and left Jeonghan alone in the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, don’t kill me for the ending! I know a few of you have been wanting to get Jeonghan’s pov but that won’t be until the end. So please wait patiently. I also ask for you to patiently wait for future uploads even if it takes weeks. Teaching is hard and making lesson plans is very time consuming, and that comes first for me.
> 
> In other news tell me what you think of this chapter. In my personal opinion Cheol is the very definition of a power bottom lol.


	16. Chapter 16

'I'll tell you later,' became a repeated phrase in Seungcheol's mind. He had not meant to postpone his confession for so long. Really. He hadn't. His plan had been to confess to Jeonghan after his night out with Wonwoo and Jihoon. He had this entire fantasy rolled out. 

Drunken limbs would take him to his and Jeonghan's room in the middle of the night. Feet would stumble and trip him onto Jeonghan's bed. Hazy and alcohol induced clinginess would have his arms wrapping around Jeonghan's body. A whisper would fall from his lips, ghosting over Jeonghan's flesh. Jeonghan would awake, eyes wide and be so  _ so _ receptive. 

_ God. _

He sounded like Junhui.

Which frankly, thinking of his fantasy and his fellow group member were thoughts he should not be having as he thrust inside Jeonghan's body.

Okay, so he lied.

He had time to confess. 

Plenty of it. 

He was just too much of a wussy to come clean about his feelings. Although, Jeonghan wasn't letting him do much talking. 

That night, Jeonghan had desperately clung to him. Seungcheol could not recall a time when they had removed their clothes quicker than they had that night. But that night hadn't ended with a single confession, only with Seungcheol releasing inside Jeonghan's body and collapsing right after.

Now a few nights later, he had Jeonghan on shaky hands and knees. His head was bent forward and his hair curtaining his face while Seungcheol gripped his hips as if he would slip away from him at any moment.

Sweat collected along both their skins. Flesh slapped against flesh. And a need burned inside their guts. 

Seungcheol bit his lip as his eyes drew to where his dick entered Jeonghan's body. The sight was hypnotizing; he couldn't look away. 

Jeonghan murmured Seungcheol’s name. 

Jeonghan pushed his hair back and looked over his shoulder. Seungcheol's mouth fell open. 

"Cheol, fuck me harder." Jeonghan bit his lip and the redness in his cheeks spread down his face to his neck. 

A rational voice inside Seungcheol wanted to go against Jeonghan's demand. Since his birthday, Jeonghan had been acting weird. They hardly spoke now—although, that might have had to do with their upcoming second mini-album, but nearly all their interactions narrowed down to just sex. And Jeonghan was the one initiating it. 

Seungcheol knew he was odd. What guy would find an abundance of sex weird? 

Seungcheol definitely did because this wasn't like Jeonghan.

Although, because Seungcheol was just a guy with a dick buried in the hottest guy ever; he complied to Jeonghan's plea.

He pushed so hard inside Jeonghan that he knocked him off his hands and knees. Jeonghan muffled his groan against the pillow. 

Seungcheol took the moment selfishly. He pressed his chest against Jeonghan's back. 

He didn't stop thrusting inside him as his hands trailed softly against the back of Jeonghan's arms. Slowly and gently, he brought them over Jeonghan's head. When he brought them up, his hands sought purchase on Jeonghan's. 

He gripped them hoping Jeonghan understood what he meant by this gesture as he fucked him into the mattress.

Seungcheol's pace was brutal, but Jeonghan enjoyed it. He managed to get his knees back under him, but Seungcheol still had him pinned down and hands locked together. 

He liked the anchor he had on Jeonghan through their laced fingers. The contact made Seungcheol relax and made him feel like this mattered. It made him feel as if this was more than just sex. It was more. More. 

_ More. _

Jeonghan moaned beneath him, a sound that sounded like someone wrenched it out of his lungs.

"Seungcheol, give me  _ more _ ."

Seungcheol pretended he had meant something else. "Of course," Seungcheol cooed softly. He peppered kisses to the back of Jeonghan's neck. Each one symbolizing a form of comfort and adoration. 

A long dirty moan rolled out of Jeonghan's mouth. Jeonghan's thighs began to tremble.

Seungcheol grunted loudly, his own legs burning with the effort of fucking Jeonghan. Fuck, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He bit the back of Jeonghan’s neck as he released inside. 

Jeonghan whined at the force of the bite and followed behind Seungcheol a breath later. 

Seungcheol wanted to enjoy the bliss as they usually did, but before Seungcheol could even consider wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and flipping him over on the bed; Jeonghan ripped his hands out of Seungcheol’s.

“C’mon, we have a video to film.” Jeonghan said. He rolled off the mattress and stood up on shaky legs. 

Seungcheol turned around in time to see Jeonghan stretch his arms over his head. A pang pushed against his chest uncomfortably. 

Jeonghan looked so beautiful. A few days ago Seungcheol would admire the way the sun rose and shone through the windows and gave Jeonghan a halo around his head because of his bleached hair. Now, with his silvery lavender locks, Jeonghan looked glowing and ethereal and more of a fantasy he could not have.

“Yah,” Jeonghan chuckled, kicking his side lightly. “We have to get up.”

Seungcheol wanted to pull Jeonghan back down with him and follow his fantasy, whispering ‘i like you’ until he had Jeonghan giggling, and fondly rolling his eyes.

But again that was only a fantasy.

Seungcheol groaned exaggeratedly and got to his feet, discarding the condom. He pulled on his clothes and with Jeonghan went to the bathroom to shower quickly before the others needed to use the bathroom.

They got dressed quickly and both took the task of waking the others, who still hadn’t gotten out of bed. 

When the pair had everyone getting ready to head to the company building, Jeonghan and Seungcheol went back to their rooms to grab their bags and fill them with essentials. 

As Seungcheol threw his phone in his backpack, he glanced at Jeonghan.

Impulsivity and stupidity made him open his mouth to say, “I wanna stop.”

Jeonghan looked curiously at him. “Stop with what?”

“Hyungs,” Hansol suddenly said at the doorway of their room. “The vans are here.”

Seungcheol bit his tongue. It seemed like life wanted to see him suffer and not confess.

The now black haired boy smiled, “Cool. Let's go,” he told Jeonghan, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes but followed regardless.

 

|~~*~~|

 

Seungcheol watched along the sidelines as he saw Jeonghan swiftly dribble the ball and move between the other members with grace. He spun around and with a small jump, shot the ball in the hoop. For someone who prided on being lazy, Jeonghan sure was athletic. It made Seungcheol like him all that much more.

He heard the director call cut when Seokmin got the ball. The director rose from his chair and headed over to the cameraman to adjust some angles. 

Jeonghan didn’t even look winded as he came up to him. Seungcheol’s eyes softened as he saw the school uniform hug Jeonghan’s legs perfectly.

“Feels weird huh?” Jeonghan questioned, standing beside him. 

Together they faced the other members, who went to go talk with the girls they had hired for the video. Seungcheol saw Seungkwan drag an unwilling Jihoon toward them. Seungcheol snorted as he saw Jihoon’s ears flush a deep, prominent red.

“I’m sorry what?” Seungcheol asked, turning to Jeonghan.

“Being back in high school uniform.” Jeonghan said. “I had hoped I had left high school behind.”

Seungcheol chuckled, looking down at his own outfit. The stylists had placed him in a similar blazer to the others, until they all joked he was much too old to pull it off now, so they had thrown him a simple white-tee. 

“Ah, high school wasn’t that bad.” Seungcheol then grinned. “What were you like in high school?”

“Nothing special.”

Seungcheol smile grew wide. “I bet you were one of the kids always getting in trouble.”

Jeonghan nodded in agreement, “Yup, falling asleep in class, not turning in homework, making out with the captain of the soccer team, charming the teachers to get me by with a C, changing the school lunch menu to watch people get upset.”

“You did what?”

Jeonghan looked at him innocently, “Yeah. I just changed it subtly so everyone would think we would get fried fish on Monday instead of Friday—”

“—No before that.”

“Tricking teachers to give me a better grade?”

Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a look. “You know what. You made out with the captain of the soccer team?”

Jeonghan grinned. “Once. Out of curiosity.”

“Was he your boyfriend?” Seungcheol’s tone was teasing, but it was mixed slightly with jealousy.

Jeonghan laughed out breathily. Before he could answer, the director called them back to the center of the makeshift gym. 

Seungcheol was left feeling with an aching pit in the center of his gut, but he pushed it down and returned to his place on the set.

They continued filming for hours. Filming this shoot was definitely more tiring than the last music video they had done. There were more actors, staff members, props. It was a little overwhelming and draining. When a member wasn’t being filmed, they usually roamed back to the van to catch up on sleep.

They were bordering on hour sixteen and they still weren’t done. Seungcheol fought a yawn to avoid looking unprofessional and mostly so he wouldn’t spread the tired aura seeping off him to the others.

All the members were called once more to a different set that looked like a hallway. The director spoke with Soonyoung how he wanted the choreography implemented in the scene and Sooyoung listened attentively.

When they finished talking, Soonyoung explained it to the rest of the group and made modifications so it would look good on a close up camera. The group followed his directions and when the main actresses went up, Jeonghan, Mingyu, and Seungcheol were instructed to step near her doing their part, and play the flirty role.

When Mingyu went up first, it took a few takes for Mingyu to calm his giggles and subsequently calm their main actress. Mingyu’s laughter tended to be infectious. However, when Jeonghan came up next, Seungcheol had to dig his nails into his palm at how natural Jeonghan was behaving. It only took three takes with Jeonghan to get it perfectly, and another four more to shoot it from different angles. The director complimented him and Jeonghan went back to his place.

Seungcheol was next. It was terrible. Seungcheol struggled making eye contact with the girl, approaching her smoothly, and overall appearing confident. He didn’t understand. He never felt shy with girls in the past. And it wasn’t like he was shy now, but for some reason it just felt wrong. 

It panged Seungcheol’s pride when after the sixteenth take, the main actress gave him a sympathetic look. 

The director called cut and then made his way over to Seungcheol. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” The director spoke informally.

Seungcheol bowed, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better on the next take I promise.”

The director gave him a pointed look and decided to give the crew a five minute break. Seungcheol was left feeling overly pathetic. He turned to other members, several of their stares were sympathetic as well and Seungcheol knew he did not need that. 

“Hey,” Junhui muttered, coming up behind him.

Seungcheol faced him, when a hand came on his shoulder. “Yeah?”

Junhui pulled him a little to the side. “Are you okay?” Junhui asked. 

Seungcheol wanted to pour out his frustration. He held it in. “I’m fine.”

Junhui looked over his shoulder and then back at Seungcheol. “Is it about Jeonghan?” 

Seungcheol hung his head, “A little.”

“You know it’s not cheating right, it’s just acting.”

_ “I know.” _

“So then why are you struggling?”

Honestly, Seungcheol didn’t have the answer for that. He shrugged.

Junhui gave an exasperated sigh. He leaned in closer to whisper, “Just imagine she’s Jeonghan.”

“Huh?”

“Imagine, she’s Jeonghan. Sometimes when I’m acting, if I pretend the other person is someone in my life. I tend to give a better performance. Try that.”

The director called for them again before Seungcheol could reply. He exhaled shallowly. What did he have to lose?

So he did exactly that. 

And it worked perfectly. For some reason, that didn’t make him feel good when the take was over and everyone was congratulating him. It only made him feel worse. Was he focused that much on Jeonghan he couldn’t think of anyone else? 

Most definitely. 

They continued filming the rest of the scenes and most of the group was finally given their break when they said they were done with all their shots. All that was left was to film the performance team’s own shoot.

The group headed back to the stylists to return their clothes and wipe off as much makeup as they could. Seungcheol had the easiest removal to do. He just returned the clothes and made his way out of the changing room. He would deal with the makeup later, he wanted to go check on the performance team and see if they were doing okay. 

However, before he could get very far, he was accosted by one of the actresses.

“Seungcheol-shi!” 

Seungcheol looked down at the very tiny girl. He smiled recognizing her from their company. Zhou Jieqiong, a trainee under Pledis Girls, if Seungcheol recalled correctly. “Hey!” He greeted her informally. 

His informal tone made her tense shoulders droop to a relaxed state. She gave him a beaming smile. “I was wondering if I could talk to you privately?”

“Umm…”

“It’s important.”

Seungcheol nodded. 

She took him to a random area of the loft. She sat on a giant box of equipment and Seungcheol sat beside her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

The small girl frowned, “I need your advice. I recently got placed in Pledis Girls but....I got another offer.”

“With a different company?”

“Yes and no. It’s something experimental this show is doing. They are pulling girls from different companies to debut to form one girl group. And...I don’t know if I should take it.”

Seungcheol leaned back, considering the dilemma. 

“I mean,” She kicked her shoe against the floor. “All of us back at the company are super proud of all of you and how far you all have come, but since you debuted, Pledis has really only been focusing on you. The rest of don’t know where we stand anymore. And I was thinking maybe my chance to shine would be with this new group. What do you think?”

“You know I can’t decide for you…”

“I know, but if you were in my place what would you do?”

Seungcheol sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. “I was in a situation like yours. I was supposed to debut with Tempest but that didn’t happen. Seventeen was a shot in the dark that got stupidly lucky.”

“So are you saying I should take a shot in the dark?”

Seungcheol shrugged. “It’s really up to you and it depends how bad you wanna debut.”

Jieqiong bit her lip. “A lot,” She said in a chuckle. “Really bad.”

“So there’s your answer.”

Jieqiong turned to face him and suddenly he found himself with the girl in his arms. “Thank you Seungcheol-shi, everyone at the company is right about you. You are the best leader.”

Seungcheol returned her bright smile. “That’s too much credit. I couldn’t—”

_ “Hey Cheol.”  _

Seungcheol searched out the source of his name and he felt his throat close up as he saw Jeonghan standing there with an armful of snacks and a thin line pressed against his face. 

Seungcheol awkwardly pulled away from Jieqiong like he had been caught cheating, but he wasn’t. He was just accepting her thanks. And more importantly, there was nothing to cheat on. He and Jeonghan _ weren’t _ together.

“Hello Jeonghan-shi,” Jieqiong greeted sweetly, unaware of the obvious tension. 

He returned the polite greeting. “I was going to go give the kids some snacks and I was wondering if you wanted to help me pass them out,” Jeonghan said and before Seungcheol could even open his mouth, Jeonghan answered for him. “But I can see you're busy. So I’ll go do it.” He turned on his heel and left the two alone once more.

Seungcheol cursed under his breath. 

“Is everything okay?” Jieqiong questioned, watching Jeonghan leave. 

Seungcheol nodded awkwardly. “Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Oh, okay...well thanks again. I wish you the best for your comeback.”

Seungcheol snorted in amusement. “I wish you the best for your debut. I expect to see you on stage.”

“Yah, that’s too much pressure.”

“I know you can do it. Just keep faith.”

She gave a determined nod, stood to her feet, bowed, and thanked him one more time. Seungcheol watched her head off with the other girls on set. Meanwhile. Seungcheol sat on the box of equipment, trying to calm down before he searched out Jeonghan. It took him a good fifteen minutes to finally gain some sense of composure.

When he finally decided to search out Jeonghan, he couldn’t find him anywhere. He passed by where the performance team was filming and saw them eating the snacks Jeonghan had been carrying, which meant Jeonghan had passed through here. 

Seungcheol sighed, looking in every which direction. He spotted an area where most of the staff had already packed up most of the supplies, and surrounded by all the equipment, he caught a glimpse of lavender hair.

Seungcheol headed over there. However, he stopped a few feet away at the most terrible sight he had seen. Jeonghan was leaning against the wall while one of the staff members, a man not much older than they were, was talking with Jeonghan.

The man had said something causing Jeonghan to laugh. A blush appeared on the man’s cheeks when he saw Jeonghan smile.

Seungcheol dug his nails into his palms.

“I’m sorry,” The man spoke. “I know this is really weird and you can say no but can I touch it?”

Jeonghan giggled exaggeratedly, “Yeah I don’t mind.”

Seungcheol’s jaw tensed as the man stepped closer to Jeonghan and ran a hand through Jeonghan’s hair. “It’s so soft.” He admired, running his hands through the hair longer than required. And Jeonghan was letting him. 

Without prompting, Seungcheol found his feet taking him to the pair. His presence immediately made the fake smile on Jeonghan’s lip fall. 

But for the hundredth time that day, words were unable to be spoken as the director shouted “That’s a wrap.” Cheers were heard across the set as tired staff members could finally head home and makeup for the loss of sleep. Seungcheol and Jeonghan remained staring at each other. Eyes were locked and bodies were tense. Thankfully, the staff member beside them didn’t notice anything. He bowed to Jeonghan and Seungcheol finally departing.

A minute passed before Seungcheol decided to say something, “Wanna head to the van?”

Jeonghan nodded.

Neither spoke a word as they trailed toward the parked vans in the lot. When they got there they saw Seokmin, Hansol, Wonwoo, and Minghao trailing into one van. The eldest stepped inside with them, Seungcheol taking the passenger seat and Jeonghan sitting diagonally behind him. There was a warm chatter from the younger ones, but for once, Seungcheol did not feel like participating.

His eyes drew to the driver’s side as their manager finally entered. When he buckled up his seat belt, their manager groaned.

“Shit, I forgot the paperwork.” Their manager said hurriedly. “I’ll be back.”

The members gave tired hums of consent.

As soon as the door shut, the others resumed their conversation.

“Yeah, Mingyu was trying to get close to her but he’s super awkward flirting.” Wonwoo told Minghao.

Minghao barked with laughter. “God, I wish I could have seen it! Was it as much as a train wreck as I’m thinking.”

“It was epic city destruction.”

Seokmin joined in with the laughter, “Hey, don’t make fun of Mingyu. The girls were all very pretty.”

Jeonghan spoke up very bitterly, “Yeah, Seungcheol apparently thought so too.”

The van immediately grew tense from Jeonghan’s tone. Seungcheol scoffed and rolled his eyes, knowing Jeonghan wouldn’t see it. “We didn’t do anything.”

“She had her arms around you.”

Seungcheol’s eyes glanced over at the side mirror. He saw Hansol’s face filled with confusion and also a bit of fear. The others were probably the same way. 

“I wasn’t flirting.” Seungcheol said sternly.

“Yeah, then what were you doing?”

Seungcheol scoffed again. If Jeonghan didn’t believe him, he didn’t have to explain himself. His long silence prompted Jeonghan to speak again, “I fucking knew it.”

“At least, I wasn’t flirting with the staff.”

“I wasn’t—”

Seungcheol spun around in his seat to face him, “C’mon Jeonghan I know what your flirting laugh sounds like. You even let a stranger touch your hair.”  

He saw Jeonghan press his lips together in a thin line. “I didn’t do anything.”

Seungcheol slumped back into his seat. “Yeah right. Although, I bet no one in this van believes you. You have a strong tendency to lie goddamn always.”

Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not lying. I was just talking. You’re the one taking it the wrong way and acting irrational.”

Seungcheol spun around again, this time raising his voice. “I’m irrational! This is coming from the person who wouldn’t speak to me for weeks and locked me out of our room! So don’t use that on me. I know what I saw Jeonghan. We both know it. You went to seek someone out to flirt with because you thought I was flirting with Jieqiong. But I wasn’t flirting with her! She needed advice and I helped her,  _ that’s it _ .”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Must have been some help then.”

Seungcheol wanted to reach back there and shake Jeonghan but everyone in the van was saved from the awkward dispute as the manager opened the door again. He looked at everyone strangely as he was unaccustomed to prolonged silences from the bunch.

But he didn’t question it. He just started the car and began driving back to the dorms.

The car ride had been extremely awkward and tense that the other members were scared to even breathe. When they arrived at the dorms, the four others were grateful to meet with the rest of the group, who had been unaware of the tension.

However, everyone was immediately clued in as Jeonghan stormed past everyone and headed to his room. The door was slammed and the click of a lock echoed in the quiet dorm.

Everyone slowly turned toward Seungcheol.

Seungcheol merely sighed. “Everyone head to bed. We have to go to the company building tomorrow.”

Jisoo and Jihoon looked like they wanted to say something but one look from their leader had them following orders with the rest of them. 

It took half an hour for everyone to get settled into their beds. 

Seungcheol was tempted to sleep in the computer room, but at this point in time, he didn’t want to be left alone. Unconsciously, he found his feet taking him toward Jihoon who chose to sleep in the living room that day. 

Seungcheol collapsed onto his friend’s mattress.

Jihoon frowned at him but moved over regardless.

“Trouble in paradise?” Jihoon whispered.

Seungcheol flipped over so he was facing Jihoon.  He nodded weakly. “Don’t worry, I won’t vomit on you with my feelings.” 

Jihoon scrunched his face, “Dude, you know it’s okay too right?”

Seungcheol brought the blankets over them. “I know, but I just don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“You sure?”

Seungcheol gave a weak nod. 

Jihoon sighed in exasperation and sat up. Seungcheol watched him with confusion as Jihoon shuffled around the floor. He came back up with a phone and earbuds. He handed them to Seungcheol. He took it wordlessly.

That night Seungcheol fell asleep to soft ballads that only made him think of Jeonghan.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!
> 
> I love angst, but because this is a cute fic it won't last that long. I promise. I just had to create some tension. 
> 
> Sorry for late upload! 
> 
> Please review, it makes my day after a long day of teaching.


	17. Chapter 17

Seungcheol knew Jeonghan extremely well, so he should have predicted that this feud between them was not going to fizzle away overnight. No. In fact, the animosity between them kept building until it was affecting everyone.

The two refused to speak each other and used the other members as a buffer whenever the two did have to communicate.

Seungcheol acknowledged it was childish, but he was still deeply upset and very hurt over Jeonghan’s actions. As a boy with an unrequited crush, he wanted to forget about the issue and hang out with his friends. However, as an idol and a leader, he could not do that. 

Their second-mini album was just around the corner and this  _ thing _ was not getting any better.

Seungcheol had to keep it bottled up, throwing his frustration in the overflowing jar with all his other stresses. 

It kept him mind numb. He was barely cognizant of his surroundings, until he heard Jihoon cursing at Jeonghan in the practice room.

Seungcheol looked up from where he was doing stretches with Seungkwan and toward the two at the opposite side of the dance room.

“What did you just say to me?” Jeonghan said evenly. There was a dangerous tone to his voice, threatening Jihoon to repeat himself.

Jihoon never one to back down, repeated, “I said fuck you.” 

Jeonghan replied with a roll of his eyes and looked to Jisoo beside him. 

“Hey did you hear me!” Jihoon shouted.

_ “I did.” _

Soonyoung stood to his feet and Seungcheol expected the performance leader to break up the fight. He did the exact opposite.

“We told you already to fix it,” Soonyoung reprimanded Jeonghan. “You haven’t done anything.”

“I never promised I would,” Jeonghan said stubbornly. 

“Well you need to do it, you can’t treat Seungcheol like this, look at him! He has enough stress for you to be adding more!” Jihoon exclaimed.

Seungcheol felt anger bubble in his throat. He stood rapidly. “Enough, all of you.”

The dance room grew deathly silent.

“Whatever is happening between Jeonghan and me, stays between us. No one is allowed to get involved. And Ji, I can most definitely speak for myself so you don’t have to talk about me like I’m an invalid.”

Jihoon didn’t even look embarrassed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Seungcheol instead, “Then you fix it. We can’t have you acting like this during promotions. I will kill both of you if you ruin this for us.”

Seungcheol sighed heavily. “I understand,” Seungcheol spoke firmly. “But you don’t have to attack Jeonghan for it. Now, everyone is gonna put this behind them and we are going to go back to practice. Is that understood?” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung slowly backed away from Jeonghan and agreed. The other members let go of the breath they had been holding and stood to their feet, ready to run through the choreography one more time. 

Seungcheol took his position and sucked in a deep breath. He tuned out the noise and his own problems. Jihoon was right, promotions were more important.

Soonyoung replayed the song and Seungcheol lost himself in the choreo.

They practiced for hours with minimal breaks in between. They had to get everything perfect for the first stage. Soonyoung was being extra critical of everyone to keep everyone in line. Seungcheol didn’t mind it and kept himself professional when he had to approach Jeonghan and sniff his hair as the choreography dictated. 

Several hours later, Seungcheol was leaning against the shower tiles letting the hot water spray against his sore muscles. He felt his eyelids drooping and was tempted to fall asleep but he didn’t want to be known as the idol that drowned in the shower. So he made sure he had completely rinsed off all the soap from his body and hair and finally turned off the water.

A very high pitched shrilling scream erupted from his mouth as he pulled open the shower curtain and saw Jeonghan standing there on the other side.

Seungcheol gripped the shower curtain and hugged it around his body.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and reached behind him toward the sink. He lifted a bunch of Seungcheol’s fresh clothes and handed them to Seungcheol.

“Get dressed,” Jeonghan sighed.

Seungcheol threw the clothes on the curtain rod as he began to pull on his underwear. He cringed as it clung to his skin uncomfortably. He reached for his jeans next and when he had them on, Seungcheol stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel. He wiped his front and finally put on the shirt.

“Um...thank you?” Seungcheol muttered when Jeonghan handed him another towel to dry his hair. 

Confusion filled Seungcheol’s body. He was scared to say anything at the moment, and merely decided to let the situation unfold.

“We need to talk.” Jeonghan finally muttered after Seungcheol towel dried his hair.

Seungcheol felt his heart race. Despite he wanted to solve the problem, he was still immensely terrified of the outcome if they did address it. Seungcheol knew that they would have to talk about the incident and why it had bothered him so much, and Seungcheol was not ready to confess his feelings so openly yet. What if the situation got worse?

Seungcheol licked his lips. “Okay.”

Jeonghan broke their eye contact and looked down at his bare feet. “Not here.”

“Yeah I don’t really wanna have this conversation in the bathroom either.”

“No.” Jeonghan interrupted quickly. “Not  _ here. _ Not in the dorm.”

Seungcheol’s face scrunched. It was two in the morning. Definitely, not safe enough for them to head out and have honest discussion. He was close to suggesting they just head to the one of the empty rooms, but the silent bathroom made him more attuned to the ruckus on the other side of the door. He could hear the members still very much awake and most likely not going to bed for another hour or so. He did not want to have a talk with Jeonghan if it meant the others could overhear.

“Yeah that sounds good,” Seungcheol muttered absentmindedly, despite his heart was thumping against his chest very unpleasantly. 

“I’ll meet you in the living room.”

Seungcheol nodded. He heard the door click and by the time Seungcheol was left alone, his mind had flooded with second guessing and anxiety. He felt a crushing weight against the bottom of his lungs pushing up his throat and making him want to vomit. It was difficult to breathe steadily, so he gripped the side of the sink and hung his head between his shoulders. 

He was happy that after several unbreakable days, he would finally get to speak with Jeonghan again, but it did pose some problems. Seungcheol had no idea what he wanted to say. Namely, he realized he had to be very careful with his word choice in fear of worsening the situation. Jeonghan was a pretty hot headed person to begin with, but when that ire mixed with Seungcheol’s own temperament it tended to rebound and affect everyone, as it had earlier that day. So it was only natural for Seungcheol to be paranoid. 

“Hyung!” He heard Chan whine on the other side of the door. “I have to pee.”

Well, that settled it. 

He looked up and caught his face in the mirror. He didn’t give himself time to analyze the very clear emotions on his face.

He stepped away and stepped out of the bathroom. “All yours,” He told Chan. 

Chan rushed into the bathroom, pushing Seungcheol out. Seungcheol sighed and headed to the living room. 

His heart rate increased as he saw Jeonghan sitting on the couch by Jisoo. Neither were talking and were just watching something on Jisoo’s laptop. Soonyoung, Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin were in the living room as well, lying on the ground and watching some tv.

Seungcheol saw them all tense when they saw him standing awkwardly. 

Seungcheol ignored them and walked over to Jeonghan. “You ready?” 

Jeonghan nodded and they headed toward the door to pull on their shoes. 

“Don’t wait up for us,” Seungcheol told the others as he did up his laces. “We’ll be back in a few.” Seungcheol stood straight and looked over at Jeonghan, “And if Jeonghan comes back alone, call the cops because he obviously murdered me.”

He heard a snort come from Jeonghan’s mouth and that helped ease his anxiety. Jeonghan shoved him. 

“Please do,” Jeonghan told the others. “Although, they’ll never find the body.”

The group didn’t know if they were serious or not and the pair decided to just leave them alone and head outside.

When they shut the door, Seungcheol expected the awkwardness from before to strangle them again. It did, but not as tightly as Seungcheol had thought.

They walked down the streets with their hands in their pockets. Silence blanketed them until Jeonghan pulled on Seungcheol’s sleeve to enter a small 24 hour convenience store.

Seungcheol followed him inside and trailed between the aisles as Jeonghan headed toward the cooler in the back. He reconvened with Jeonghan at the register and was a little shocked that Jeonghan placed down two beers. Obviously one was for him, because Jeonghan hated dark beer.

He was about to ask about it, but decided best not to. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol left the store with a black plastic bag and continued walking. They reached a park. Jeonghan sat on the table rather than the park’s bench and Seungcheol joined him.

Jeonghan opened the bag and handed him the cold beer.

Seungcheol shrugged. One could not hurt, especially after the long day. He took it gratefully. 

Silently, the two took small sips from their beers. 

“Sooo….” Seungcheol muttered when he was halfway done with his can. He looked over at Jeonghan and saw the man’s gaze locked with his beer can. Seungcheol cursed himself for speaking first. Jeonghan looked up at him and Seungcheol was pressed to say something. “When did they strip your hair again?”

Jeonghan looked at his blonde hair. The lavender dye had finally faded. “Just yesterday.”

“Oh.”

Seungcheol’s eyes drew to Jeonghan’s neck as Jeonghan chugged the rest of his beer. When he was done, his posture was tense. 

Seungcheol worried his bottom lip and said, “Sorry, I’m bad at making conversation. I’m just trying to talk to you without starting something because...” The  _ I miss you _ was left out. 

“Don’t talk,” Jeonghan said, looking forward. 

“But you said we needed to.”

“I know, but I wanna do the talking.”

Seungcheol nodded, “Okay.” 

He waited patiently for Jeonghan to begin, but when a minute passed again in awkward silence, Seungcheol was tempted to break it once more. 

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said, startling the rapper. The way he said it sounded so cold. “I’ve been...I’ve been lying to you and I’m so sorry.”

“What?” 

“I’m apologizing, but let me explain to you what was going on.”

“But— _ sorry,  _ shutting up now.”

Jeonghan took a deep breath. “So...the only reason I decided to play Gay Chicken with you, like actually initiate it was because I thought you were ho...well selfishly I decided to play. And I was surprised you wanted to play in return. And there I thought, hey this can’t be that bad...but then you kissed me. I’m not talking about the kiss where Mingyu caught us...but that actual first kiss and everything kind of fell apart for me there. I didn’t know how to interact with you anymore but I hid it, because I had liked it...then you had to go and actually kiss me. I panicked a lot. I shouldn’t have and I acted stupid because of it...then we decided to play again and I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand but next thing you know we were having sex…”

Seungcheol could sense Jeonghan was still holding back a lot with what he wanted to say, but the fact Jeonghan was speaking at all spoke volumes of how badly Jeonghan wanted to fix this. 

“I hadn’t meant for it to get that far without actually telling you I I...I thought you wanted to end  _ it. _ You said, I wanna stop this and I acted so goddamn stupid and childish. So I kept throwing myself at you, hoping you would stay and we would keep up whatever we had but you seemed so distant, so I kept doing it more. Then you had to talk with that girl and I got stupidly jealous thinking,  _ this is it _ , this is where he’s going to call off this stupid game. And like always, I behave like an idiot and start flirting with the staff accomplishing god know’s what, and when you interrupted us I was panicking so much, I thought everything would end there.” Jeonghan paused as tears began to collect under the rim of his eyes. 

Seungcheol didn’t know what do. He wanted to lean in and hug him, but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate.

He began to hiccup. And Seungcheol realized that Jeonghan’s cries were just as unique as his laugh and just as loud. He was a mess and the emotional turmoil he had been containing in his slim body didn’t want to stop leaking out of him. 

“And I know you hate me now, but I just wanna say I’m so sorry, Seungcheol. I’m so so sorry.” Jeonghan hid behind his hands in shame. “I was stupid, affecting the whole group and I know you are going to make me apologize to them too, which I’ll gladly do, but...” Jeonghan shifted his body so he was facing Seungcheol, “I am so sorry, but I just wanted you to know the reason I’ve been behaving this way is because I like you.  _ I really like you _ .”

There was a moment where Seungcheol felt like he had died. The can of beer in his hands slipped from his fingers and fell on his lap and splashed onto the floor.

“Aw fuck!” Seungcheol shouted, getting to his feet quickly. 

Jeonghan did as well as the puddle of beer got close to his pant leg.

He stood near Seungcheol and tried to wipe away the tears from his face. Seungcheol noticed, looked at the bottle with disdain for ruining the moment, and then looked back to Jeonghan.

“Hey, hey,” Seungcheol reached out for Jeonghan’s hands, lowering them to his sides. “Stop that, stop crying please.”

Jeonghan sniffed with a loud disgusting sound of snot. 

“Why would you ever think I would hate you?” Seungcheol whispered leaning in close.

Jeonghan’s chest rose and fell sporadically as he tried to stop crying even more. 

“Be-because I was using you to pretend we had something more.”

Seungcheol didn’t mean to laugh, but when the sound escaped his mouth, he wished he could take it back because the look of hurt that crossed Jeonghan’s face made Seungcheol want to stab his own eyes out. 

“No no,” Seungcheol muttered. His hands left Jeonghan’s and cupped his face instead. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing cause—” Fuck it. Seungcheol was never good with words anyway. He reached out and pulled Jeonghan into a kiss. To be honest, it was the most disgusting kiss the two had ever shared.

Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan’s snot on his upper lip. Seungcheol’s teeth were digging painfully into his skin. Jeonghan’s skin was very wet and sticky and both their breaths smelled horribly like beer.

And god, was it perfect. 

Seungcheol pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “You idiot, I’ve been trying to tell you I like you too since my birthday.”

He didn’t expect to be shoved away. Seungcheol stumbled backwards. He cringed as he stepped in the beer puddle. 

“You asshole!” Jeonghan shouted. “You made me….why the hell didn’t you tell me!”

Seungcheol yelled back, “Cause I thought you didn’t like me!”

“Cause I didn’t like you? I was jealous! Why the hell would I be jealous if I didn’t like you!”

“Because... _ oh.” _

_ “Yeah oh.” _

“Now, wait a minute!” Seungcheol stepped forward again. “I was jealous too, why didn’t you say anything!”

Jeonghan at this point had stopped crying and was half-heartedly glaring at Seungcheol. “I was waiting for the right time,” He responded petulantly.

Seungcheol grinned and brought Jeonghan into his arms.

They stood like that for a minute in the cold deserted park. Arms wrapped around each other and taking the moment to breathe in the fresh air. 

But it couldn’t last forever when Jeonghan asked, “Now what?”

Seungcheol pulled away. “What do you mean?”

“Now what? What does this mean for us.”

Seungcheol licked his lips and surprisingly the answer came easy to him. “We stop playing the game and start over.”

“Start over?”

“Yeah, like date. Not actually get together but just date and test out the waters like normal people.”

He saw Jeonghan bite his lip before a beautiful radiant smile overtook his face. He laughed brightly. “I like that idea.”

Seungcheol reciprocated the feeling. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s waist to seal the deal with a kiss, but Jeonghan pressed his flat palms against Seungcheol’s chest to push him away. Seungcheol was very confused as Jeonghan grinned and said, “C’mon Cheol, what kind of guy would I be if I kissed my crush without taking them on a proper date first.”

Seungcheol snorted and stepped away from Jeonghan in honor.

“Fine then, but I’m holding you to that. A date I mean.”

Jeonghan’s lips thinned in thought, “I don’t know, my schedule is pretty booked. That date might not happen until next year.”

“Next year then,” Seungcheol said confidently.

Jeonghan tilted his head in confusion, “You’re actually serious.”

“Yeah. I told you. I like you. I can wait ten years for you.”

Jeonghan slapped him playfully on the chest and Seungcheol groaned. “Stop being a sap, it doesn’t suit you.”

Seungcheol laughed as he saw the embarrassed blush crawl over Jeonghan’s face and neck. 

“I think you like it.”

“I don’t.”

“Do too.” Seungcheol leaned in close.

“Don’t.”

“Do too.” 

Jeonghan’s hand pressed against Seungcheol’s face and shoved him for the hundredth time that night. “No, we are doing this properly.”

Seungcheol smiled. “Fine then.” He brought his arm out. “Shall I take you home, then?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. He didn’t take the offered arm but he did start heading in the direction of the dorms. 

Seungcheol followed him feeling very proud and very warm. 

They made it back to the dorm and were greeted with silence. It seemed like the others hadn’t been too worried for them that they all headed off to bed. But Seungcheol cherished it, the dorm felt like it was theirs alone.

They retreated back to  _ their  _ room and when the door shut, they undressed and put on their pajamas. Seungcheol fell onto his lonesome mattress and he laughed aloud when he saw Jeonghan heading toward him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked Jeonghan.

“Going to bed.”

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol smiled childishly, bringing the blankets up to his chin. “If we haven’t even had our first date or first kiss, then we most definitely can’t sleep in the same bed.”

“I should punch you...too bad you’re too far away.” 

Seungcheol giggled. “Rules are rules Jeonghannie.”

Jeonghan gave him a fond smile and flipped his hair over his shoulder. “Fine then.” Jeonghan retreated to his own bed. 

When they had turned off the lights and both were under the covers, Seungcheol turned toward Jeonghan’s bed.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol called out in the dark. “I really like you.”

There was a pregnant pause. “I like you too. Now, go to bed, you big oaf.”

And Seungcheol did. 

He fell asleep, knowing Jeonghan liked him back. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I actually wrote this in a sitting while drinking wine...so who the fuck knows how this came out...still feeling buzzed
> 
> What do you think of this chapter! Your reviews and thoughts are always very much appreciated! I read all of them and no matter what I'm doing they always make me smile and make my day brighter. You guys are the world to me!


	18. Chapter 18

A hand trailed down his arm gently as if it had been by accident. He glanced over his shoulder, smirking as Jeonghan sauntered away from him and into the living room. Seungcheol pressed his lips together, trying to control his stupid grin. He looked away and instead, finished adding jelly to his toast. He licked the last bits of jelly off the butter knife and then let the knife clatter in the sink. The rapper turned around so his hips pressed into the counter behind him. From the kitchen, he could see Jeonghan walking around the living room and picking up random clutter. Seungcheol’s eyes followed his movements carefully as he took bites out of his sandwich. 

Jeonghan kept sending him coy glances, but overall, the blonde pretended he hadn’t noticed Seungcheol staring at him.

“Hey Cheol,” Junhui, one of the early risers of their group, greeted him.  

Seungcheol didn’t hear him. He was a little too busy trying to follow Jeonghan as he left his line of sight.

Junhui noticed the display and instead of the perpetual smirk stamped onto his usual face, there was a concerned look. 

When Seungcheol did notice Junhui, he smiled like a dork, “Don’t worry, we made up.”

Jun released an audible breath of relief.

“Finally,” Junhui muttered, shooing him away from the counter so he could fix himself some breakfast. “What are you two doing up so early?” 

Seungcheol leaned against the wall instead, still chewing his sandwich happily. “We got back kind of late so we could only squeeze in a short nap.”

Junhui hummed in consent, silence embraced them like a blanket, warm and comfortable. Seungcheol could only hear his own chewing and Junhui frying something in a pan.

When he finished his meal, he dusted off his hands on his sweats and headed toward the living room. He smiled fondly as he saw Jeonghan sitting on the couch and fighting sleep. Jeonghan’s hands bunched up a random sock from what he had picked up in his organization of the living room. 

A sudden urge to touch Jeonghan rushed through his veins. Then another rush of realization. He could touch Jeonghan now. Touch him and have it mean the world. 

He fell against the couch, throwing an arm over Jeonghan’s shoulders. He nudged the blonde and the younger tumbled carelessly into his shoulder. Seungcheol smiled, pushing away hair from Jeonghan’s face and tucking it behind his ear. 

“Eww gross,” Jihoon teased, walking into the living room a few moments later. The shorter man sat on Seungcheol’s left and shoved him with his foot, pushing him and Jeonghan further into the corner of the couch. 

Seungcheol laughed rambunctiously and pushed off Jihoon’s feet. Jihoon kicked him hard in the thigh. “Made up then?” Jihoon question, still kicking Seungcheol. Obviously, Jihoon wanted the couch to himself, but one had to be firm with Jihoon to avoid him falling asleep again.

A warm laugh erupted from Jihoon’s throat as Jeonghan flipped off Jihoon. “Stop kicking,” Jeonghan grumbled, eyes still closed. “I wanna sleep.”

“I wanna sleep too.”

“Find your own couch.”

“This is _ my _ couch.”

“I don’t see your name on it,” Jeonghan said, like the intelligent twenty year old he was.

Jihoon replied back equally mature, “If you need an obvious mark of territory, I’ll fucking piss on it. Both of you get off.”

“Jihoon stop being disgusting” Jisoo laughed, coming into the living room next. He plopped into Jeonghan’s lap less than gently, causing Jeonghan to sit up straight in pain. Jisoo only chuckled. “You two done with your fight?”

Jeonghan murmured, “Yes. Like the good boy I am, I finally had the  _ talk _ .”

Jisoo looked incredibly pleased. “Good.” He faced Seungcheol. “Next time he acts like a little shit, don’t be afraid to call him out on it.”

Jeongan tried to shove Jisoo off his lap. “Stop being a brown noser.” Jisoo stood to his feet and smirked. 

Both Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s eyebrows scrunched, confused by his cheshire grin, until Mingyu rushed into the room.  

Mingyu clutched a bag of squid chips in one hand, which explained the bits and pieces spluttering out of his mouth. “Oh my god,” He said in English, very dramatically. He repeated it a few more times, draping himself over Seungcheol. He climbed into his lap like some great dane that thought he was a lap dog. “Finally!” 

Seungcheol received the gesture with amusement. He catered to his dongsaeng’s antics. Somewhere in between Mingyu gushing over Seungcheol, Jeonghan got off the couch and went to the kitchen with Jisoo, and somehow Seungcheol and Mingyu crashed on the floor. Jihoon had won the couch, very pleased and very much asleep. 

Seungcheol tried to wrestle Mingyu off but apparently their behavior attracted the others like a magnet, and before he knew it, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Seungkwan tumbled on the floor with him. Poor Hansol had been dragged down by Seungkwan too. 

“Hey!” Chan shouted over the commotion.

They all stopped, looking up at the youngest. He had a deep set frown on his face. “We have to go to practice.” 

Seungcheol snorted. Chan, the ever responsible one, sometimes made Seungcheol feel like he would be better equipped to be the leader. 

Still, everyone followed the young one’s words. They headed to the company building, several relentless teases along the way toward Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and it was fucking annoying and also great.

Their final practice took its toll on them that when it was finally over, everyone had crashed and wanted to sleep for days. Excitement thrummed in the air however, knowing they finally got everything perfect.

Seungcheol wanted to collapse on the ground, but his feet took him over to Jeonghan slumped over on the couch pushed along the wall of the practice room. He planned to sit beside him, but a hand gripped his wrist and suddenly he found himself sitting in Jeonghan’s lap. Arms came around his waist and Jeonghan pushed his forehead into Seungcheol’s back. 

“Aren’t I heavy?” Seungcheol questioned, hands coming onto Jeonghan’s.

“Very. I feel like a milkmaid.”

Seungcheol didn’t like being compared to a cow, but— “Well, we can braid your hair and stuff you in a dutch outfit if you’d like.” 

Jeonghan pushed air out of Seungcheol’s lungs as he squeezed him harder. “Then let’s switch.” Seungcheol commented.

“No,” Jeonghan sighed. “I like it.”

Seungcheol found a blush rising on his cheeks. He looked up cautiously. A few of the members sent him smug grins and crude gestures. Seungcheol bit his lip shyly and sunk into Jeonghan’s lap.

 

|~~*~~|

 

Despite how exhausted he felt, a certain rush and delightful pleasure overtook the weariness of it. Feeling tired signified hours of hardwork and dedication. It meant all of them were doing their job and giving their all for their promotion. So no matter how much their muscles throbbed after a live show, their mental faculties numbed after interviews, radio shows, and fan meets, the fact they were doing this for the fans made every member of Seventeen proud to call themselves Seventeen in the first place. 

Currently, all of them were at a fansign event on Jeonghan’s birthday no less. Seungcheol felt a little guilty the way promotions fell on his special day, but Jeonghan acted like a trooper. He didn’t complain (much) and instead flirted with nearly all the members and posed presumptuously in front of all the fans. Although the lack of (huge) complaint most likely had to do with Jeonghan whining in the morning and the youngest members calming him down by offering to play his servant for the rest of the day. Jeonghan most definitely milked it for all it was worth. It made Seungcheol laugh as Seungkwan, Chan, and Seokmin ran errands for him.

“You’re terrible,” Seungcheol told Jeonghan when Seungkwan handed him a water bottle with a straw. 

“Yes, but you like me for it.” 

Seungcheol bit his lip, “I do. I do like you.”

That was one thing since they had confessed to each other. They would tell each other they liked each other as often as possible. It was incredibly corny and the members often heaved vomiting noises behind them—except Mingyu of course, but the pair couldn’t stop. 

“Alright we need you guys back out with the fans,” one of the managers directed. She grabbed Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Jeonghan, shoving them out toward the fans.

The three stepped out, waving at the fans enthusiastically. They headed toward the edge of the stage and sat down, letting the fans take their pictures.

Immediately, Jeonghan went into posing mode. Seungcheol smirked and did his own poses, albeit more subtlety so they weren’t so staged.

At one moment, Jeonghan made a heart with his hands and Seungcheol felt adoration spread through his body. He stared at Jeonghan fondly and found his lips traveling to Jeonghan’s ear. “Don’t ignore your fans on your left.”

Jeonghan gasped and saw the group of girls who had been waving at him. They screamed loudly when they caught his attention. 

Seungcheol snorted, scanning Jeonghan up and down.

His attention drew to a pink sticker on Jeonghan’s thigh. He reached for it and Jeonghan turned away from the fans to focus on him. They placed the stickers back on Jeonghan’s hand before the manager asked them to scoot over. 

Jeonghan escaped from his grasp and nearly went to the middle of the stage.

“Jeonghannie,” Seungcheol whined.

Jeonghan laughed beautifully. “What?” He teased, but he had already grasped Seungcheol’s hand, letting Seungcheol pull him back to his side.

After that, Jeonghan paid more attention to the fans than him. Seungcheol didn’t mind at all. He loved watching Jeonghan get more comfortable with them. Instead, he leaned back and conversed with Mingyu until the others brought out the surprise cake for Jeonghan. 

The fansign ended as any other fansign. They poured into the vans, although this time Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Seungkwan went on another as they had to go to Kpop Planet for a radio broadcast. 

Seungcheol bid Jeonghan goodbye, a little giddy because it gave him time to put the plan in motion. Jeonghan was none the wiser.

 

|~~*~~|

 

Seungcheol waited patiently for Jeonghan to return. He sprawled on the couch, surfing the internet when he he heard the door open sometime before midnight. 

The sleepiest of the group, nearly tripped over each other as they removed their shoes. The three grumbled, whispering crude insults to each other. Seungcheol dropped his phone on his chest and watched the sleepy members shove each other. 

“I wanna shower first,” Jihoon stated.

Seungcheol took that moment to interrupt. “Umm…” He approached the three cautiously. “Can Jeonghan take a shower first?”

Jihoon glared at him. “You’re not planning on having sex with him in it, are you?”

Seungcheol shoved his best friend. “Shut up. Please?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but consented. Seungkwan announced theatrically he would shower in the morning and headed to bed. Seungcheol sent him grateful grin, pleased Seungkwan remembered what Seungcheol had planned. 

Jeonghan gave the three a weird glance, but arguing seemed like too much effort. So instead, he went down the hallway to grab his stuff for a shower. Seungcheol watched him go fondly.

“You’re such a sap.” Jihoon stated, collapsing on the couch.

“It’s his birthday.”

“What incense did you end up buying?” Jihoon asked instead.

“The Japanese honey one Jisoo recommended.” 

Jihoon nodded and shut his eyes, “Wake me up when gets out.”

Seungcheol hummed his consent. He had bought Jeonghan new fluffy towels and had cast incense around the bathroom so it would be nice and ready for Jeonghan. He wanted Jeonghan to have a relaxing birthday and Seungcheol was determined to give it to him. 

He waited ten minutes before setting the next plans in motion.

He grabbed the post it note by the couch and went to the bathroom. He entered slowly, covering his eyes because he was a gentleman and also because they were trying this baby step thing.

As much as he could navigate on blindness, he pressed the post-it note to the mirror before heading back out. 

He ran immediately to the garage. He opened the back of the van and made sure the doors remained open with two chairs on the side. He entered the van grabbing the extension cord he had left inside and dragged it as much as he could to the plug by the wall. He plugged it in and ran to the dorm.

He heard the shower turn off so he knew he had to move more quickly. He went into the kitchen cupboards, grabbing two bowls of instant ramen and pouring the water he had let simmer a while ago into the bowls. He balanced the two bowls cautiously on his arm while he grabbed other essentials. 

He went back to the garage, setting the ramen on the back of the van.

One final time, he entered the dorm, waking Jihoon and telling him to go to the bathroom. Once Jihoon woke up, he dashed back to the garage when he heard the bathroom door open.

Seungcheol’s was out of breath once he took his position standing by the van. 

The garage door opened and once Jeonghan stepped inside, Jeonghan froze.

Seungcheol smiled as Jeonghan looked at everything.

Seungcheol had turned off the lights in the garage. The only light came from the incandescent string light bulbs Seungcheol had taped to the top inside of the van. He had pushed the seats back so the lights illuminated soft, plush, blue blankets and several pillows of various shapes and clashing colors. At the edge of the van were two steaming bowls of instant ramen, permeating the garage with the smell of chicken and spice. 

When Jeonghan recovered, he met Seungcheol’s face and smirked, “Inviting me for ramen?”

“Caught my real intentions, damn,” Seungcheol replied sarcastically. 

Jeonghan licked his lips and then stepped near Seungcheol, stating “I can see right through you.”

Seungcheol reached out and grasped Jeonghan’s hands in his. His eyes searched Jeonghan’s in confusion. Jeonghan’s eyes radiated sadness. But why—no, it wasn’t sadness. It was a happy sad? Seungcheol couldn’t find the word for it.

Jeonghan leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Seungcheol’s. His wet hair fell on both sides of Jeonghan’s face, creating a muted light between them. “Thank you,” Jeonghan softly whispered.

It felt like the right moment to kiss Jeonghan, but Seungcheol didn’t. 

He pulled back instead and led him to makeshift bed. Together the two climbed inside and sat crossed legged from each other. They took their ramen bowls and began eating.

“How was your radio thing?” Seungcheol asked, making sure the chili powder spread evenly. 

“Okay, they made me sing.” Seungcheol knew Jeonghan always grew shy whenever he was put on the spot to sing alone. So he felt sympathetic. “But it wasn’t so bad. I kind of liked it. The hosting not the singing.”

“Really? You hate doing broadcasts though.”

Jeonghan shrugged, “I’ve been starting to like them more. I spoke with our manager and asked if I can start doing more stuff like that.”

“You mean like hosting?”

There was a pause as Jeonghan slurped his noodles. “Sure. I’m not a natural like Seungkwan but I still wanna try.”

Seungcheol spoke with his mouth full, “I think it’s a good idea.” 

Jeonghan’s cheeks puffed out with the amount of food in his mouth. He swallowed it quickly. “Jihoon didn’t think so. He says I should improve my vocals before I get into other interests. But I know I’m not really going to improve my vocals much. I don’t have a large range like Seungkwan and Seokmin. Jihoon and Shua sort of do so they’ve been able to improve. Me? I’ve been content with providing support in harmonies or in the background. So…”

“That’s why you wanna MC? To support the group in other areas.”

Jeonghan nodded. “Yeah. I can practice with that and I know that’s something I can definitely improve with.”

Seungcheol made sure he wiped his mouth before saying, “You should still practice on vocals.” 

“I know. Jihoon already gave me the spiel. Seungkwan is supportive though.” There was a pause as Jeonghan swirled the noodles in bowl before whispering quietly, “...Are you?”

The answer came instinctively, “I will support whatever helps the group and makes you happy.”

Jeonghan looked very pleased. He put more food in his mouth and then after it went down his throat, “Good. Cause I was gonna do it anyway.”

Seungcheol chuckled, “And that’s one of the reasons why I like you.”

“Really?” Jeonghan teased and poked Seungcheol’s arm with his chopsticks, “Why else do you like me?”

“Are you fishing for compliments or are you generally interested?”

“Compliments of course.”

“Mmm I don’t know if I should inflate your ego.”

“But you will cause that’s one of the reasons you like me right?”

Seungcheol stared Jeonghan down. He ended up blushing and turning his attention to his food. “Eat your goddamn noodles.”

Comfortable silence settled for a decent minute as the two continued eat it. But of course, Jeonghan was never satisfied unless he got the last word in and muttered, “One reason I like you is because you follow my whims.”

“What?” Seungcheol laughed. He had expected Jeonghan to goad him for more compliments, not Jeonghan giving him one...even if it was still related to Jeonghan. God, he was delusional for liking the man in front of him.

“Eat your noodles.” Jeonghan stated calmly. 

Again they continued eating in silence, this time without any interruptions. They finished their meals at the same time and Seungcheol took both their bowls, placing them under the van. He climbed back inside.

“Now what?” Jeonghan questioned, although he seemed very eager.

Seungcheol smiled. “Time for your birthday gift.”

Jeonghan’s eyes lit up. “What is it?”

Seungcheol crawled toward the driver’s seat. “Well I wanted to get you something sentimental like you did for me, but I feel like you would appreciate me reinforcing your laziness so,” He reached behind where he had hidden the gift and pulled it up for Jeonghan to see.

Jeonghan gasped and made grabby motions. Immediately he grabbed his gift and put his head on it. “It's so comfortable.”

Seungcheol laughed, liking very much that Jeonghan enjoyed his memory foam pillow. Jeonghan had been complaining he wanted one for the past few months.

Jeonghan lied comfortably in the back of the van and Seungcheol grabbed one of the other pillows to lie beside him. Immediately, their hands searched for each other. Their fingers tangled together and they looked up at the lights above them. 

“Thanks. I love the gift,” Jeonghan sighed. 

“I’m glad.” Seungcheol shifted so one arm was behind his head. He took a deep breath. Truthfully, this moment felt more special than any moment he and Jeonghan had had sex. It was comfortable companionship that filled Seungcheol with a feeling of rightness. He had never shared this emotion with anyone. It frightened him a little. However, knowing the cause of the emotions originated from Jeonghan’s presence eased his scared demeanor. 

Jeonghan was speaking—well, ranting more like. But it was nice to hear. He enjoyed listening to Jeonghan speak on any topic, even when Jeonghan was teasing him. He had a nice tone that Seungcheol didn’t mind listening to for hours on end. 

The two kept talking back and forth and when the conversation dulled into trivial observations, Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan. The blonde man had fallen asleep. Seungcheol sighed in contentment. He climbed out of the van slowly and disconnected the twinkling lights. Softly, he crawled back inside, draping the blankets over Jeonghan’s body and falling asleep beside him.

When Seungcheol’s eyes opened, he saw that Jeonghan was facing him and Jeonghan’s hand had searched out his in the middle of the night. His hand was loosely on top of Seungcheol’s own. Seungcheol liked the weight.

He looked over Jeonghan’s still sleeping form and grinned. Jeonghan’s perfect hair was out of place and frizzed around his head. A strand of hair stuck to his face as he drooled a little from the corner of his mouth. 

Seungcheol couldn’t help himself. He reached under his pillow where he had left his phone. Carefully holding the phone overhead, he snapped a picture. He examined the picture before safely tucking his phone under his pillow again. 

Right when he stored it, Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered open. It took a moment before Jeonghan’s eyes adjusted, but when they did, Seungcheol felt Jeonghan’s hand tighten on his own.

“Morning,” Jeonghan said softly.

“Morning.”

They stared at each for a long moment in silence. Eyes trailed over each other’s face memorizing every detail. Jeonghan let go of his hand and used it to press a finger to Seungcheol’s left, lower cheek. Jeonghan slowly bit his lip. Seungcheol grasped his hand again. 

It was perfect moment to share their first kiss since they agreed to date. Jeonghan thought so too because he closed his eyes and leaned in. Seungcheol couldn’t help cockblock himself. Before they could connect Seungcheol blurted smugly, “You have drool on your face.” 

Jeonghan’s cheeks burned red, obviously very flustered. He leaned back and wiped the side of his mouth. Seungcheol giggled like a child under the blankets.

“I’m going to get you back,” Jeonghan shot out.

Seungcheol laughed louder. “Oooh, I’m terrified.”

Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed. “Did you forget what I did with Mingyu?”

Seungcheol curled on Jeonghan’s side. “I can just play just as rough as you.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes playfully, “Oh, I’m sure you can.”

Seungcheol threw his leg over Jeonghan’s waist so he straddled him. He hovered over him, both hands by Jeonghan’s head. “I played gay chicken with you. That proves I can keep up with you.” 

“In which I won most of them.”

“I’m sure you climbed into my bed more than I climbed into yours.”

Jeonghan scoffed, “Are you implying I’m going to give you our first kiss?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Their eyes locked in challenge. But what Seungcheol was most certain of was that Jeonghan liked him...a lot. So all he had to do was lick the corner of his lips and Jeonghan whined underneath him. Seungcheol couldn’t even grin because Jeonghan dragged him down into a kiss. Seungcheol basked in the victory, letting his lips slide smoothly against Jeonghan’s. Both of them smiled into the kiss, so it wasn’t exactly a proper kiss but neither cared. It was perfect...up until the door open.

_ “Oh god, please tell me you didn’t let them fuck in the van.” _

They broke apart and saw Doogi PD standing in the doorway, eyeing them with concern.

Both of them laughed and a single look between them prompted them to tease their vocal coach. “Of course we did,” Seungcheol commented, falling on Jeonghan’s left. He stretched his arms overhead casually.

“Twice actually.” Jeonghan replied. “Did you expect us to have sex where the children can walk in on us?”

“Exactly. I’m a responsible leader.”

_ “Jisoo!” _ Doogi PD shouted loudly.

Said person, popped his head in the doorway.

“Please tell me they didn’t screw in the vans,” Their vocal coach pleaded.

Seungcheol caught Jisoo’s eye. Jisoo nodded and blandly said, “Oh yeah, they fuck in there all the time.” He patted their vocal coach’s shoulder and left the garage, leaving Jeonghan and Seungcheol to laugh rambunctiously. 

At that, their vocal coach realized it was a joke, kicked them both out of the van, and yelled at them to get ready.

The two bolted from the garage, but Jeonghan rushed back to collect his gift. He returned to Seungcheol’s side and linked their pinkies together.

Seungcheol grinned, pressing a kiss to Jeonghan’s cheek.

“Enjoy your date?” Seungkwan came into the living room as he noticed the pair.

Jeonghan stood straight and announced, “Very much so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the wait. I was taking exams and lesson plans. Thanks so much for waiting and I hope you enjoy this cringey fluffy chapter. Tell me what you think? 
> 
> [Jeonghan's Birthday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73Q9m3xb6aw%20)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://mansae-for-seventeen.tumblr.com/) I post progress of this story on there.


	19. Chapter 19

Seungcheol’s head pressed against the cool car window, but a second later, he sucked in a breath and sat up straight. He rubbed his eyes against his sweater, fighting the yawn.

“Here,” Seungcheol felt a cool bottle pressed into his palm. 

Seungcheol’s lips upturned in Jeonghan’s direction. “Thanks,” He muttered, drinking from the energy drink.

Jeonghan smiled at the praise and then he tried to hide it as Seungcheol threw an arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder. His hand sneaked beneath Jeonghan’s ponytail and he pressed his thumb at the back of his neck, rubbing small circles.

Seungcheol grinned childishly at Jeonghan’s flustered face. 

He snorted and leaned over to press his nose against Jeonghan’s temple. Jeonghan shifted so Seungcheol’s nose rested against Jeonghan’s eyebrow. 

Jeonghan met his eyes and Seungcheol’s smile grew even wider. A thrilling tingle ran up his stomach to the center of his chest.

“Yah!” Seungkwan shouted at them from the back of the van. “Where’s  _ my _ energy drink?” 

Jeonghan pulled away from Seungcheol with a fond smile. “Get your own,” He grumbled, although his actions betrayed his words. He reached between his legs and opened the backpack he had brought with him. He tossed to the back a coke. 

Seungkwan cried in joy and the rest of the van filled with cheers as Jeonghan handed the rest of the group some sort of refreshment. 

Seungcheol pressed his head against the window once more, only to get a better view of Jeonghan’s behavior. While the group loved to joke that Jeonghan could probably outsmart the devil himself all while lying comfortably on a couch, one couldn’t deny that Jeonghan had his sweet nurturing moments. 

Seungcheol’s eyes opened wide and while Jeonghan fed Seokmin some apple slices he had packed, Seungcheol reached for his own bag underneath his feet. He pulled out the notebook Jeonghan had made for him. He turned to a clean page.

_ I’m driving down the road _ _   
_ _ I’ve got the angel in disguise  
_ _ Lying in my passenger seat  
_ _ He’s making everything explode _ _   
_ _ With his pure and sinning eyes  _ _   
_ __ He’s asking if I would like a treat

“Hey hyung!” Seungkwan shouted in his ear, causing Seungcheol to snap his book shut.

“Yeah?” He pocketed the notebook quickly before anyone could notice. Often, he would jot down things that came to mind in the notebook, and lately, most of them had been about Jeonghan. When he first received the notebook, he planned to use it for rap lyrics. But, remembering Jihoon liked to receive a hard copy of lyrics, made Seungcheol feel guilty for ripping pages out of the notebook. So, he decided to keep the notebook personal.

“Tell Seokmin he’s not allowed to do his horse impersonation on our recording today,” Seungkwan said.

Seungcheol chuckled, “Let’s get a solid fanbase before we show them how weird we really are,” He told Seokmin, who pouted in his seat.

Seungcheol laughed and went back to staring out the window.

After a few minutes they finally arrived at the recording studio. Seungcheol watched the other van pull up with the other members and together they entered the building.

The stylists, waiting patiently herded them to the basement and dragged them like rag dolls to get their hair and makeup done. 

Seungcheol’s face scrunched as the stylist threw a black oversized sweater over his clothes and one of the stylist immediately began tugging at his hair with a straightener. 

Seungcheol glanced into the mirror and saw Jeonghan. The blonde scrolled through his phone as the stylist sweetly pulled his hair into a sleek ponytail. How the hell did Jeonghan always get stuck with the nice stylist? 

Seeing his face reminded Seungcheol of what he had wanted to tell the other early in the morning. He pulled out his own phone, carefully to avoid getting burned by the straightener, and typed a quick message to Jeonghan. 

**CowChoi:** We can’t act close today….

**Hannie(╰ סּ _ סּ╯) ψ:** Why???

**CowChoi:** Cause the mc’s might use it as material

**CowChoi:** Don is already watching all of us get ready

**Hannie(╰ סּ _ סּ╯) ψ:** Ugh -.- he’s a creep. 

**Hannie(╰ סּ _ סּ╯) ψ:** The stylist said they snuck a peek at his notes and he already has a long list of jokes about my hair

**CowChoi:** The scoundrels! 

Seungcheol watched from the mirror as Jeonghan snorted. Seungcheol hid his smirk and pocketed his phone. 

When all thirteen of them finished getting ready, they began to film. Under the bright lights and several cameras, filming proceeded normally. However, as they introduced themselves, Jeonghan’s suspicions came to fruition. Don joked about Jeonghan’s hair, going as far as to ask if Jeonghan was a female member. Jeonghan smiled through it and only the members noticed the maliciousness of it as Jeonghan bit his tongue. Seungcheol sympathized, Jeonghan grew wearisome of the constant jibes at his hair.  

But other than things seemingly appeared to go smoothly, until they reached the first game. They all had to fake enthusiasm when they saw the strips of paper they would have to deliver to each other. 

The hip hop team went first. Seungcheol felt really weirded out playing. He could see from the corner of his eye, Jeonghan clutching to Jisoo and flinching he made contact with Wonwoo or Mingyu. And it must have been weird for him, seeing the person you like fake kiss one of your closest friends. And it must have been especially weird for Jeonghan, cause Seungcheol had no idea how to play this without using his hands, cause each time he gripped onto Wonwoo, he felt the other flinch. He tried not to use his hands but when he leaned in, the paper fell between them and the two almost kissed.

Seungcheol panicked and so did the rest of Seventeen. Luckily for viewing purposes, the MC’s did not understand the group’s rambunctious behavior. 

When the game finished, the hip hop team counted up their cards, and sat down. The mc’s immediately asked Seungcheol, “S.coups have you played this game before?”

The other members snorted and tried to hold it in as best they could. Seungcheol smiled awkwardly, denied that he had, and made a mental note to kill the other members later. 

The vocal line went next. 

And Seungcheol found it kind of sweet that Jeonghan refused to go up. They shared a quick look as he tried shoving Jisoo and Seokmin forward. Albeit, once the MC’s noticed his reluctance, they forced him center stage. 

Seungcheol believed he would be jealous or find it odd to see Jeonghan kiss Seungkwan and Jisoo. But Seungcheol only saw the absurdity and hilarity of the situation. He noticed Jeonghan at first trying to stay clear of the member’s mouths, but once Seungcheol instigated the singing to distract them, Jeonghan’s competitive nature kicked in and he went straight for Jisoo’s mouth and slapped Seungkwan’s chest to get him to move quicker. At this point, Seungcheol leaned into Hansol, barely containing his laughter. 

The only jealousy that came out of the game was the vocal team had done better than them... and maybe Jun’s mouth. Because seriously what the hell had his fellow member been doing? 

Filming continued with random games until they reached the chicken fight. Seungcheol knew that when he saw Mingyu make the first move and Jeonghan viciously shove him, Jeonghan’s competitiveness had taken the wheel again. He coordinated with the rest of vocal team to take him out until finally, only Jeonghan and Jisoo remained.

Seungcheol really had to give Jeonghan kudos. When the man really wanted to win he certainly pulled out all the stops and Seungcheol knew this from first hand experience of playing gay chicken with him. 

Seungcheol fought the snort at the realization that him and Jeonghan were now both champions gay chicken and chicken fighting.

The group finally returned to the dorms and without any managers and the safety of closed doors, Jisoo declared, “God, Jeonghan you’re a terrible kisser.” 

Jeonghan sent his best friend a murderous glare.

“He couldn’t be as bad as Seokmin, I think he bruised my lip,” Seungkwan complained, rubbing his upper lip.

Seokmin groaned, “I already look at your lip. You have nothing, stop being dramatic!”

“It’s my lip!” Seungkwan declared. “Watch I bet I will have a Seokmin shaped bruise right on my lip tomorrow morning.”

The group laughed and collapsed around the living room, Jisoo and Jeonghan remained standing to bicker. “C’mon Seungkwan,” Junhui smirked, leaning back on the sofa, “I’m sure you were just as bad as him.”

Minghao from his position on the floor aimed to kick Junhui in his crotch, Jun clamped his legs shut quickly and Minghao’s foot met Jun’s knees. “Shut up,” Minghao whined. “Mr. Vacuum Cleaner 2000. I think you’re gonna give me nightmares with that mouth.” 

“Please, I’m the closest you’re gonna get to the real thing.” 

Minghao looked ready to kick Junhui again, but Jihoon who had crashed literally in the middle of the floor snapped at Junhui, “Jun shup up before I’ll kill you.”

Junhui scoffed, “I’ll wait for you in the afterlife then. We can spend our afterlife together forever.”

Wonwoo snorted beside Junhui and said aloud, “Talk about eternal damnation.” 

Junhui slapped Wonwoo, “Hey you’re always on my side.” 

“I am when you’re not acting like China’s biggest dick.”

Minghao snorted from his position on the floor.

Seungcheol’s amused attention returned to Jeonghan as he raised his voice at a smirking, teasing Jisoo, “If I were you, I’d be having orgasms at the mere thought of kissing me!” 

Seungcheol laughed amused with their banter. 

“I don’t know, let’s ask the man who gets that pleasure himself, Cheol?” Jisoo laughed, quirking an eyebrow. “Is Jeonghan a good kisser?”

The room went silent, waiting for Seungcheol’s answer. 

Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan. His face screamed your answer better be the right one, you bitch, so naturally, Seungcheol couldn’t help but act like an asshole. “Eh, he could be better.” He shrugged.

Everyone but Jeonghan exploded into laughter. Jeonghan looked ready to smite him there. Seungcheol’s curiosity piqued, what comeback would come out of Jeonghan’s mouth? But Jeonghan kept silent. He took a deep breath and marched with determination toward him. 

Seungcheol leaned back against the wall. Oh god, Jeonghan’s eyes screeched murder. Before Seungcheol could publicly declare and renounce all his personal belongings to one Chwe Hansol, Jeonghan plopped into his lap. 

Seungcheol, twitchy and frightened, had his hair yanked and face pushed forward. Seungcheol’s yelp died into Jeonghan’s mouth as Jeonghan forcefully shoved his tongue into his mouth and grazed the roof of it.

Seungcheol couldn’t help the lewd moan escape his mouth.

At the noise, the dorm went into a series of expletives. Some of them cheered them on, others shrieked to get a room and their innocence would never regain it’s former glory, and someone (Mingyu, most likely) screeched to cover the baby’s eyes. 

He thought with the release of his embarrassing noise, the group understood Jeonghan had more than a fantastic pair of lips that he most definitely knew how to use, but Jeonghan decided to drag the kiss as long as possible. Jeonghan deepened the kiss, prompting Seungcheol’s mind to block any outside stimulus. His hands gripped Jeonghan’s thighs as he fell prey to Jeonghan’s mouth.

The blonde pulled back to nip at his lips and glide down to the pulsepoint on Seungcheol’s neck. He sucked. Seungcheol’s breath hitched. Seungcheol knew then he should really stop Jeonghan before he popped a boner in front of all the children. He left Jeonghan’s sweet mouth and accidentally banged his head harshly against the wall. 

Jeonghan only smirked and stood smoothly to his feet. He sent a wink at Jisoo, who had collapsed to the floor in laughter. Jeonghan walked to his room and the way he swayed his hips, caused Seungcheol to scramble to his feet.

He shouted to the others, “Don’t disturb us.” Gagging noises filled the dorm, but Seungcheol couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He arrived at the room and saw Jeonghan sitting patiently at his bed. A growl rumbled in Seungcheol’s throat. He shut the door before crashing on top of Jeonghan.

He pinned the younger man under him. 

Seungcheol did not allow Jeonghan to gloat. He slammed their mouths together, Jeonghan’s laughter still managing to leak through.

“I can’t believe you kissed me in front of all of them,” Seungcheol said, pushing Jeonghan so he lied comfortably at the top of his bed. 

“I was making a point,” Jeonghan replied.

Seungcheol only rolled his eyes in response. He pressed forward again. Jeonghan’s hands threaded into Seungcheol’s hair as they kissed, his body arched into the radiating warmth of Seungcheol’s body. Seungcheol didn’t stop to think about decency when he shoved a thigh between Jeonghan’s legs so they could press closer together. 

The two spend nearly an hour kissing, never taking it farther and wow, Seungcheol never realized kissing could be this wonderful.

The pair broke only because Seungcheol’s bladder protested against him. When he returned, he gave Jeonghan another long kiss and suggested they head to bed. Jeonghan smiled sweetly and consented.

The next following days become heaven for Seungcheol and Jeonghan (and maybe Mingyu) and hell for the rest of the group. Throughout their game, Seungcheol and Jeonghan never dedicated this much time to kissing. Kissing always led to sex. But now, the eldest enjoyed just the simplicities of pressing their lips to another human being.

Therefore, whenever the group returned to the dorms, Seungcheol and Jeonghan latched onto each other. Sometimes the pair did not bother to retreat to their own rooms. They figured if they kept it PG and innocent (which they were surprisingly) they could be found on the couch, or in a corner in each other’s laps making out.

Seungkwan and Jihoon threw things at them to get them to quit. Wonwoo or Minghao blushed and quickly retreated to another room. However, even the four’s reactions began to diminish and the rest of the group slowly grew numb to the pair.

Now, no one even batted an eyelash. If someone wanted to sit on the couch and the pair occupied it, a gentle nudge with a foot got them to untangle and stop making out. It would result in Jeonghan resting against Seungcheol’s chest as they watched something on tv to lull themselves before bed. Although, on a good day when Jeonghan didn’t feel tired, Jeonghan insisted Seungcheol sit in his lap. Seungcheol didn’t mind. He secretly loved when Jeonghan coddled him. 

Lately, Seungcheol found himself associating love with a lot of things Jeonghan did. He loved watching Jeonghan’s smiles. He loved the teasing glint in his eyes. He loved when Jeonghan refused to let the group go on stage hungry and somehow managed to steal and knick several cheese sticks into his pockets to take them to the rest of the group. 

However, Seungcheol did not know if the word love felt appropriate. Adoration seemed more like it. Although….love didn’t seem like a faraway thing either...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. I’ve been busy with lesson plans, grading, observations, and teaching exams. I’ll try my best to upload a new chapter before my vacation week is over. Reviews keep me motivated! Tell me what you think!
> 
> And yes, Jeonghan does have Seungcheol listed in his contacts as CowChoi in my story.
> 
> Weekly Idol used for this chapter. (Didn't think I'd make a Jihan moment Jeongcheol did you?)
> 
> Also note above that I have included when the story well end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and cue the smut!

“How about Han Solo?” Seungcheol questioned from Hansol’s bed. Seungcheol fidgeted against Wonwoo’s knobby elbows, trying to escape the sharp appendages and find a comfier spot. Hansol had his face planted in Mingyu’s bed, his phone close enough to his face to damage his eyes. 

“Do you even know anything about Star Wars?” Hansol asked. 

“No, but the fans don’t need to know that.”

“The costume would suit Hansol more don’t you think? Hansol? Han Solo?” Wonwoo commented. He looked from Seungcheol to Hansol and earnestly questioned, “Why is no one laughing?” 

Seungcheol and Hansol shared a look, deciding silently to ignore Wonwoo’s jokes. 

Hansol replied instead, “Pass. I’ve already got my costume.”

Seungcheol’s head snapped to his younger bandmate. “You what?! I thought we were all going to be in a group costume.”

Hansol shrugged. “I couldn’t say no to Seungkwan’s idea; it’s too great.”

“Which is?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Secret.” Hansol chuckled.

Seungcheol pouted and hung half his body off the bed. “You’re going to keep secrets from your hyung?” He tried doing his best cutesy voice, Hansol remained unaffected. 

“Yup.” 

“C’mon. Not even a hint?”

“Seungkwan said that if I didn’t spoil anything, he would reduce hugs and face touching to three times a day instead of the usual seven.”

Seungcheol groaned loudly in annoyance and rolled back onto the bed. The back of his hand slapped Wonwoo’s face, but the taller man didn’t even react. He yawned against the hand and Seungcheol shivered against the hot breath. He moved his hand away and faced Wonwoo instead. “I still don’t know what to dress up as. Wonwoo do you have any ideas?”

“Not really.” Wonwoo shrugged, “I was honestly going to show up in a black suit and some dark makeup and call it a day.”

“Lazy bastard.”

“I’ll live. Jun is dressing as a pirate. He wanted to go topless with a hook and just an eye patch but Minghao scolded him already. I think they went costume shopping with Seokmin, Jisoo, and Mingyu.”

“Is that why it’s so quie—” Seungcheol began, already jinxing himself.  

The door to the room slammed open. Mingyu’s voice demanded attention as he shouted, “Oh my god! You’ll never believe what I just found out.”

“What?” Wonwoo asked in a very deadpanned expression. He only reserved that bored look for his best friend. 

Mingyu grinned, showing off his tiger teeth. He crawled slowly onto Hansol’s bed, straddling Wonwoo’s and Seungcheol’s legs.  “Jeonghan’s Halloween costume.”

“How!” Seungcheol shrieked, shooting up. He nearly collided with Mingyu’s forehead. “He wouldn’t even tell me, the little traitor.” Seungcheol readied himself to jump off the bed and find the little blonde devil himself. 

“He didn’t,” Mingyu placated Seungcheol’s temper,  “I was listening in on his conversation with Joshua.”

“And?” Seungcheol urged. 

“He’s dressing up as Harley Quinn.”

“Oh...that’s cute I guess.” Seungcheol tried to be enthusiastic. However, Seungcheol shivered a little at the image of Jeonghan wearing white face paint. 

“No Cheol.” Mingyu waggled his eyebrows. “Movie version Harley Quinn. Pigtails.  _ Short shorts _ .”

Seungcheol had no idea how quickly a brain could fry. Immediately, he pictured Jeonghan hovering over him in bed, short white top, tight leather short shorts hugging perfectly his cute ass. Seungcheol couldn’t even move his body at the thought. 

Hansol sat up and leaned over the two beds to wave a hand in Seungcheol’s face. Seungcheol didn’t even blink. “I think you broke him,” Hansol stated. 

Wonwoo sighed exasperatedly and then looked at his overly tall friend with disgust. “Wait a minute, why are  _ you _ all excited about Jeonghan dressing up as Harley Quinn for Halloween?” 

Mingyu smirked. “I like watching them together.”

Wonwoo counted to three (aloud) to calm himself down. “You do realize you are coming off as a crazy voyeur right?”

“What’s a voyeur?”  

“Pick up a book Mingyu, learn a new word.” Wonwoo kicked him off the bed. Mingyu stood over the bed and chuckled as Seungcheol remained dead to the world. 

“I don’t wanna see Jeonghan in short shorts,” Hansol remarked with a scrunched up face. “I barely got used to seeing the two of them make out on the couch. I don’t wanna see that progress to eye fucking.”

_ “Vernonie! Who taught you that foul language!”  _ Seungkwan’s voice plowed through the room as he popped inside. He climbed onto Mingyu’s bed and pressed his chest against Hansol’s back. 

“You did remember?”

Seungkwan scoffed at the ridiculous accusation. As if he, pure-hearted and talented Seungkwan, would ever teach his dongsaeng such crude language. However, seeing his leader with his mouth wide open, he asked the group. “What’s wrong with Seungcheol?”

“Mingyu broke him.” Wonwoo blamed immediately. Mingyu whined at the allegation.

“Should I call Jeonghan to fix him?” Seungkwan asked with concern. 

“No, it has to do with Jeonghan,” Mingyu stated proudly. 

At the mention of Jeonghan’s name, Seungcheol’s body sucked back his soul to bolt out of the room and search for Jeonghan.

He found Jeonghan in Soonyoung’s room. Soonyoung was nowhere in sight, although Minghao and Jisoo apparently were. Minghao had his chin pressed against Jeonghan’s stomach, while Jisoo pressed snugly against Jeonghan’s side. All three were slowly falling asleep. He glanced at them and his eyes fell on the corner of the bed. He saw a black bag shoved with several clothes. Seungcheol theorized the bag had the group’s costumes. 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said sickeningly sweet from the doorway.

Jeonghan didn’t look up. He had his eyes shut, while he stroked Minghao’s hair. He did hum, so Seungcheol knew Jeonghan heard him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.”

“Outside?”

“I just got comfy,” Jeonghan whined.

Seungcheol’s voice raised a pitch, “Please?”

“C’mon Minghao,” Jisoo urged. He stretched and punched Jeonghan in the throat purposefully. Jeonghan shoved him off the bed. Jisoo laughed and pulled a sleepy Minghao off of Jeonghan. They left the room. 

Seungcheol blessed God for the creation of Joshua Hong at that moment.

He shut the door after they left and took Minghao’s previous place. Jeonghan’s hands immediately went into his hair, stroking with softer care. 

“Jeong-ha-nie!” Seungcheol sing-song. “What are you dressing up as for the fan sign?”

“I already told you, I don’t know.”

“Really? Cause Mingyu said you already had an outfit.”

Jeonghan’s eyes finally opened. Seungcheol forced an exaggerated innocent smile. “And what did he say exactly?”

“That you are dressing up as Harley Quinn?”

“Ugh,” Jeonghan groaned. He sighed and then finally said, “Yes, I am.”

“Is that a good idea though?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Seungcheol pouted. “I don’t want the fans to see your ass.” Seungcheol reached under Jeonghan and grabbed said ass. Jeonghan showed no reaction. 

“Why would they see my ass?”

“Have you seen the new version of Harley Quinn’s outfit. Her asscheeks hang out of her shorts, and god I would love to see you wear something like that, but I don’t want everyone else too.”

“Who said I was dressing up as her version?”

“Mingyu.”

“Well, Mingyu lied.”

“So you’re not dressing up as Harley Quinn?”

“Oh, I am. Just not that version.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol frowned. 

Jeonghan tugged his hair. “Don’t go around throwing a parade now.”

“It’s just…” Seungcheol bashfully (although to Jeonghan it looked like just a greasy face) looked up at Jeonghan, “I wanted to see you in those shorts.”

“Too bad, because you’re not going to.”

“Not even just for me...in private...when we’re alone?” Seungcheol tried to convince Jeonghan and pressed harder against his ass. His thumbs pressed against Jeonghan’s inner thighs close to his sack. 

“Ah!” Jeonghan moaned involuntarily, but he still held strong. “No.”

“Please?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll let you ride my thigh again.”

Jeonghan laughed. “I can do that anytime. I did last night actually.”

“Right.” Seungcheol pouted and picked at Jeonghan’s shirt instead. “Well, I still don’t see why you can’t wear them.”

Jeonghan shrugged. “Don’t feel like it.”

“Ugh, I didn’t take you to be so vanilla.” Seungcheol hoped that his little jibe would fuel Jeonghan’s temper. And perhaps, prompt Jeonghan to prove him wrong as he liked to do. 

But surprisingly Jeonghan said, “Well I am. So tough luck. What are you dressing up as?” He changed the conversation and Seungcheol knew when to let it go. 

He pressed his cheek to Jeonghan’s stomach. “I don’t know yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

 

|~~*~~|

 

“What are you supposed to be?” Jisoo laughed as they finished getting dressed backstage. 

“Edward Scissor Hands,” Seungcheol said, looking down at his outfit. He had a white button up shirt that he had strategically cut with his scissors himself. He even asked the stylist to add areas to his neck to look like he had been nicked. He thought it was quite clever. He only lacked the crazy scissors, which he thought to be dangerous to bring anyway.

Jisoo chuckled. “You look like a crappy Edward Cullen.”

“Shut up,  _ church oppa _ .” Seungcheol shoved at him. 

“At least I have an outfit that people know what it is.” 

“Your outfit is unoriginal,” Seungcheol replied back lamely. 

“Right,” Jisoo hid his cat like grin and said, “So I heard you were disappointed with Jeonghan’s outfit.”

“He’s okay,” Seungcheol said, watching as Jeonghan filmed his part to post on their Instagram page. The outfit devoid of short shorts and pigtails still managed to look hot on Jeonghan with that suit and all, but it was no Harley Quinn, despite Jeonghan had dyed the ends of his hair to claim he was. 

Still, Seungcheol found a way to distract himself with Jeonghan’s presence. The fan sign began and carried on as normal. The fans gave them things to wear and instead of the usual flower headbands or cute animal ears, the fans brought them skeleton headbands or witch’s hats. After the interaction from the fans, the group began to take request for games.

Seungcheol had no idea how he ended up here. Urged by the fans to lean and pretend to bite Jeonghan’s neck, because apparently they thought he dressed up as Edward Cullen too (he wasn’t). 

His hands reached out for Jeonghan and tangled in his hair with practiced ease. Mingyu came forward to get a front seat to the jeongcheol show under the pretense to stop Seungcheol and Jeonghan from doing anything too drastic. Mingyu placed his hand in between their mouths, but it didn’t cover Seungcheol’s view of Jeonghan sensually licking his lips and locking eyes with him.

Seungcheol panicked, afraid he  _ would _ do something.

He flinched and waved his hands like a child. “This is too weird!” 

Somewhere from the crowd, a fan shouted, “Dino! Cover your eyes!”

Chan came rushing forward, “I already know! I know everything!”

Jeonghan laughed and marched toward him, “Yah! What do you know?!”

Chan gave Jeonghan a teasing glint before returning to his cute baby facade. 

Seungcheol meanwhile still had the image of Jeonghan’s tongue peeking between his lips seared behind his eyes. 

Somehow he managed to survive the rest of the fan sign event and crawl safely into the backseat of the van. He had Jeonghan on his right, resting comfortably on his shoulder. Once they neared the dorms, Jeonghan leaned close to Seungcheol to whisper in his ear, “Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asked delicately.

“Hmm?”

“Do you wanna rev up your Harley?” 

Seungcheol’s mouth parted at Jeonghan’s question and husky voice. His head snapped to Jeonghan the second the car got parked in the garage. 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, bit his lip, and that was all the encouragement Seungcheol needed. He shoved the other members out of the van and gripped Jeonghan’s wrist, tugging him toward their room. 

The members groaned as they saw the crazed look in their leader’s eyes and all decided to go out and eat at the Chinese restaurant around the corner for as long as they could. 

The pair honestly forgot all about the members once they entered the room. Seungcheol’s mouth occupied itself with Jeonghan’s. Seungcheol stealthy toed off his shoes and socks, eased Jeonghan’s black blazer off his shoulders. And unbuttoned the first three buttons of Jeonghan’s red dress shirt before they even reached the bed. They fell on Seungcheol’s mattress on the floor this time. 

Seungcheol’s cock was already at half-mast, weeks of sexual neglect making both of them needy. Especially Jeonghan. Seungcheol found his cock engorging quickly as Jeonghan growled between their mouth. Jeonghan tugged between the openly ripped holes of Seungcheol’s white dress shirt. Seungcheol heard the seam rip and Seungcheol groaned further into Jeonghan’s mouth, hips bucking in between Jeonghan’s spread legs.

Jeonghan broke the kiss with a breathy gasp, staring at Seungcheol overhead. They met eyes and Seungcheol licked his own lips in anticipation. Jeonghan tore more of the dress shirt until it was only a tattered mess of cloth over Seungcheol’s built frame. Seungcheol ripped the rest of it himself and latched back onto Jeonghan’s mouth forcefully. 

Jeonghan whimpered as it became a battle of teeth and tongue. He moaned lewdly when Seungcheol sucked on his tongue before he bit his bottom lip. Seungcheol moved lower, his movements frenzied and Jeonghan clawing at his naked back.

“Fuck, fuck!” Jeonghan wheezed as Seungcheol pressed insistently against his cock. “I’ve been so horny since this morning.”

Seungcheol moaned louder than expected, always surprised by Jeonghan’s blunt declarations. He mouthed at Jeonghan’s nipples, his thumb nail pressing harshly against the other. Jeonghan arched into his body begging for more. 

God, Seungcheol wanted to drag this out but he only had one thing in mind. 

Jeonghan’s cock.

He nipped and bit harshly all across Jeonghan’s stomach as he trailed down his body. His mouth hovered over his belly button as he began to unbuckle the belt. 

Jeonghan’s fingers tangled in his dark hair and yanked his face upward. Seungcheol’s mouth parted and his eyelids fluttered at the forceful treatment. Well, that was becoming a kink he needed more of. 

“How are we doing this tonight?” Jeonghan asked, taking deep breaths. He tilted his head and dear  _ jesus christ _ , that cute gesture should not have been that hot. “Do you wanna fuck me or…” He bit his lip cutely and raised his voice just a tad as he asked, “Or do you wanna take a ride on your Harley?”

Seungcheol wanted to bury his face by Jeonghan’s cock to muffle his moan from the question. But because Jeonghan had a firm grip, his moan came loud and clear in the quiet room. Seungcheol grew embarrassed. He had entered this room with the intention of wrecking Jeonghan, but Jeonghan seemed more intent on doing that to him. So he tried to counter, “Coloring the ends of your hair doesn’t make you Harley Quinn.” He smirked as Jeonghan became silent.

It didn’t last for long. A teasing smirk overcame his entire face. “It doesn’t, but maybe…” Jeonghan let go of his hair and used both hands to unbuckle his own belt. He lifted his hips off the bed to tug the black slacks to mid thigh. 

_ Oh fuck. _

If Jeonghan wanted to wreck him tonight, Seungcheol gave all express permission.

Because holy  _ shit _ . His mouth parted and he swore he was drooling at the sight.

Jeonghan’s hair was askew over his pillows, his red dress shirt was completely unbuttoned revealing a flushed chest with a few forming hickeys and better yet, he was actually wearing the Harley Quinn shorts. Jeonghan’s cock pressed against the red and blue leather obscenely, stretching the material and making the shorts appear more like panties on his toned legs. 

Seungcheol’s hands gripped at Jeonghan’s waist tightly. “Have you?” Seungcheol struggled to find his voice. He licked his lips several times. “You’re actually wearing them. Have you been wearing them all day?”

Jeonghan nodded with a smile. “Yup, just for you.”

Seungcheol sobbed. He rubbed his mouth along the leather of the shorts, tracing Jeonghan’s length. He mouthed along it, producing wonderful sinful whines from above.

“So?” Jeonghan asked breathlessly, smoothing Seungcheol’s hair. “You never answered my question.”

Seungcheol paused and took several deep breaths against Jeonghan’s protruding hip bone before he came right then and there in his own slacks. Finally he asked shyly, “Can we do both? That’s something we’ve never tried before.”

Jeonghan broke his teasing character a bit to answer earnestly. “Yeah of course. What do you wanna do first though?”

Seungcheol’s mouth became unpleased it wasn’t working along Jeonghan’s cock so it resumed its previous task as he said, “You. Definitely you.” And then he paused to ask. “Is that okay?” 

Jeonghan whimpered, “ _ More _ than okay.”

Seungcheol smiled, “Can I fuck you with the shorts on?” His hands gripped Jeonghan’s thighs so Jeonghan’s legs bracketed Seungcheol’s face. His hands reached around and kneaded the back of his thighs. It gave him a perfect view and access to nip and bite down where leather met skin.  “With the waistband digging into the back of your ass?” He bit harshly and licked over the bruise. “I wanna be able to pound into you until you cream inside those tight little shorts.” Seungcheol hadn’t meant to be so crude and he feared he crossed a line. But there was something exciting about Jeonghan doing this for him. 

Jeonghan released a wrecked sob before saying, “Fuck Seungcheol, if you don’t prep me in the next few seconds, I am never doing this for you ever again.”

Seungcheol stopped touching Jeonghan completely. “Again?” He climbed over Jeonghan’s body so they were face to face again. “You mean you’ll wear stuff like this for me in the future?”

“Yes, but I better get a finger up my ass in three two—”

Seungcheol scrambled off the mattress, running toward Jeonghan’s nightstand, which was hella awkward. Running with a boner was a very very uncomfortable experience. Luckily though, he grabbed the bottle of lube and the box of condoms and rushed back to Jeonghan and tugging off his underwear and slacks.   

Jeonghan had already turned over, stripped out of his pants and shirt, and pushed down his shorts underneath his ass, creating a cute little round bum. Seungcheol couldn’t help but smack it lightly as he climbed back on the bed. Jeonghan sent him a glare over his shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Seungcheol chuckled, not meaning it. He straddled Jeonghan’s thighs and lubed up his fingers. 

Jeonghan took him eagerly at the first press. “Fucking gorgeous,” Seungcheol mumbled hoarsely, Jeonghan’s hole sucked in two fingers perfectly. 

Seungcheol leaned over Jeonghan’s body. He trailed the tip of his tongue upwards, drawing a circle around the knob of bone at the nape of Jeonghan’s neck. He fastened his lips around it, scraped his teeth along the hardness just under the skin, bit down until he felt it give. Jeonghan grunted and then moaned as Seungcheol slid in a third finger. Jeonghan’s hand moved to his own ass, pulling his ass cheeks apart and pushing against Seungcheol’s fingers. 

At that, Seungcheol knew Jeonghan was ready. 

“Hands and knees,” He ordered Jeonghan gruffly.

Jeonghan nodded, a little out of it as he pushed himself up. He reached a hand out to push his hair out of his face before resuming his posture. Seungcheol put on the condom and slicked himself up with a generous amount of lube before sliding inside in one long thrust.

Both of them moaned low and deep, the sound coming from the center of their chest. Once Jeonghan gave him the okay, Seungcheol fucked into Jeonghan hard and fast like he had wanted to back in the van when Jeonghan had asked that question. 

He almost lost himself to the rhythm until he remembered he couldn’t quite see Jeonghan in his wonderful shorts. He pulled out and with a show of strength, pushed Jeonghan onto his back, lifted his legs over his shoulders, and entered him once more.  The noise Jeonghan made was inhuman. 

When Seungcheol got a good look at Jeonghan, he was overwhelmed, lost, staring at the thrum of Jeonghan’s pulse in his neck, lost in the short labored breaths Jeonghan made, a small drop of sweat trickling over his collar bone and into the divot of his breastbone, lost in the clenching of Jeonghan’s stomach, the tip of his dickhead peeking from the top of his shorts, smearing against his pubic hair. 

Seungcheol gripped the sheets by Jeonghan’s shoulders, bending him over and watching Jeonghan’s expression carefully. He listened to the throaty, strained hum Jeonghan made. Jeonghan reached below and started stroking himself over his shorts and the hum escalated into a whine. Jeonghan’s expression, eyes shut, shifted into desperation. 

Seungcheol watched carefully, fucked him harder until finally Jeonghan came inside his shorts. Jeonghan’s eyes flew open and he arched into Seungcheol’s mouth. Seungcheol’s own needy moan escaping into Jeonghan’s mouth as he finished inside Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan’s legs fell to the sides with a loud thump. Suddenly their breathing seemed overly loud to Seungcheol’s ears. He fell beside him on the mattress once he took off the condom.  

“Ewww,” Jeonghan commented after a long moment. Seungcheol glanced at him and watched with amusement as Jeonghan peeled off his sticky shorts. He threw them in a random direction of the room.

Seungcheol smiled and felt overly blissed out. He reached for Jeonghan and kissed him. Jeonghan canted his head, kissed Seungcheol slowly and damned thoroughly, their tongues meeting lazily once the edge of earlier wore off. 

“Round two?” Seungcheol asked, pulling away.

Jeonghan responded with another kiss. At the moment, the two were just enjoying the kiss. Seungcheol’s hands smoothed down Jeonghan’s sides and chest and slid down to his thighs and back up again.

Jeonghan, underneath him, flit his fingers lightly up and down the ridge of Seungcheol’s spine. He moaned into Seungcheol’s mouth, a soft, low sound of pleasure that Seungcheol felt it in his heart and his balls at the same time. The blonde slipped a hand down in between them and rubbed the pad of his thumb across the ridge of skin under the swelling bulb of Seungcheol’s dick. Seungcheol shivered, his cock still sensitive from fucking Jeonghan. But quickly, he was growing hard and Jeonghan chuckled under his breath as he felt Seungcheol grow in his hand. He spread the wetness that began to bead there. He pushed it down his shaft delicately that Seungcheol gasped into Jeonghan’s mouth.

Jeonghan grunted decisively then, pushed up under Seungcheol, his hand at Seungcheol’s shoulder, impatient as he gripped Seungcheol’s thigh and urged him up.

Seungcheol confusedly shuffled forward on his knees as Jeonghan grabbed the pillows and propped himself up. Jeonghan opened his mouth wide. Seungcheol sucked in a breath.

“You sure?” Seungcheol asked softly. 

Jeonghan only leaned forward in response, letting Seungcheol fuck his face. His mouth was a burning, velvet heat that had Seungcheol stutter out incoherently and plant his hands on the wall for balance.

He glanced down and his nails scratched the wall as he saw his dick sliding in and out of Jeonghan’s mouth. His hips stuttered and Jeonghan moaned as he took him farther than he ever had before. Seungcheol whimpered pathetically as Jeonghan pulled off abruptly and slid away, vanishing from sight.

Seungcheol felt lips mouthing at his sac then, felt the warm tip of Jeonghan’s tongue at his entrance, hungry, wet swipes and poked at the puckered skin. Seungcheol cursed. He tilted his ass back invitingly, leaning his forehead on the cool wall and losing himself in hazy satisfaction.

However, it didn’t seem to be good enough for Jeonghan. Jeonghan moved in a jerky motion until he was on his knees behind Seungcheol. He grabbed him by the hips roughly, Seungcheol happy to oblige. He fell down to his elbows and his ass in the air. 

There was a moment of hesitation. Jeonghan’s hand ghosted over his ass. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask if that was fine.”

Seungcheol pressed his cheek to the mattress, “Please, keep going,” He begged.

Jeonghan grinned. He pulled Seungcheol’s ass apart for better access and pierced his tongue deep in Seungcheol. He clamped his lips on the puckered hole, creating a suction that Seungcheol believed could get him to come.

Jeonghan’s tongue moved fervently and slick. It moved along the rim before stabbing in for a skillful twist and curl, working him open. Seungcheol threw a heated glance over his shoulder and saw Jeonghan’s own dick engorged and standing against his stomach as Jeonghan stroked himself.

“Fuck, Jeonghan, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol muttered like a mantra. 

Jeonghan hummed and without any lube pressed a finger into Seungcheol’s entrance. Seungcheol whined, feeling a bead of precum roll and slide down his length. It took another few calls of Jeonghan’s name for Jeonghan to finally reach for the lube. Seungcheol felt too blissed out to say anything as his ass greedily sucked up three fingers. He felt them rub against his prostate until Seungcheol couldn’t hold it back anymore.

He came untouched onto the mattress, Jeonghan’s movements immediately stilled.

Gently, he was lowered onto his back. 

“I didn’t even touch you,” Jeonghan remarked, awe in his voice.

Seungcheol didn’t have any voice left. He smiled stupidly instead. 

“Can you keep going?” Jeonghan asked above him, still stroking his own cock.

Seungcheol nodded.

“Do you still wanna ride me or…”

“Yeah, I do.” Seungcheol said, voice raspy and gruff. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

Jeonghan moved to lean against the wall while Seungcheol climbed into his lap. Jeonghan grabbed the condom, slicked himself up, and guided his dick to Seungcheol’s entrance. Seungcheol sunk down slowly. 

_ Fuck _ , he felt like he was dying again. His spent cock twitched, his hole and his whole entire body felt sensitive. He clutched his hands on Jeonghan’s broad shoulders, while Jeonghan waited patiently. Finally, Seungcheol moved.

It was much slower. Seungcheol’s legs burned and ached as he rode Jeonghan. He found out quickly that he could no longer move his legs much. He settled for softly rocking his hips back and forth, swirling his hips in circles. He wasn’t getting hard. There was too much painful sensitivity for that, but there was pleasure linked with that sensitivity that Seungcheol felt overwhelmed.

He felt Jeonghan’s hands by his face, trying to lock eyes with him. 

And when he finally opened them and stared into that pool of dark brown eyes, Jeonghan’s breath hitched and he came with a silent moan. 

Seungcheol laughed out, “Finally,” He pushed his hips up so Jeonghan could pull out. He face planted by Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Don’t ever let me convince us to do that again. I’m going to sleep for weeks.”

Jeonghan chuckled, discarding the condom. “I think that’s my line.”

Seungcheol twisted his head to face Jeonghan, “You’re not tired?”

“I am.” Jeonghan muttered, yawning before remembering his manners and covering it with the back of his hand. “But I would love to see if I can make you come three times in the future.”

Seungcheol chuckled, “You’re such a freak.” He planted a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. “Only if you let me do that to you too,” Seungcheol added as an afterthought.

Jeonghan sealed the agreement with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT IS HALF THE CHAPTER! I can’t believe I wrote face fucking. I am so embarrassed. Hope this lived up to expectations. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I wanted to reply to all of you individually, but it was holiday season and I was trying to get this chapter finished as quickly as possible.
> 
> [Halloween Jeongcheol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlfZa3taRuc&feature=youtu.be%20)


	21. Chapter 21

Seungcheol prepared himself to kill all of them. If he had to sacrifice a few people to remain as the sole survivor, then so be it. Even if it meant killing Jeonghan. 

“It’s not me!” Jeonghan gasped. Seungcheol bit his tongue to hide his grin as Jeonghan’s fingers gripped his tightly. “I’m not the mafia!”

Seungcheol chuckled as Jeonghan placed the blame on Jihoon, “It’s Woozi. Not me.”

Jun interrupted, “Jeonghan, you have ten seconds to explain why you are not the mafia.” 

Jeonghan’s face scrunched in indignation and before he gave his speech, he whispered in Seungcheol’s ear, “You kill me and you’re dead.”

“No promises,” Seungcheol muttered under his breath.

Jeonghan stepped forward and gave the worst presentable case, resulting in every member voting to kill him. The fans went crazy and tried their hardest to not reveal anything to the group.

Jun snorted, “You just killed a citizen.”

Jeonghan made a loud whine of protest as Jun dragged him away. Seungcheol now bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smirking as he saw Jeonghan’s pout. 

Seungcheol resumed the position, bowed, and closed his eyes.

“Mafia, please wake up.” 

Seungcheol’s body shook as he heard Jeonghan’s gasp, the blonde realizing Seungcheol had plotted his death.

Seungcheol’s determination at winning kept him from fearing the repercussions. Jisoo and Seungkwan however, proved their skill at the game. They recognized Seungcheol’s tells and immediately caught on to his ploy. Within a few minutes, Wonwoo and Seungcheol found themselves on the losing side. 

Seungcheol accepted defeat as gracefully as Seungkwan and Soonyoung would allow. The punishment did not seem so bad. A few cute dances and aegyo here, and  _ he had to do what now? _

“Sexy dance,” The MC clarified. 

Seungcheol felt utterly ridiculous and convinced the staff and the group if he could dance with Wonwoo instead of dancing alone on stage. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath and smiled through it, reminding himself it was for the fans. Yet, as Dean’s song played over the loudspeakers. Seungcheol began to move awkwardly. He tried to follow the beat of the song but embarrassment was a difficult thing to shake off. He turned around to look for encouragement from the group.

He caught Jeonghan’s heated gaze.

Seungcheol smiled because as soon as he began to point at Jeonghan as subtly as he could, Jeonghan broke into a large grin. Seungcheol worked on autopilot, his body moving sinfully as he kept the eye contact.

Jeonghan laughed rambunctiously and Seungcheol broke his concentration to laugh as well. At that moment, the MC cut off the music and Seungcheol shuffled awkwardly away. 

As with any fansign the ridiculous missions the fans had written, forced Seventeen under several embarrassing situations. Seungcheol and the others knew most certainly their antics would be posted online in only a few hours.

As such, when the fansign finally came to an end, Seungcheol surfed the internet to see what the fans had to say. He chuckled as several fans took notice of his flirting with Jeonghan. 

He pocketed his phone and leaned against Mingyu’s side to at least sneak in a short power nap before they had to go to their next venue for an interview. The nap was futile and when he exited the van, he felt more tired than when he had entered. 

He looked at the other van. Jeonghan emerged lazily with Wonwoo. The two yawned and let the managers guide them to the back entrance for hair and makeup.

Seungcheol excused himself to the restroom before the stylist could get started. He entered the single restroom and locked the door. He examined his features in the mirror and nearly flinched at the bags under his eyes that the fluorescent lights in the restroom amplified. 

Seungcheol leaned against the sink, shutting his eyes for a moment. He felt so tired and he knew the others did too. But then he remembered, Jihoon and Soonyoung probably felt more exhausted than he was. When they made an album, the two took on very strong roles almost overshadowing him as the leader. He understood, they had the most to offer for the group, so he would take a step back. However, during promotions Seungcheol was expected to carry that leader torch. 

Seungcheol therefore had to be stronger. 

He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face to wake up. Grabbing a few towels, he tapped his face dry before returning to the others.

He barged into the hair and makeup room, loud and rambunctious. His spirits made several members grunt in distaste as several of them just wanted to go to the dorms to rest. But a few such as Seokmin and Chan recognized what he was trying to accomplish. Their faces shined brightly, and as a team, they worked together to liven up everyone’s spirits.

Seungcheol tried to work twice as hard, not because he wanted to outshine Seokmin’s and Chan’s efforts but because he knew this was his duty. This is what being a leader meant. Putting the others needs before his own. That’s what a leader had to do.

Seungcheol felt immensely grateful his work succeeded because during the interview, the group gave hundred percent of their best personality. 

As soon as they were all in the safety of the vans, all the members fell asleep. Seungcheol sitting in the passenger seat, remained awake only to keep their manager awake as well and avoid crashing into another vehicle. Sometimes he forgot the managers worked all hours of the day for them too. So he instigated random small talk and asked about her life outside of babysitting thirteen kids. She sent him a grateful smile, understanding his intention. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder. 

“You’re a good leader,” She said softly before responding to his question.

Seungcheol liked to think he was but he knew there was still much he could improve on. 

She parked the van in the garage in the early hours of the morning. The second van arrived a few moments later. Seungcheol told her he would wake up the members and bid her and the other manager goodbye as they walked to their cars they had parked in the street. 

Seungcheol opened the door to the first van and slowly shook the members awake. One by one they opened their eyes and sighed as they finally realized they were home. Seungcheol let them shuffle out and repeated it for the second van.

Soon everyone was in the dorm, getting ready to collapse.

Seungcheol knew everyone was tired. Hell, all he wanted to was crawl into bed but he also knew that the members last real meal had been sixteen hours ago. He would rather have the members be droopy tomorrow than malnourished.

He urged the others to stay awake and assigned everyone roles so no one would be tempted to go back to bed.

Seungcheol helped Mingyu out in the kitchen, if pouring ramen packets into boiling pans counted as help. He caught at the corner of his eye Jeonghan coming toward him. A brief thought entered Seungcheol’s clouded mind. He had hoped that he would get laid tonight after giving Jeonghan a little show during the fansign, but he could tell from his own body and Jeonghan’s expression, they were both ready to pass out. Sleeping together would have to wait for another day. 

Jeonghan placed a hand on the small of his back and leaned in to whisper, “I got Jihoon to stop crying but he won’t talk to me.”

Seungcheol sighed exasperatedly. Jeonghan took over stirring the pot while Seungcheol went to go search for Jihoon. 

He found him obviously in his room, curled up in his bed with the covers thrown over his body. Seungcheol entered the room slowly, shutting the door softly. He walked toward the bed and sat at the edge, keeping a distance between them.

“Do you wanna talk about it or are you just gonna go to sleep?” Seungcheol asked.

“Fuck off,” Jihoon muttered. 

“That wasn’t one of the options.”

He heard Jihoon curse again, but the smaller did eventually sit up. Seungcheol got a good look at him and exhaled. Even in this terrible light, Seungcheol could tell Jihoon looked like shit.

“When was the last time you slept?” He asked with a concern.

“I can’t remember.” 

“Shit,” Seungcheol muttered.

Jihoon scooted closer to him. Seungcheol knew Jihoon appreciated when he didn’t judge him, but sometimes Seungcheol wanted to. Although, rationally he knew it wasn’t Jihoon’s fault. The poor guy was overstressed, the reminder they hadn’t won any fancy award titles weighing Jihoon down more so than the others. 

Jihoon finally pressed their thighs and shoulders together. That signaled to Seungcheol it was safe to throw an arm over him. He held his best friend as long as Jihoon needed him to.

“Jeonghan said you had been crying?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yeah, it was stupid. Don’t worry. I was just overstressed today.”

“Do you need the pills today?” Seungcheol questioned.

Every company gave their idols sleeping pills. They handed them out like candy and if the media discovered the companies were even giving them to minors, there would be a national outcry. Seungcheol didn’t want a scandal on the company’s hands. Not to save Pledis the lawsuits, but because Seungcheol cared too much about Seventeen. If Pledis ever came under lawsuit, Seungcheol didn’t give the company much credit. He knew they would be thrown under the bus. So, Seungcheol had taken all the sleeping pills and hid them. He only gave them to the members when they desperately needed them, and even then he only gave it to those over eighteen and when it was a last resort. He didn’t want anyone getting hooked on them and causing more problems in the long run.

Jihoon sighed, thinking over it carefully. “Nah, I should be good. I’m already sleepy.”

Seungcheol squeezed his arm. “Okay, ready to eat then?”

Jihoon nodded and followed Seungcheol into the kitchen.

Mingyu and the others had already laid out the food on the floor. Seungcheol took his seat beside Jeonghan and began to reach for his plate. 

All of them engaged in idle talk. The thought of promotions almost finishing filled them with that little burst of energy to survive the last few couple of days. They only had one or two more fan signs to attend, a few more interviews, and then they could relax. 

Seungcheol set his plate down to reach for the microwaved spring rolls and caught Jeonghan stealing part of his ramen. 

On another occasion, he would have found it cute and stolen something right off Jeonghan’s plate. But in his current state, Seungcheol only sighed in annoyance. He only let Jeonghan take part of it without complaint because he was tired and it wouldn’t look good if he wasn’t seen sharing. He already berated Minghao and Mingyu a few times in the past because they refused to split their food equally resulting in several laundry duties for the pair.

He remained quiet and munched on his spring roll, pretending everything was okay and sent Jeonghan a forced smile. 

The group finished eating, cleaned the mess, and shuffled to their beds. Seungcheol saw Jeonghan waiting for him expectantly. Both of them were moving slowly through the motions and just recently they had started sleeping in the same bed again. But today, Seungcheol was not in the mood. He couldn’t help but still be annoyed at the other for stealing his food. He knew it was petty, but his mind couldn’t process information rationally this late. 

He climbed onto his mattress on the floor, refusing to look at Jeonghan’s expression. Seungcheol gripped his bedsheets, threw them over his body, and faced the wall. 

That night Seungcheol fell asleep a little bit hungry, upset, and very much exhausted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this turned out angstier than expected...sorry guys
> 
> Note-About the pills, I don't know if companies do this, but I really wouldn't put it past them if they do since all of them are really shady. But sleeping pills can become addictive which is why Seungcheol in my story feels uncomfortable with the members taking them. 
> 
>  
> 
> [S.Coups Sexy Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-NXOKtb3V0)  
> [Mafia Game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9wtpLnsBIY)
> 
> Also guys I am taking holiday prompts for seventeen visit the page on my [Tumblr](http://mansae-for-seventeen.tumblr.com/post/153735278953/hello-seventeen-carats-this-is-jess-author-of). Send me fun ones!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic Attack Trigger warning To skip from “not for anyone else...Seungcheol licked his lips.”

 

The group had a few hours to kill before they had to attend another interview. So naturally, they decided to eat frozen yogurt during the cold early November month. All of them sat in the dorm room, talking first about shows then anime, and whenever anime was brought into discussion, somehow girls always came up.

“Shua likes to watch anime because the girls always have huge tities,” Jeonghan teased Jisoo.

“Shut up,” Jisoo shoved his friend. “I like watching anime because of plot reasons. Plus, the girls always make me uncomfortable whenever they’re drawn that way.”

“Right,” Jeonghan waggled his eyebrows.

“The girls are hot though,” Jihoon commented.

Soonyoung quickly interrupted, “Ah our Busan man is a little perv.”

“You’re the one always talking about girl’s boobs.” Jihoon jabbed.

Seungcheol snorted at their conversation and noticed how Seokmin engaged in a private conversation with Chan, their little smiling sunshine always getting shy when the conversation of girls came up, which in general was quite often. A group of thirteen boys, it was practically expected.

“How big did you say you want them?” Jihoon asked and laughed, extending his hands and miming breasts.

Soonyoung chuckled, “Big. No bigger!”

“Hyung, girls don’t have bodies like that,” Hansol snorted.

“Oh, yes they can,” Jeonghan said with a chuckle. He smirked at Seungcheol, “Don’t you like watching Nicki Minaj? She has a body like that right?”

Seungcheol lit up and set his frozen yogurt to the side. He smiled. Nicki Minaj was blessing. Not only did she have amazing talent and filled with endless charisma and stage presence, she had the best body Seungcheol had ever seen. “Uh huh,” Seungcheol mimed the breasts as well. “Great body, if she flew here to South Korea, I would ask her to be my wife.”

Jeonghan’s head snapped toward him and sent him a glare. No one else noticed, they were all too busy laughing.

“Wait a minute,” Seungkwan interjected. He leaned forward and asked, “I thought you were gay.”

Seungcheol shook his head and locked eyes with Jeonghan. “I’m not gay. I’m bisexual.” He figured the other members knew, but it was refreshing all the same to come out and tell them.

“And I’m pansexual,” Jeonghan said the last word in English.

Everyone but Seungcheol and Jisoo gave him a strange look, asking silently for clarification.

Jisoo swallowed his yogurt before replying, “Means you like all genders.”

Wonwoo smirked and turned toward Mingyu, “The only gay one here is Mingyu’s gay ass.”

Mingyu threw his spoon at Wonwoo, “Hey don’t insult my gay ass. Compared to your inward curved ass, my gay ass is beautiful.”

“You're gay!” Several of them cried.

Mingyu curled in on himself, and smiled nervously, “I thought everyone knew I was gay.”

Wonwoo’s face scrunched, “I thought you told everyone?”

“I thought I did too. I bought rainbow socks and walked around the dorm all day.”

Wonwoo sighed exasperatedly. “Only you would think socks would equate to coming out.”

“So you’re gay?” Jihoon questioned seriously.

The room suddenly got quiet, realizing Mingyu was being serious. Minghao broke the silence as he spat, “He’s gay. Who the fuck cares? He’s still an idiot.”

“Right,” Jun agreed, “Plus it doesn’t matter if you come out with socks or have a sit down with friends and family.”

“Are you gay?” Soonyoung teased as he noticed Jun’s defensive posture.

“No...I’m ace.” He grinned.

“But you’re always talking about guy’s muscles and girl’s boobs,” Jeonghan stated.

“I can’t appreciate someone’s body?” Jun snapped.

“What’s ace?” Seungcheol questioned.

“You don’t feel sexual attraction toward someone,” Jisoo answered.

Jihoon snorted and questioned, “How do you know all this?”

“LA is pretty open about stuff like this.”

“Okay, so you’re bi, pansexual, gay, ace.” Seungkwan said, pointing to each of them, “Does anyone else want to come out? No judgment.”

Everyone looked back and forth from each other, waiting for the other to announce something surprising. But it never came and the boys resumed their conversation about anime like nothing had happened.

When they were ready to head out, Seungcheol felt Jeonghan grasp his arm and pull him a little away from the group.

“Hey, I don’t like you making comments that you’re gonna marry another person when you’re dating me,” Jeonghan said seriously.

“You’re the one who brought Nicki Minaj up,” Seungcheol answered.

“Yeah well…”

“And we’ve talked about finding other people attractive before. I was just joking around.”

Jeonghan blinked. “Right.”

Seungcheol could tell Jeonghan was still upset. But for the sake of avoiding an argument, Jeonghan sighed and walked away from him.

They didn’t speak again until they finished up their interview several hours later. They were eating by the vans, waiting for the mangers to finish up their business.

They didn’t pack much food, merely leftovers that they had accumulated over the days. Seungcheol had been looking forward for his spring roll all day and was about to grasp it with his chopsticks, but from out of nowhere, Jeonghan reached over with his own and snatched the spring roll out of his lunch box.

“Hey!” Seungcheol shouted, louder than he had meant to. “Stop stealing my food.”

Jeonghan’s brows scrunched at his tone. “Why are you so upset?”

“Because it’s my food.”

“But we share all the time.”

“Yes...but…”

“But? You don’t wanna share with me?”

“No that’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

Seungcheol grew frustrated. He groaned when he saw the managers coming toward them and announcing he had scheduled another interview. Weariness consumed Seungcheol again so he snapped, “I don’t want you touching my food, alright?”

Jeonghan made a face and dropped his spring roll back in Seungcheol’s lunch box. “Fine then.”

Seungcheol grabbed it with his own chopsticks and placed it in his mouth, ignoring the member’s weary looks.

 

|~~*~~|

 

“Can’t you clean up after yourself for once!” Jeonghan shouted, picking Seungcheol’s clothes from the floor and chucking it at Seungcheol instead of the hamper.

Seungcheol flinched as the jacket hit him in the face. “Oh my god, this is the first time!” Seungcheol shouted back.

Jeonghan pushed his hair back, revealing the prominent bags under his eyes. “You say only one time because you haven’t noticed the other times I’ve cleaned up after you.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“Well I didn’t want to see your dirty underwear on the ground.”

“You’re the one who put it there.”

 

|~~*~~|

 

“Can you please stop stealing my food?”

“Oh my god Cheol, it’s one fucking chip.”

 

|~~*~~|

 

“Clean the bathroom after you use it!”

“It’s clean!” Seungcheol shouted.

“Your shaving cream is all over the sink!

 

|~~*~~|

 

“Did you buy groceries?”

“No the managers didn’t give us money,” Jeonghan said.

“It’s your job to remind them.”

“No, that’s yours.”

 

|~~*~~|

 

“What did I say about your dirty socks?”

 

|~~*~~|

 

“Close the goddamn cereal box!”

“I did!”

“Then why is the cereal stale!”

 

|~~*~~|

 

“Stop mixing up my clean pile with your dirty pile!”

 

|~~*~~|

 

Seungcheol wanted to sleep. But he couldn’t because the youngest members wanted to watch a show late at night, and to make sure they went to bed instead of watching the show after that, Seungcheol had to stay awake with them.

He yawned and looked over at his side. He saw Jeonghan leaning against Mingyu. The sight wasn’t unusual. He didn’t expect Jeonghan to be attached permanently to his side. However, as he saw Jeonghan lean in to whisper something in Mingyu’s ear and Mingyu giggling after, made Seungcheol see green.

He turned back to the tv with a frown, his hands digging into his knees in frustration. He became acquainted with the fact that he and Jeonghan were fighting. This fighting was different than all the others though. He noticed that each time he and Jeonghan fought in the past, Jeonghan tended to avoid him at all cost. This time, he and Jeonghan continued to act like normal. They still had their sweet moments although lately they had been wrapped around tension. Often, the other members could hear them arguing over petty things. The arguments didn’t last for long, barely a few minutes, until one of them caved and just dropped the subject.

Bottling emotions transformed to their go to. Although, Seungcheol knew one of them was bound to explode soon. And that seemed to be him as he saw Jeonghan whisper something again in Mingyu’s ear and Mingyu thunked his forehead against Jeonghan’s.

A few days ago, Seungcheol would have ignored it. He wouldn’t have even batted an eyelash. But now knowing that Mingyu was gay, set off irrational alarm bells in Seungcheol’s head.

He stood up, startling the others. “What the fuck, Jeonghan?!” Seungcheol shouted.

Jeonghan blinked up at him, obviously lost and confused.

“What?” He asked.

Seungcheol saw the careful expressions of the other members. He didn’t want this conversation here. He glared at Jeonghan, “Room now.”

They stared each other down before Jeonghan rolled his eyes and consented. He stood and Seungcheol followed him, slamming the door behind him.

“What the hell?” Seungcheol asked again, although this time he let the clear hurt appear prominently in his voice.

“I’m confused,” Jeonghan replied honestly.

“What are you doing with Mingyu?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you serious? What were you whispering to him just now?” Seungcheol exclaimed.

Jeonghan blinked a few times, face passive. Finally, he sighed and asked, “Are you jealous? Over _Mingyu_?”

“Yeah. And?”

Jeonghan sighed again. He stepped by Seungcheol and cupped his face. “You have nothing to be jealous of.”

“I know that but…” Seungcheol’s lower lip trembled.

“I’m not leaving you, not for Mingyu. Not for anyone else.”

Seungcheol didn’t know what came over him. But suddenly, he was crying. He tried pulling away, but Jeonghan didn’t let him. He pulled him into his body. Seungcheol hiccuped and buried his face in Jeonghan’s shoulder and holding him tightly around his back. God, he couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t even know why he was crying.

He suddenly felt out of touch with his body.

The rush of his emotions physically hurt. He could feel a pain in his gut, churning what little was in his stomach obnoxiously. He felt bile threatening to run up his throat. He tried holding it down and become increasingly fearful as he tasted stomach acid in his mouth.

Suddenly, he began shaking. His knees gave out.

The world closed around him narrowing to the increasing amount of sensation in his body. He felt his heart beating against his chest like a hammer on a nail.

Everything hurt.

Terror engulfed his body at the unfamiliar feeling, causing him to panic even more. He couldn’t speak. He wanted to cry out for help. Cry out for somebody to listen and stop whatever was happening inside his body. He felt like was dying.

“Hey.”

Seungcheol opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them. He even forgot Jeonghan was there.

Jeonghan sat at arm’s length away from him, although both his hands rested on top of Seungcheol’s shoulders.

“Look at me,” Jeonghan said softly, eyes eerily calm for the situation.

Seungcheol locked eyes with him, needing something to distract him.

“Copy my breaths okay?” Jeonghan sucked in a breath and Seungcheol tried to mimic him. The first inhale of breath came out shaky and distorted. Jeonghan breathed out, keeping silent. Seungcheol tried again, and again. Until he could hold his breath for at least three seconds. Jeonghan continued, increasing the increments of holding his breath as the minutes passed.

After half an hour, Seungcheol finally felt his body stop shaking.

Jeonghan slowly let him go and panic seemed to want to set in again, but Jeonghan kept their eyes locked.

“Hands up,” Jeonghan said, holding his arms over his head. Seungcheol copied him. They took breaths together for another few minutes.

“What happened?” Seungcheol asked an hour later. Jeonghan had dragged Seungcheol to his bed. Jeonghan lied flat on his back while Seungcheol pressed his head against Jeonghan’s slowly rising chest.

“You had a panic attack,” Jeonghan informed him. “My younger sister used to get them all the time.”

Seungcheol licked his lips, feeling incredibly drained and tired.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on that caused you to freak out?” Jeonghan questioned.

Seungcheol thought about it long and hard. Jeonghan waited patiently. “We’ve been fighting a lot recently. But—that’s not it. I think.” He rubbed his cheek against Jeonghan’s chest, trying to sink further into him. He didn’t want to talk about this. But Jeonghan just saw something very real of him and very intimate that Seungcheol felt he needed to offer an explanation.

“If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine,” Jeonghan said.

But Seungcheol shook his head. “I’ve been so tired and stressed lately.”

“You’ve been doing a lot recently.”

“No I haven’t. Jihoon and Soonyoung do all the work.”

“But who makes sure all of us don’t have a panic attack of our own. You stayed up all last night cause Jihoon couldn’t go to sleep. You didn’t want him to feel alone. You gave your food to Seokmin cause our managers forgot to give us money to refill the fridge. You kept calm and everyone else when the stylists forgot to pack our outfits for last night’s showcase. Seungcheol, you’re holding everyone on your shoulders. Jihoon and Soonyoung are doing the bulk of the work but you’re keeping this team together. And making sure people work together in harmony is a lot harder than fitting the pieces of a song or making up choreography.”

“But—”

“And the reason you’ve been stressed is because you haven’t been receiving recognition of your hard work. I’ve been terrible to you this week. Stealing your food, complaining about your clothes.”

Seungcheol snorted, “That one is my fault. I can help cleaning around the dorm. You’ve been taking the bulk of that since promotions started.”

Jeonghan gently pushed Seungcheol, so Jeonghan could sit up. They faced each other.

“I wanted to help you carry some of that weight.”

Seungcheol smiled. There was still a weird tingle spreading inside his body, threatening to numb him again. But Seungcheol held strong, “Hey. Let’s make a deal. Next time someone does something the other doesn’t like, we settle the problem then and there. We don’t brush it off,” Seungcheol said. “I don’t like fighting with you. You don’t deserve my stressed out anger.”

“Deal.”

Seungcheol smiled, the breaths coming out a lot more instinctually than they had half an hour ago. “So let’s settle a few now.”

Jeonghan sat up straighter, listening intently.

“No stealing my food anymore. You can only take my food when I offer.”

Jeonghan nodded and added, “All dirty clothes need to go in the hamper. You don’t need to pick up after the other members. I’ll do that, but you need to at least pick up your own.”

“No more letting me yell at you. Call out my bullshit.”

Jeonghan snorted, “Don’t let me walk away from an argument and avoid you.”

Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan and brought him to his chest this time. “Thank you,” He whispered on top of his head.

“What about Mingyu?” Jeonghan asked

“Huh?”

“Mingyu? The flirting?”

Seungcheol suddenly realized how irrational he had been acting. “Well, I know you weren’t flirting with Mingyu. I can tell when you’re flirting.”

“So why did you get upset?”

“I was just tired, honestly. Acting dumb.”

Jeonghan grinned and tried to lighten the mood, “But what if I do want to flirt with him?”

Seungcheol laughed, knowing very well now that if Jeonghan was doing all of this for him, Jeonghan was never letting go. And he was never going to either.

“By all means if you want to go ahead.”

Jeonghan laughed against his chest and pulled away to throw his head back. At that moment, the door slightly pulled open. They drew their attention to the door as they saw Jun standing awkwardly.

“Hi,” He muttered. “I just wanted to let you know I put the kids to bed already.”

Seungcheol sighed and then smiled. The other members must have known the stress he was under. And like Jeonghan they were all trying to help.

“Thank you,” Seungcheol said sincerely.

Jun nodded and looked between them. When he sensed everything was fine, he smiled and then left them alone once more.

Seungcheol looked back at Jeonghan, as Jeonghan muttered, “I think I’m gonna sleep next to Mingyu tonight.”

Seungcheol shoved him backwards onto the bed.

 

|~~*~~|

 

A few days after Seungcheol’s panic attack, Seungcheol quickly learned that Jeonghan had not been kidding. He flirted with Mingyu, but the skinship was so over the top it only made Seungcheol laugh. And that laughter, seemed to prompt Jeonghan to seek out skinship with the other members especially during fansigns. Although, Jeonghan always seeked out Mingyu, only because Mingyu was completely oblivious to the game Jeonghan and Seungcheol played after Jeonghan flirted with someone else.

It was a fun little game of giggles and stolen kisses behind the scenes and away from everyone else. It was the dragging of wrists across the stage. It was the playful shoving across performance stages. It was the exaggerated exasperation and teasing glints across fansign tables.

Because everything was okay because Jeonghan always returned to him.

It seemed that after they set boundaries with each other, all other problems seemed to dissolve. Sometimes it wasn’t needed to talk about it. Sometimes they just knew.

Like Seungcheol discovered Jeonghan hated when people touched his hair straight out of a shower. Or Jeonghan couldn’t stand when the blue rag was used to dry dishes, it had to be the yellow one or the white one if the yellow one was in the wash.

The bond between them seemed better than ever.

And after their last performance, last fansign, last promotion whatever the group finally had a full day to themselves.

They were told they would have to film a reality show after their free day and from there have another two days off before they had to prepare for MAMA. But a break was a break and Seungcheol was taking full advantage of it.

He was sleeping in the middle of the day. An actual eight hour uninterrupted sleeping period. It was blissful.

And when he woke up in the middle of the night, feeling completely refreshed, he couldn’t help but kiss Jeonghan still sleeping beside him.

He pressed at first gently, but Jeonghan always felt acutely aware of Seungcheol’s presence. He awoke and laughed against the kiss, but it didn’t take long for him to reciprocate.

The two sunk into the kiss, hands roaming clothed bodies until it wasn’t enough. They needed to be closer.

Clothes gently were discarded. Kisses were pressed against collarbones and birthmarks. Hands were worshipped. Hips skimmed with teeth and dragging lips. Insides were caressed.

Jeonghan sighed in bliss as Seungcheol sunk into him. Seungcheol held Jeonghan in place with a hand on his chest and Jeonghan reached for it. He tangled their hands together and brought it to his mouth, rubbing his lips against Seungcheol’s knuckles as Seungcheol slowly thrusted inside him.

Seungcheol laughed at the sensation, the back of his hand feeling extremely sensitive. Jeonghan’s other hand came to Seungcheol’s face, rubbing his cheek back and forth.

Seungcheol really tried to stop giggling. He leaned forward and pressed kisses to Jeonghan’s sensitive collarbone. Jeonghan snorted and tried to shove him away. And Seungcheol laughed still continuing to move inside Jeonghan and it created a wonderful mix of breathy moans and laughters.

The sounds blended into one.

And in that moment they did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I debated a lot whether I wanted Seungcheol to have a panic attack and whether that was realistic or not. But I remembered after Seventeen filmed a showcase, Seungcheol came out clutching Mingyu and looked terrified. And from my own experience in the past with panic attacks, I used to this to friends after an episode. I needed to feel something “real.” So I wondered if Seungcheol had panic attacks of his own.
> 
> Also if anyone is in a situation with someone having a panic attack, having them breathe is a good start to get them to calm down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your feedback.
> 
> Jeonghan flirting with Mingyu. Seungcheol shoving him across the stage:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmrNogwdKaM


	23. Chapter 23

Seungcheol smushed his face against the window. His eyes scanned the land below, admiring the view. Everything looked like patches of green, brown, or gray. Seungcheol thought the sight was quite beautiful and a little intimidating. He had never flown before, so he was a little skeptical how such a large contraption could fly so high in the sky. It seemed a bit suspicious.

Jeonghan laughed at Seungcheol’s ridiculous declarations, slapping him on the chest when Seungcheol told him. 

“Aren’t you getting tired of looking out the window?” Jeonghan asked, yawning against his shoulder. Seungcheol shook his head, still very much amazed. “You should try sleeping. It’s gonna be filming once we get off.” 

Seungcheol didn’t want to pull away, but when he glanced at his shoulder, and he saw Jeonghan comfortably resting on top of him; he reclined back into his chair. His own head collided softly against Jeonghan’s. He took a long breath, feeling content.

Despite that they would be filming a reality show, Seungcheol felt a little thankful that it would be a break from the stress that had accumulated over the weeks. 

Going to Jeju, seemed like a perfect vacation.

Within an hour, their plane finally landed. Seungcheol stretched once the ‘belt’s on’ signed turned off. He unbuckled the belt and stood, smiling as he saw Jeonghan still napping against the seat.

He took a quick glance around the plane, making sure no one was paying attention. Once he felt sure, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s nose. Seungcheol giggled like a child when he saw Jeonghan’s face scrunch. 

“We’re here,” Seungcheol whispered, standing straight again. 

Jeonghan groaned. Although he did stand up without much prompting. He pulled down his sweater where it had bunched up a little around his stomach. “Ready to show off our couple sweaters?” Jeonghan asked, pulling out his carry on from the top deck.

“Oh, is that what they are?” Seungcheol laughed. He saw from the corner of his eye Jihoon struggling to get his bag down. Seungcheol reached out to get it down for him, while still not breaking conversation with Jeonghan, “I thought you said it was a buy one get one free sale.”

Jeonghan smirked over his shoulder. “Like I buy anything on sale.”

Seungcheol laughed warmly and bumped Jeonghan with his bag.

Within thirty minutes, the group finally exited the airport and began walking to the parked vans. 

As Seungcheol tried to enter the van after Jeonghan, he found himself being bumped by Wonwoo. 

Seungcheol gave him a curious look. 

“You two aren’t exactly subtle,” Wonwoo commented, sitting beside Jeonghan.

Seungcheol snorted and rolled his eyes, climbing in next. The van took them to a restaurant to eat some noodles. As they decided who would sit where, Seungcheol merely grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist, dragged him to the table, and sat beside him. He heard Seungkwan and Hansol gasp rushing toward them. Seungkwan, at first tried to shove himself in between them, but when Hansol pointed subtly to the camera, Seungkwan pouted and sat next to Seungcheol instead.

That was odd…

Seungcheol ignored it in favor of eating. The food was delicious and probably more so because the company was treating them. Food always tasted much better when it was free.

After the meal, they kindly thanked the restaurant staff and headed outside, where Minghao kindly asked the staff if they could check out the beach.

The staff consented.

Seungcheol tried heading toward Jeonghan, but immediately, Mingyu grabbed him and Wonwoo accosted Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol’s eyes narrowed at his tall friend. He slowed his pace to avoid the cameras. 

“Why do I get the feeling everyone is trying to keep Jeonghan and me apart?”

“What are you talking about?” Mingyu laughed awkwardly, voice raising in pitch. Let it be known Mingyu was a terrible liar.

Seungcheol gestured to where Wonwoo and Jeonghan had their arms thrown over each other’s shoulders. 

Mingyu laughed again and caved easily, “We decided to help you guys keep  _ it _ a secret.”

“We know how to keep our hands to ourselves.” Mingyu raised an eyebrow at that. Seungcheol shoved him. “Shut up,” He muttered. “Anyway, who is the one who came up with this plan?”

“I can’t say,” Mingyu said, latching back to Seungcheol’s side.

“Was it you?”

“Surprisingly, this time it was not me.”

“Jisoo?”

“Nope.”

Seungcheol’s lips thinned, trying to think of who it could possibly be. It wouldn’t be Jihoon, his friend was smart enough to know Jeonghan and he wouldn’t do anything stupid while the cameras were on. Whatever, he’ll punish whoever it was later.

After a long day at the beach, the group finally arrived at the guest house. Seungcheol marveled at the sight.

Everyone like new puppies explored the home. It only took a single minute for everyone to rush upstairs and start fighting over beds and rooms. 

Seungcheol now aware that the rest of the group was trying to keep him and Jeonghan apart, tried dashing toward Jeonghan and pull him into a room. 

Seokmin, however, dashed out of nowhere and dragged Seungcheol before he could reach Jeonghan. Seungcheol shrieked, trying to reach for Jeonghan, but Jeonghan was being swept off his feet by Wonwoo.

Seungcheol fell on the bed with Seokmin, trying to choke the vocalist under the pretense of cuddling for the cameras. Seokmin grinned and laughed instead. The little shit.

Seungcheol did consent though to room arrangement, until Jeonghan came up behind him as they descended the stairs.

“I already threw Wonwoo’s stuff in Seokmin’s room,” Jeonghan whispered conspiratorially. “You can sleep in mine.” 

“You noticed too?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Uh huh.”

“Do you think Wonwoo was the one who planned this?”

“No, he’s too lazy like his mom to plan something as elaborate as this. It has to be someone else.”

Seungcheol snorted and looked over his shoulder, “Did you just refer to yourself as Wonwoo’s mother?”

“No,” Jeonghan scoffed, although the slight smile betrayed him. “I’m gonna figure out who did this. Just you watch.”

“Oh, poor kid. Just remember they are all doing this out of good intentions.”

“Good intentions my ass.” And like an on/off switch, Jeonghan’s sneering face transformed into an angelic one at the sight of the cameras.

Seungcheol snorted again, never tiring of Jeonghan’s persona.

They all gathered in the living room to play games and decide teams for the cooking competition. Throughout the games, Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh at how much Jeonghan was cheating. He was surprised when Seungkwan caught him once when Seungcheol had already counted five times before that. He didn’t have the heart to expose Jeonghan like that, he wanted to see first how many fans would notice Jeonghan wasn’t the angel he so claimed to be.

With the money in hand, the group made the trip to the nearest grocery store. Seungcheol concentrated on his group, but it was hard to ignore Jeonghan’s. He somehow convinced all of them to cheat with him and they were going to buy a fish already prepared and seasoned.

When they locked eyes across the produce aisle, Seungcheol only shook his head. Jeonghan returned it with a devious wink and grin, letting Jisoo pull him away to look for the next ingredient.

As they paid, Jeonghan bumped shoulders with Seungcheol.

“Yogurt?” Jeonghan questioned.

“Chan’s idea.”

“You spoil him too much.”

“Oh, like you don’t?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Yogurt is not going to win you the competition anyway.”

“Oh, is that how we are playing?”

Seungkwan practically flew over an entire cash register to argue with Jeonghan, “Who’s the native Jeju boy here who’s going to win the Jeju food competition?”

“I just see a Jeju boy, who's never cooked a day in his life,” Jeonghan replied as they walked back to the dorms. 

“Like you have?”

“I didn’t almost burn down the entire dorm trying to put tin foil in the microwave.”

Seungkwan groaned, “That was Wonwoo not me!”

“Sure,” Jeonghan said.

“Alright boys,” Seungcheol laughed, throwing arms over both of them. “Let’s all calm down and let this be a fair nice competition.” Jeonghan glared at him, so Seungcheol found the need to make Jeonghan even angrier out of amusement. “Cause we all know our team is going to win.”

Seungkwan laughed and both of them high-fived each other, quickly escaping Jeonghan’s wrath. 

Cooking in a small kitchen with thirteen members wasn’t easy. 

There was too much shoving and awfully a lot of knife waving that made Seungcheol put his foot down and give everyone designated work stations and times. 

Thankfully it worked, and within an hour all the food finally finished cooking. They took the plates outside, waiting to be judged.

Seungkwan’s mother, a fair judge in Seungcheol’s opinion, chose his team as the winner. Seungcheol thought Jeonghan would pout but all Seungcheol received was a congratulatory smile. Seungcheol lost his hold on the world for a long second because of that smile. He returned and only turned away when the others began fighting over the food. 

Seungcheol’s mouth watered with each bite of food and sadly the food quickly disappeared into the mouths of thirteen hungry boys. 

They all quickly cleaned up and decided with the staff to do a circle talk. As each of them took their seats, Seungcheol grunted as Jeonghan fell into his lap. He looked over Jeonghan’s shoulder and saw Jisoo and Jihoon grinning, pretending they hadn’t shoved Jeonghan. Jisoo sat beside Seungcheol on the bench, while Seungcheol helped Jeonghan up.

Chan, their brave little maknae, went up first. He expressed gratitude to his eldest hyungs creating a warm safe mood for the others to follow.

Jeonghan went up next and Seungcheol’s breath stopped for a second, not knowing what the other would say. Jeonghan stood there awkwardly, trying to find the right words, “Actually now,” Jeonghan began, “I don’t have any thoughts to say about each one of you individually. Everything is good. Also, when we’re together sometimes…” He looked at Seungcheol and Seungcheol scrunched his eyes in confusion. Jeonghan looked away and directed his attention to the entire group, “When we laugh together, it’s not just happiness. I think I feel  _ real  _ happiness. During those times, I would have thoughts like  ‘this is real happiness.’” 

Seungcheol knew very well what Jeonghan had meant when Jeonghan mentioned those times. He can still recall Jeonghan new and recently added to the group, climbing into his bed fretting over why he was chosen. And the weeks that followed, the times, the group coming together forming like family. 

“Happiness,” Wonwoo said in English.

“Don’t add in exclamations!” Seungcheol reprimanded, knowing Jeonghan was struggling up there. 

Jeonghan gave a breathy warm laughter and continued, “Although there may be some conflicts, let’s go on together forever.” 

The group cheered for him and Jeonghan bashfully returned to Seungcheol’s side. Jisoo decided to take the stage, so Jeonghan stole his seat. Seungcheol laughed and threw an arm over him. “You did well,” Seungcheol whispered.

Jeonghan only replied by knocking his head softly against him. 

The group continued to speak from their hearts and there were a few tears when everyone was finished. But in the end, everyone felt a lot closer. 

They finished filming for the day, and the staff left to the guest house next door.

Seventeen went up to their own house to rest. 

However, no one knew the meaning of rest. It was well into the night, but Seungcheol could hear the television from the upstairs balcony. He could also hear a few of the members singing from somewhere upstairs and shouting over each other.

“Why can’t I look?” Jeonghan said while sitting in Seungcheol’s lap.

Seungcheol shut his notebook from Jeonghan’s sneaky eyes. “Because it’s private.”

“But I got you the notebook.”

Seungcheol wrapped his arms tightly around Jeonghan, “You gave up all rights to it when you gave it to me as a gift.”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes and reached for the book on the table. His nimble fingers quickly flipped through the pages. Seungcheol reached over him and snatched the book away. He snuck it inside his coat pocket. 

“Hey, no looking,” Seungcheol reprimanded. 

Jeonghan shifted in his lap so both of his legs fell on Seungcheol’s right thigh. “I’m just seeing how much you’ve written. You’re gonna need to refill the pages soon.”

“Yeah, I have some extra pages in my pocket.”

Jeonghan wrapped his arms loosely around Seungcheol’s neck. “I’m surprised you’ve written so much.”

Seungcheol softly smiled. He tucked Jeonghan’s hair behind his ear. “I’ve had a lot of inspiration,” He whispered into the night. 

Jeonghan pushed away and gave him a look, Seungcheol could not read. “Don’t,” Jeonghan said. Seungcheol wasn’t sure if he had meant it to come off as firm instead of exasperated. 

“Don’t what?”

“Try to be all cool and smooth.”

“I am very cool.” Seungcheol grinned and he squeezed Jeonghan’s sides. 

“You’re dorky; there is a huge difference.” He sighed and pushed Seungcheol’s bangs out of his face, “But you were cool earlier today, I’ll give you that. Cheering up, Vernon and stopping him from crying in front of all the cameras.”

“The kid shouldn’t worry about stuff like that. He has us and that’s all that matters.”

Jeonghan smiled. The bangs fell back onto Seungcheol’s forehead. “And there you again.”

“With what?”

“Always knowing the right thing to say.” Jeonghan bit his lip. He looked away from Seungcheol and over the balcony instead. They couldn’t see much, other than a few stray lights from other houses by the shore. “I was an idiot up there,” Jeonghan finally said. “Real happiness. I have no idea what I was saying.”

Seungcheol tried to regain Jeonghan’s attention. However, the blonde continued to stare distantly over the balcony. “So what were you trying to say?” Seungcheol asked. 

Jeonghan took a deep breath. “That I’m grateful to have you in my life, all of you. All of you have helped me grow into a better person. Before I met all of you, I was a very closed off person. I could never say the right thing and I was always scared to say anything. When we weren’t practicing, I would sit in a corner all by myself. It wasn’t until Jisoo and then you, who slowly starting pulling me out of that. Then the others came and I can’t thank them enough...But… I think a part of that, is still within me, I don’t ever think I’m going to completely let go of those insecurities, it’s the core of me, but all of you have shown me is this kindness that’s made so happy and more confident. You’ve made me want to better, kinder.” Jeonghan paused and looked down at him.

Seungcheol felt floored at Jeonghan’s statement. He felt stupid not realizing that’s what Jeonghan had been feeling. Foolish, was probably a better way to describe it, assuming Jeonghan hadn’t been struggling like the rest of them. 

So all he could do was stare at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan self-consciously bit his lip again, “What?” Jeonghan demanded, “Say something, you can’t make me look like a fool up here.”

“I just,” Seungcheol licked his lips, “I’m surprised that you think that of yourself.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because when I first saw you standing in front of all us like you were today, I was shocked at how genuine, kind, beautiful, and confident you looked.”

Jeonghan blushed and gave his signature small smile. “That’s a lot of adjectives.”

“And each one is true. I think that little small smile of yours,” Seungcheol poked at Jeonghan’s cheek, “Is your core, not your insecurities. You’ve always been confident to me and kind. Yeah, sometimes you waver but not enough to make anyone think that’s who you really are. Your strong Jeonghan and you’ve made me want to be better too.”

Jeonghan cupped the side of Seungcheol’s face and Seungcheol leaned into the warmth, “See, always know what to say. You’re a great leader, Choi Seungcheol. And...I’m glad I’ve chosen too—”

His words cut short as they heard rapid footsteps approach the balcony. Jeonghan’s hand fell back into his lap as Seungkwan appeared in the doorway. 

“Jeonghan! We need another member for karaoke!” Seungkwan declared loudly. 

“Seungkwannie,” Jeonghan tried to placate. Seungcheol wanted Seungkwan to leave too. 

Another pair of footsteps sounded in their ears. In a few seconds, Wonwoo appeared behind Seungkwan. “Jisoo is on the opposite team.”

Seungcheol smiled watching Jeonghan’s eyes twinkle even in the dark. “Oh in that case,” Jeonghan said with a grin. He slid off Seungcheol’s lap. He looked down at him with that beautiful genuine soft smile, “I’ll see you later.” Jeonghan leaned down and kissed him chastely. 

Seungcheol wished it had last longer but he didn’t mind watching Jeonghan go. Seungkwan and Wonwoo whisked him off, a bubbling laughter escaping Jeonghan’s mouth a few seconds later.

Seungcheol observed the doorway for a few seconds, contemplating on joining them. But as he shifted in his seat, he felt the notebook in his pocket and remembered why he was there.

He pulled out the leather notebook and opened it to the last empty page. He took out his pen and clicked it. The ink smoothly glided on the page as he wrote what had been on his mind the last few days.

As he reached that last centimeter with his last sentence, he calmly clicked his pen again and pulled out the clean stack of pages from his pocket.

He had wrapped the paper with a torn brown paper bag. Carefully, he unwrapped it. He went back to his notebook and unhinged the pins keeping the first and last page secured to the notebook. 

His heart stopped as he pulled a little too hard on the last one. Part of the leather binding uncurled. Seungcheol panicked, trying to push back into place. His thumb, however, felt the rough texture underneath his fingertips. 

Curiously, he pulled back his thumb and carefully pulled back the leather even more. He recalled Jeonghan had mentioned, he had screwed up with the engraving and had folded over it. And now as he continued to pull the leather, his heart stopped again.

His thumb grazed the clear beautiful engraving. 

He bit his lip and a small smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

A single word fell from his lips, _“Oh.”_

Foolish.

That’s all Seungcheol thought of himself.

He was eternally foolish. 

His thumb continued to rub back and forth over the engraving as if he was stuck in a daze. 

He stayed here for over an hour, paper forgotten beside him, because how could he think of something as insignificant beside him, when he had these words right in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jeonghan's long awaited point of view. 
> 
> Almost done guys *internally screaming*


	24. Chapter 24

Jeonghan recalled with utmost clarity the moment he walked into that practice room for the first time. 

Shock filled his eyes as he scanned the group. There were so many of them that he couldn’t help but fidget his hands against his thighs. He couldn’t even pay attention to the CEO as he introduced him to the others. 

He was so terrified. He didn’t know how he was going to fit in with this group. Large groups had never been his forte. He was awkward and bossy and—

His brain stopped whirling for a moment as he spotted him. He was looking  at him so intensely and at first, Jeonghan thought he was glaring at him, but that didn’t seem right. The man eyed him up and down but his eyes shook as he did so. 

An incomprehensible need to comfort the other filled Jeonghan. He smiled softly and the boy returned a beaming, bright, gummy smile. 

“Seungcheol,” The CEO voiced sternly.

Jeonghan memorized the name.

Seungcheol looked away from him but Jeonghan continued on looking.

 

|~~*~~|

 

Befriending Jisoo had been an important event in Jeonghan’s life. Befriending Jisoo made Jeonghan more sure of himself, allowed him to be snarky without fear of taking a joke too far, and Jisoo made him feel normal and helped him uncover his sexual orientation. Befriending Seungcheol was another thing entirely. That came with confidence, competitiveness, banter, and most of all, a stupid crush. 

Jeonghan couldn’t quite remember what made him start liking Seungcheol. Seungcheol wasn’t really his type. He was kind of loud and obnoxious. 

All Jeonghan knew was that Jisoo was a little shit because he constantly poked fun at his crush to the point that he interrupted them every second. It finally came to this climatic event by introducing them to the game of gay chicken. He told them the rules to the game to them as if Jisoo had no clue Jeonghan had been crushing on Seungcheol for the better part of three months. 

But then Jeonghan began to think about the game seriously.  

He leaned against the bathroom doorway, watching Seungcheol go through his nightly routine. He pondered over the game and the repercussions. It could be a way to secretly get closer to Seungcheol, something Jeonghan had been desperately wishing for but was too shy to initiate anything serious. Was it selfish? Probably, but Jeonghan was tired of doing nothing.

So he stepped into the bathroom and started it all. 

 

|~~*~~|

 

Jeonghan brushed his hair in the bathroom, a slight glint on his finger from the fluorescent light caught his attention. He put his brush down and stared at his pinky finger. With his thumb, he caressed the new ring resting on his finger. 

Jeonghan felt so burdened by it. He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t expect to debut with so little training. He felt it wasn’t fair to the others. The other deserved so much more than him.

He wanted to cry and perhaps at the start of training he would have, but instead, he decided to push the problem for another day. 

He took a shaky breath, turned off the lights, and returned to his room.

His eyes drew to the floor when he saw Seungcheol.

The man was lying on his mattress, hand in the air and examining his finger. Seungcheol, deserved the ring and place as leader over everyone else. 

Jeonghan knew with utmost certainty, Seungcheol was going to be great. 

However, there was a sadness in Seungcheol’s eyes that Jeonghan learned he did not like seeing. Without thinking, he climbed into Seungcheol’s bed. 

They spoke about their troubles and Jeonghan felt shocked to learn that Seungcheol had his worries. He always saw Seungcheol as someone so strong. It was one of the reasons he liked him. But lying beside him in the dark made Jeonghan question everything. Perhaps, he liked seeing this vulnerability. Seungcheol felt more real. It shifted Jeonghan’s entire viewpoint and he stopped seeing Seungcheol as his crush and more like a person. 

It made him want to trust the other. So he Jeonghan reciprocated his worries. He expressed how he didn’t feel adequate, and very quickly, Seungcheol made it his mission to make Jeonghan feel better. 

He initiated their game.

Jeonghan had been shocked Seungcheol wanted to play this game in the first place, and he was surprised of how far Seungcheol was willing to go to win. 

But tonight, something felt different.

They continued leaning into each other’s space, but Jeonghan drew the line for the first time. They were too close any closer and— 

Seungcheol jumped over that line.

Both of them froze as their lips pressed together. This didn’t feel like part of the game. Jeonghan sensed a hesitance to Seungcheol’s abrasive action. If Seungcheol had done this to win, Seungcheol would have grinned against his lips. However, Seungcheol pressed against him uncharacteristically still. 

Jeonghan wanted to be like Seungcheol, dive into situations, consequences be damned. So he decided to reach inside himself and pull out what little courage he had. Finally, he moved his lips.

Jeonghan’s heart thudded impossibly loud in his ears.

One. 

Two.

Two seconds. 

For two seconds, Seungcheol kissed back. Seungcheol didn’t even seem cognizant that he had as he pulled back with a gasp.

Jeonghan feared he had ruined it. Ruined everything. 

But as Jeonghan lied in Seungcheol’s bed, staring up at him, Seungcheol only looked down and smiled.

Jeonghan didn’t know someone possessed the ability to control his heart so strongly. With that smile, Jeonghan felt his heart slow down and he relaxed. 

Everything was okay. 

Within a few minutes, Jeonghan walked the streets side by side with him with their pinkies interlocked.

Two seconds.

It only took two seconds for Jeonghan to fall in love. 

  
  


|~~*~~|

 

Knowing that he was in love with Seungcheol caused Jeonghan to behave bolder. Seungcheol and the others had never seen this side of him. But just the feeling of love made Jeonghan want to show the best of himself. He knew he could act bold and mischievous, but no one had ever given Jeonghan to opportunity to display that side of himself.

Seungcheol seemed to make Jeonghan want to be better. 

So he spoke up more during downtime. He became unafraid to venture and talk with others, take them out to eat or out for a cup of tea. 

And in the game of endless teasing, Jeonghan learned to push boundaries. He caressed Seungcheol’s skin more boldly and rubbed his hand against Seungcheol’s thigh. It made Jeonghan feel alive, but also selfish.

Selfish enough to indulge in that long heated kiss. 

He felt sick to his stomach as he realized quickly what he had been doing all along. He was taking advantage of Seungcheol. Seungcheol didn’t love him back. Hell, he didn’t even have a crush on him. The poor guy was just horny and Jeonghan was just pretending that Seungcheol reciprocated those feelings. 

After Mingyu interrupted the kiss, Jeonghan retreated to the bathroom.

He shut himself in feeling disgusted with himself. 

 

|~~*~~|

 

Jeonghan hated Seungcheol. 

You couldn’t tell someone you were bisexual and give them false hope like that. Jeonghan contemplated and toyed with the idea of confessing. 

Fuck no. 

Instead, Jeonghan became complacent with their new found whatever it was. 

It was just sex. 

So much sex.

Mind blowing sex actually.

It surpassed Jeonghan’s wildest fantasies. 

But with the sex also came irrational possessiveness. Each time the members touched Seungcheol, Jeonghan wormed his way between them. Seungcheol didn’t notice and several of the members were oblivious too, so Jeonghan kept doing it.

It came crashing down one moment when he saw Seokmin and Seungcheol during a fansign event. They were only hugging, but the smile Seungcheol gave Seokmin, made Jeonghan want to walk off that stage. He thought that smile was only for him.

So like he usually behaved, he avoided Seungcheol and misdirected his passive anger. 

He hated acting this way, but it was the only way he knew how. 

And still like always, Seungcheol forgived him and that made Jeonghan fall in love even more.

 

|~~*~~|

 

“It’s kind of funny that the others are more invested in our relationship than we are,” Jeonghan joked. That’s right, Jeonghan thought lying in bed with Seungcheol. Everyone now believed they were together so bitterly he replied to Seungcheol’s ‘but we aren’t in one’ with “I know.” 

Seungcheol reeled back in shock. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Jeonghan asked defensively. Shit, Seungcheol was going to find out. 

“That uh  _ I know _ ,” Seungcheol imitated Jeonghan’s sad tone.

“I just meant I know we aren’t in a relationship.” 

“But it sounded like…”

“Sounded like what?” Please, don’t push it.  _ Please.  _

“Do you want to be in a relationship?”

_ Oh god. _ Deny. Deny. “What? No!” 

“No?”

“No.”

_ “Oh.” _

False hope took the wheel for Jeonghan to ask, “Do you want to be in one?”   
“Psh, no.” 

Jeonghan promised himself he wouldn’t get excited anymore. Seungcheol did not feel the same way. He would take only what Seungcheol could give. 

 

|~~*~~|

 

The minute the managers suggested he and Seungcheol do fanservice for the fans, Jeonghan panicked. He jumped out of his seat and bolted toward Jisoo. He gripped his arm and hauled him out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Jisoo asked as Jeonghan looked for a secluded place.

He found an empty staircase and pushed Jisoo against the wall. Weeks of hiding it, finally made him explode. 

“Seungcheol and I aren’t together!” Jeonghan exclaimed.

Jeonghan watched as Jisoo’s face scrunched. “What? Did you break—”

“—No. There is nothing to break up. We  _ aren’t _ together.”

“But…” Jisoo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him,  _ “Jeonghan,” _ He reprimanded.   

Jeonghan took a deep breath and pushed his hair out of his face. Finally, he decided to embrace it. “Do you remember a long time ago you explained to me the concept of gay chicken?”

“No…”

“It was during our pre debut days.”

“And?”

“Seungcheol and I have been kind of been playing.”

“Are you fu—Jeonghan, are you serious?”

Jeonghan nodded, “I wish I wasn’t.”

“Jeonghan, why would you do this to yourself?  

“I don’t know. It started off just as a game, you know. I only wanted an excuse to touch him but it’s gotten so out of control that everyone thinks we’re together when we aren’t.”

“Does Seungcheol know this?”

“Know what?”

“That you two aren’t together.”

“Shua, of course he does. He’s the one in this mess with me. What’s that look for?”

“It’s just...Cheol doesn’t strike me as the type to just sleep around with someone without any feelings involved. Are you sure there aren’t any feelings on his end?”

“Trust me, there’s isn’t.”

“Have you asked?” Jisoo questioned, knowing perfectly well how Jeonghan avoided things. 

“Of course I did. I asked him if he wanted to be in a relationship.”

“And?”

“He said no.”

_ “Really?” _

“Yup.”

Jisoo sighed. “Sorry, I just don’t see it. Maybe you heard him wrong. Cause I swear Seungcheol likes you back.”

“Well you’re wrong.”

“I wasn’t wrong when I guessed about your massive crush on Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at Jisoo’s smirk. He shoved his friend, “Shut up. That was a lucky guess.”

“I don’t know that eye fucking across the room seemed pretty obvious.”

Jeonghan shoved him again, “Why are you like this?”

Jisoo took his hands, “Just admit it, Seungcheol might possibly very strongly like you back.”

“I’m tired of getting my hopes up.”

Jisoo squeezed his hands. “Just give him some time to figure it out himself.”

Jeonghan quirked his lips into a soft smile, “I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Jisoo said cockily. “And I’ll prove it to you. Let’s make him jealous.”

“What?”

“Let’s do our own fanservice.”

 

|~~*~~|

 

They were all working on the album and Jeonghan should have felt tired returning to the dorms in the middle of the night, but he had more work to do. He waited for everyone to fall asleep before taking all the stuff he needed into the bathroom. He dropped all the stuff on the tile floor, turned on the bright light, and shut the door with a lock.

Seungcheol’s birthday was nearing and Jeonghan had finally found the perfect gift for Seungcheol. He wanted something special for Seungcheol, something to push his creativity, but also something personal. Which is why, he was sitting in the bathroom at three in the morning trying to engrave Seungcheol’s name in the leather of the notebook.

To engrave the leather was a very repetitive process so Jeonghan’s fingers lost followed the movement in a daze, so much so that he did not catch himself making a very simple mistake.

He panicked as he realized what he had written.

_ To: Seungcheol _

_ Love: Jeonghan _

That hit too close to Jeonghan’s heart and he feared that Seungcheol upon reading it, would immediately know what that word meant.

He raced to turn over the leather and start over.

 

|~~*~~|

 

Jeonghan paced around the room like mad. Seungcheol for the past few days kept wanting to tell him something. Jeonghan knew what Seungcheol wanted. He wanted out of their game out of the strange friendship they had formed. 

Jeonghan didn’t want it to end. 

He had foolishly gotten used to Seungcheol’s presence. He even started believing what they had was real.

But of course it wasn’t and the universe wanted to remind Jeonghan of that.

Jeonghan didn’t have many options left, so he did what he only knew he could do. He took off his clothes and reached for the lube.

He wasn’t even hard when he inserted a finger into his hole, knowing he only had a few minutes until Seungcheol returned to the dorms. 

He started crying when he got to the third finger, from the pain and because of how pathetic he was acting. Luckily, he covered it up by the time Seungcheol entered their room.

Any word that Seungcheol wanted to say trapped itself again in Seungcheol’s throat. Seungcheol instead stalked to the bed and took him. 

 

|~~*~~|

 

“So you flirted with the staff?” Jisoo asked.

“I didn’t mean to,” Jeonghan replied petulantly after he explained the situation. He stabbed his lunch with his chopstick, trying to avoid Jisoo’s glare. 

After the grand fiasco in the practice room, Jisoo took out Jeonghan away from the toxic environment as soon as he had the chance. They went to a small cafe by the company building to talk over the fight.

“But you did anyway.”

“Look, I know what I did was wrong can you cut it out, please?” Jeonghan snapped.

Jisoo set his plate to the side to lean over the table, “I just think that your mood along with the situation, and with our album coming up might turn this situation much worse than it is.”

“I won’t let it affect the group.”

“Really? Then what was that just an hour ago. They’re starting to choose sides.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “And whose side are you on?”

“Neither. You acted like a dumbass and Seungcheol is too. I can’t believe he hasn’t confessed yet.”

“And I can’t believe you still think Seungcheol likes me.”

“He does.”

“Whatever,” Jeonghan sighed and shoveled food in his mouth. Jeonghan saw Jisoo concede defeat and they began to eat their food without any conversation.

Right when they were about to leave, Jisoo froze in front of him.

“Oh no,” Jisoo winced.

Jeonghan looked over his shoulder to see what Jisoo had seen. Crossing the street, Jihoon and Soonyoung came in their direction. Jeonghan groaned not wanting to deal with them. He hoped they would skip over the cafe, but just Jeonghan’s luck, they came inside—and straight toward Jeonghan.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan muttered under his breath.

“Go talk to Seungcheol,” Soonyoung said as a greeting.

Jeonghan smiled politely. “And why do you assume I’m the one that needs to talk to him.”

“I don’t care who screwed up,” Soonyoung stated. He nudged Jisoo so he could sit in front of Jeonghan. Jihoon remained standing. “But both of you are screwing up my plans for the new choreography.”

“We’re acting professional and not starting anything during rehearsal, you were the ones who started it actually.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t stop you two from glaring at each other. I can’t have you glaring at Seungcheol during your part. It ruins the entire mood of the song.” 

Jihoon interrupted, “Just talk to him,” He said tiredly. “To do us all the favor, please.”

Jeonghan locked eyes with Jisoo. Jisoo shrugged. 

“Fine. I will.”   


|~~*~~|

 

Jeonghan couldn’t stop blushing or smiling into his pillow. For the first time, he went to bed knowing very well that Seungcheol liked him back. 

 

|~~*~~|

 

Contrary to popular opinion, Jeonghan didn’t mind waking up early; he just preferred not to. Although with the promise of another free day, Jeonghan hopped into the van without any complaint. They headed to their next destination with Seungkwan pointing out all the scenery.

Finally, they arrived at the Kart Klub.

They raced to get their gear and once they were all safely buckled into their helmets, they all again raced to the carts.

Naturally, Seungcheol and Jeonghan walked side by side. The other members were too excited to ride the carts to remember they were on no jeongcheol duty.

Over the past few weeks, Jeonghan felt very at ease even with promotions and the odd arguments he had with Seungcheol. Because in the end, Jeonghan knew they would work it out. They always seemed to.

“Hey Jeonghan, let’s ride one of the two seater ones,” Seungcheol suggested.

Jeonghan was too busy already climbing into a single rider cart. “How about a race instead?”

Seungcheol pouted.

Jeonghan laughed and said, “Next one, I promise.”

Seungcheol chuckled and began making his way to the single cart too.

“Ready set go!” Jeonghan cheered before Seungcheol could even sit down.

He heard Seungcheol cursing and calling him a cheat. It made Jeonghan laugh and try to make the cart drive faster than it could go.

Seungcheol came up behind him fairly quickly and it made Jeonghan laugh even louder. Jeonghan of course with his several second headstart, ended up winning.

He jumped out of the cart jumping up and down.

Seungcheol climbed out of his cart as well and squeezed him as hard as he could as a form of punishment. Jeonghan tried to do the same but he didn’t have the same strength, so he let his arms hang limply and embraced sweet death.

“You’re such a cheat,” Seungcheol muttered, letting him go.

Jeonghan only grinned, and that action cause Seungcheol to freeze up for a few seconds. It startled Jeonghan but Seungcheol snapped out of it and pushed him toward the two-rider carts. “Come on you promised me a ride,” Seungcheol said.

“Okay, but you’re driving.”

After an hour, the staff informed them they were going to a new destination so they left the kart place reluctantly. They soon were filled with energy as soon as they saw the horse ranch.

The vans parked and everyone rushed to go pet the horses.

Jeonghan laughed under his breath as he saw Mingyu trying to shove Wonwo toward the horses.

“Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan spun around and saw one of the staff members calling him over.

Jisoo, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Seungcheol already standing by the staff member. The staff member showed them five different set of keys. 

“We got motorbikes for you guys.”

The group filled with cheers at the promise of it. They snatched the keys and ran to the parked bikes where the worker waited for them.

They mounted the bikes and took off on the designated trail.

Jeonghan wanted to suggest racing, but the uneven terrain didn’t seem safe—and also there wasn’t an opportunity to cheat because of it, so instead they enjoyed the bumpy ride.

They all stopped on top of a hill, parking the bikes. They dismounted and enjoyed the short moment without cameras. 

Jeonghan stood on the hill admiring the view. The hills were all brown with few splotches of green, but it was still magnificent to appreciate how empty it was. No sign of anyone.

“Hey,” Seungcheol whispered in his ear.

“Hmm?” Jeonghan replied.

Seungcheol intertwined their fingers and tugged him closer. Jeonghan followed him down the hill away from the others. Jeonghan looked back and was thankful the others were giving them privacy.

“What happened?” Jeonghan asked.

“Just wanted to appreciate the view with you.”

Jeonghan smiled, “You’re so corny.”

“Maybe.”

Both of them sat on the ground, putting their helmets to the side and admiring the scenery in silence. It all seemed so perfect until— 

“Hey,” Seungcheol interrupted the peace.

“What?” Jeonghan asked, looking ahead of him. When Seungcheol didn’t answer, he looked away and turned toward Seungcheol.

Seungcheol grinned and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

Jeonghan’s breath was snatched as Seungcheol closed the distance with a chaste kiss. Seungcheol pulled back to give him a shit-eating-grin.

Jeonghan surprisingly found his voice to reply and shout, “Too?!”

“Yeah. I love you too.”

Saying it twice made Jeonghan realize this moment was real. But still, he was teed off. “What do you mean too! I haven’t said I loved you first.”

“Yeah you did.”

“When?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

_ “When.” _

“Several times, I’ve been too stupid to hear you.”

Jeonghan’s breath escaped from his chest in a shallow laugh. He dropped his forehead to his raised knees for a few seconds before shooting up and saying, “I can’t believe you.”

“What’s not to believe?” Seungcheol teased, getting impossibly close. “I love you.” He pecked Jeonghan’s cheek. “I love you.” He kissed him again. “I love you.”

Jeonghan tried not to smile. “Stop!” He giggled.

“Why?”

Jeonghan grasped Seungcheol’s cheeks and squeezed his face. “You’re a corny idiot and I can’t believe I love you,” Jeonghan announced in a single breath. 

There—he said  _ it. _

Jeonghan bit his bottom lip and kissed Seungcheol nice and slow. When Seungcheol became pliant, Jeonghan pulled away and said it again. “I love you. Oh my god, I love you.”

Seungcheol smiled, his cheeks pushing against Jeonghan’s hands.

Jeonghan let him go, “So?” Jeonghan asked.

“So…” Seungcheol trailed. He reached forward and linked their pinkies together. “Yoon Jeonghan, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“I don’t know,” Jeonghan teased. “It took you an awfully long time to figure out that I’ve been in love with you since forever.”

“Oh since forever?” Seungcheol laughed.

“Don’t make me regret it.”

Seungcheol mimed zipping his lips.

Jeonghan tightened his hold and asked, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, I do.”

Jeonghan laughed and gave into kissing Seungcheol again, but Seungcheol didn’t let it linger. “Wait a minute, you have to answer too,” Seungcheol said.

“My kiss is answer enough.”

Seungcheol raised both eyebrows and gave him that stupid smirk. “Everything equal, c’mon.”

“Fine. Yes, Choi Seungcheol I want to be your boyfriend.”

Seungcheol laughed brightly and threw himself at Jeonghan until they fell in the dirt. Right when Seungcheol was about to kiss him, they heard a loud whistle. 

Both their heads snapped to the top of the hill. Soonyoung was waving his arms around as he shouted, “Hey lovebirds! Last one back to the ranch buys dinner!”

And that’s how Yoon Jeonghan shoved the love of his life into the dirt to avoid paying for food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this yesterday but I got really sick, I guess my body was expelling the last of terribleness of 2016. 
> 
> Well, it happened. They finally said it. Tell me what you think, I think I wrapped up all the themes nicely in that little section. One more chapter to go.


	25. Chapter 25

Seungcheol waited for the perfect time. He stood in the middle of the living room, clothes and suitcases in a disarray around him. The hectic group on all sides of him packed their luggage, cramming everything they could for their trip to Hong Kong. MAMA awards snuck upon all of them, but they felt a thrilling nerve of butterflies in their tummies at the reminder of their performance. 

The room buzzed with excitement and chatter. Several of them kept pestering Minghao and Junhui about China, asking about the weather and whether they should pack a heavier coat. 

A lively mood settled over all their heads so Seungcheol chose this moment to make his announcement. He jumped over Mingyu’s and Jihoon’s luggage toward Jeonghan.

Jeonghan kneeled on the ground in front of his luggage, trying to cram everything inside. When he saw Seungcheol above him, he stopped to smile up at his boyfriend. God, neither of them would tire of that word. 

Seungcheol reached out and pulled Jeonghan took his feet. He gripped his right hand and intertwined their fingers before shouting over everyone, “Hey you punks, quiet down!” 

The members stopped their boisterous activity. They looked up at their leader.

“So,” Seungcheol began, fidgeting with excitement. He tried to give a coy smile but in Jeonghan’s opinion, the smile was a bit creepy. “I have an announcement to make. Jeonghan and I are officially together.”

They were met with blank stares except for one. Chan groaned loudly, “Finally! I thought you two would never get together.”

“Channie?” Soonyoung whispered, “They’ve always been together.”

Chan scrunched his face, “No they haven’t.”

“Yes they have.”

“No they haven’t,” Chan repeated. 

The group became silent as the confusion grew. Confusion even came on Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s end, not understanding the maknae’s declarations.

“But you initiated Operation Keep Jeongcheol Apart,” Hansol voiced aloud. 

“Yeah? And?”

“Wait a second. Hold up!” Seungkwan shouted. He stood up. “Are you telling me after all this time and all the stuff you’ve done, you two have not been together?”

Seungcheol nodded, still holding Jeonghan’s hand. “That’s right.”

Junhui snorted, “Then what the hell were you doing before?”

“Dating,” Jeonghan answered simply. “Well playing then ignoring then playing again then fighting then dating then we got together.”

The group except for Chan and Jisoo gave them blank stares.

Jisoo laughed, “They were playing gay chicken.”

“What’s that?” Seokmin asked innocently.

Jisoo sighed and then explained the rules to the group. When he finished explaining, the group shouted at Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

“Are you telling me you were deceiving us?” Mingyu shouted, very much betrayed.

“Well sort of?” Seungcheol answered.

“Oh my god you would,” came Jihoon’s deadpanned reply to the situation. 

Seungcheol took all the side snarky comments with a grain of salt until he remembered Chan had not been very shocked by the situation.

“Hey!” He shouted over everyone again. “How did you know we weren’t together?!”

Chan became the center of attention. He shrugged as he answered, “It was easy enough to notice that each time you would do your weird stuff you gave each other food. I kind of caught on from there.”

“Then why were you trying to keep us apart?” Jeonghan questioned.

Chan smiled, “Because I’m tired of hearing noises at night and seeing you make out everywhere!”

The group gasped. Junhui covered Chan’s ears dramatically. 

“What noises?” Mingyu asked dramatically. “They don’t make noises.”

“Great guys,” Jihoon laughed hysterically. “The kid hears your sex noises.”

Jeonghan gasped and crawled beside Chan. “Channie?” Jeonghan asked. “You don’t hear anything right? You don’t even know what those noises mean, right?”

Chan pouted and tried escaping Jeonghan’s grasp. “Of course I know what those noises are. I’m not a baby.”

“Yes you are,” Jeonghan persisted. “Who’s baby are you?”

Chan groaned, “Jeonghan’s baby.”

Jeonghan became very pleased. 

Seungcheol meanwhile was getting chewed out by Seungkwan and Soonyoung about how he and Jeonghan had to be more discreet. Seungcheol couldn’t believe this. What he he had hoped would be a joyous congratulation turned into this mess where he was being yelled at instead. 

Minghao and Mingyu were already conspiring to keep up Chan’s operation and make sure they would not get a room together when they would go to Hong Kong. 

It seemed that the group knowing that they were now officially together were more determined to keep them apart.

But frankly, Seungcheol wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you expected more for this last chapter but truthfully I wanted to end this story last chapter. I just thought it fit better, but I wanted to give my readers a little something more. I want to thank everyone who has read this story. I did not expect this story to get this response because it started out as a crack fic that was only going to be a few chapters but it expanded into this fic and I am happy I did so and really thrilled with the response.
> 
> There will not be an official sequel to gay chicken with Jeongcheol interactions, but feel free to take this ending and let it fuel your Jeongcheol fantasies to explain all the drama that began during the Pretty U era. BUT!
> 
> There is a slight [SEQUEL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9204713) here involving gyuhao that is a small one-shot.
> 
> Now future plans.
> 
> I will be working on my cheolsoo fic [Don’t Give Up The Ship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7268674/chapters/16504081) which you should read cause I think this actually shows off my true writing abilities. This story will be my main focus until it is finished. However, I will be working simultaneously on two other fics that I have been wanting to write.
> 
> Check them out here:  
> [Scam Your Love](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1211385) (gyuhao)  
> [The Hag's Jinx](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1211387/the-hag-s-jinx-nonau-soonhoon-jeongcheol-gyuhao) (Multiple pairings: Jeongcheol Main)
> 
> I will upload when I can so please subscribe and be on the lookout for it. For those reading my story on AO3, I will post the story with the first chapter.
> 
> I also just wanna give a huge thanks to jeongcoups1996. She has been a major support and help for me while writing gay chicken and I couldn’t have written a lot without her. Thank you so much. I also want to thank the amount of other people I have made friends with because of this story on tumblr and my recent adventure into twitter. Thank you so much and I hope to receive the same support in the future for my other stories.


End file.
